O Coração de uma Guerreira
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Romance histórico, onde a força de uma mulher, movida pela paixão e pela coragem, mudaram o Japão Feudal... R&R (Último Capítulo E Epilógo)
1. Prológo

O coração de uma guerreira...  
  
Prólogo...  
  
Edo, 10 de março de 1583  
  
Faz aproximadamente 10 anos... 10 anos, em que em uma noite fria, vi pela primeira vez minha filha, Sakura... Um ser frágil, demente de proteção e amparo, conseguindo meu afeto e meu amor... Bastou para mim, olhar aqueles orbes esmeraldas, brilhando, inocentes, sem perceber como o mundo é cheio de guerras e tristeza, para que eu me apaixonasse por ela.  
A maior das complicações que surgiram quando minha flor de cerejeira nasceu, foi que ela era não era filha de minha esposa, Kaho. Era filha de uma gueixa, Nadeshiko. Senti-me atraídos pelos olhos verdes, a expressão tentadora daquela mulher. E o resultado disto foi uma filha, que apesar de bastarda, me vi tentado a reconhecer, e dar meu sobrenome. E agora, que ela tem 9 anos, percebo que nunca poderei me arrepender deste ato...  
Porém, a vida não é feita de maravilhas e de realizações perpétuas. Eu e minha família, partiremos o mais rápido para Nagasaki, afim de que eu possa resolver minhas obrigações como General. Estamos à beira de uma guerra contra a China, visto nossas diferenças não serem mais respeitadas, e os limites estarem freqüentemente sendo ultrapassados. Terei que mediar um plano de guerra e partir para a batalha, desejando voltar vivo para ver minha caçula e meu primogênito, crescerem saudáveis...  
  
General Fujitaka...  
  
Fim***  
  
Glossário:  
  
Gueixas: Mulheres treinadas para servirem e divertirem soldados e outros homens. Geralmente viviam nas casas de chá, porém, havia exceções, como aquelas que, sem emprego, se prostituíam nas ruas.  
  
Este é o prólogo do que eu espero ser uma grande realização. Uma historia da qual eu tenho pesquisado, e procurado informações para faze-la perfeita. Nela, eu usarei algumas palavras talvez não conhecidas por todos, então, farei um pequeno glossário para ajuda-los no perfeito entendimento de meu romance épico. Algumas pessoas, me conhecem como Ciça- Chan, por causa do site WebFanfictions!  
  
Beijos, de Jenny-Ci 


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1...  
  
  
  
Os passos ecoavam rapidamente pelo corredor da mansão Kinomoto. Fujitaka, em seus trajes militares, procurava a família, em total urgência. Abrindo portas e mais portas de enorme casa, encontrou Kaho, Sakura e Touya, na sala de leitura, cada um concentrado em uma atividade. Os três pares de olhos os encararam, surpresos com a expressão um tanto desesperada e aflita do General.  
  
"Meu marido, o que lhe aconteceste?", Kaho perguntou, aproximando-se do general, tocando de leve seu ombro.   
  
"Entramos em guerra", ele foi objetivo, sentindo que não poderia atrasar um assunto tão importante. Os dois filhos levantaram-se, assim que o pai pronunciou a noticia. Touya parecia assustado, porém Sakura, calmamente, perguntou.   
  
"Desculpe-me, papai, mas me destes a entender que a guerra já estava por terminada. Que não havia nada com que nós devêssemos nos preocupar"  
  
"Sim, minha filha. Estava realmente findada, e eu agradecia aos ancestrais por isto.. Só que sérios imprevistos fizeram o governo reviver antigas desavenças com o atual imperador chinês", ele argumentou. Touya, indignado, ressaltou.  
  
"E que imprevistos seriam estes, meu pai?"  
  
"Secretos. Não dizem respeito a nenhum de vocês", Fujitaka respondeu secamente. "Estarei em meu escritório. Não me incomodem". Os olhos fitaram a caçula, que assentindo com a cabeça, se retirou da sala. O general fez o mesmo, enquanto Kaho sentava-se, praguejando para o filho.   
  
"Não acho justo esta estranha empatia que se pai tem com Sakura. Ele não dispensa as mesmas atenções conosco", ela disse, e meneou com a cabeça. Não gostava de conspirar com a irmã, por quem tinha um imenso amor.  
  
Enquanto isto, Fujitaka escutou batidas em sua porta. Sabendo de quem se tratava, ele pediu para que ela entrasse.   
  
"O que queres de mim, meu pai?", Sakura perguntou, e ele pediu para que ela se sentasse, apontando a cadeira em sua frente.  
  
"Esta guerra irá destruir nossa nação, Sakura. Todos a querem, sem saber das terríveis conseqüências pelas quais nos passaremos"  
  
"Eu adoraria participar desta luta, papai. É tão vantajoso honrar a pátria em que se nasceu", ela disse, suspirando sonhadoramente. Sabia muito bem o que os homens que residiam no poder pensariam em ter uma mulher, educada com a filosofia Ninjutsu, lutando sobre suas terras. Seria desonroso para a família Kinomoto, já que na sociedade, a mulher tinha o papel submisso de servir fielmente o marido e cuidar dos filhos. Mas não era isso que Sakura Kinomoto queria para o seu destino...   
  
"Cale-te, guria. Sabes apenas lutar para me servir. Não serei louco a ponto de deixar uma mulher partir para o campo de batalha!", o pai a repreendeu bruscamente. Ela rapidamente esqueceu suas idéias, perguntando.  
  
"E qual será minha missão agora, papai?"  
  
"Por enquanto, aguardaras em completo silencio. Assim que as tropas inimigas chegarem, tu terás muito trabalho", ele disse, entregando papéis a mão da filha.  
  
"O que é isso?", ela perguntou, curiosa, enquanto procurava a informação para que pudesse trabalhar.   
  
"São informações que dizem o lugar onde o general chinês se alojara para comandar seu exercito. Quero que quando eles chegarem, tu vá até lá e pesquise sobre o que eles planejam. Em seguida, queime aquele Dojo abandonado"  
  
"Tentarei fazer o melhor"  
  
A japonesa de olhos verdes se retirou da sala do pai, com os pensamentos imersos em seus novos problemas. Certamente, os chineses seriam fortes oponentes. Lembrava de seu mestre ninja, que lhe ensinara que se avalia um inimigo não pelo físico, e sim pela mente. E ela teria que agir cuidadosamente para entrar na mente destes tão astutos e traiçoeiros guerreiros...  
  
A porta se abriu lentamente. A bela mulher, andou em passos leves e silenciosos, até a mesa do primeiro ministro japonês. Com os lábios em carmesim puro, ela esboçou um sorriso sensual.  
  
"Foi você , não foi, meu querido?", ela perguntou. O homem sorriu, afirmando com a cabeça.   
  
"Do que falas, minha querida?".  
  
"A guerra. Tu planejaste este massacre de nosso povo", ela continuou. Ele sorriu.  
  
"Nosso povo? Esta escoria japonesa que vive a pedir esmolas e nem tem o que por na boca para comer pode ser considerado uma nação? Não... destruindo os fracos, reinaram os fortes...".  
  
"Tens toda razão. Porém, corremos o risco de morrer nesta tua emboscada tão ardilosa", ela ainda afirmou. O homem se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado da mulher.  
  
"Meu próprio plano não me trairia. Tenho tudo planejado. O único que vai morrer é o teu marido", ele retrucou. Os olhos avermelhados da mulher pareceram gostar do que o ministro dissera.  
  
"Te ajudarei no que for necessário. Para ver meu esposo destronado, sou capaz de atos inimagináveis", ela disse, sorrindo. O japonês a puxou pela cintura, acariciando os lábios pintados.  
  
  
  
"Então, já descobriste o que mandei?", ele perguntou. Ela meneou a cabeça, desanimada.  
  
"Não... Não verdade, não tive tempo o suficiente. Esta revolução tem deixando ele ocupado e sem tempo para mim".  
  
"Mas temos que descobrir. Como ele pode, simplesmente, saber de todos os planos que com tanto cuidado escondemos?", ele perguntou mais a si mesmo do que para sua acompanhante. A pergunta pairou no ar. A bela mulher sorriu, tentando aliviar a tensão do amante.   
  
"Não te preocupes. Com um pouco de tempo, ele me contara todos os segredos que precisamos. Inclusive este, tão importante..."  
  
"É o que espero. Se ele descobrir meu plano, tu e eu morreremos", ele disse, e ela se assustou. Sabia que seria perigoso planejar contra o próprio marido, mas a paixão que sentia pelo homem que também conspirava contra o general, a levou a passar diante destes medos e juntar-se ao ministro.   
  
"Acho que está na hora de eu me retirar. A guria bastarda é bastante bisbilhoteira. Poderia descobrir tudo", ela disse, se desvencilhando dos braços que a seguravam. O homem também se levantou, arrumando a roupa amassa.  
  
"Faça mais um pequeno favor a mim, meu amor?", ele chamou a atenção da mulher. "Entre no quarto da moleca e descubra algo"  
  
"O que, por exemplo?"  
  
"Qualquer coisa suspeita. Penso que ela nos trará problemas... Sérios problemas", ele suspirou. A mulher sorriu.  
  
"Aquela guria? Não, meu querido. Ela tem a proteção do pai, porém, as circunstâncias me levam a crer que enquanto ele estiver fora, poderei utiliza-la como eu quiser. Inclusive, ela pode nos ser útil", e dizendo isso, ela saiu do aposento.  
  
Sentando-se novamente, ele pensou, intrigado. Por que uma simples guria como aquela, mulher que nem ao menos tinha dotes especias, poderia ser tão protegida pelo pai? Concordava que ela era realmente bela, talvez a moça mais bela da dinastia. Mas apenas isto não seria o suficiente para que o pai a mimasse tanto... Porque, uma simples mulher, merecia tanta atenção...?   
  
As perguntas rodearam sua mente... Lembrou-se que a filha voltaria daqui a alguns dias... Nem achara muito certo o fato de manda-la para a Europa, a fim de que ela se tornasse uma perfeita dama... Mas, por fim, o que desejava era que Tomoyo, o único fruto que a falecida esposa lhe dera, fosse feliz ao lado do marido...  
  
"Syaoran Li!", Shang gritou, vendo seu primogênito aos beijos com uma empregada, na cozinha. O casal se separou, e a jovem de olhos amendoados, fitou o patrão, assustada e com as bochechas em carmesim vivo. Bastou um olhar dele, para que ela desatasse a correr dali. "Posso saber o que se passava aqui?", ele se dirigiu ao filho, que ria da maneira como a cozinheira correra tão rápido dali...  
  
"Nada, meu pai. Só estava me divertindo com a criadagem", o rapaz disse. Shang, tristemente, se lamentou.  
  
"Como podes ser tão irresponsável, meu filho? Estás praticamente a me suceder!"  
  
"Não me importo com seu titulo, meu pai. Tua vida não é o que espero para mim", Syaoran respondeu. O capitão das tropas da China, fitou o filho, se perguntando onde errara na criação do rapaz. Sempre fora tão responsável, e ver agora o filho brincar com a segurança de seu país lhe desgostava por demais.   
  
"Quem lhe disse que eu estava aqui?", a pergunta do chinês tirou o capitão de seus devaneios.   
  
"Tua irmã. Ela teve o juízo de me avisar antes que outro qualquer lhe encontrasse nesta situação comprometedora"  
  
'Ah, Meiling, você me paga', ele pensou, fechando os punhos com força, tentando controlar a fúria. "Mas o que queres comigo? Geralmente, estas horas, estas no ministério, resolvendo seus problemas"  
  
"Entramos em guerra", o homem avisou. Syaoran riu da noticia.  
  
"Até que enfim. Já não agüentava ficar aqui parado sem lutar"  
  
"És muito louco, se pensas que será fácil sobreviver nesta batalha, garoto. Não será uma brincadeira"  
  
"Os japoneses não sabem distinguir uma luta de uma brincadeira, nem que estivesse em frente ao próprio nariz. Sabem que é suicídio entrar numa luta conosco e ainda insistem nesta insanidade", o jovem comentou. Nunca gostara daquela raça. Os julgava fracos, covardes e nem por isso, dignos de pena.  
  
"Não me obrigue a repetir, moleque. Estamos em guerra. Nosso país será invadido por milhares de homens. Achas isto muito razoável?"  
  
"Homens? Só maricas vestidos com roupas masculinas avançam sobre nossa terra. Não devemos temer simples covardes", ele ainda argumentou.   
  
A porta se abriu, enquanto uma delicada jovem adentrava no local. Shang sorriu para a filha, enquanto Syaoran lhe lançava um profundo olhar, cheio de ódio. A garota não se intimidou, sorrindo ainda mais para os dois homens a sua frente.   
  
"Desculpe o incomodo. O imperador lhe chama, meu pai", ela avisou. O capitão assentiu com a cabeça, saindo do local. Meiling faria o mesmo, se não fosse impedida pelo braço forte de Syaoran .  
  
"Sua nojenta fofoqueira! Por que abristes esta tua boca cheia de lábia apenas para falares asneiras a meu respeito?", Syaoran perguntou. A garota, soltando-se do aperto do irmão mais velho, ajeitou a túnica vermelha, e em seguida respondeu calmamente.  
  
"Olha como se diriges a mim, teu ignorante. Só porque és um homem, não pode me comandar como faz com teus soldados"  
  
"Tu és desprezível, Meiling. Se não fosses uma garota, eu lhe quebrava os ossos, e ainda dançava em cima de teu tumulo!", ele ameaçou. Ela riu, achando graça do comentário hilário do irmão.   
  
"Se encostares um dedo em mim, juro que contarei a papai, e tu não irás para a guerra", ela disse, desafiadora.   
  
"Saia daqui, guria. Estas a me enojar!", ele gritou. Amava sua irmã, porém, ela tinha a péssima mania de ser a única que conseguia lhe tirar do sério. Viu morena se retirar, sorrindo com o rompante dele. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes e suspirou lentamente, enquanto algumas palavras de seu pai lhe passavam sobre a cabeça.  
  
Guerra... a palavra soou em sua mente novamente, como um aviso de seu prospero futuro. Finalmente, teria a oportunidade que tanto almejara para mostrar sua verdadeira força. E se desse sorte, poderia comandar tropas e matar aqueles nipônicos imprestáveis. Orgulhoso e contente, ele se dirigiu para o quarto, a fim de esperar as fofocas de sua irmã, que com certeza contariam que ele seria o mais novo general das tropas chinesas...  
  
Fim****  
  
Glossário:  
  
Ninjutsu: A verdadeira arte ninja.   
  
Dojo: Local onde se treinavam os futuros samurais. Mas, alguns, treinavam os cidadãos que podiam pagar para que eles aprendessem defesa pessoal, sem matar ninguém.  
  
Meu primeiro capitulo... Espero que tenham gostado... Apostem: Quem seriam aqueles que tramavam contra a nação japonesa?... Curiosos? Esperem até o próximo capitulo, com entradas de novos personagens e muitas novidades!!!  
  
Beijos, de Jenny-Ci 


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2  
  
Touya olhou o suntuoso navio aportar, enquanto mercadores se apressavam em tirar suas vendas dali, antes que o imenso meio de transporte arrastasse tudo para o mar. O coração bateu forte, enquanto os passageiros desciam pelas escadas que levavam até o porto. Ao longe, uma delicada mão feminina acenou para ele. Sorriu aliviado. Finalmente teria sua esposa de volta.  
  
A bela jovem vestia um quimono azul, refinado e com claros sinais de que era de seda, com detalhes em dourado. Os cabelos presos em um elaborado coque, com alguns fios que caiam livremente pelo rosto angelical. Enquanto ela caminhava para ele, Touya viu o vento bater de leve nos fios negros que escapavam do penteado, realçando o brilho dos olhos violetas, aqueles que ele julgava mais belos do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Quando ela parou em frente dele, a jovem derramou cálidas lágrimas, sorrindo, comprimindo as mãos junto ao peito, como se pedisse ao coração para que ele parasse de chorar.  
  
"Touya...", ela disse, limpando o choro. Ele não resistiu aquilo. Correu até ela e a abraçou o mais fortemente possível.  
  
"Minha Tomoyo... Há quanto tempo queria ter- ti, assim em meus braços...", ele disse. A jovem também se deixou engolfar pela saudade, o envolvendo carinhosamente com os braços delicados. O tempo lentamente parou. Só os dois estavam ali, desfrutando a sensação de que jamais estariam separados novamente. Separaram-se, e Touya sorriu.  
  
"Estás tão graciosa, meu amor. Os meses lhe fizeram imensamente bem", ele exclamou orgulhoso. Tomoyo, ao ouvir o elogio, sorriu radiante e ruborizada.  
  
"Os meses só me fizeram perceber o quanto não posso viver longe de você. E de minha família...", ela respondeu. O homem, dando o braço, a qual ela rapidamente enlaçou, comentou.  
  
"Também estamos morrendo de saudades de você. Principalmente Sakura. Não sabes o quanto ela pelejou sozinha enquanto a melhor amiga dela estava fora"  
  
A jovem de olhos ametistas lembrou da cunhada com carinho. Apesar de ser a única que sabia do trabalho que Sakura realizava ao anoitecer, não podia negar que as duas eram companheiras fieis. Sempre juntas, e agora cunhadas, tinham um vinculo profundo, como de verdadeiras irmãs. "Também estou com saudades dela, meu querido. Tenho tantas novidades a contar"  
  
"Bem, então as conte para mim enquanto partimos para casa", ele disse, apontando o coche que os aguardava. Touya, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, abriu a porta para que sua esposa pudesse entrar, e depois, dando ordem ao cocheiro, subiu também.  
  
Enquanto trilhavam o caminho para mansão Kinomoto, Touya conversou alegremente com a jovem esposa. Ela mudara. Estava mais madura, mais educada, mas nem por isso, havia perdido o brilho que sua bondade e gentileza exalavam. Ficara completamente sozinho enquanto sua jovem esposa não estivera lá. E agora, dificilmente a deixaria partir.  
  
"Meu senhor, chegamos", o cocheiro avisou. Tomoyo pôs a cabeça para fora, sentindo-se realmente em casa, aspirando o delicioso perfume das flores do jardim da mansão. Desceu com a ajuda do marido. E sorriu, ao avistar a família, a aguardando.  
  
Primeiramente, correu ao encontro do pai. Takawi Daidouji a recebeu contente e orgulhoso, a abraçando carinhosamente. Depois, viu a cunhada ao lado, e também a abraçou, matando a saudade. Em seguida, o sogro e a sogra também a receberam, calorosamente.  
  
"Estás linda, minha cunhada", Sakura elogiou  
  
"E tu também. Estás mais jovem e bela do que nunca", Tomoyo respondeu. Não via a hora de conversar com a jovem de olhos verdes. Takawi, ainda controlando as emoções de ter a filha com ele, contente, exclamou.  
  
"Devemos dar uma festa em tua homenagem, minha pequena. Não há oportunidade melhor, não é, meu caro amigo Fujitaka?", o ministro sugeriu. Concordando com a cabeça, o general japonês pronunciou.  
  
"Minha bela nora merece, depois de tanto tempo, nos ter privado de sua reluzente companhia", ele disse, sorrindo para a moça de olhos violetas. Kaho, um pouco enciumada, tratou de ressaltar.  
  
"Deves estar cansada, minha querida. Por que você e Sakura não vão até o seu quarto, para que possas descansar?", Sakura a fitou, sentindo a antipatia na voz da madrasta. Por fim, decidiu concordar com a idéia de Kaho. Apesar de que, intrigada, não tirou da cabeça o olhar tão fumegante que a mulher de seu pai lançara a Tomoyo, quanto está abraçou o pai...  
  
"Não quero incomodar...", Tomoyo argumentou, sorrindo. "Não precisas gastar teu precioso tempo com uma festa para mim, meu sogro. E não o senhor, meu querido pai. Estou feliz apenas por estar em casa, na presença tão convidativa de minha família"  
  
"Tenha certeza que não a incomodo algum", o general replicou. Adorava a linda dama que seu filho desposara. Alem de ser digna e belíssima, era filha de seu melhor amigo e homem de maior confiança.  
  
"Bem, se for o caso, agradeço de todo o coração. O senhor e meu pai são muito generosos", ela sorriu para os dois homens a sua frente. "Vamos, Sakura? Me ajude a descarregar minhas malas", Tomoyo ordenou divertida. Sakura assentiu com a cabeça e as duas partiram para a mansão.  
  
***  
  
Ofegante, Syaoran Li seguia pela mansão, em direção ao escritório de seu pai. Estava, no mínimo, radiante. Seu maior desejo seria realizado, se os rumores que corriam pela cidade estivessem, ao menos, um pouco certos...  
  
Enquanto andava pela feira de sua cidade, em um dos seus passeios matinais, escutou um pobre mercador comentar com uma compradora, sobre a decisão importante que o imperador, Quien Long, tomara. Iria convocar o filho do general Shang Li para liderar as primeiras tropas que invadiriam o Japão. Desconfiava, porém, nada o deixava mais feliz do que poder participar desta tão importante revolução.  
  
Abriu a porta do escritório de seu pai, ansioso. Vendo estar na presença do imperador, curvou-se diante da autoridade. "Imperador, é um prazer recebe-lo em nossa morada"  
  
"Deixe de formalidades, garoto!", o imperador brincou, sorrindo. "Te conheço desde de que nasceu, e tu já aprontavas da suas. Agora, não me venha com esta de homem responsável, pois soube que andastes se engraçando com a filha do cozinheiro!"  
  
Syaoran sorriu, mesmo encabulado com o comentário malicioso. Gostava do imperador. Era um homem alto e magro, mas nem por isso, deselegante. Utilizava uma longa barba grisalha, que lhe descia até a altura do peito. A expressão era serena e franca, e o senso de humor, inconfundível. O sorriso maroto era sua marca registrada, pois ressaltava os longos bigodes que se curvavam em sua face. E Syaoran , sabia da afeição que Quien sentia por ele. Consideraria isto uma vantagem, se também não sentisse um imenso carinho pelo imperador chinês.  
  
"Syaoran", Shang o chamou. "Sabes das novidades?"  
  
'Sei de rumores', ele pensou, porém, não foi isto que respondeu. "Não, meu pai. Que novidades seriam estas?"  
  
"Deixei me contar, Shang", o imperador interrompeu o pai do guerreiro, quando ele abriu a boca para falar. "Bem, sinto que queres muito esta guerra, não é Syaoran ?"  
  
"Sim!", ele rapidamente respondeu. Quien, porém, não pareceu gostar do que ouvira.  
  
"Esta tua determinação não será o suficiente para que ganhemos esta batalha. Não desejava isto para nossa nação, porém, tudo me leva a crer que os japoneses não estão mais respeitando os nossos limites"  
  
O chinês de olhos dourados sabia de que limites o imperador falava. Há alguns anos atrás, os japoneses invadiram a província chinesa, sem o menos aviso. Tomaram Yan, uma pequena cidadela ao norte de Honk Kong. O governo chinês, tentou mandar guerreiros, porém, houve um verdadeiro massacre. Milhares de chineses morreram. Então, sem solução mais conveniente, o imperador aceitou a posse de sua terra pelos japoneses, para que se evitasse mais mortes. Mas, agora, a situação se encontrava fora do acordo que ele selou com os japoneses. Eles avançavam sobre mais terras, dominando mais povos. A guerra, se tornara inevitável.  
  
"Eu o compreendo, senhor. Deves temer por teu povo", Syaoran comentou. O imperador, arqueando a sobrancelha esbranquiçada, ressaltou.  
  
"Temo por nosso povo, garoto. Tudo estará em jogo nesta guerra. Nossas riquezas, nossas terras e em principal, liberdade. Mas...", ele fez uma pausa, antes de se virar para Shang, que assentindo com a cabeça, permitiu a continuação do senhor. "Acredito que não aja ninguém melhor para comandar as tropas e terminar o mais rápido possível com isso, do que você"  
  
Os rumores acertaram em cheio. Não queria ser presunçoso, mas no fundo, Syaoran sabia que este posto lhe pertencia desde de que o aviso de guerra fora dado. Controlando sua felicidade, ele respondeu. "Estou honrado, senhor. Servi-lo será o maior prazer para mim"  
  
"Tenho certeza que não me arrependerei desta decisão", o imperador completou. Shang Li caminhou até o filho, dando um leve aperto em seu ombro.  
  
"Estou orgulhoso, meu filho. Provou ser digno de confiança", ele o elogiou. O olhar que Syaoran o mandou agradeceu ao comentário, sem maiores palavras.  
  
"Se me dão licença, preciso me organizar. Uma viagem repentina com certeza me ocupara por uns tempos", Syaoran disse, abrindo a porta e se retirando. Os dois homens sorriram, sabendo muito bem que o destino da terra chinesa estaria em segurança nas mãos do determinado guerreiro chinês.  
  
Como seria o solo japonês? Como seria enfrentar os inimigos que ele viu horrorizarem seu país, durante 3 anos seguidos? Com a cabeça cheia de duvidas, Syaoran só se separou de seus pensamentos quando sentiu um corpo vir junto ao seu, tremendo e o abraçando com força.  
  
"Meiling...", ele a chamou, olhando com piedade para a irmã caçula. Ela o fitou, misturando no olhar rubi medo e tristeza.  
  
"Ouvi tudo, meu irmão. Cada palavra sua, de meu pai e do imperador....", ela suspirou, enquanto se afundava ainda mais nos braços do irmão. "Não quero que me deixes"  
  
"Se escutou tudo, sabes também que foi confiada a mim uma missão importante, e eu devo cumpri-la com esmero", ele tentou argumentar. As bochechas dela se tornaram vermelhas, enquanto a expressão angelical da moça se enchia de fúria.  
  
"Esta maldita guerra é mais importante do que tua família?", ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior, nervosa.  
  
"Não me peças para escolher entre família e obrigação!", ele disparou. Ela o empurrou com força, limpando as lágrimas.  
  
"Não deverias nem ter o que escolher. Com és estúpido! Deixaras tudo para morreres por uma batalha sem fundamentos!"  
  
"Cala-te, sua peste", ele disse, tapando a boca dela com a mão. "Se o imperador te escuta, o fim de minha carreira militar estará próximo"  
  
"Carreira militar...", ela repetiu as palavras dele, tirando a mão que ainda calava sua boca, enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. "Me perdoe, irmão... Não sabia que nossos sentimentos não significavam nada para você..."  
  
"Não diga isso...", ele pediu, aproximando-se para abraça-la, contudo, ela o repeliu.  
  
"Meu maior desejo era que você nos amasse. Consideras sua família um modo de alcançar a fama, o dinheiro e o poder. Porém, não sabes como eu e papai nos sentiremos profundamente feridos com esta tua decisão egoísta. Se sua farda e sua espada são mais importantes do que nossos atuais sentimentos, como poder argumentar contra tua obrigação, não é mesmo?"  
  
E se retirando, Syaoran avaliou a linda irmã partir. A achava perfeita. Os longos cabelos negros, sempre sedosos e cheirosos, escorriam pelo corpo esguio dela, até alcançarem os joelhos. Os olhos eram avermelhados, na verdade, tinha a cor da bela pedra preciosa, o rubi. Mas agora, não poderia se deixar levar por seus sentimentos mais fracos e recorrer a sua missão. Se lhe confiaram algo, o mais certo era cumprir e interiormente rezar para que depois, voltasse vivo. Amava a guerra, mas isto não significava que ele esquecera de sua família. Os sentimentos deles eram muito importantes. Mas era um guerreiro. Seu orgulho agora o obrigava a cumprir sua sina, partindo para a terra onde o sol nasce...  
  
***  
  
Fechando seu livro e alinhando os óculos que desceram para seu nariz enquanto lia, Eriol Hiiragisawa suspirou, entediado. Há 3 semanas viajava naquele navio, convivendo com pessoas de costumes tão diferentes e estranhos ao seu ver. Olhou para o pequeno aposento, sentindo-se confinado. Não via a hora de aportar na baía japonesa e ver que estava em solo firme, livre de náuseas e do tédio que o acompanhavam desde de que ele havia embarcado.  
  
Já fora sim, para o Japão. Aprendera sobre a literatura e sobre os contos que escapuliam da boca dos idosos nipônicos, os mais fiéis em sua tradição. E confessava que ficara fascinado. Uma cultura feudal que o agradava e que o levava a estar ali, novamente, indo para a casa de um velho amigo, Fujitaka Kinomoto.  
  
O general japonês tornara-se seu tutor e seu guia. Aprendera a falar fluentemente japonês com ele, além de tê-lo sido seu verdadeiro pai. O ofereceu, durante quase um ano, casa, comida e toda a assistência que sua enorme riqueza poderia pagar. Mas agora, não voltaria como um aluno despreparado e sublime aos ensinamentos do mestre. Estava empenhado a aprender, mas para depois, poder ensinar tudo que escutara.  
  
Não, Eriol não era um professor inglês. Era um escritor. Um renomado escritor inglês, com a coragem de voltar para a terra do velho amigo, a fim de criar um romance, baseado nos costumes orientais. Sabia como o publico britânico era exigente, e quanto mais a historia fosse misteriosa e apaixonante, mais as pessoas compravam os livros e se divertiam com as historia inusitadas que Eriol criava. Mas não fazia isto pelo dinheiro. Fazia isto pelo amor a escrita e a leitura.  
  
"Sr. Hiiragisawa?", um dos marinheiros do navio, o chamou. "Está sendo bem tratado?"  
  
'Na verdade, gostaria de um delicioso café inglês, com cubos de açúcar o adoçando levemente, e um belo pão francês', ele pensou, rindo discretamente do próprio comentário. Se falasse isto ao garoto a sua frente, certamente ele o chamaria de louco. "Estou. Agradeço a hospitalidade"  
  
"Se precisar de algo, é só nos chamar", o marinheiro magricela argumentou, voltando a esfregar o chão do quarto do inglês.  
  
'Ah, eu sei... Queres é minha gorjeta, isto sim', ele novamente pensou. Tinha uma certa razão ao ressaltar isto. Fizera viagens pelo mundo todo, porém, nunca gastara tanto assim na sua vida como gastava com os empregados japoneses.  
  
Observou uma dama japonesa passar pelo corredor, certamente uma camareira. Sorriu, curioso. Estava acostumado com mulheres sofisticadas, vestindo vestidos com espartilhos e saias rodadas, usando inúmeros adereços, que ele na verdade, gostava de chamar por frescuras. As mulheres orientais, lhe pareciam mais dignas de respeito. Andando respeitosamente e belamente, com as vestes alinhadas e discretas, com cabelo impecável. Alem de serem versáteis e muito inteligentes. Sabiam a arte Ikebana e arte Chanoyu, enquanto as inglesas se limitavam a fofocar e quando muito, a ler um pequeno livro. Seria difícil não ser apaixonar por uma dessas belas damas japonesas.  
  
'O que estou pensando, afinal? Estou aqui a trabalho. Preciso de idéias, e não de problemas', ele gritou interiormente.  
  
Era sim que nomeava a espécie feminina: Um verdadeiro problema. Viu como seu pai, Reed Hiiragisawa, um japonês politicamente conhecido, se entregou ao relacionamento com uma inglesa. E o resultado disso foi um filho, ele, Eriol. Um filho que o pai não quis, e que a mãe logo amou, o recolhendo para cuidar dele. Sua bela mãe, Mary- Anne, dançarina de boates, o ensinou e mostrou os prazeres das noitadas e da vida, do modo que só os boêmios sabiam fazer. Porém, a linda dançarina esqueceu de um detalhe. O coração do jovem inglês poderia um dia, também, se iludir com uma mulher.  
  
Não escrevo romances, Eriol ressaltou em voz alta, a si mesmo.. Gostava de leitura opinativa, em que o povo mostrava os prós e contras dos temas que ele abordava. Nunca fora romântico, nunca fora de ter casos e paixões proibidas com outras mulheres. Acreditava que o amor era o caminho para a perdição. Desejava que as lindas japonesas que conheceu, quando tinha 15 anos, tivessem se transformado em verdadeiras aberrações, para não correr maiores ricos.  
  
Uma delas, filha do general Kinomoto, era Sakura. Gentil e corajosa, os olhos verdes extremamente brilhantes nunca diziam nada mais que a verdade e a sinceridade. Perfeita em todos os aspectos, físicos e emocionais. Um anjo com espírito de uma guerreira... Já a outra, era filha de um dos ministros, Tomoyo Daidouji. Bela e delicada, com o rosto que parecia ter sido moldado para uma boneca de porcelana. Olhos tão profundos e raros, que era impossível fitar-los sem ter a doce sensação de que eles enxergavam o ser por dentro da alma.  
  
Não esquecera das duas... Ficara um grande amigo de Sakura, porém, de Tomoyo manteve uma certa distancia. Ela já era prometida ao primogênito do general Fujitaka. Mas talvez, o real motivo desta distancia era temer se apaixonar por aquela linda fada, com a pele branca e os lábios perfeitos, que pareciam o levar a querer beija-los, a queres senti-los. E sabia do que havia acontecido, numa tarde de verão, entre os dois. Não pode resistira. Ficara encantado e irremediavelmente apaixonado. Mesmo assim, partiu, levando consigo a lembrança de Sakura Kinomoto, uma belíssima mulher, guerreira e amiga inesquecível, e de Tomoyo Daidouji, dama digna de adoração e um grande amor, que infelizmente, não podia nem ter ocorrido...  
  
Fim***  
  
Glossário:  
  
Espartilho: Colete com armação flexível, usado pelas mulheres para adelgaçar a cintura e levantar o busto.  
  
Boêmios: Homens e mulheres que viviam a vida a se divertir, sem compromissos. Eram amantes da liberdade, gostando de pintar, cantar, escrever e tocar instrumentos, entre outras coisas.  
  
Ikebana: A arte dos arranjos florais japoneses  
  
Chanyou: A arte do chá, japonesa.  
  
Oi, gente, tudo bem? Primeiramente, espero que me desculpem por duas coisas. 1º: Pela demora. Estou muito enrolada, com minha viagem. Sim, eu vou viajar e deixar tudo organizado não é nada fácil. 2º: Pela descrição tão pobre em informações sobre os dois tópicos japoneses no glossário. Estou sem tempo para procurar informações, então, peguei de um pequeno livro de historia estas coisinhas minúsculas, aqui. Mas, fora isso, acho que o texto está bom, não está? Queria pedir desculpas para Miaka... Sei que você esperava que o Eriol fosse o vilão, tramando contra o governo japonês. Até reconsiderei a idéia, por achar que o Eriol tem um cara de trapaceiro. Mas a historia já estava feita, então não pude mudar nada. Mas, mesmo assim, não para de ler este meu fic, por favor... Tenho outro pedido a fazer: Estou aceitando sugestões, pois minha crise de criatividade voltou a me afetar. Dedicarei fics para as pessoas que me mandarem sugestões. Qualquer gênero: Comedia, Romance(Eu acho este o melhor), Ação, Drama, e qualquer outro tipo. Seria muito útil. E não precisa ser de SCC. Pode ser de qualquer outro casal, contanto que eu conheça. Se eu não conhecer, mandarei um e-mail pedindo informações.  
Não se esquecem de me mandar comentários. Podem me xingar, me elogiar(Este, de preferência ^-^), soltar um palavrão (Ninguém vai ligar), sugestões (Por favor) e qualquer outro tipo de comentário. É isto que torna meu desejo de escrever tão especial.  
  
Um beijo a todos que leram e que mesmo que não deixaram comentários, gostaram desta minha historia.  
  
Atenciosamente, de Jenny-Ci 


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3  
  
  
  
A mansão estava cheia de pessoas e iluminada. Deslumbrante. Tomoyo se emocionou ao pensar assim. Seu sogro e seu pai fizeram questão de preparar aquele jantar, para comemorar sua chegada. E, mesmo sendo modesta, perguntava-se por que tinha tanta sorte em viver ao lado de pessoas tão maravilhosas...  
  
Fitou o marido ao lado. O achava muito atraente. A pele era bronzeada, os músculos, rijos e expostos sobre as roupas que usava. Os olhos eram castanhos, porém, o brilho a levasse a crer que eles às vezes lhe pareciam dourados. Os cabelos eram desalinhados, espalhados pela expressão forte dele. Mas o que mais gostava era do sorriso. O sorriso sincero, desde de a primeira vez que o olhara. Deitando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, ela deixou as mãos fortes dele passarem por sua cintura, a apertando mais contra o corpo másculo. Como reclamar da sorte, se trouxera um homem como Touya para seu destino...?  
  
"O que estás a pensar?", ele perguntou, próximo de seu ouvido. Ela sorriu, virando-se para encara-lo.   
  
"Tudo é tão perfeito, meu amor... Tenho tanto medo de acordar e ver que estou em um sonho...", ela disse, suspirando. Ele acariciou a face da esposa, com carinho.  
  
"Sonho é saber que estás aqui comigo, e que nada nem ninguém nos separara...", ele afirmou.   
  
Um empregado foi até o casal, curvando-se diante dos patrões.   
  
"Um convidado acaba de chegar... Trata-se de Eriol Hiiragisawa", ele prontamente avisou. O casal se entreolhou, curioso.  
  
'Eriol... Eriol Hiiragisawa?', ela perguntou a si mesma, tentando fazer a mente se lembrar de quem seria este inesperado cavalheiro. Não teve tempo nem de pensar mais a respeito. O intrigante homem se encontrava na sua frente, sorrindo como se a conhecesse há muitos anos, porém, na mente da japonesa, não lhe ocorriam lembranças que envolvessem o Sr. Hiiragisawa.  
  
O olhou, curiosa. O homem vestia um sobretudo azul escuro, calças negras e outros utensílios estritamente ocidentais. Tomoyo sabia disse por sair de seu país e passar algum tempo na Inglaterra. Era um homem alto, que aparentava força e uma extrema gentileza por trás dos óculos transparentes, que não escondiam os olhos azuis profundos. Os cabelos negros não eram rebeldes, eram penteados e brilhantes. Uma imagem surgiu na mente da japonesa. Conhecia aqueles olhos... Conhecia aquele sorriso... Como pudera esquecer do aluno de quem, futuramente, seria seu sogro? Como pudera esquecer do maravilhoso homem que a fizera descobrir o que era o amor?  
  
"Sr. Hiiragisawa... É realmente uma surpresa vê-lo aqui", a voz grossa de Touya cumprimentou o homem a sua frente. O inglês sorriu, fazendo uma leve mensura ao casal.   
  
"Estou surpreso que não tenhas esquecido de mim, meu caro Touya Kinomoto", Eriol respondeu, para depois se dirigir a japonesa que ainda o fitava surpresa. "Como está, Srta. Daidouji?"  
  
"Muito bem", ela o brindou com um sorriso. "Mas sinto lhe formar que não me chamo Tomoyo Daidouji. Me chamo Tomoyo Kinomoto...", ela respondeu. Eriol notou a aliança na mão esquerda dela, e como os olhos castanhos de Touya transmitiam um certo incomodo com a sua presença...  
  
Passando a mãos pelos cabelos azulados, ele olhou para Tomoyo, que ainda sorria, mas não mais para ele. Belíssima, ele concordou deslumbrado. Os cabelos negros caiam pelos ombros, combinando com a cor escura do quimono que ela utilizava. Ainda permanecia com os traços angelicais, com os olhos brilhando e expondo a cor tão rara que continham. Vendo seu erro ao encarar Tomoyo tão demoradamente, ele logo se corrigiu. "Mil perdões. Não imaginava que havia se casado, Sra. Kinomoto. Meus sinceros e atrasados votos de felicidade"  
  
"Eriol?!?!", uma voz feminina soou. O inglês virou-se ao ouvir seu nome, deparando-se com Sakura, com a mão aos lábios, surpresa. Não mudara, em absolutamente nada, Eriol observou, enquanto ela sorria para ele, e se aproximava em uma velocidade impressionante.  
  
"Minha amiga, Sakura Kinomoto. Se não tens um noivo, me permita fazer candidato. Estás mais bela do que nunca", ele cumprimentou, pegando a delicada mão e depositando um casto beijo sobre ela. Os olhos verdes da japonesa brilharam, como se agradecessem a gentileza.  
  
"Oh, Eriol... Sabes como esperei desesperadamente por teu amor...", Sakura respondeu irônica, notando como o velho amigo ria dela. O carinho que tinha por Eriol era enorme. O considerava um irmão, mesmo tendo dez anos apenas quando o conheceu.   
  
"Já cumprimentastes meu pai?", ela perguntou, e ele meneou com a cabeça. "Então, venhas! Papai ficara contente em revê-lo, meu amigo", ela exclamou, puxando o jovem pelo braço.   
  
Touya o observou se afastar, relutante. Lembrava de quando, no passado, ele passara uma temporada na casa de seu pai. O inglês era simpático, divertido e um galanteador que de bobo, não tinha absolutamente nada. Sakura encantara-se e tornara-se uma grande amiga daquele homem, o que já gerara uma certa antipatia em Touya, enquanto Tomoyo, refinada e recatada, sentia-se cada vez mais atraída pelo convidado do general Fujitaka. Chegara até a confessar a Touya que estava apaixonada pelo inglês... O japonês se sentira humilhado e ressentido. Alem de ter que proteger a própria irmã contra as investidas infalíveis do inglês, tinha que suportar o fato de disputar Tomoyo, a quem amava tão secretamente e intensamente, com Eriol.  
  
Discutira uma vez, com Eriol. Lembrou-se de tê-lo encontrado com Tomoyo, na biblioteca. Eles estavam prestes a se beijar! Eriol segurava a morena pela cintura, enquanto ela apoiava-se no tórax dele, o fitando com olhos tão vislumbrados e translúcidos! Estavam tão próximos, tão íntimos, que Touya controlou-se a não ir até lá para separa-los, saindo do aposento e se posicionando para espiar os dois. Sentiu a dor o arrebater quando viu, pela brecha da porta, os dois se beijando, ardentemente.   
  
Não conseguiu ao menos se mover, para impedir Eriol de continuar a beijar e a acariciar Tomoyo, praticamente sua noiva, com tanta intimidade. Viu ela interromper o beijo bruscamente, correndo pela outra porta, com a expressão confusa e chocada, deixando um Eriol atônito e surpreso. Não pode evitar. Entrou naquele aposento, e reunindo toda a magoa que sentia desde que aquela presença perturbara Tomoyo, discutiu com ele. O inglês calmamente, lhe deu uma única resposta: Havia se apaixonado pela garota de olhos violetas.   
  
Mas, para sua sorte, aquele atrevido voltara para sua terra natal. Tomoyo, pelo que ele notara, esqueceu tudo. Esqueceu o beijo, esqueceu o quanto Eriol Hiiragisawa a amava e o quanto se iludira com ele. Casou-se com ele, e agora, lhe pertencia. Uma antiga paixão não deveria deixa-lo tão ressabiado!  
  
"Querida?", ele chamou Tomoyo, que fitava o general receber afetuosamente o convidado inglês. "Lembra-se dele?".  
  
"Sim...", ela praticamente se denunciou, suspirando tristemente. Touya averiguou, apavorado, que Eriol ainda causava 'aquelas' antigas sensações em sua esposa. Como há 10 anos atrás.   
  
"Tomoyo, por que isto?!?", ele perguntou, aumentando o tom de voz, sentindo-a sair rouca e trêmula. "Desde de que ele chegou, tu nem se atreveu a desviar o olhar dele!"  
  
"Touya...", ela tentou parecer calma, porém, seu semblante denunciava que ela estava igual ou até mais nervosa que o marido. "Acalme-se. Tudo aquilo que houve faz parte do passado. Sou sua esposa. Me casei por que te amo. Não pense em nada a não ser isto..."  
  
Apesar das palavras bonitas, Touya não se convenceu por completo. Com aquela guerra, teria que se afastar da esposa, deixando-a sozinha naquela mansão com o inglês. Os pensamentos o abateram de um terrível forma. Arriscaria seu casamento por um batalha territorial? Lembrando de suas obrigações como filho do general japonês mais respeitado da Ásia, viu-se obrigado a responder que sim...  
  
**  
  
"Realmente, não passa pela minha cabeça como isto ocorreu...", Fujitaka lamentou para o amigo Takawi, enquanto se servia de alguns aperitivos. "Dei ordens para que os nossos exércitos não avançassem mais sobre território chinês. De repente, alguém chega e nos diz que o imperador quer a guerra?!?"  
  
"Suspeito, meu caro, que alguém esteja querendo destruí-lo. Quer vê-lo morto, para talvez, sucede-lo", o japonês respondeu. Mas seus olhos se viraram para a garota ao seu lado. O que tanto ela fazia ali?   
  
Atenta, Sakura realizava suas tarefas enquanto escutava a conversa que o pai tinha com o amigo. Considerava loucura, mas simplesmente não conseguia confiar naquele homem... Aquele sorriso maroto que tanto convencia seu pai, não conseguia nem ao menos lhe causar uma boa impressão!  
  
"Providenciarei para que alguém descubra quem é o traidor! Decapitarei o safado, em praça pública", o general rapidamente disparou, cerrando os dentes. Os olhos violetas de Takawi brilharam, e ele abriu um sorriso largo, que somente uma pessoa perceptiva como Sakura, notaria que ele carregava uma traiçoeira malicia.   
  
"Não te preocupes. Cuidarei pessoalmente disto. Fique tranqüilo...", a voz saiu um tanto rouca e denunciativa, o que Sakura notou.   
  
Observando o ministro, estranhou o repentino interesse dele na proteção de Fujitaka. Sim, os dois eram amigos, porém, não a este ponto de confiança mutua tão forte. Talvez... Devesse vigia-lo... Não! Que absurdo! O homem não seria tão idiota a ponto de se expor desta maneira ao optar por ajuda-lo, se ele mesmo tivesse planejado tudo.  
  
"Minha querida Sakura...", Takawi sorriu para a bela japonesa. "Se importaria em trazer um pouco de saque para mim? O que é uma festa sem uma bebida, não é mesmo?".  
  
'Pelo que vejo, estás mais interessado em me afastar do que nesta idiota bebida... Que desculpa horrível', ela pensou desconfiada. Mas abriu um reluzente sorriso para o ministro, sorrindo. "Será um prazer servi-lo"  
  
Pegando o cântaro de porcelana sobre a mesa, ela se retirou devagar, almejando escutar mais alguma palavra dita por aqueles dois. Mas não conseguiu escutar nada...  
  
Chegou até a sua cozinha, observando pela vidraça, como a noite estava bonita. As estrelas não eram muitas, mas a Lua se mostrava majestosa, prendendo a atenção de Sakura. Mas um pequeno estalo, como se galhos quebrassem, fez Sakura voltar sua atenção para janela. Alguém a estava observando...  
  
Saindo do aposento, notou como as plantas perto da janela onde ela se encontrava, há alguns minutos atrás, mexiam-se. Não era o vento. A noite estava calma, sem um único sopro de brisa. Alguém estivera ali... Sentia-se sendo observada, mas não havia sinal de ninguém naquela clareira. A não ser que...   
  
Correndo rapidamente entre os arbustos, com a primeira faca que encontrara na cozinha, ela viu estar cercada. Não por arvores, e sim por um homem. O vulto dele se aproximou, sutilmente. Sakura não se intimidou. Estava costumada a lidar com o perigo, já que constantemente agia na escuridão para ajudar o pai. Levantando o rosto, fitou o rapaz a prender com os braços, levando-a de encontro a uma arvore. Soltou um gemido quando bateu a cabeça na casca dura do vegetal, praguejando interiormente.   
  
"Se gritar, você morre!", ele ordenou. Sakura fitou os olhos dourados, e com coragem, retrucou.  
  
"Não pelas suas mãos!".  
  
O homem pareceu surpreso, porém, não recuou. "Quem tu pensas que és, para gritares assim comigo?!?! És apenas uma mulher!"  
  
Sakura o fitou, indignada com o tom sarcástico que falara enquanto pronunciava que era um mulher. A sociedade realmente era injusta com o suposto 'sexo frágil'. "Por eu ser uma mulher, achas que implorarei misericórdia, para que me deixe viver? Nunca me ajoelharia diante de teu injusto machismo"  
  
"Diga teu nome, antes que eu corte tua língua por falar tantas asneiras!", ele ameaçou, aproximando seus lábios dos dela. Ela lentamente se sentiu encurralada, enquanto aquele homem a pressionava cada vez mais contra a arvore e contra o próprio corpo.  
  
"Não abrirei a boca. Meu nome não lhe diz respeito!", ela retrucou.   
  
"Bem, então não digas. Não me importo muito com teu nome. Ele não valera mais nada. Tu morreras, daqui a muito pouco tempo...", ele sussurrou, encostando seus lábios nos dela, os sentindo tremer. Afastou-se o bastante para ver que os olhos verdes o encaravam decididamente. Mas, por trás de todo aquela coragem, ele viu as lágrimas caírem por aquele lindo rosto, brilhando sobre as duas esmeraldas que praticamente o deixaram sem saber o que fazer.  
  
"Diga seu nome...", ele perguntou mais suavemente. Insegura, ela murmurou com os lábios...  
  
"Sakura... meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto"  
  
A japonesa viu o completo estranho se aproximar. Sentiu os dedos dele passarem por seu rosto, contornarem seus lábios, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passavam. Como um simples toque de um desconhecido, dotado de belos olhos, a deixara tão confortavelmente aquecida? Munida de uma coragem que mesmo ela não sabia possuir, ela se afastou, trêmula. Deixara, para seu infortúnio, a faca cair no chão. Nesta escuridão seria impossível encontra-la novamente. Seria inútil até procura-la.   
  
"Vai me matar?", ela perguntou. Ouviu a risada discreta dele ecoar.  
  
"Não necessito. Logo, logo, tudo que você ama, estará destruído. Eu farei isso. Destruirei tua nação, tua família. Até você... mas, por enquanto, não preciso me sujar com teu sangue", ele respondeu. Viu a garota apertar os punhos, nervosa. Mas, por que diabos, não ela ainda não saíra dali, se ele se afastara suficientemente para isso?!?  
  
"Antes de por tuas mãos imundas em minha família, eu o matarei! Não sabe do que sou capaz!", ela disparou. O homem de olhos dourados novamente sorriu. A garota era determinada e estava decidida a enfrenta-lo.   
  
"O que suas delicadas mãos poderiam fazer contra mim...", ele disse. A agarrando pelo braço, fez os dois corpos se aproximarem. Fitou-a com um inconfundível desejo. Ela não estava o vendo. Porém, ele tinha uma bela visão da jovem que expiava há alguns minutos atrás.  
  
"Me deixe sair daqui...", ela pediu. Sakura sabia da guerra. Sabia da possibilidade de estar encurralada, sem saídas e sem a mínima defesa, contra um dos inimigos do pai. Talvez, ela conseguisse engana-lo, com um pouco de lábia. Ele era um homem. Com um pouco de charme, ela sairia daquela situação.   
  
"Antes, um pedido", ele murmurou, inclinando a cabeça, sussurrando as palavras junto à boca de Sakura, que sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha. "Deixe-me vê-la melhor"  
  
Ela, subitamente corada, assentiu com a cabeça. Ele a puxou pelo braço, a levando até onde a Lua mostrasse com quem exatamente ele estava lidando. Assim que a viu, agradeceu aos Deuses por não ter tido coragem suficiente para matá-la. Viu o medo nos olhos esmeraldas. A pele corada, as lágrimas já secas sobre a face angelical, sedosa ao seu toque. Os cabelos ruivos longos, presos em uma bela e elaborada trança, que já se desfazia, caindo pelos ombros e pelo rosto. O corpo escultural, tão junto ao seu... Como era bonita... Fitou os lábios, cheios e delicados, entreabertos, ofegantes e trêmulos. Uma terrível vontade de beija-la o levou a inclinar a cabeça, aproximando-se da linda garota.  
  
Sakura, tentou recuar, porém não conseguiu. Os lábios dele já se pressionavam contra a sua boca, movimentando-se lentamente. Fechou os olhos, entregando-se ao beijo, que se tornou mais ardente quando a língua dele começou a saborear sua boca... Como poderia confiar num homem daqueles? Nem ao menos o vira! Apenas os olhos dourados, revelavam um pouco sobre aquele sujeito. Mas não pode evitar. Sentiu-se atraída por aquele ar misterioso. O enlaçando com os braços, obrigou-o a não parar o beijo...   
  
"Não...", ele disse, separando-se da mulher que inconscientemente, o deixara praticamente enlouquecido. "Vá para casa, antes que eu a mate!"  
  
"Todos vocês são iguais!", ela replicou, nervosa. "Como podem ser tão insensíveis?"  
  
O homem a fitou partir. Não deveria ter feito aquilo. O que o imperador chinês imaginaria ao ver Syaoran Li, o filho do mais respeitado oficial chinês, beijando uma japonesa, com tanta paixão? Ficou curioso... Nenhuma mulher fora suficientemente corajosa para enfrenta-lo, para mostrar que não tinha medo da morte. E aquela delicada garota, simplesmente, com os olhos verdes, o deixara sem total controle. Afastou-se da clareira, com a mente enevoada e com a louca vontade de não ter parado de beijar Sakura Kinomoto, a filha dos generais japoneses...  
  
Enquanto isso, apressada, Sakura corria em direção a cozinha da onde saíra. Chorava quase que desesperadamente. Tocou os lábios inchados, desejando não ter deixado se levar por um belíssimo par de olhos dourados, tão vivos e ardentes... Ele simplesmente a jogaria numa cama, se divertiria e, depois, a jogaria fora.   
  
'Como pude ser tão estúpida. Ele era um chinês, não era? Chinês...', ela pensou, parando subitamente. Os chineses haviam chegado no Japão. A prova disso era o sedutor espião que a deixara sem fôlego com seus beijos. Estava, finalmente, na hora de agir. E talvez, até, se vingar da humilhação que sentia ter passado.  
  
**  
  
Syaoran abriu as portas do velho Dojo, chamando a atenção dos companheiros, que dormiam profundamente. Um deles, Nui Bi, aproximou-se do capitão, receoso, o que Syaoran logo notou. Apesar da mente estar ocupada com outros assuntos...  
  
"O que houve?", ele perguntou, sentindo que o soldado queria lhe dizer algo. A hesitação do outro só serviu para deixa-lo mais nervoso. "Desembuches, homem! Não vês que estou com a cabeça estourando, a ponto de matar alguém?!"  
  
Literalmente, o homem deu um pulo, assustado com rompante do superior. Mas, escolhido para anunciar a noticia, não pode recuar. "Meu senhor, ocorreu algo...".  
  
"Problemas?", Syaoran perguntou novamente, só que com um semblante mais preocupado no rosto.  
  
"Não sei se nomeio de problema, senhor", ele suspirou longamente, limpando o suor gerado pelo nervosismo. "Temos um clandestino junto a nossas tropas"  
  
"Clandestino? O que? Inimigos? Como?", ele se surpreendeu. Os olhos profundamente negros de Nui o fitaram, como se quisessem acalma-lo.   
  
"Não. Veja com seus próprios olhos, meu senhor", ele explicou, apontando em direção a uma porta. O capitão, alterado, caminhou até lá, seguido pelo soldado, temendo o que ele faria com o convidado inesperado...  
  
O quarto estava silencioso e escuro. Syaoran adentrou mais no local, esperando um inimigo ou soldado não escalado para a batalha. Se fosse um destes casos, o castigo seria morte, por desrespeitarem a lei do país. Porém, quem ele viu o deixou mais atônito e alterado do que Nui esperava.  
  
"Meiling!!!!!!"  
  
A garota o olhou timidamente, esboçando um sorriso inocente. "Olá, meu irmão"  
  
"Olá? Você ainda tem a audácia de me dizer olá? Estás louca, guria? Como viestes parar aqui?!?! Como?!?!", Syaoran gritou. Nui, vendo a expressão temerosa e medrosa de Meiling, respondeu por ela.  
  
"Meu senhor, se me permite explicar", ele pediu atenção, e o chinês o olhou, assentindo com a cabeça. "Ela se escondeu junto com as bagagens. Acho que..."  
  
"Acha nada!", Syaoran vociferou, interrompendo o soldado. "Porque estás aqui, Meiling?"  
  
"Por que...", ela disse, aproximando-se dele. "Eu não queria me separar de você"  
  
"Achas que isto é uma desculpa razoável? Como explicarei a nosso pai, quando ele não te encontrar mais na China, sua irresponsável?", ele praticamente cuspia as palavras na cara da irmã. Ela se aproximou, sem derramar uma única lagrima.  
  
"Lhe dirá que eu fugi contigo, porque quero que nada lhe aconteça, seu imbecil! Oh, eu te odeio, Syaoran Li! Se um navio estivesse a me esperar, eu certamente preferiria subir a ele do que ficar escutando suas besteiras", e ao dizer isto, a chinesa saiu juntando tudo o que viu pela frente, até alguns soldados dorminhocos.   
  
O capitão deu um longo suspirou, deixando transparecer o quanto estava cansado. Depois, virou-se para Nui. "Cuides dela, Nui. Quando eu puder, a mandarei de volta".  
  
O soldado assentiu, vendo Syaoran sair. Deixou escapar um sorriso. Adorava Meiling. Com certeza, sua estadia no Japão não seria tão penosa...  
  
Fim***  
  
Bom, gente, eu realmente sinto muito. Acho que demorei demais para postar este capitulo, e como eu não tenho recebido muitos comentários, minha auto-estima está lá embaixo... Mas, um dia eu supero... Se eu não coloquei glossário desta vez é porque não achei que tinha necessidade. Posso ter me enganado, mas não vi nada que as pessoas não conhecessem. Então, qualquer coisa, me manda um Rewiew (é assim que se escreve?)  
  
Um beijo para todo o pessoal que está lendo este texto! De Jenny-Ci... 


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4  
  
Olhou pela janela, impaciente, notando ainda estar longe do seu destino. Fazia anos que não voltava para a mansão, mas não lembrava do caminho ser tão comprido... Mas, a causa que o levava lá pedia calma e reflexão. O melhor é que tivesse tempo suficiente para por suas idéias em ordem e pensar na melhor maneira de resolver o seu novo dilema...  
  
Yukito Tsukishiro sempre foi uma pessoa calma, paciente e generosa, mesmo quando era uma criança. Fora morar em Nagasaki quando era um bebê de colo. Quando cresceu, conheceu seus dois melhores amigos, Sakura e Touya. Os três eram muito unidos, quase inseparáveis. E, os pais das crianças decidiram que quando Sakura e Yukito tivessem uma idade avançada, iriam se casar.  
  
A princípio, Yukito não gostou nada desta história. Ela era sua amiga de infância, e como podia, simplesmente, virar sua esposa? Bem, a dúvida não foi esclarecida, mas ao passar dos anos, Yukito começou a considerar o casamento arranjado. Percebia como sua amiga crescia, se transformando em uma mulher muito bela. Com o passar de mais alguns anos, ele notou estar perdidamente apaixonado pela garota de olhos verdes.  
  
Porém, a geniosa garota era totalmente contra o casamento. Tinha um grande carinho por Yukito, mas isso não podia obriga-la a casar-se com o melhor amigo. Era contra sua vontade e seus sentimentos. Não houve como convence-la. Os pais tiveram que desfazer o noivado, e desde então, os dois nunca mais se viram.  
  
Agora, como um senhor feudal rico e influente, Yukito estava decidido a não desistir tão fácil como fizera antigamente. Convenceria primeiramente o pai de Sakura e depois, com calma, conquistaria o coração daquela garota com espírito tão selvagem...  
  
"Meu senhor, aqui estamos", uma voz tirou Yukito de seus devaneios, enquanto o coche parava diante de uma luxuosa mansão. "Passar bem"  
  
"Igualmente. Obrigado", ele agradeceu, descendo da carruagem e fitando a casa, onde seus verdadeiros desafios começariam. Caminhou até um soldado, que guardava os portões da mansão Kinomoto.  
  
"O que deseja, senhor", o homem perguntou.  
  
"Sou um grande amigo de Fujitaka Kinomoto, Yukito Tsukishiro. Por favor, anuncie a minha chegada".  
  
"Aguarde um momento, senhor", o homem disse, entrando na mansão. Yukito, curioso, viu muitos soldados espalhados por todo quintal da mansão. Sabia sobre a guerra, mas será que isso não era exagero? Ou estava acontecendo algo que ele não tinha consciência?  
  
Alguns segundos depois, o homem voltava, abrindo os portões. "Por favor, senhor, entre!".  
  
Ajeitando os cabelos acinzentados, Yukito entrou na mansão. Vasculhou o ambiente, lembrando-se de como era delicioso correr por aqueles verdes pastos, com seus amigos. Bons tempos, ele pensou. Notou a movimentação de uma bela dama, que parecia correr atrás de algo. Aproximando-se mais, ele sorriu. Encontrara muito facilmente seu objetivo.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, quem diria ter o privilégio de ver-te correr atrás de uma galinha?", ele brincou. A jovem se endireitou, fitando curiosa e igualmente furiosa com o tom brincalhão da voz.  
  
"Perdão, mas eu o conheço?", ela indagou. Yukito se aproximou, e sorriu ainda mais ao ver como os anos transformaram aquela linda garota em uma fogosa mulher...  
  
"Não reconheces teu amigo de infância, minha senhorita? Estou desapontado", ele caçoou.  
  
Por alguns instantes, Sakura fitou o homem a sua frente, tentando reconhece-lo, analisando cada detalhe. Bastou isto, ela soltou um gritinho de surpresa e de alegria correndo até o amigo, pulando sobre seus braços e o abraçando afetuosamente.  
  
"Yukito!!!! Oh, pelos deuses, não consigo crer que estás aqui!!! Como podes me deixar sozinha por tanto tempo?!?", ela gritou, quase que histericamente. Sorrindo, Yukito respondeu, feliz com entusiasmo de sua velha companhia de brincadeiras.  
  
"Acalma-te, guria. Primeiramente, saías de cima de mim... depois, conversamos", ele avisou. Sakura se ruborizou, levantando timidamente. Mas bastou olhar o sorriso dele, para que ela também sorrisse.  
  
"Desculpe...".  
  
"Não se preocupe quanto isso. Mas posso saber o que fazias correndo atrás daquela galinha ali?", ele perguntou, apontando para galinha que ainda piava, correndo desesperada.  
  
"É que...", Sakura disse, enrolando a ponta dos cabelos com o dedo, mostrando estar constrangida na situação em que se encontrara. "Papai queria que eu a pegasse, para que pudéssemos jantar. Só que, infelizmente, deixei a porta do galinheiro aberta, e... ela fugiu", Yukito caiu na risada, e Sakura se enfureceu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.  
  
"Hahaha! Nunca escutei tamanha besteira!!!"  
  
"Tu me julgas boba e inexperiente, porém não sabe do que sou capaz!", ela afirmou, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.  
  
"Realmente, te desconheço. Há muitos anos não temos noticias um do outro", ela respondeu. Aproveitou o momento em que ela sorriu, para avalia-la melhor. Estava sim, muito diferente, mais feminina e bela. Porém, os olhos adquiriram um brilho que misturava coragem e uma audácia irresistível... Como não querer conquistar uma mulher daquelas?  
  
"Sim... Vamos entrar. Papai e Touya ficarão contentes em te ver", Sakura disse, puxando-o pela mão.  
  
Os dois entraram caminharam até o salão principal, onde toda a família estava. A expressão surpresa de todos foi óbvia. Porém, todos se levantaram e cumprimentaram o homem com fervor e carinho. Além de ele ter sido devidamente apresentado a Eriol Hiiragisawa, o único que ele não conhecia. Sakura ficou a observa-lo. Yukito era um homem alto, não muito forte, porém muito belo. Tinha profundos olhos castanhos, cabelos tão negros que chegavam a ser acinzentados. Muito gentil e sedutor, seria o partido ideal para Sakura. Mas a mente da jovem japonesa ainda tentava assimilar a idéia de ter trocado um beijo com o inimigo...  
  
"Sakura?", Kaho chamou a sua atenção. "Vá se arrumar! Não vês que estás demasiadamente inapropriada para se apresentar diante do Sr. Tsukishiro e...".  
  
"Por favor, Sra. Kinomoto", Yukito a interrompeu, ao notar a expressão contraditora de Sakura ao ouvir as palavras venenosas da madrasta. "Não me ofende de maneira alguma, o modo como Sakura está vestida. Na verdade, ela está naturalmente belíssima".  
  
Sakura corou com o comentário do amigo, mas achou melhor não criar desavenças com a madrasta. "Eu faço questão de me arrumar, Yukito. Seria um falta de cortesia, vires de um local distante para me veres em velhos trapos", e dizendo isso, ela caminhou até o corredor, seguindo para o quarto.  
  
"Bem, Yukito, o que o trás aqui na cidade?", Touya perguntou, já imaginando a resposta.  
  
"Primeiramente, visitar meus velhos amigos. Em segundo, o assunto é um tanto impróprio, por hora. Mas assim que tiver a oportunidade, comunicarei a vocês".  
  
"Insistimos que fique conosco, Sr. Tsukishiro", Tomoyo prontamente avisou, cordialmente. "Não poderemos permitir que pernoite por estas bandas quando tens uma grande família para acolhe-lo durante sua estadia"  
  
"Muito obrigado, Sra. Tomoyo. Mas de maneira algumas quero incomoda-los", ele disse. Se sua etiqueta mandava recusar o convite, o coração pedia desesperadamente para que ele ficasse, apenas por dormir sobre o mesmo solo da garota que tanto amava.  
  
"Não será um incomodo. Será um prazer", Fujitaka rapidamente interveio na conversa. "Temos quartos e empregados para servi-lo. Seria uma honra que nossa humilde casa sirva de morada para você".  
  
"Bem... Se insistem, confesso que me agrada muito mais ficar aqui com vocês do que em outro lugar qualquer"...  
  
**  
  
Eriol vasculhava a biblioteca de amigo, atrás de algum romance. Na Inglaterra, as histórias lhe parecerem sempre tão iguais. Damas sempre emperiquitadas e homens lutando por elas. Agora estava à procura de uma experiência nova, que o marcasse e o levasse a crer que esta seria sua maior produção. Parando diante de uma prateleira, observou um titulo peculiar que o interessou muito: 'A Gueixa e a Cerejeira'.  
  
"Sr. Hiiragisawa?", uma voz doce o chamou. Recolocando o livro no local onde encontrara, Eriol sorriu para Tomoyo, que trazia consigo uma bandeja com pequenos petiscos.  
  
"Minha senhora, não precisava se incomodar com isto. Se eu precisasse me alimentar, certamente buscaria", ele prontamente avisou, retirando a bandeja das delicadas mãos de Tomoyo, que sorriu com a gentileza.  
  
"Mas, estás a horas na biblioteca. Imaginei que estarias com fome, por isto preparei o bolo e o café", ela explicou. Eriol sorriu, sentindo-se lisonjeado por ter tido a atenção da bela dama.  
  
"Por favor, Sra. Tomoyo, seria pedir demais, que pegasse o romance que coloquei na prateleira quando lhe escutei?"  
  
"Oh, não seria incomodo algum. Diga me qual"  
  
"'A Gueixa e a Cerejeira"  
  
Tomoyo assentiu com a cabeça, levantando-se nas pontas dos pés para pegar o livro. "É um ótimo livro, Sr. Hiiragisawa. Não se arrependerás de ler. ", ela argumentou, tirando a poeira do livro do velho.  
  
"Espero sinceramente que não...", ele disse. Os dois seguiram até uma pequena mesa, onde depositaram a bandeja e o livro.  
  
"Sra. Tomoyo?", Eriol chamou a atenção dela, vendo que ela já se virava para ir embora. "Não quer me fazer companhia?".  
  
A jovem o encarou por alguns segundos, sentindo um delicioso arrepio com o olhar tão azul do inglês. "Não irei lhe atrapalhar? Imagino que viestes aqui para obter silêncio e concentração. Não para ser atrapalhado por uma dama tão mal informada como eu".  
  
'Como poderia? Será uma inspiração para meus romances', ele respondeu mentalmente. "Nunca irias me atrapalhar".  
  
Sorrindo para Eriol, Tomoyo se aproximou, sentando-se no sofá, ao lado de Eriol. Ficaram por um silêncio incomôdo, sem ter o que dizer. As lembranças daquele beijo cruzaram as mentes do dois, que se sentiram levemente incomodados por estarem justamente no lugar onde aquilo ocorrera. Eriol a encarou pelo canto dos olhos, observando como ela torcia as mãos, fitando o chão, corada. Resolveu amenizar o clima.  
  
"Por que, a senhora não me conta a história deste romance que acabei de escolher? Assim, não precisarei ler o livro todo, se ele não me interessar"  
  
"Claro!... Bem, é a história de uma bela gueixa, que atrás de um homem que conhecerá anos atrás, deixou o Japão e buscou em terras o amado. A relação de tudo isto com a Cerejeira é que muitos fatos importantes no texto ocorrem de baixo desta árvore rosada O primeiro beijo, o reencontro... Mas, se me permites dizer, o senhor não tem cara de quem gosta de escrever romances", Tomoyo constatou, vendo a expressão desinteressada do inglês enquanto ela narrava a sinopse. Sorrindo, ele assentiu com a cabeça.  
  
"Para ser sincero, nunca escrevi um romance. Não é o meu forte. Mas, sei que deverei ler muitos romances se quero criar o meu próprio".  
  
"Ah, é por isto que estás aqui? Para escrever um romance?", ela perguntou, curiosa.  
  
"Sim, minha senhora. Espero que este romance seja minha maior realização", ele confessou. Sentia-se bem ao falar tão abertamente com a bela jovem ao seu lado.  
  
"Poderia me contar como planejas isso?".  
  
Os dois iniciaram uma conversa animada. Tomoyo ria das graças de Eriol e se fascinava com o ponto de vista tão idealista do escritor. Já Eriol se sentia satisfeito em conversar com uma dama tão inteligente e que também opinasse e comentasse sobre os assuntos que eles estavam abordando. A conversa seguiu, até que um estrondo fez os dois pararem subitamente a conversação.  
  
"O que foi isso?", Tomoyo exclamou, assustada. Eriol rapidamente se levantou, pegando a mão da jovem e se levantando junto a ela.  
  
"Acho melhor sairmos daqui. Averiguarmos o que realmente houve"  
  
Os dois sairiam rapidamente, notando alguns pedaços de madeira espalhados pelo chão. Seguindo pelo corredor, virão um quarto totalmente devastado, com as portas ao chão e uma enorme nuvem de poeira subindo e saindo por entre as paredes arrombadas. Tomoyo levou a mão à boca, com as lágrimas já inundando o rosto.  
  
"De quem é este quarto, Sra. Tomoyo?", ele perguntou, preocupado com a expressão desesperada da morena.  
  
"É quarto de Sakura...", ela falou num sussurro de voz. Eriol, alarmado, entrou no quarto, empurrando os escombros com as mãos. Vendo que assim, não a encontraria, ele começou a gritar pelo nome dela.  
  
"Sakura!!!! Sakura!!!!", ele chamou, com toda a força dos pulmões. Sem escutar nada, ele ficou ainda mais desesperado. Pensamentos começaram a passar por sua mente? E se ela tivesse morrido?... Não! Não desistiria. Mesmo surpreso com todo aquele alvoroço, era seu dever salvar a amiga da morte.  
  
"Eriol!!!"  
  
Virando-se para trás, percebeu um braço embaixo de uma pilha de mármore e fuligem. Correndo até lá, tentou acalmar a amiga.  
  
"Calma, Sakura, saíras daí rapidamente".  
  
"Eu... ai... meu pé... eu não o sinto... por favor, me ajude...", ela disse sofreguidão, em suspiros alternados.  
  
Com a ajuda de um pedaço de madeira, ele começou a retirar os escombros o mais depressa possível. Não era perito na área médica, mas sabia que se Sakura não sentia os pés, alguma problema grave havia acontecido. Depois de alguns minutos, pode ver o brilho dos olhos marejados de Sakura. Retirando o último escombro, pode ver a garota. Soltou uma exclamação assustada. Ela estava deitada, coberta de poeira, respirando com dificuldade. O pé, como ela mencionara, estava coberto de sangue seco, as pernas com hematomas e cortes. O rosto, milagrosamente, só tinha um arranhão na bochecha direita.  
  
"Sakura, estás bem?", ele perguntou, se aproximando com cautela. A jovem ergueu o rosto, o fitando assustada, antes de assentir com cabeça, sorrindo.  
  
"Olhes para mim, meu amigo. Lhe pareço em bom estado?", ela caçoou. Eriol sorriu, aliviado.  
  
"Se consegues fazer piadas sem graça, estás perfeitamente bem", ele disse, a pegando no colo.  
  
Do lado de fora, Tomoyo já não estava mais sozinha. Todos foram atraídos pelo enorme barulho e pela nuvem de poeira que rapidamente se espalhou pela casa. Quando viram Eriol aparecer com Sakura no colo, correram ao seu encontro, aliviados por não estarem com nenhum ferimento mais grave.  
  
"Sakura!!!", Fujitaka exclamou, aproximando-se e tomando a filha caçula nos braços. Uma culpa o assolou, o impedindo de se movimentar. Não achava certo fato de ter a filha trabalhando para ele. Além de ser contra as rígidas leis do governo, era o futuro de Sakura que ele arriscava ao mandá-la espionar inimigos. Controlando o sentimento profundamente doloroso que bateu em seu peito, ele levou Sakura, seguido pela família, até um quarto, onde a depositou na cama.  
  
Touya, preocupado, também não pode deixar de notar como se sentira, ao saber através da mãe, que Tomoyo fazia companhia ao jovem inglês. O orgulho ferido foi maior do que a dor do ciúme. Porém, a situação não era favorável. Na particularidade de seu quarto, conversaria seriamente com a sua esposa, a quem amparava carinhosamente.  
  
"Minha querida, estás bem? Não te dói em nenhum lugar? Diga-me, estou com o coração aos saltos!", Yukito se exaltou, aproximando-se de leve da jovem machucada. Curvando os lábios em um meio sorriso, a falou.  
  
"Não sinto meu pé direito. E meus olhos ardem. Minhas roupas estão em estado de devastação total. Os cabelos claros meus parecem mais palha cinzenta. Porém, tirando estes pequenos aspectos, juraria poder correr atrás de algumas galinhas", ela brincou, piscando para Yukito, que sorriu de volta, piscando também.  
  
"Devemos chamar um médico, meu marido. Não queremos que nada de ruim aconteça a minha enteada".  
  
Sakura praguejou interiormente, com a sincera vontade de quebrar todos os dentes do sorriso falso de Kaho. Desde de que nascera, Kaho a tratava com desprezo, utilizando sempre como defesa o fato de saber que não era uma filha legítima. Mas, diante de todos, a mulher de cabelos avermelhados escondia muito bem seu ódio, utilizando sua gentileza para acabar com qualquer suspeita. Meneando com a cabeça, Sakura resolveu provocar a esposa do pai.  
  
"Não deves se importar tanto com meu estado, minha madrasta. Nem pagares um médico, apenas para não se dar ao trabalho de cuidar de meus ferimentos tão superficiais", ela respondeu, áspera.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto!", Fujitaka gritou, assim que Sakura terminara de dizer as palavras. "Não permito que se dirijas a minha esposa com tal ousadia. Mas feliz, percebo que não estás seriamente ferida. Se tens boca para falares asneiras, já não necessita de meus cuidados".  
  
Tomando a mão da esposa com precisão, Fujitaka saiu do quarto. Touya lançou um olhar repleto de ódio para a irmã. Odiava o modo como a família se tratava, mesmo não dando importância ao fato de que Sakura não tivesse a mesma mãe que ele. Apegara-se a irmã como se ela também nascesse do ventre de Kaho. Mas infelizmente, a bela esposa de Fujitaka não interpretou de forma tão pacífica o fato de ter que conviver com uma bastarda. A tratando com arrogância e desprezo, Kaho somente conseguiu o ódio e a amargura de Sakura. Porém, Touya sabia que sua mãe não era má pessoa. E que Sakura não tinha o direito de julgá-la se ela a tratava com tanta generosidade.  
  
"Estimo melhoras, minha irmã. Para teu corpo e para esta tua boca venenosa", ele vociferou. Tomoyo, indignada, levantou-se para fitar o marido tão intensamente, que Touya sentiu o corpo arder.  
  
"Touya! Tua irmã precisa de apoio, e não de tua proteção em relação a minha sogra!", Tomoyo o repreendeu. Viu o marido se aproximar, bufando de raiva e de uma fúria nunca vista por ela.  
  
"Está guria estirada na cama precisa de uma surra, isto sim. Todavia, meu papel é proteger minha esposa, e não uma irmã mal-criada. Se concordares tanto com os modos de Sakura, sugiro que fiques aqui para escutar mais um monte de besteiras!", ele disparou. A jovem o mirou uma última vez, antes de se sentar entre Eriol e Yukito, ao lado da cama de Sakura e sorrir para os dois.  
  
"Estão vendo, meus senhores? Isto é a prova concreta de que Sakura e Touya são irmãos. Teimosos, impetuosos e com a boca incontrolável!".  
  
Os dois homens olharam a dama a sua frente, abismados com a coragem dela. Numa sociedade, a mulher geralmente se fazia de submissa e escutava os gritos do marido sem contestar. Mas aquele belo anjo de cabelos negros mostrava-se forte. Forte e bela, completou Eriol interiormente.  
  
"Mulher teimosa!", Touya grunhiu, e enquanto batia as botas no chão, ele saiu do aposento.  
  
"Tomoyo! Estou surpresa e orgulhosa. Tu és uma mulher que merece mesmo nossa admiração", Sakura elogiou.  
  
Só então que a jovem notou ainda estar sendo observada. Yukito, levemente ruborizado, estava mudo e perplexo. Já o inglês, a fitava com um misto de orgulho e de surpresa. E foi neste olhar tão confiante que ela percebeu ter feito a coisa certa.  
  
"Me desculpe. Não pretendia de maneira alguma presenciar o pequeno desentendimento entre você e Touya", Yukito ressaltou. A jovem, mesmo sem fitá-lo, sorriu, enquanto preparava os curativos para os machucados de Sakura.  
  
"Tudo isto, meu caro senhor Yukito, acontece há muito tempo. Sakura, minha jovem cunhada, é uma mulher corajosa e inconseqüente, que enfrenta Kaho sem temer a ira do pai. Touya, meu marido, infelizmente, tem uma... como dizer... simpatia a mais pela mãe... então, a defende sem pensar muito que fala e nem se Kaho está errada ou certa. Mas asseguro-lhes que não escutaram mais estas infantilidades".  
  
"Não me incomodo de maneira alguma, senhora Tomoyo. Apesar de ter sido criado por uma família... um tanto... diferente... sei que não podemos julgar o comportamento que acabamos de ver", Eriol rapidamente argumentou. Tomoyo novamente sorriu, mas agora o olhando fixamente. O inglês sentiu um calor confortável, porém, achou melhor não demonstrar suas emoções.  
  
"Em minha sincera opinião, acho que este casamento arranjado entre vocês dois, está mais do que acabado", Sakura opinou. Tomoyo sentiu as bochechas ferverem. Amava Touya...Não como antigamente..., Mas ainda sim, o amava.  
  
"Sakura!", ela repreendeu a cunhada, sem saber o que dizer. Fitou Eriol, que sorria misteriosamente diante de sua expressão. "Não devias... Sabes se alguém te escuta... Pelos ancestrais, tu tens a língua mais afiada de toda a província... Estou tão constrangida... Oh, como podes dizer tamanha mentira em frente aos nossos convidados?".  
  
"Não se preocupes, minha senhora...", Eriol a interrompeu, divertido. "Minha boca servira de túmulo para as palavras de sua cunhada".  
  
Tanto Yukito quanto Sakura riram, enquanto Eriol ainda beijava os dedos, jurando fidelidade. Tomoyo, mesmo sendo o alvo do comentário engraçado de Eriol, não pode deixar de sorrir. Aquele belo homem estava conseguindo a proeza de transformar sua monótona vida de dama japonesa em um mar de verdadeiras alegrias.  
  
**  
  
"Posso saber, meu senhor, por que fizemos aquilo?", um dos soldados perguntou, timidamente, a Syaoran Li, que parecia, a quem tivesse bons olhos, travar uma guerra entre sua mente e seu coração.  
  
"Estás a contestar minhas ordens, soldado?", ele perguntou, autoritariamente. O pequeno e corpulento guerreiro encolheu os ombros, negando desesperadamente com a cabeça.  
  
"Não!!! Jamais seria capaz de cometer tal traição!!! Porém... Porque atacamos o quarto da Kinomoto, quando podíamos ter destruído aquele frágil palácio inteiramente?"  
  
"Para ser sincero, eu...", ele calou-se, de súbito, sem palavras. Não tinha um motivo aparente para isto. Talvez, se livrar da culpa de ter beijado a inimiga. Mas, mesmo com a morte dela, não conseguia deixar de sentir na boca o doce sabor daqueles lábios. Balançando a cabeça, viu o que o soldado o fitava, ainda esperando uma resposta. "Achei melhor provocarmos os covardes. Se matássemos a família inteira, que divertimento deixaríamos para o final?". Vendo que o homem não acreditou, logo disparou. "Agora, deu- se ao disparate de duvidar de minha palavra? Não preciso lhe lembrar de qual castigo sofrera por esta ousadia".  
  
"Meu senhor, acredito em cada som que sai de seus lábios. Se tua vontade era esta, fico feliz que ela tenha sido cumprida com esmero", o soldado afirmou, curvando-se diante do superior, retirando-se em seguida. Syaoran ficou imerso na escuridão do aposento, junto aos seus pensamentos confusos.  
  
Oras, era um homem! Qualquer um com um pingo de masculinidade no sangue se encantaria com uma bela garota de olhos verdes, corpo perfeito e expressão tanto ousada quanto angelical. Mas, pelos deuses, ela tinha que ser filha do homem mais odiado pelo exército chinês? Filha de Fujitaka Kinomoto? Tinha que possuir o dom de envolvê-lo tão facilmente, que Syaoran perguntava-se se foi certo matar aquela linda donzela? Mesmo depois de o corpo dela ser tragado pela terra, ele lembraria dos lábios com o sabor especial, cheios de paixão e de desejo.  
  
"É um absurdo!", ele ouviu uma voz soar em sua direção. Não precisaria nem se dar ao trabalho de se virar para saber de quem se tratava.  
  
Era Meiling. Sua explosiva e incorrigível irmã.  
  
"Syaoran Li!", Meiling berrou, posicionando-se na frente do irmão, com a expressão terrivelmente abalada. "Como podes ser capaz de cometer ato tão vil?".  
  
Observando a irmã, notou que em vão, Nui tentava afastá-la dali, acalmá-la, antes que ela fizesse uma loucura ao se dirigir daquela maneira ao superior. Ignorando a pergunta da jovem chinesa, ele se dirigiu ao soldado. "Seu dever é cuidar para que ela se mantenha longe de meus assuntos pessoais. Sinto ao saber que não estás a cumprir seu trabalho como devia".  
  
Apesar do tom calmo com que o capitão pronunciara as palavras, Nui recuou um passo diante da frieza daqueles olhos dourados. "Eu tentei... aceite minhas desculpas... eu apenas...".  
  
"Não respondestes a minha pergunta, seu ser desalmado!", Meiling novamente berrou, interrompendo as explicações do soldado.  
  
"O que faço e o que deixo de fazer são problemas meus. Saí daqui antes que eu lhe acerte a mão na cara, sua moleca intrometida!", ele rapidamente disparou, calando a boca da irmã. Porém, não demorou muito até que ela começasse a falasse novamente, com o tom mais suave.  
  
"Tu fostes muito cruel, irmão. O que aquela pobre guria fizeste a ti?".  
  
"A guerra é cruel, minha irmã", Syaoran disse, sentindo-se cada vez mais culpado e desconfortável com a morte daquela linda garota. "Ou você mata, ou morrerás".  
  
"Porque ela, justamente uma inocente garota? Tu a viste? Era tão desprezível assim aquela que matastes com tanta rapidez e morbidez?".  
  
Syaoran a fitou por um longo tempo, até perceber que seria impossível esconder da irmã algo de tamanha importância. Meiling era a única digna de sua confiança. "Nui! Vá dormir! Não preciso mais de teus serviços, por hora".  
  
"Sim, senhor!", ele exclamou, se retirando do aposento, deixando os irmãos sozinhos. Depois, Syaoran novamente deu sua atenção a Meiling.  
  
"Meiling... Eu a vi. Nunca, em toda a minha vida, contemplei tal beleza e pureza em uma garota como em Sakura Kinomoto".  
  
"Então, me expliques, porque esta maldita idéia de matá-la? É desumano. Tu foste educado para ser um cavalheiro, saber respeitar os limites de sua própria autoridade. O que lhe levou a fazer este ato, Syaoran? Me digas, estou curiosa", ela ainda argumentou, mas com um sinal de silêncio, sentiu que o irmão ainda teria muito o quê falar.  
  
"Eu estava observando-a, seguindo seus delicados passos. Porém, ainda não sei dizer como, ela descobriu minha presença. Corajosa como você, ela se embrenhou no matagal, com uma faca de cozinha na mão. Não resisti, fui até ela", ele disse, suspirando longamente. A irmã sorriu, notando a dedicação nas palavras de Syaoran, coisa tão como achar um chinesa que não apreciasse o Lótus.  
  
"Como ela era?".  
  
"Tinha longos cabelos cor de mel, chegando a serem ruivos, lisos e reluzentes. O rosto era tão perfeito, que nem minhas palavras fariam jus a tanta beleza. O corpo esguio, tão frágil, guardava uma força que me surpreendeu. Mas os olhos verdes eram divinos. Por isto, cometi uma insanidade".  
  
"Não me diga que...", ela interrompeu a frase, corada. Entendendo a surpresa da irmã, ele logo tratou de corrigir seu erro.  
  
"Não... Não chegamos a isto... Eu a beijei... Tão loucamente quanto apaixonadamente possível... Sei que não devia matá-la por ter a beijado, mas...", ele hesitou ao falar. Não gostava de expor seus sentimentos. "Não quero manchar minha reputação. Se o imperador confia em mim, devo dar motivos suficientes para isto".  
  
"Syaoran...", ela iluminou os olhos, enquanto se aproximava dele. "Você está apaixonado".  
  
"O que?!?!", ele se levantou da cadeira com tal ímpeto, que ela caiu para trás. "Achas mesmo que eu amaria uma nipônica qualquer!?!".  
  
"Não era uma qualquer. Pelo modo como a descreveste, ela era por aparência, belíssima", Meiling alfinetou o irmão, sorrindo. Mas logo a alegria passou, como veio. "Não podias ter matado ela. Sinto pena da pobre moça".  
  
"Meiling... logo, mesmo se não fosse por minhas mãos, ela também morreria...", ele afirmou, aproximando-se da irmã, que se afastou, como se a presença dele lhe assustasse.  
  
"Não lhe passou pela cabeça a idéia de que ela teria se apaixonado por você, meu irmão? Não lhe dá magoa só de pensar que ela se iludiu com seus beijos? E que agora, cruelmente, você a assassinou?", a voz saiu trêmula, triste.  
  
"Ela não poderia se apaixonar por mim, minha irmã. Sou um chinês. Treinado para matar os japoneses".  
  
"Espero que a alma dela descanse em paz. E que pelos deuses, peço humildemente que ela não tenha morrido com a ilusão de amar você".  
  
Aquelas palavras tocaram o coração do chinês de uma forma que ele mesmo desconheceu. Será mesmo que matara uma jovem que se apaixonara por ele? Não! O orgulho gritou em sua cabeça. Sim, o coração também respondeu. Sentindo-se arrasado, começou a pensar se fora mesmo uma boa idéia ter sido escalado como capitão.  
  
Fim***  
  
Senhor feudal: Um homem possuidor de um feudo, um lugar onde existiam terras e muitos camponeses trabalhando e morando em sua propriedade.  
  
Oi, gente, tudo bem? Bom, antes de começar com minhas costumeiras notas finais, gostaria de agradecer a um comentário feito por Kath Klein. Ela me mostrou que não importa quantos comentários seus fanfics tenham. O que realmente importa é a dedicação e o amor que você tem a arte de escrever. Guardarei estas palavras para sempre em minha mente. Obrigado Kath *(*^_^ *)*  
Para começar quero perguntar algumas coisas a vocês. Sou principiante, ainda não estudei toda a história japonesa. Por isto, fiquei com estas duas dúvidas em questão: Naquela época, em que o texto se passava, já existiam os senhores feudais? E a outra é, se o povo nipônico comia frango naquela época? Sei que não são enciclopédias, e devem estar pensando: Por que esta chata não larga do nosso pé? É, eu sou chata mesmo. Quero aprender o que puder. Então, se alguém quiser responder isto para mim...  
Sei que muitos devem estar pensando, será que Syaoran realmente virou um bom homem, um verdadeiro mocinho da história? A resposta é não. Seus sentimentos estão um pouco abalados, mas meu real intuito era fazer do nosso guerreiro chinês, um homem diferente do que estamos acostumados. Não tão cruel como ele está no texto Flor Da China (Aliás, está crueldade o deixa muito mais bonito e charmoso... *Suspirando*. Parabéns a escritora). Queria que ele vivesse em conflito com suas emoções. Mas prometo não deixar ele muito bobinho, daqui para frente. Ele é um capitão, líder das tropas chinesas! Deve ser forte e orgulhoso como tal! E digam, pessoal, aquele homem não fica muito mais sexy quando faz cara de bravo? Bom, vou acreditar que todas responderam que sim... E aos leitores homens, me desculpem, mas nós mulheres temos o direito a expressar nossa opinião!  
E aos normais agradecimentos: Há todos aqueles que vem acompanhando o desfecho da minha história. Como acabei de aprender, mesmo deixando ou não deixando comentários, o que mais me alegra é ver em seus lábios um sorriso depois de lerem este romance. Creio que todos os escritores pensam assim.  
Juro que pensei seriamente em desistir deste fic. Mas sei que tem pessoas maravilhosas me apoiando, e não poderia deixar de citá-las: Meu pai e minha mãe, que vem me incentivando desde de o começo. Minha irmã, Bia, por todo o maravilhoso apoio e a enorme paciência em escutar minhas idéias sem pestanejar. A Bruna e a Julyana, escritoras que ainda não tiveram chance para expor seus trabalhos, mas que revisam meu fic e dizem o que tá bom e o que tá um lixo. E a todos aqueles que me deixaram comentários construtivos. Sem o apoio de vocês, jamais poderia estar postando este novo Cap.  
Espero que tenham lido até o final das notas e que continuem a ler meu texto...  
  
Um enorme beijo, de Jenny-Ci. 


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5  
  
Os homens da família Kinomoto, Fujitaka e Touya, entraram na sala do primeiro ministro, chamando a atenção de Takawi. O homem de olhos violetas, nada surpreso com a tensão do general, pediu para que eles se sentassem, mas Fujitaka nem lhe deu ouvidos. A raiva o consumia de uma maneira tão grande, que ele não conseguia imaginar como seu coração não explodira. Sua filha caçula, alvo do povo inimigo?   
  
"Acalme-se, pai...", ele ouviu Touya dizer. "Perambulando por este salão, não acharas a solução".  
  
"Ah, cala-te! Não me venhas com tuas rimas e muito menos com esta tua paciência nojenta. Estou irritado! E deixe-me assim ficar" , Fujitaka ordenou, nem sequer parando para encarar o filho.  
  
"Meu caro, tua filha é uma bela guria. Deverias pensar em casá-la, para protege-la. Um bom partido seria Yukito Tsukishiro. Tu mesmo me disseste que existe uma camaradagem entre eles", Takawi sugeriu. Os olhos castanhos fuzilaram o japonês.  
  
"Guria não! É uma mulher! Uma teimosa e irredutível mulher que corre perigo e brinca com a idéia", o general se exaltou ainda mais. Ciente de que agora, Fujitaka não prestaria atenção em seus atos, Takawi sentiu as idéias surgirem em sua mente, uma a uma. Por fim, a última lhe pareceu adequada. Comunicaria a 'ela', na hora certa.   
  
"O que pretendes fazer, meu pai? Se descobrirem que Sakura não foi morta, voltaram a atacar nossa mansão. E ela não resistiria por muito tempo", Touya avisou. Fujitaka passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto puramente nervoso.   
  
"Tens razão. Todavia, já tenho a decisão em mãos. E precisarei de tua ajuda, meu filho".  
  
"Sim, senhor", Touya respondeu, não escondendo a satisfação de realizar um trabalho tão importante para o pai.   
  
"E qual seria essa sua decisão, meu amigo Fujitaka? Se é que posso saber", Takawi logo tratou de perguntar. Se surgissem novidades, o mais correto seria se informar para depois não ser traído pelo seu próprio plano, como ocorrera a última vez.   
  
"Chega de bancarmos os bonzinhos. Está no tempo de agir. Depois desta noite, mandarei nossos exércitos atacarem o lugar onde o maldito capitão destas tropas estiver. E farei questão de trazê-lo aqui, para Sakura ver o causador de seus problemas, decapitado!".  
  
"Porque só depois desta noite? Podemos fazer isto imediatamente, não é? Se sabes o paradeiro, não deveríamos nos adiantar? ", Touya indagou. Viu o pai fitar o nada, antes de responder grossamente.   
  
"Amanhã! Minha palavra será mantida até que eu dite o contrario! E basta de perguntas! Arrume as tropas, as armas e os veículos!"...  
  
**  
  
  
  
Tomoyo correu até o quarto da cunhada, em suas mãos os mais novos objetos que ela havia comprado, para que o trabalho desta noite saísse perfeito. Mas não concordava com a urgência que Sakura tinha em descobrir os planos dos inimigos. A bela japonesa ainda estava ferida, com o pé machucado e seu desempenho com certeza seria prejudicado se ela não trabalhasse com a maior rapidez possível.  
  
Batendo de leve na porta, Tomoyo escutou a doce voz de Sakura a chamar. Entrando, ela fechou a porta lentamente, para que ninguém suspeitasse de qualquer coisa.   
  
"Demoraste, minha cunhada. Espero que as coisas que você comprou recompensem este teu atraso", Sakura brincou, enquanto via as enormes sacolas que a cunhada carregava. Franziu o cenho. Realmente, aquilo era sério para Tomoyo.  
  
"Não se arrependerás! Confeccionei tuas vestimentas com esmero. E espero que não se importe, pois desta vez, não usara o Shinobi Shozoku tradicional. Ficarás linda e diferente de qualquer outra ninja. Mas... Como estão seus ferimentos?", ela perguntou. Sakura revirou os olhos, tocando levemente o corte em sua bochecha.  
  
"Estou bem, minha cunhada. O que espero é que tuas espalhafatosas roupas não me revelem diante do inimigo. Com estes malditos ferimentos, não posso nem pensar em correr riscos!", ela comentou, resmungando. Pela primeira vez, em anos de tarefas noturnas, sentia-se desanimada ao lembrar da árdua sina a que fora encarregada.   
  
"Veja seu novo uniforme", Tomoyo exclamou exultante, como se não ouvisse o comentário da cunhada, entregando a vestimenta leve às mãos de Sakura.   
  
Observando o uniforme, Sakura acariciou o tecido leve com as mãos, deslizando o dedo por cada detalhe. Sabia do capricho de sua cunhada, porém surpreendera-se desta vez com a beleza sombria do Shinobi Shozoku. A vestimenta era negra, como apropriado, porém havia flores, costuradas em seda azul-anil, sobre o uniforme. Olhando a parte de baixo da roupa, notou não se tratar de uma calça. A blusa era em decote V, enquanto a saia apertava-lhe o quadril, descendo até a metade das coxas. Sapatilhas negras, com fitas que se prendiam ao tornozelo, deixavam a roupa mais feminina ainda.  
  
"É linda, porém...", ela interrompeu, verificando a roupa novamente. "Não tem máscara. Ficarei com o rosto à mostra. E sabes muito bem que não é este meu desejo".  
  
"Nossa, como és exigente...! Bem, lhe avisei que a roupa seria diferente. Mais feminina e delicada, classicamente feita para uma dama. Quanto ao teu rosto, tomei a liberdade de lhe comprar esta máscara, feita pelo melhor artesão que nosso dinheiro pode pagar. O teu cabelo será preso em um rabo-de-cavalo, alto, com esta fita negra aqui. Comprei até alguns adornos, como floores negras e borboletas azuis", Tomoyo prontamente avisou, entregando a máscara na mão da prima, e já se apressando em pegar a escova e os enfeites.   
  
A máscara era negra, começando pelo nariz, descendo até o queixo. Feita de metal, tinha entalhes de flores e borboletas. Sakura sorriu, desconcertada. Nunca notara como um pouco de estilo fazia falta a sua rotina de trabalho. Só deixou de admirar a riqueza de detalhes de sua máscara quando ouviu a voz da prima soar.   
  
"Que armas pretendes usar?".  
  
"Minha Kawanaga, caso eu precise ultrapassar algum obstáculo. Minhas fiéis Shakens, a quais eu poli e devo admitir que estão como novas, apesar de anos de trabalho. Além de Shuko novos, pois o que usava estavam gastas. Não posso me arriscar", ela disse, enquanto esperava o penteado ficar pronto, analisando-se em frente ao espelho..   
  
"Ah!", Tomoyo exclamou, deixando de escovar os cabelos da prima. Voltando-se para ela, trouxe em mãos uma pequena bolsa, a qual Sakura rapidamente abriu. Quando viu, soltou uma exclamação extremamente contente.   
  
"Não posso crer!".  
  
"São as Sais, minha cunhada. Uma camponesa de confiança me vendeu por um bom preço. Soube que gostaria de ter uma. Nada mais justo de que presenteá-la, pela sua força e coragem de entregar-se de corpo e alma ao trabalho", Tomoyo afirmou, sorrindo. Sakura segurou o cabo da arma, girando o pulso para reconhecer o objeto. Logo, suas mãos já movimentavam a Sai com precisão, tanto como o samurai usava sua espada.   
  
"Muito obrigado. Espero voltar viva para lhe contar sobre minha aventura", Sakura agradeceu. Por um instante, Tomoyo parou o serviço, sorrindo piedosamente para prima. Depois, sem fitá-la, respondeu.   
  
"Não digas isto, sua jovem tola! Se não morrestes em serviços mais vis, porque neste haveria de ser diferente?".   
  
Sakura sentiu os olhos arderem, as lágrimas caírem livres pelas bochechas. Não podia contar a cunhada que temia esta empreitada. Que o fato de ter beijado um inimigo só tornariam as coisas mais complicadas se fosse presa. Mas, todavia, seu destino era este. Nasceu para espiar, sabotar e matar. Escondia-se na vergonha, ao lembrar-se que todos a consideravam a perfeita dama, quando pelas suas mãos já morreram muitas pessoas. Pessoas desonestas e corruptas, mas mesmo assim, seres vivos. Por apenas alguns instantes, sentiu nojo das próprias mãos, enxergando nela o sangue das mortes que causara. Balançou a cabeça, tentando esquecer o que vira. Ao fitar suas mãos novamente, viu que tudo não passava de uma ilusão.   
  
"Desta vez, será tudo muito diferente...", ela murmurou. Tomoyo pausou novamente o trabalho, mas desta vez, não voltou a pegar a escova. Com os olhos repletos de preocupação, ela ajoelhou-se ao lado de Sakura.  
  
"Por que, Sakura? Em teus olhos, vejo mais do que determinação... Vejo um receio que não combina com seu caráter. Me digas, cunhada, o que tanto te aflige?", ela perguntou. Sakura desviou o olhar, antes de responder.  
  
"No dia em que Eriol voltou... Eu fui pega por um chinês", ela falou rapidamente. A morena levou a mão à boca, a fim de abafar um gemido de surpresa. Mas, sentindo que sua angústia não iria ajudar a cunhada, ela assentiu com a cabeça, permitindo a outra continuar o que tinha para falar.  
  
"Bem... Ele falou sobre a guerra, sobre os planos que tem... Disse que, na verdade, não iria me matar porque não valeria a pena perder o tempo dele agora. Ele queria a família inteira", Sakura suspirou, e uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos. "Jurei que não permitiria isto... Porém, não esperava que ele tomasse tal atitude".  
  
"Que atitude?".  
  
"Ele... aquele chinês maldito... ele... me beijou...", a última palavra soou fraca. Tomoyo arregalou os olhos, antes de poder recobrar a voz.  
  
"Oh, Sakura!", ela parece feliz, Sakura constatou com pesar. "Correspondestes aos beijos? Pelo amor dos nossos antepassados, que surpresa! Ele era bonito? Digas, garota, não vês que minha curiosidade não tem limites?".  
  
"Não fales como se fosse algo bom ou satisfatório!", Sakura exclamou, sentindo as bochechas arderem. Lembrar daquele beijo era demais para ela.   
  
"Conte-me! Agora! O que sentistes?".  
  
"Ele tinha olhos dourados, profundos... Duas piscinas de ouro a me fitarem com tanta volúpia, que me senti acariciada por aquele olhar. Mãos fortes, firmes, que proporcionavam uma sensação tão confortável... E quando ele me beijou... Não sabia o que fazer... Os lábios eram quentes, adocicados, tão carinhosos... E, sim... Correspondi aos beijos com vontade... Não sei... Estou tão confusa... O que ele queria com esta carícia?... Me provar que eu, como qualquer outra mulher, pode sae entregar aos encantos dele?", Sakura disse, fechando os olhos, lembrando das sensações. Tudo tão recente... Cada toque marcado em sua pele...  
  
"E, temes que ele te faça algum mal se te encontrar lá?", Tomoyo perguntou, controlando a vontade de não sorrir. Certamente, este chinês não iria machucar Sakura, pelo modo como ele havia tratado ela naquela noite.   
  
"Não sei ao certo, minha prima... Só que, desta vez, me vingarei deste farçante muito bem! Quero que ele sofre por ter me feito passar aquela humilhação!".  
  
"Está bem...", Tomoyo abafou um sorriso. Sakura mostrava o orgulho ferido, e a vontade imensa de vê-lo novamente. Não lhe parecia com a determinação de matá-lo. Analisando o penteado da amiga, pronto e perfeito, ela sorriu e exclamou. "Está pronta. Podes partir..."  
  
"Deixe-me ver... Oh Tomoyo, está ótimo!", ela sorriu, pegando sua bolsa com as armas e se dirigindo a janela. Antes, porém, virou-se e viu que a cunhada estava com a expressaõ aflita. Resolveu acalmá-la um pouco. "Não te preocupes, eu ficarei bem!"  
  
Tomoyo queria acreditar naquelas palavras, quando Sakura pulou pela janela. Mas não pôde. Sakura era orgulhosa e forte, mas estava vulnerável. Queria tanto estar presente para dar uma força a amiga...  
  
**  
  
Pela escuridão, ela moveu-se, silenciosa. Sorriu ao observar que o Dojo não tinha proteção nenhuma. Apenas um guarda, na entrada, assobiando uma cantiga e olhando para o céu, enquanto sorvia uma bebida. Porém, isto não a incomodou. Era uma pessoa furtiva, não usaria a porta da frente para anunciar sua entrada. Movendo-se por trás de alguns arbustos, Sakura esquivou-se dos olhares do homem, partindo diretamente para uma janela, nos fundos do Dojo. Observou-a com atenção. Usar sua Kawanaga seria inútil, pois não parecia ser muito alta. Olhou os Shuko em sua obi, optando por estes. Olhando por todos os lados, notou não ter ninguém. Perfeito.   
  
Aproximando-se da parede, Sakura começou a escalar o lugar devagar. Olhando para baixo, percebeu que cometera um erro. A parede era muito mais alta do que sua vista noturna previra. Um passo em falso e ela não poderia nem ao menos experimentar os Sai. Então, para manter sua segurança, começou a escalar mais devagar, atenta às falhas do cimento da parede. Ao chegar na janela, deu uma rápida espiada, espreitando como um predador atrás de seu alimento. Um guarda guardava o quarto, certamente o do capitão. Viu o cômodo, com uma mesa, e inúmeros papéis espalhados por ela. Seus olhos translúcidos brilharam intensamente. Achara seu objetivo mais rápido do que imaginara. Retirando sua Shaken, a atirou em direção ao alvo, que dormia folgadamente reencostado na soleira da porta. Com rapidez incrível, a arma atravessou o pescoço gorducho do soldado. Notando o caminho livre, entrou.   
  
Foi até o morto no chão, em passos sorrateiros. Retirou a Shaken do morto, limpando o sangue com a barra da roupa. Revirando o corpo, notou algumas queimaduras pelos braços desnudos e pelas pernas peludas. Sentiu uma vertigem a apossar, a impossibilitando de olhar por mais um segundo para o homem, que já começava a feder.   
  
'Desgraçado, então foi tu que explodiste aquela bomba em meu quarto? Bem, já pagaste com a vida pelo teu ato tão vil', ela pensou satisfeita, chutando para longe o corpo morto. Olhou para a mesa, curiosa. Talvez, aquelas simples folhas fossem sua salvação e o motivo para findar com aquela busca tão desagradável. .   
  
Aproximando-se, começou a ler atentamente todos as folhas. Como espiã, havia aprendido a ler e a escrever várias línguas, inclusive chinês, uma língua que nunca viria a usar se fosse uma dama normal. Mas a questão é que não era uma dama clássica, muito menos normal. A maioria dos documentos se tratava de pagamentos de armas, autorizações de retirada e fichas dos soldados, porém, uma folha, escrita em mandarim, lhe chamou a atenção. Aproximando o papel do olhos, leu rapidamente.  
  
'Meu filho Syaoran, tu fostes irresponsável ao atacar o quarto da filha do general. Não sei os motivos que o levaram a isto, porém, estou desapontado. Tome cuidado com tuas atitudes, ao invés de arriscar seus homens como fez. De Shang Li'  
  
"Nojento!", ela gritou, sem notar que falara em voz alta. Pegando o papel e o guardando, ela notou as sombras subindo pelas escadarias. Não haveria outra maneira de se livrar disto senão lutar contra os inimigos.   
  
O primeiro homem que lhe apareceu era baixo, porém corpulento. A olhou com luxúria, contornando cada curva de seu corpo com os orbes negros. Sakura sentiu um nojo do oponente, o olhando ainda mais vontade de matá-lo. Mas seria inútil tentar um ataque corporal, visto que ele deveria pesar o triplo de seu peso. Antes que ele avançasse, jogou mais uma de suas Shaken, que parou no meio da testa do homem, o deixando morto no chão. Viu o próximo se aproximar, com a expressão nada satisfeita. Provavelmente por ela ter matado um dos seus companheiros. Não tardou em pegar sua Sai, e partir para o confronto. Bloqueando boa parte dos ataques, feito como uma espada que pesava sobre suas adagas, estudou que a fraqueza do homem seria o braço esquerdo, que se movimentava com lentidão, certamente por um ferimento. Bloqueando uma investida do braço direito, Sakura rapidamente chutou o braço esquerdo, percebendo com gosto como ele se contorceu de dor, caindo no chão sem nenhuma defesa. Aproveitando este momento de fraqueza, jogou a Sai, que acertou o coração do soldado.   
  
Vendo não estar mais em perigo, retirou as armas sobre os corpos sem vida. Os limpando se dirigiu à saída, com a mente fervilhando. Então, fora este tal de Syaoran Li que planejara sua morte... Assim que comunicasse ao pai as novidades, voltaria a aquela dojo para ter o prazer mórbido de matar aquele que ousava atacar sua residência. Sorriu. Seu trabalho fora bem sucedido. Além de saber dos prováveis planos dos inimigos, ela descobrira quem na verdade queria sua morte. A única coisa que a decepcionou foi não poder ter visto o facínora que a tocara outra noite. Isto, ela esqueceria completaemnte. Voltaria a sua vida normal assim que saísse daquela moradia. Porém, algo lhe interrompeu os pensamentos.  
  
Assustada, Sakura olhou para a perna, vendo que dela escorria uma pequena corrente de sangue. Abaixou-se, sentindo uma dor, nada comparada ao que sentiria se algo lhe cortasse, impossibilitando-a de permanecer de pé. Notou, agora com atenção, que uma pequena agulha estava presa à perna. Retirando-a com cuidado, cheirou o objeto. Desesperou-se. Era veneno de cobra. Provavelmente, o veneno de uma naja, a cobra egípcia mais venenosa do mundo. Estudara a fórmula do veneno. Dificilmente, sairia com vida desta situação...  
  
Rapidamente, sua visão começou escurecer, enquanto a dor se intensificava, fazendo soltar um grito de dor, que só não ecoou por ela não ter voz suficiente para emitir qualquer som. Só notou, enquanto sentia a expiração falhar, estar sendo amarrada nos pulsos e na perna, e carregada por um forte homem, que a levava descendo as escadas. Oh, que destino cruel... Morreria pelas mão do inimigo, sem se vingar do homem que a beijara tão intensamente...  
  
*Fim*  
  
Glossário:  
  
Shinobi Shozoku - Antiga vestimenta ninja. Feita geralmente em tons escuros e com tecidos mais flexisíveis, era a roupa tipíca para qualquer guerreiro noturno.  
  
Kawanaga - Uma espécie de gancho, que servia para os ninjas. Vamos exemplificar, Ok? Todo mundo já assistiu Batman, não é? Então, sabe aquele ganchinho que ele usa para se prender a parede? Então, é parecido, só que é maior e não tem nenhum dispositivo automático...  
  
Shaken - Esta é famosa... Não pelo nome, mas por que a maioria das pessoas conhece... é aquela estrelinha afiada que é lançada no ar!  
  
Shuko - Está peculiar arma se parece com uma pata de gato. É usada para escalar as parades, por ter a palama cheia de dentinhos que se prendem muito bem as superfícies.  
  
Sais - Alguém aí já assitiu O Retorno Da Mumía? Bem, vcs lembram da luta entre a Evy e a Anaksunamun. Bom, aqurlas adagas douradas eram as Sais... Para quem não assistiu, (E devia!), elas são adagas ( Eu acho que já falei isto), afiadas, com as lâminas bem finas e com ganchos para se segurar...  
  
Bom, gente, é isto! Espero que tenham gostado de meu glossário, e se não entenderam nada, é só me mandar um E-mail e perguntar o que eu estou querendo dizer com tanta besteira! Queria tambem agradecer aos comentarios, pois eles foram maravilhosos... Obrigado mesmo!  
  
Bem, voltando a conversar, eu gostaria de dizer que tenho um mini-fic prontinho para ser postado! Ele vai deixar as fãs de Syaoran um poquinho decepcionadas! Mas, se vcs quiserem ele na tela maravilhosa da Fanfiction.Net, e só me mandar um comentário ou uma mensagem via E-mail... Vou até dizer o nome do meus textinho: Quando Eu o perdi...  
  
Sentiu o impacto! Ótimo! Bem, outra coisa. Eu estou pensando em fazer propaganda. Isto mesmo! Propaganda de fics maravilhosos que eu já li e que recomendo... Lembro que uma autora de um lindo fanfiction de Inuyasha fez isto tambem! Então, se quiserem que eu faça isto, me mandem tambem pelos comentarios...  
  
Parece mais uma propaganda para me mandarem comentarios, não é mesmo? Se acharem isto, ou não, me mandem um comentario tambwm ! (Brincadeirinha, brincadeirinha...)  
  
Grandes beijos e muitos abraços, de Jenny-Ci 


	7. Capítulo 6

Capitulo 6  
  
Syaoran a observou, tão deslumbrado quanto desconfiado. Só soubera da presença daquela dama de preto quando um soldado a trouxe, dormente, em seus braços. Porém, algo o levava a acreditar que a conhecia. Algo simplesmente o impediu de mata-la. Então, assim que soube a causa da dormência dela, tratou de pedir para que Meiling providencia-se a produção do antídoto.   
  
Aproximou-se dela, sentando-se do lado cama onde ela adormecia. Inclinou a cabeça sobre os cabelos sedosos, tendo a certeza de que conhecia aquele cheiro. Um cheiro doce, de flores tropicais. Olhando por alguns instantes, sentiu a enorme vontade de retirar-lhe aquela máscara, só para ver quem foi à dama que matara dois de seus melhores soldados. Com cuidado para não acorda-la, ele desamarrou os fios que prendiam a máscara de metal, tirando-a do rosto. Controlou um gemido de surpresa.  
  
Era ela.   
  
A expressão era calma e serena, não como da vez em que ele a encontrara no quintal da mansão Kinomoto. Se não estivesse tão perto, poderia até jurar que os lábios estavam curvados em um sorriso. Com a mão, acariciou as bochechas, coradas. Então, ela não morrera no ataque que planejara. Assim que seu dedo roçou nos lábios rosados, os dois olhos se abriram, paralisando os movimentos de Syaoran.  
  
Sakura o fitou, ainda atordoada. Porém, mesmo dormente, saberia que se tratava do homem da clareira. Só bastava sentir o toque dele. O avaliou, notando como se enganara ao pensar que por trás da máscara que ele usava, se escondia uma figura horripilante, repleta de escoriações. O homem era bonito. Na verdade, era o homem mais bonito que ela já vira. A expressão era forte, masculina. Os lábios eram finos, bem desenhados, enquanto o nariz afilado combinada com o semblante dele, e com o queixo másculo. As sobrancelhas grossas ressaltavam os belos olhos dourados, que pareciam traga-la para dentro dele. Cabelos castanhos, rebeldes. Os ombros largos, o corpo que parecia forte e viril ao seu ver meio confuso. Tentou inutilmente se mover, porém, viu estar amarrada.   
  
"Não adianta", a voz era rouca e impessoal. "Estás presa".  
  
"Não posso acreditar!", ela praguejou, falando mais para si mesmo do que para Syaoran. "Falhei em minha missão!".  
  
"Confesso estar surpreso. Quem diria, Sakura Kinomoto, trabalhando para o próprio pai?", o chinês argumentou, notando ela franzir o cenho, enquanto as bochechas coravam.   
  
"Ainda lembra de mim?".  
  
"Mesmo se não lembrasse, saberia de quem se tratava. Porém, creio que eras para estares morta. Não conversando comigo, nesta cama", ele brincou. Sakura, porém, não prestou atenção na brincadeira. Só sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por ser rosto.  
  
Sentia-se humilhada. Nunca, em todas as suas empreitadas, falhara. Nunca fora descoberta. Agora, a honra de seu pai estaria comprometida. Não conseguindo controlar o soluço, chorou sem se importar com o presente, visivelmente incomodado com o choro de Sakura.   
  
"Você é Syaoran Li, não é mesmo?", ele a ouviu perguntar, com a voz trêmula.   
  
"Sim, japonesa, sou eu mesmo".  
  
Sentindo-se traída por seus próprios instintos, Sakura passou a ter nojo de Syaoran, que não sabia nem ao menos o que dizer. A japonesa de olhos verdes, munida de uma força que não sabia ter, conseguiu soltar um das mãos da corda que a prendia. Pronta para mata-lo com sua Sai, notou não estar com suas armas. Só sentiu mais desprezo por ele.  
  
"Me mate!", ela gritou, com voz decidida. Syaoran a encarou, surpreso.  
  
"Achas mesmo que eu cederei as tuas vontades?".  
  
"Sei muito bem que desejas minha morte. Tu mandaste atacar meu quarto. Então, me mate. Não permitirei que meu pai passe por humilhação alguma", Sakura ordenou, ainda mais decidida.   
  
Syaoran olhou para a espada que carregava. Sua mente lhe gritava: Vá em frente, mate-a!O coração, desesperadamente, pedia: Não, não faça isto! Porém, ele era um guerreiro. Seu coração não podia exercer nenhuma força sobre sua mente e sobre suas decisões. A morte dela seria apenas um adiantamento de seus planos. Se por suas mãos não morrestes, certamente outro o faria. Então, posicionando a arma sobre o coração da jovem, Syaoran a encarou, por alguns segundos.  
  
"Apesar de ser uma nipônica, admiro que queria preservar sua dignidade, matando a si mesma", ela argumentou, vendo que uma corrente de sangue já escorria sobre a lâmina de sua espada, enquanto ele pressionava cada vez mais a arma.   
  
"Cale-se e faça logo isto!", ela ordenou, ignorando a dor que já sentia.  
  
O guerreiro chinês ia mesmo fazer isto. Porém, não pode, a espada caiu de sua mão, como se o coração paralisasse seus movimentos. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito, meneando a cabeça, enquanto via expressão de Sakura se alterar de resignada a nervosa.   
  
"Prefiro ver teu pai humilhado a te ver morta"  
  
"Ah, seu covarde imprestável", ela gritou, antes de avançar sobre ele. "Vai morrer pelo o que teus lábios disseram"  
  
Mesmo forte, Sakura sabia que não poderia nem ao menos ferir Syaoran. Ele era muito mais forte. E simplesmente, Sakura se sentia imobilizada ao sentir aquele olhar sobre ela. Cansada, ela sentiu os pulsos serem presos pelas mãos calejadas de Syaoran , enquanto ele a virava, colocando-a sobre o próprio corpo.   
  
"Não sei como matastes meus homens se não pode nem se libertar de meus braços", ele disse, sorrindo. Sakura sentiu-se levemente ruborizada com aqueles lábios tão próximos dos seus. Mas não recuou.   
  
"Estou com nojo de você. És a criatura mais desprezível que julgo já ter visto", ela disparou.   
  
Syaoran novamente sorriu, mas Sakura notou a malícia contida naqueles lábios. Sentiu a mão dele se pressionar contra a sua nuca, aproximando os rostos, até as bocas estarem separadas por milímetros. Fechou os olhos assim que sentiu os lábios dele pressionarem-se sobre sua boca, delicadamente. Como evitar, se era simplesmente delicioso? Com os braços, abraçou o pescoço dele, aumentando o contato dos corpos.  
  
Com aquela linda garota em seus braços, Syaoran sentiu incontrolável. Não poderia simplesmente mordiscar aqueles lábios. Tinha que provar o gosto daquela boca, tão convidativa. Lentamente, passou a língua para boca dela, sugando o sabor daquela bela mulher. Envolveu a cintura delgada com a cintura, impossibilitando-a de se libertar dos braços fortes.   
  
"É a segunda vez que isto ocorre", Syaoran murmurou, ofegante, quando se separaram.   
  
"Então, eras tu aquela noite? Por que mandaste me matar? Não entendo...", ela indagou. Como se a consciência lhe voltasse, Syaoran largou Sakura, levantando-se do chão, antes de responder, áspero.  
  
"'Tu és minha inimiga, esqueceste? Mesmo com um beijo, meu ódio e meu dever não foram mudados".  
  
Como se uma balde d'água caísse sobre sua cabeça, Sakura se levantou também, o fitando com desprezo.  
  
"Como afirmas, sou uma nipônica. Então, por que não me mataste, quando tiveras a arma em mãos?", ela novamente perguntou.   
  
"Por que viva, me serves melhor".  
  
"Não sou sua criada!".  
  
Syaoran sorriu. Se ela fosse uma mera empregada chinesa, seria muito mais fácil ser encontrado aos beijos com ela. Mas, para seu eterno azar, ela era sua inimiga. "Não, não és".  
  
"Então pares de me tratar como uma!", ela disparou, nervosa.   
  
O silencio que se seguiu foi incomodo. Porém, a bela japonesa não tinha nenhuma intenção de manter uma conversação com aquele homem tão presunçoso. E odiando admitir, ele tinha razão. Um beijo não mudaria a situação em que os dois se encontravam.   
  
"Ficarás como prisioneira, até esta guerra acabar. Depois, eu a matarei", ele disse, virando-se, para sair do quarto. Ouviu-a dizer.  
  
"Muito reconfortante, capitão Li".  
  
Ao perceber que ficara sozinha no quarto, Sakura sentiu os olhos arderem. As lágrimas inundaram sua feição. A honra de seu pai foi seriamente comprometida quando ela fora pega. Como poderia, livrar a família de tal vergonha?  
  
Não sabia. Só tinha em mente como escapar dali. Confinada sobre aquelas quatro paredes, nunca conseguiria avisar o pai sobre quaisquer planos dos chineses. O mais certo agora era se acalmar e pensar com clareza sobre a melhor maneira de escapar, sem deixar vestígios.   
  
"Com licença".  
  
Sakura viu entrar em seu quarto, uma delicada jovem, trazendo bandeja. Atrás dela, um homem, com uma espada, a escoltava. Notando a espada na cabeceira da cama, ela a pegou, posicionando-se na frente dos visitantes. A jovem se assustou, porém, sorriu. O soldado, ao contrario, se posicionou, pronto para lutar.   
  
"O que vocês querem?", a japonesa perguntou.   
  
"Sou Meiling, irmã de Syaoran. Estou aqui, a mando dele, para lhe trazer comida", a jovem de olhos avermelhados respondeu, depositando a bandeja perto da prisioneira.   
  
"Obrigado", Sakura agradeceu, guardando a espada. "E você, soldado, quem é?".  
  
"Nui Bi, japonesa. E espero que não tentes nada contra a Srta. Meiling. Ela foi por demais generosa ao trazer este ensopado", o homem respondeu, também guardando a espada.   
  
"Então, você é Sakura Kinomoto?", Meiling perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da japonesa.   
  
"Sim", Sakura respondeu, enquanto se deliciava com a comida. "Imagino a maravilhas que teu irmão disse ao meu respeito"  
  
Meiling sorriu. Syaoran havia poupado palavras ao descrever a filha do general Kinomoto. Era muito bonita, corajosa e determinada. Simpatizou com a prisioneira do irmão. "Na verdade, ele me disse que tu eras muita bonita, Srta. Kinomoto. Porém, vejo que alem disso, tu és uma espiã que trabalha para o próprio pai, não é mesmo?", ela indagou.  
  
"Estás certa. Trabalho para meu pai. Porém, depois do que houve aqui, duvido que saía viva deste cubículo", Sakura suspirou, tristemente. Nui se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado dela.   
  
"Duvido que meu patrão ira lhe matar, japonesa", ele disse. Sakura sorriu para ele. Como um soldado, que trabalhava para aquele metido, poderia ser tão carinhoso?   
  
"Sakura... posso chamá-la de Sakura?", Meiling indagou, e com o consentimento da japonesa, ela continuou. "Acredite em mim. Prometo fazer todo o possível para lhe ajudar".  
  
"Não entendo, porque me ajudas? Não és minha inimiga?", Sakura perguntou, confusa.   
  
"Se permite me responder, Sakura", Nui interrompeu, sorrindo. "Não lhe vemos como inimiga. Precisa sair daqui, se queres salvar tua família".  
  
"Muito obrigado...".  
  
"Não agradeça", Meiling replicou. "Fazemos isto por teu bem, minha amiga".  
  
Sakura sorriu, depois que os dois saíram do quarto. Encontrara pessoas maravilhosas, dispostas a arriscar a liberdade somente para ajuda-la. Talvez, nem tudo estivesse tão perdido...  
  
**  
  
Tomoyo seguia para o quarto da cunhada, com o coração aos saltos e os lábios recitando um mantra de proteção. Pedira aos deuses que auxiliassem Sakura naquela empreitada. Mas algo dizia que nem tudo saíra como planejado. Que a bela ninja tivera sérios problemas.   
  
Abriu as grandes portas de mármore do aposento de Sakura. Levou a mão à boca, emitindo um 'O' silencioso. A cama estava arrumada, sem sinal de que ela passara a noite ali. Pentes, vestes e utensílios, todos deixados no exato lugar onde Tomoyo colocara, antes de Sakura partir. Adentrou no local, com uma ponta de esperança que lhe restava. Mas, o que a recepcionou foi o silencio, apenas isto.   
  
No instante seguinte, corria pelos corredores da mansão, atrás do sogro. Sua única esperança. Em sua pressa, trombou com alguém, que a segurou delicadamente.   
  
"Está tubo bem, Sra. Tomoyo?", a voz soou. Tomoyo ergueu os olhos, para se deparar com o semblante sorridente de Eriol.   
  
"Oh, sim... Bom dia, Sr. Hiiragisawa", ela cumprimentou, se endireitando.  
  
O inglês arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto os olhos se estreitavam na jovem a sua frente. "Tem certeza? Não me pareces muito bem"  
  
"Não se preocupes. Estou em perfeito estado", ela respondeu, antes de correr dali.   
  
'Oh, o que ele pensara de mim agora?', a mente lhe perguntou. Porém, a situação não pedia que ela dessa atenção ao senhor Eriol. Entrando desesperadamente no escritório de Fujitaka, ela finalmente pode respirar.  
  
"Meu sogro?".  
  
A voz era tremula e ansiosa. Fujitaka, ao notar isto, parou suas atividades para fitar a nora. "Minha querida, o que lhe ocorreste?".  
  
"A mim, meu sogro, nada. Porém, Sakura, ela não voltou da missão a qual foi destinada ontem".  
  
Fujitaka sentiu uma dor terrível dominar seu coração. Arriscava sempre a vida da filha, a colocando nestas situações. Porém, para seu alivio, a garota era dotada de muita habilidade, ou de muita sorte.   
  
"O que faremos agora?", Tomoyo indagou. Fujitaka baixou os olhos, murmurando.   
  
"Nada"  
  
"Como disse?", Tomoyo perguntou. Fujitaka se aproximou da jovem, dando um leve aperto em seu ombro.   
  
"Absolutamente nada, minha querida. Sakura é uma mulher forte. Saberá se defender de todos os perigos que lhe surgirem. Agora...", ele fez uma pausa, para depois sorrir. "Vá tomar café, Tomoyo. Tenho certeza que uma boa alimentação lhe deixara mais aliviada".  
  
Tomoyo olhou o sogro, surpresa. Nunca poderia esperar esta indiferença do próprio pai da espiã. "Meu sogro, confesso estar surpresa. Porém, se minha prima não voltar daqui a algumas horas, serei obrigada a comunicar as autoridades. Não podemos ignorar tal acontecimento".  
  
Pisando duro, a japonesa saiu do aposento. 'Maldita tranqüilidade', ela pensou, aturdida, enquanto rumava para o próprio quarto. A idéia de ter que arriscar o nome da família lhe parecia mais justa do que te que arriscar a vida de Sakura....  
  
Enquanto isso, Fujitaka sentia o remorso tomar conta de todo o seu corpo. Não podia confiar apenas na sorte de Sakura. Mas também não podia avisar as autoridades. Teria que resolver isto o mais rápido possível, antes que os chineses resolvessem atacar novamente...  
  
**  
  
"Posso saber, como faremos isto?", Nui perguntou, enquanto acompanhava Meiling em um de seus passeios noturnos.   
  
"Já tenho tudo planejado. Com tua ajuda, nossa prisioneira poderá ir para a casa sem a menor suspeita".  
  
"Tu fostes maluca ao dizer que a ajudaria. Se teu irmão sabe, somos deportados para a China. E isto, eu não quero!".  
  
"Pares de fazer birra, soldado!", Meiling o repreendeu, docemente."Se digo que já sei o que fazer, deverias confiar em mim".  
  
Nui parou de andar, fitando intensamente Meiling. "Eu confio, só que... Não quero que se arrisques".  
  
A chinesa se sentiu levemente corada. "Não vou me arriscar, Nui. Apenas farei o que tem de ser feito. É uma injustiça o que estão fazendo com Sakura".  
  
"Concordo", o soldado suspirou pesadamente. "O que pretendes fazer?".  
  
"Pretendo ir ao quarto do meu irmão, quando este estiver a dormir, e roubar os pertences de nossa amiga. Com eles, ela poderá escapar pelo mesmo lugar da onde veio", ela explicou. Nui meneou a cabeça, desanimado.  
  
"Sinto lhe desapontar, mas se não sabes, teu irmão é o melhor guerreiro da dinastia. Achas que ele pode ser enganado?".  
  
"Acho sim. Não só acho, como tenho certeza. Grave minhas palavras, meu caro amigo. Syaoran Li vai ser enganado pela própria irmã...".  
  
Fim***  
  
Desculpe, mas não recebi autorizacoes para fazer as propagandas!!! Quero agradecer a todos que vem lendo, e aqueles que me mandam comentarios!!  
  
Bjs, De Jenny -Ci 


	8. Capítulo 7

Capitulo 7  
  
Quando abriu os olhos, sentiu o rosto esquentar e o lugar onde estava se iluminar com os primeiros raios de sol. Levantando-se rapidamente, foi tomada por uma sensação de surpresa e grande alívio: Estava em casa.  
  
Sentou da cama, sentindo um aroma delicioso. Certamente, Tomoyo estava preparando o desjejum. Fitou o quarto, antes de sorrir em pura felicidade. Levantou-se e caminhou até a penteadeira.  
  
Tocou seus pertences com as pontas dos dedos, sentiu o cheiro das flores no vaso ao lado do espelho. Abriu o armário, vendo seus quimonos, suas túnicas e todos as suas roupas em perfeito estado, exalando um doce cheiro de primavera. Como pudera ficar aprisionada naquele quarto escuro, sem seus bibelôs e seus mimos, na mão de um ser tão desalmado como era aquele Syaoran Li? Será que tudo não havia passado de um simples sonho? Bem, todavia, não importava mais. Ter sua liberdade de volta sobrepunha qualquer dúvida ruim.  
  
Abrindo as portas do cômodo, saiu pelo corredor. Porém, algo estava estranho. O silêncio era mortal, e quanto mais ela caminhava adiante, mas percebia como o corredor ficava vazio. Os quadros, verdadeira adoração de Kaho, não estavam lá. Os vasos, as esculturas e as plantas, muitos presentes de Yukito, também haviam sumido. Andando mais um pouco, chegou até o escritório do pai.  
  
Assim que entrou, Sakura controlou-se para não soltar um gemido. O lugar onde seu pai trabalhava estava completamente vazio. Apenas uma poltrona, verde musgo, residia lá. Aproximando-se ainda mais, viu uma silhueta sentada no móvel, observando fixamente as chamas que dançavam sobra à lareira. Sorriu. Seu querido pai era o único que fazia sentido naquele lugar, que ela uma vez chamou de lar.  
  
"Papai?".  
  
Fujitaka olhou para trás, antes de tomar um bom gole de saque. Levantando, caminhou até Sakura, que sorria para o pai, mesmo confusa. Ela estremeceu. O homem lhe lançava um olhar gélido, sem sentimentos. Em seus olhos, um brilho quase vermelho tomava o lugar dos orbes castanhas, sempre tão gentis. Viu ele levantar a mão, para depois pronunciar, ferozmente.  
  
"Como ousas me chamar de pai, sua vadia?!?"  
  
Não pode nem ao menos responder. A mão forte do pai lhe desferiu um tapa, na altura da bochecha. Sakura abriu a boca para falar, porém, a voz simplesmente não saiu. Levando a mão ao lugar machucado, sentiu-o dolorido. Fujitaka ainda a olhava, com a mão levantada.  
  
"Porquê?", ela murmurou, com um fio de voz.  
  
"Tu me traístes, Sakura. Se enamorastes daquele homem chinês, pôs nossa nação em perigo. Vês...?", ele apontou para o cômodo vazio. "É tudo obra sua. Vivemos na miséria, minha querida. A comida é o pouco que nos resta. Touya e Kaho...", ele pausou novamente, suspirando fundo. A jovem ficara ainda mais confusa, mas nem por isso menos angustiada. "Morreram pelas mãos destes malditos... Pedi para que Eriol levasse Tomoyo para a Inglaterra. Estamos sem rumo, e tudo isto é fruto do teu pecado".  
  
"Papai, como podes dizer isto? Eu nunca me enamorei de chinês algum. Seria incapaz de lhe trazer tamanha desgraça", ela disse, sentindo um leve desespero. O homem virou, sem fitá-la.  
  
"Suas palavras não valem nada, sua estúpida. O chinês se deitou com você, divertiu-se e te iludiu. Agora, com tudo que temos, ele parte para a China, te deixando aqui, violada, desonrada. Saías daqui, Sakura. Tu não és mais minha filha!", ele gritou. Ela sentiu as lágrimas descerem por suas bochechas, como se lhe rasgassem a carne. Corajosa, ela secou o choro e fitou o pai, decidida, porém, temerosa.  
  
"Não sei do que falas, papai. Tuas palavras me parecem tão confusas. Me expliques, não posso suportar tua indiferença. Eu o amo, papai. Tu és a única família que eu tenho...".  
  
E quanto mais ela falava, mais via o homem se afastar. Sentindo-se desamparada e fraca, ela caiu de joelhos ao chão, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Porque tudo aquilo? Na noite passada dormia em uma cama dura, e agora, discutia com o pai o fim daquela guerra. Vendo estar sozinha, notou as imagens ficarem borradas, o local escurecer.  
  
"Oh, papai, volte... Não me deixe desvanecer neste lugar...", ela suplicava, sentindo cada vez mais as próprias lágrimas. "Papai!!!"  
  
"PAPAI!".  
  
Sakura se levantou, olhando ao seu redor. Estava novamente presa as masmorras de Syaoran Li. Levou a mão à testa, sentindo o suor descer pelo rosto. Podia jurar que escutava as batidas do próprio coração. Suspirou aliviada. Tudo não passou de um pesadelo... Um terrível, porém, apenas um pesadelo.  
  
"Sakura?".  
  
Virando-se, deparou com Nui Bi a entrar no quarto, silenciosamente. Suspirou novamente, mais contente ainda. A prova viva que tudo não passara de ilusão estava ali, na sua frente. "O que faz aqui, Nui?".  
  
"Que pergunta, hein, japonesa? Deverias saber que partira esta noite, daqui", ele falou, sorrindo.  
  
Saindo da cama, Sakura rapidamente jogou-se nos braços de Nui, mergulhada na felicidade. Nem se importou com o rubor excessivo do soldado. Só queria agradecer. Agradecer ao amigo, por lhe dar esperanças que veria o pai, novamente.  
  
"Oh, meu amigo! Não podes imaginar como me faz feliz a idéia de voltar para minha família!", ela gritou, depois de largar o estático Nui no mesmo lugar onde o abraçara.  
  
"Deves agradecer a Meiling, e não a mim", ele afirmou, retribuindo o sorriso. Ela o encarou, interrogativamente.  
  
"Por que, Nui? Onde está a irmã do capitão Li?".  
  
"Neste exato momento, no quarto dele, pegando o que lhe pertence por direito".  
  
Enquanto isto, furtivamente, Meiling subia as escadarias que levavam direto ao quarto de Syaoran. Estava praguejando interiormente, enquanto se aproximava do seu destino. Por que o quarto do capitão ficava justo ao lado da única saída que Sakura teria?  
  
Abrindo a porta com delicadeza, ela espiou dentro do quarto. A cama estava vazia... Um leve desespero tomou conta dela, mas que rapidamente foi abafado pela visão seguinte da chinesa. Syaoran adormecera num canto do quarto, profundamente. Sorriu. Mesmo dormindo, ele mantinha a expressão defensiva. Os olhos prontos para se abrir ao sinal do qualquer ataque. Controlou um sorriso. Como ela, Meiling Li, delicada e gentil, pudera ter o mesmo sangue de Syaoran Li, fechado em seu mundo, lacrado a sete chaves? Bem, esta questão não convinha naquela hora.  
  
Adentrou no cômodo, na ponta dos pés. Avistou, em uma mesa, alguns equipamentos, peculiares e um tanto... Estranhos, seria a palavra que ela usaria se pudesse falar. Aproximou-se, averiguando os objetos, curiosa. Via algumas 'estrelinhas', porém muito afiadas, e até sujas de sangue. Um gancho, preso a uma corda negra. Adagas finas e de formato singular, também apareciam. Várias facas, lanças e espadas. Mas o que mais gostou foi, o que apelido carinhosamente, de 'pata de gato'. Recolheu tudo, colocou na bolsa de couro que trouxera e partiu.  
  
Desceu as escadarias, notando um movimento em sua frente. Do nada, apareceu um soldado, que ela não sabia o nome. Também, como podia, se naquele lugar residiam mais de 100 homens? Ele a olhou, desconfiado.  
  
"Posso saber o que fazia lá nos aposentos do capitão Li, minha senhorita?".  
  
"Não pode não!", ela rapidamente respondeu, virando-se para seguir seu caminho. "E olhas como falas comigo, soldado. Posso mandar te cortarem a língua se andares de fuxico por aí".  
  
Não se deu ao trabalho de ouvir a resposta do homem. Não tinha tempo para gozar da sorte. Descendo as escuras escadarias, ela entrou na cela da japonesa, encontrando Sakura e Nui a conversarem, animadamente. Sentiu uma ponta de ciúmes no coração. Mas, por que? Não tinha porque sentir ciúmes do melhor amigo. Pigarreou, para chamar a atenção dos presentes.  
  
"Meiling!", Sakura exclamou, contente. "Não precisavas arriscar tua vida para me ajudar, chinesa. Serei eternamente grata".  
  
"Deixes de bobagem, garota", ela exclamou, entregando a bolsa para Sakura. "Prometa-me apenas que saíra daqui, e impedira ao máximo para que está guerra ocorra. És nossa esperança. Meu irmão nunca me ouvirá".  
  
Sakura abraçou a bolsa, sentindo a forma de suas armas frias encostarem-se ao seu corpo. Todos os presentes que Tomoyo, carinhosamente, lhe trouxera. Averiguou a quantidade, sorrindo ao perceber que tudo estava como havia sido deixado. "Bem, me digam, como saio daqui?".  
  
"Não pela porta da frente", Nui brincou, para depois sentir um tapa de Meiling na cabeça.  
  
"Na verdade...", ela sorriu, ao ver o amigo massagear o machucado. "Saíras pelo mesmo lugar por onde entrou. Venha, vamos antes que o sol nasça".  
  
Saindo do aposento, o trio seguiu na escuridão dos corredores daquele enorme Dojo. Sakura olhou tudo, surpresa. De fora, nunca poderia imaginar que Syaoran Li tinha tantos soldados. Perguntou-se, por um momento, se seria suficiente o número de homens que o pai convocara. Mas, não era o momento para isto.  
  
"Por aqui", Meiling sussurrou, chamando a atenção da japonesa. Juntos, eles seguiram até uma escadaria, que dava para o escritório por onde Sakura viera.  
  
"Bem...", Sakura suspirou, sorrindo para os novos amigos. "Acho que nunca mais os verei", ela abraçou os dois, limpando algumas lágrimas. "Adeus. Nunca esquecerei os que fizeram para mim".  
  
"Até mais, japonesa. Cuide-se", Nui acenou. Meiling sorriu, acenando também.  
  
"Foi um verdadeiro prazer lhe ajudar, Sakura. És a mulher mais forte que já conheci".  
  
Acenando, Sakura subiu as escadarias devagar, já preparando sua Kawanaga. Passou pelo quarto do capitão chinês. Porém, enquanto a razão lhe mandava seguir, seu coração insistia para que ela espiasse. E foi isto que ela fez. Posicionando-se sobre a fresta da porta entreaberta, ela olhou dentro do aposento. E lá estava ele. Dormindo num canto do quarto, Syaoran Li tinha a expressão séria, os lábios pressionados sobre uma linha fina, como se estivesse a pensar. A japonesa de olhos verdes sorriu, notando a imobilidade do chinês. Parecia morto. Mas Sakura sabia que ele não estava. E se demorasse mais um segundo, ele poderia despertar e acabar com seu plano. E isto ela não queria pensar.  
  
Endireitando-se, ela seguiu até a outra sala, abrindo a porta com cuidado para não fazer nenhum ruído. Entrando no local, ela percebeu que a janela estava aberta, como na noite em que ela entrara. Aproximou-se, e com muita delicadeza e sutileza, ela prendeu o gancho no parapeito da janela, jogando a corda pela mesma. Antes de pular, deu uma olhada naquela sala vazia. Seu coração parecia bater mais forte do que costume. Mesmo que tentasse evitar, sabia que Syaoran causara reações fortes e profundas nela. Os beijos, uma mistura de carinho e de paixão. Mas, aquele sonho que tivera tinha sua dose de realidade. Ele iria deitar-se com ela, usá-la, para depois descartá-la. Ela nunca passaria de uma nipônica, mais um conquista daquele verdadeiro galanteador. Então, o certo era ir embora enquanto não acordava o capitão.  
  
Pulando sobre a janela, ela segurou-se na corda, descendo pela parede. Tinha que ter cuidado. Seus sapatos eram novos. Não conseguiriam se prender naquela parede lisa. Por isso, foi mais devagar, observando a paisagem abaixo de seus pés. Tudo deserto. Até os matagais pareciam abrir passagem para que ela saísse dali. Parecia perfeito. Perfeito até demais...  
  
De repente, sentiu um impulso levá-la para cima. Confusa, ela tentou utilizar toda a força do corpo. Porém, aquilo, ou alguém, que puxava sua Kanagawa, era muito mais forte. Olhou para baixo. Se pulasse, naquela altura, corria o sério risco de quebrar algum membro. Deste jeito não poderia fugir...  
  
Quando estava no parapeito da janela, ela pôs o pé nele. Agarrando-se as beiradas da janela com a mão, ela subiu. Fitou o homem que acabara com seus planos com ódio.  
  
Enquanto isso, Syaoran Li, a sua frente, segurava a corda, rindo...  
  
"Ias a algum lugar, minha querida?", ele ironizou, puxando a corda, fazendo com que a japonesa caísse no chão. Caminhando até ela, viu ela se levantar, defensiva.  
  
"Vamos fazer um trato", ela propôs, arrumando a roupa amassada.  
  
"Do que se trata?", Syaoran perguntou. A garota sorriu, maliciosamente.  
  
"Vamos lutar. Se eu vencer, tu me deixarás partir. Se venceres, eu fico aqui, e poderás fazer o que quiser comigo".  
  
"Não sei", ele colocou a mão no queixo, pensando. "Tenho muito mais a perder do que ti. Mas, em todo caso". Colocando-se em posição de luta, ele sorriu. "Estou curioso ao saber como lutaras"  
  
Ela meneou a cabeça. "Não uma luta corporal, capitão Li. Espada, contra espada".  
  
Syaoran fingiu desapontamento. "Realmente, queria lutar com minhas mãos". Fitando ligeiramente o corpo da japonesa, viu ela corar, para depois rir novamente. "Mas, se assim que queres, terei o mais prazer em lhe mostrar que as técnicas chinesas são melhores que as suas".  
  
Sakura desembainhou sua espada. Syaoran notou como aquela arma era diferente da sua. Era fina, reta e decorada. O cabo dela tinha flores douradas, além de um pequeno pano, na cor negra. A sua, contrário, era grossa, curvada e sem muitos detalhes. Apenas o selo real de sua família. Ele a escutou dizer "Não me menosprezes, Li. Minhas técnicas vão muito além de sua pequena compreensão sobre as artes japonesas".  
  
"Então, o que está esperando para vir me atacar?".  
  
E assim ela fez. Correndo até o chinês, ela o atacou com toda a força que reuniu, causando um impacto que assustou Syaoran. Porém, o capitão das tropas não iria levar este desaforo. Recuperando-se rapidamente do ataque sofrido, ele começou a atacá-la, desferindo golpes que davam a impressão de que as espadas estavam a dançar, e não a confrontar. Sakura, enquanto se defendia, começou a procurar a fraqueza do inimigo. Mesmo sabendo que os ninjas não eram treinados para ataques frontais, e sim os mais furtivos, Sakura insistira ao pai que queria aprender todas as artes espadachins que o dinheiro do general pudesse pagar. Agora, utilizava uma técnica dos samurais, a Hitten Mitsurumi. Notando que a perna direita dele movia-se mais lentamente do que à esquerda, Sakura tratou de aproveitar esta falha. Desviando-se de um golpe potente, ela virou a espada, acertando o cabo na perna dele. Porém, algo saíra errado. Syaoran mantinha-se de pé, sem mostrar sinal de dor.  
  
"Mas... Como?", ela perguntou. Syaoran sorriu.  
  
"Minha prisioneira, conheço a arte Ninja", ao falar isto, o capitão notou a expressão incrédula de Sakura. Continuou. "Sabias que atacarias meu ponto fraco. Todavia, eu não o tenho. Então, utilizei minha perna esquerda mais rapidamente, para ver se você caía neste truque tão velho. E vejo, que és uma criança ingênua no corpo de uma mulher".  
  
Aquele comentário fez todo o corpo de Sakura arder de raiva. Não poderia usar suas técnicas furtivas, ele as conhecia. Então, se quisesse vencer, teria que usar algo exótico, algo que pudesse surpreender um homem como o capitão. Olhando para sua bolsa, viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Largando a espada no chão, ela exclamou.  
  
"Surpreendente, chinês", ela afirmou, enquanto caminhava até seus pertences. "Porém, quero que mostre que és um conhecedor de minha arte".  
  
Syaoran arqueou a sobrancelha direita, desconfiado. "Como?", ele indagou, enquanto caminhava até a moça. Ela colocou com um par de adagas afiadíssimas em suas mãos.  
  
"Estas são as Sais, capitão. São armas novas, porém, se notar, estão sujas de sangue. Um pequeno trabalho antes de ser presa por você", ela disse, girando as armas com habilidade. "Vamos lutar, usando elas. São poderosas, podem matar".  
  
"Confesso...", ele fez uma pausa, estudando a anatomia do objeto em mãos. Depois, continuou. "Confesso nunca ter estudado sobre estes objetos, Sakura. São estranhos a minhas mãos. Mas se estiveres disposta a me ensinar um pouco sobre eles, antes de iniciarmos nossa batalha, poderei até fazer um bom trabalho. Serei um aluno dedicado, prometo".  
  
Sakura notou o sorriso nos lábios de Syaoran. Não pode negar. Pois, se ganhasse, partiria dali o mais depressa possível. "Preste atenção, capitão Li. Não pretendo lhe ensinar meus segredos, se é isto que queres. Mas, o básico, lhe contarei. Não posso lutar com aquele que não sabe minhas técnicas. Até para mim, uma guerreira noturna, isto seria um ato de covardia". Dizendo isto, ela foi até ele. "Vencerá que desarmas o oponente primeiro".  
  
"Como? Não consigo nem ao menos segurar estas coisas pontiagudas, como pode desarmá-la?".  
  
Sakura sorriu, genuinamente. "Isto é um desafio que terás que aceitar, capitão".  
  
"Bem, vale já algo. Consegui que sorristes para mim, com naturalidade". Ao ouvir isto, Sakura corou. Quem diria ela, odiando há poucos minutos aquele homem, agora ensinando-o a lutar?  
  
"Bem Li, as Sais são armas muito fáceis de manejar. Mas, por sua leveza, é também muito fácil caírem de suas mãos. O mais certo, por princípio, e segurar com força o cabo, deixando na lâmina toda leveza. Tente, está bem?".  
  
Syaoran segurou a adaga, porém, sua concentração estava naquela garota. Ela podia ser doce, quando queria... Concentrando-se novamente, ele indagou a ela, mostrando o modo com que segurava os objetos. "Assim?".  
  
"Não, senhor Li", ela pegou a mão dele, sentindo um leve calafrio percorrer o corpo. Ele tinha os dedos calejados, quentes e fortes. Tentando quebrar a atenção que sentiu violentamente, ela tratou de explicar. "Pressione a força no dedão e no dedo mindinho. Eles são as extremidades de sua mão. Estão a segurar os outros dedos. Vamos, tentes novamente".  
  
"E agora?", ele perguntou. Sakura sorriu.  
  
"Muito bem. E agora, deves aprender a manejá-la", ela falou, pegando as próprias Sais. "Me observe. Movimente os pulsos, mas com cuidado. Eles devem dar suporte, não permitir que a arma se mova sozinha. Vamos tentar com apenas uma mão. Esquerda, direita e aponta".  
  
Syaoran fez o mesmo, porém, achou a arma um tanto desajeitada. Iria argumentar, mas ao perceber como a 'tutora' fazia com facilidade, decidiu não desistir tão rápido. Concentrando-se, ele conseguiu fazer o gesto quase tão perfeitamente quanto Sakura.  
  
"Isso mesmo, capitão. Agora, a defesa é um passo difícil. Nunca gire as Sais quando se defender. Elas não têm muito controle, podem cair ou não conseguirem bloquear o ataque do inimigo. Então, com a mão direita, defenda o lado esquerdo. Com a mão esquerda, faça o oposto. Vamos, vou tentar te atacar".  
  
Indo até ele, Sakura começou a atacá-lo, devagar. Vendo que o dedicado aluno já conseguia dominar a defesa, ela começou a ir mais rápido, percebendo que ele também já atacava. Os dois conseguiam acompanhar o mesmo ritmo, até que, com uma distração da oponente, Syaoran defendeu-se com força, atirando a Sai de Sakura para longe. Com a lâmina da própria adaga, Syaoran encurralou Sakura, até que ela ficasse contra a parede, sem defesas. Ele pressionou a lâmina contra o pescoço da japonesa, sorrindo sarcasticamente.  
  
"Bem, ganhei de minha mestra", ele disse. Sakura estranhou ao notar que não estava nervosa com este fato. Sentia até uma pontada de alívio.  
  
"Sim... Vou ter que ficar aqui", ela suspirou. Ele largou a Sai no chão, puxando a mão de Sakura, levando-a consigo, enquanto caminhava para a saída do escritório.  
  
"Não se preocupes, Sakura. Meiling e Nui também sofreram punições por tentarem te ajudar".  
  
"O quê?", ela exclamou, encarando o homem que a puxava. "O que fez com eles?".  
  
"Estão de castigo!", Syaoran riu da própria resposta. "Dividiram a mesma cela, até eu decidir o que acontecera a minha irmã conspiradora e o seu ajudante traidor".  
  
Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosa. Não era justo que aquelas duas pessoas tão bondosas pagassem pelo seu erro. Não sabia se teria coragem de encarar Meiling e Nui, depois que falhou em sua fuga...  
  
**  
  
Touya caminhou até a sala do pai, ressabiado. Já passavam das onze da noite. Porém, sabia que o pai não havia dormido. Onde estava Sakura? Ela não aparecera no desjejum, nem em qualquer outra hora. E agora, quando fora ver o quarto dela, o encontrou vazio. Não entendia. Todavia, acreditava que o pai sabia a respostas para suas dúvidas.  
  
"Papai?", ele chamou, enquanto entrava no local. Fujitaka estava parado diante a janela, a olhar as estrelas e a Lua, especialmente belas. Assim que ouviu seu nome, o general virou-se sorrindo tristemente para o filho.  
  
"Sim, meu filho? O que desejas?".  
  
"Onde está Sakura, meu pai? Não a vi desde de que levantei. Yukito está demasiadamente preocupado, e eu também", Touya inquiriu. Fujitaka encarou o filho, antes de apontar para a cadeira.  
  
"Sentes, meu filho", ele pediu, e Touya rapidamente obedeceu. "Sabes, que há muitos anos, uma pessoa descobre planos inimigos, desfaz trabalhos sujos, e outras funções para mim, não sabes?".  
  
"Sim, meu pai", Touya confirmou, para depois continuar. "Gostaria muito de conhecer este de quem tem tantas confiança".  
  
Fujitaka hesitou ao falar. Mas a situação, infelizmente, não poderia esperar por suas vontades. "Você já a conhece".  
  
"Como?", Touya disse, surpreso. "Meu pai, ela é uma mulher? Sabes que... podes ser abdicado de teu posto por esta falta!".  
  
"Touya, posso ser morto, se descobrirem quem eu contratei", Fujitaka completou. "Meu filho, o que saíra de minha boca e entrara em teus ouvidos é secreto. Se descobrir que dissestes a alguém, arrume tuas coisas que lhe expulso daqui".  
  
"Me calarei", Touya disse.  
  
"Quem eu contratei, foi... Sakura".  
  
"O quê?", Touya exclamou, levantando-se de seu acento. "Como podes, meu pai? Minha irmã, trabalhando para ti? Como espiã?".  
  
Fujitaka desviou o olhar. Não poderia recorrer atrás de sua decisão. A vida de sua filha estava em jogo. E esta batalha, ele não admitiria perder. "Pedi aos mestres da arte Ninjutsu para que treinassem sua irmã. Ela é uma ninja. Uma guerreira das sombras, se preferir. Ela trabalha para mim desde de que tinha 10 anos. E agora, ela corre perigo".  
  
Touya olhou para o pai, decepcionado. Esperava confiança da parte dele, esperava que o governo que Fujitaka construía fosse feito de verdades e de sinceridade. Mas, ao ouvir que a vida de Sakura estava em perigo, não convinha discutir os valores morais do general. "O quê houve?".  
  
"Creio que ela esteja no alojamento chinês, no antigo Dojo abandonado", Fujitaka explicou. "Vá até lá e a traga de volta. Mate qualquer chinês maldito que cruzar teu caminho. Quero o corpo dela, não importa vivo ou...", ele fez uma pausa. A imagem da filha morta seria algo que ele não poderia suportar. "Tragas ela, está bem? Por cada machucado no corpo dela, mate um soldado. Mas não quero uma guerra. Sei do paradeiro deles e espero que meus planos dêem certo para eu possa atacar o Dojo. Apenas a traga, e não se fira e nem provoque a ira de ninguém".  
  
Sem nada dizer, Touya se levantou e foi caminhando em direção a porta, até que ouviu a voz de Fujitaka lhe falar.  
  
"Obrigado, meu filho. Sei que conseguirás".  
  
"Não agradeça", Touya disse secamente. "Faço isso por ela, e não por você".  
  
Fujitaka ficou perdido em seus pensamentos, triste, se sentindo sozinho. Porém, sabia que a culpa fora sua. Que se sua família se tornasse alvo de comentários e a vergonha da nação, se culparia. Em sua revolta interior, não percebeu que olhos observaram a conversa, desde o começo.  
  
**  
  
"Me perdoem...".  
  
Meiling e Nui lançaram olhares bondosos para Sakura. Os três estavam presos nas masmorras, sem comida e com apenas uma jarra de água. O castigo imposto pelo capitão Li...  
  
"Não precisas se desculpar, japonesa. Fizemos o melhor, porém... Ele é melhor do que o nosso melhor", Nui respondeu, com uma ponta de sarcasmo na voz. Meiling olhava para janela, ansiando para ver a luz do dia por aquelas grades. Mas os raios não eram o suficiente para acalmar o coração de uma garota tão espirituosa.  
  
"Ele receberá o castigo. Syaoran Li é uma cascavel se movimentando no solo errado", a chinesa disse, emburrada. Sakura sorriu.  
  
"Pareces, ao meu ver, que tens muito controle sobre ele", ela comentou. Meiling virou-se para fitá-la, com os olhos repletos de orgulho.  
  
"Meu pai certamente o castigará. Ora, como ele pode me prender?", ela inquiriu, nervosa.  
  
"Tenho saudades de meu pai", Sakura falou. Nui a olhou, tristemente.  
  
"Todos nós temos saudade de nossas famílias, minha amiga. Porém, não conheci meu pai. Como o Sr. Shang afirma, ele morreu para honrar o solo chinês. Fui criado por minha mãe, Yan. Apenas por ela".  
  
Sakura novamente abaixou a cabeça, murmurando tristemente. "Minha mãe era uma gueixa, que trabalhava numa famosa casa de chá. Meu pai a conheceu, e se apaixonou, perdidamente. O resultado desta paixão proibida fui eu. Nunca a conheci, e meu pai não a menciona, provavelmente por respeito a minha madrasta. Ele afirma que foi um erro o que fez com minha mãe, mas diz que eu fui a compensação desta falha".  
  
"Oh, Sakura", Meiling foi até ela, para segurar gentilmente a mão da japonesa. "Eu também não tive mãe. Ela morreu depois de dar à luz a mim. Uma vez, ouvi Syaoran dizer que eu fui à causa da morte dela. Porém, depois de algum tempo, ele veio me dizer que não. Apesar de aparentar, Syaoran não é uma má pessoa".  
  
"Você tem irmãos, Nui?", Sakura perguntou rapidamente. Não queria colocar Syaoran na conversa. Nui sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça.  
  
"Um irmão, de 16 anos. Ele se chama Nabu, porém, ele não irá se alistar na guerra como eu. Ele quer a vida, o amor e a arte. Não a batalha. Para ser sincero, não sei porque lutamos. Todos acreditavam no fim disso tudo".  
  
"Se queres sinceridades, eu...", Sakura foi interrompida por um barulho estridente. Correndo até a janela, a japonesa de olhos verdes observou um homem caminhar por entre aquela fumaça toda, abatendo os soldados que cruzavam seu caminho. Soltou um gemido de surpresa.  
  
"Oh, pelos deuses!".  
  
"O que foi isso?", Meiling disse, aflita. Sakura trêmula fitou os amigos, antes de dizer.  
  
"Touya... É o meu irmão... Ele veio...", ela balbuciou. Nui e Meiling se entreolharam, confusos.  
  
"Temos que sair daqui", o soldado ordenou. Fitou a porta, tendo uma idéia. "Nós, juntos, conseguiremos arrombar a porta. Vamos tentar?".  
  
Diante do rápido assentimento das garotas, o trio foi até a porta. Com as ordens de Nui, eles empurraram com força, até que a porta se arrombou e caiu no chão. Olharam para o caminho à frente, chocados. Vários destroços, poeira pelo chão e pelas paredes. Alguns homens, caídos, mortos. Mas Sakura não pensava nisso. Como Touya descobrira seu paradeiro? Só se...  
  
"Vamos procurar o capitão!", Nui ordenou para as duas, tirando Sakura de seus pensamentos. "Nos dividiremos. Cuidarei para que um soldado negocie com teu irmão".  
  
Todos se separaram. Sakura subiu as escadarias, vendo o rastro de sangue, que conduzia ao cômodo central. Abaixou-se e tocou o líquido com a ponta dos dedos. Estava quente. Isto significava que a vítima passara por ali faz pouco tempo. Deveria ajudar. O capitão poderia se cuidar sozinho.  
  
Seguindo o rastro, ela caminhou até onde o sangue acabava. Notou um corpo, no chão, com uma flecha perto de seu peito. Achegando-se ao homem, sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.  
  
Era Syaoran...  
  
"Capitão?", ela o chamou, colocando a cabeça do homem sobre o colo. "Me responda! Não podes morrer! Acordes, capitão!!"  
  
Para seu alívio, viu ela soltar um murmúrio, abrindo lentamente os olhos dourados.  
  
"Sakura?", ele balbuciou, com um meio sorriso. "Não fostes embora ainda?".  
  
"Como embora, Li? Achas que deixaria você aqui, para morrer?", ela disse, avaliando a flecha no corpo do capitão. Controlou mais lágrimas, em vão. Aquilo era uma combinação perigosa de venenos. Certamente cobras e algumas salamandras japonesas.  
  
"Tire a flecha, Sakura. De qualquer modo, nada me adiantarás ficar com esta porcaria fincada em meu peito", ele ordenou. Sakura assim fez, retirando-a com cuidado para não causar mais nenhum dando. Viu ele gemer de dor. Sentiu- se mais tentada a ficar lá e cuidar daquele homem.  
  
"Meiling cuidará de mim", Syaoran afirmou.  
  
"Tua irmã não sabe nada sobre veneno de cobras nipônicas, seu homem teimoso! Deixe de birra! Cuidarei de você, mesmo sendo sua prisioneira".  
  
Syaoran, desta vez, nada respondeu ou argumentou. Apesar de ter sido tachado de teimoso, gostava de ver a preocupação daquela japonesa com relação a ele. Viu um soldado se aproximar, com a espada em mãos, apontada para a cabeça de Sakura. Ia dizer algo, porém, o dedo de Sakura o silenciou.  
  
"É a tua chance de fugir, japonesa desgraçada. Teu irmão matou milhares de nós. Vá antes que eu lhe corte o pescoço", o homem vociferou. Sakura o olhou, decidida.  
  
"Se eu for, teu capitão morrerás. Digas ao meu irmão que não vim para cá. Só não digas que estou aqui", ela pediu. O soldado não se convenceu, porém, retirou a espada de perto da japonesa.  
  
"Só obedeço às ordens de meu superior, sua maldita. E você não é!", ele retrucou. Ia saindo, porém, escutou uma voz que o parou no mesmo lugar.  
  
"Soldado, obedeças Sakura, ou morrerás pelas mãos dela", Syaoran gritou. Sakura o encarou, tão surpresa como o soldado. Mas, sorriu para o capitão.  
  
"Vamos, capitão! Vamos tratar deste teu ferimento".  
  
Enquanto isso, um soldado chinês caminhava com a espada levantada, sinal de que não estava ali para duelar com o irmão da japonesa. Touya entendeu o recado e também baixou a arma. O chinês se aproximou do japonês, perguntando.  
  
"O que queres aqui?".  
  
"Quero minha irmã, viva!", ele rapidamente respondeu. O soldado olhou para casa. Recebera ordens explicitas do capitão. Desta maneira, deveria ocultar a verdade do inimigo a sua frente.  
  
"Não conheço esta japonesa... Vá embora!", ele vociferou. Touya franziu o cenho, antes de responder.  
  
"Quero provas de que minha irmã não veio aqui!".  
  
O soldado chinês olhou para a casa. O que inventar? Lembrou-se de um lenço que carregava no bolso, um lenço muito parecido com o que a japonesa estava naquele dia, mas, todo rasgado, por que pertencera ao seu pai em uma batalha, e ele sempre o carregava para dar sorte. Jogando o objeto na mão do homem, respondeu.  
  
"Achamos este lenço feminino perto de um lago, repleto de crocodilos. Talvez, tua irmã tenha morrido lá".  
  
Rapidamente, Touya agarrou o soldado pelo colarinho, Ele não mintia. Este lenço coberto de sangue e de furos era de Sakura. Mas, mesmo assim, nada o impedia de descontar sua raiva em alguém. Pegando sua faca, cravou no pescoço do homem, que desfaleceu rapidamente. Depois, seguiu seu caminho. Não sabia se Sakura estava morta. Só tinha a plena certeza de que as atitudes impensadas do pai colocaram Sakura nesta enrascada.  
  
Continua...  
  
Oi, gente!  
  
Desculpe pela demora! É que um vírus nada bobo entrou no meu computador. Não sei se no de vocês houve a mesma coisa, é que só afeta quem tem o Windows XP e o MNs menssager. Espero que não tenha acontecido isso... Vamos aos esclarecimentos gerais:  
  
Hitten Mitsurumi é uma técnica, para quem gosta de Samurai X, que é usada pelo (lindo, maravilhoso e fabulosamente meu!!!) Kenshin Himura. Não sei se ela existe, mas de fato, é uma técnica muito boa, e eu resolvi empregá-la no meu fic. Se souberem mais algumas técnicas com esses nomes esquisitos, é só me falar.  
  
Quanto à propaganda, eu pretendo postar no próximo capítulo. Tudo está saindo as pressas e eu não tenho tido tempo. Mas, na próxima vez, já apresentarei minhas cinco primeiras sugestões de leitura.  
  
Este é para a Hime e para a Mary:  
  
Quero pedir muitas desculpas para vocês... Em primeiro para Hime, que muito amiga, foi me dar uns toques! Valeu mesmo, e prometo me esforçar para melhorar em tudo que for possível. E para a Mary, não tem nada a ver com este negócio de primos não... é que, eu to tão acostumada a fazer as duas parentes, que as vezes me esqueço que elas são cunhadas... Me perdoe e muito obrigada por me dar este toque!  
  
Este capítulo ficou realmente grande, mas não liguem , pois os outros não serão deste jeito!!! Deixem seus comentário ( Elogios, xingos ou só um Oi). Adoro recebe-los!!!  
  
Muitos Beijos, de Jenny-Ci (Respondam, acham que eu tenho que mudar o nome do meu Nick? Se a maioria das respostas for sim, mudarei. Se for não, explicarei por que me chamo assim!" 


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8  
  
Touya entrou na mansão, procurando o pai. Não sabia do que tinha mais raiva. Da mentira que seu pai contara durante 10 anos ou da idéia de que sua irmã estivesse morta, ou ferida. Entrou no salão de reuniões. A família toda estava presente. Suspirou levemente. Deste jeito não poderia dar a notícia que o seu pai queria ouvir...  
  
"Então, meu marido, achastes minha cunhada?", Tomoyo perguntou. Todos os olhares se voltaram para o jovem, esperando a resposta.   
  
"Ela está desaparecida...".  
  
Cada um teve sua própria reação a notícia. Fujitaka o olhou incrédulo. Tomoyo comprimiu as delicadas mãos, enquanto os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Kaho, mesmo sempre sendo indiferente a presença de Sakura, mostrou tristeza diante a situação. Yukito abaixou os olhos, batendo discretamente o braço da poltrona em que se sentava. Eriol fechou os olhos e juntou as mãos, como se rezasse para que a amiga estivesse viva. Takawi pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Fujitaka, tentando oferecer algum conforto.   
  
"Como pode estar desaparecida? Sakura é uma dama tão delicada, tão educada, nunca fez mal a nenhum chinês. O que pode ter despertado a fúria destes homens?", Eriol perguntou. Touya e o pai se entreolharam. Então, o general não havia comunicado a verdade à família.   
  
"Certamente, o fato de ela ser a filha do general que irá liderar a guerra", Yukito respondeu. "Ele encararam isto como a oportunidade para enfraquecer o poderia o japonês. Mas...", com um suspiro resignado, ele se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção a porta, enquanto falava. "Vou me retirar. E sugiro o mesmo a vocês, pois posso ver as expressões cansadas de vocês".  
  
Assim que Yukito o disse, as pessoas que se encontravam reunidas foram indo embora. No final, sobraram apenas Tomoyo, Touya e Fujitaka.   
  
"Tomoyo, minha querida, nos de licença. Tenho que conversa com meu pai", Touya pediu, porém, Tomoyo meneou com a cabeça.   
  
"Eu sei sobre a vida noturna de minha cunhada, Touya. Sei desde que ela começou a trabalhar para teu pai. Não te zangues, fizemos isto para não causar mais sofrimento a família", a japonesa respondeu. Touya olhou para ela surpreso, porém, a sinceridade daqueles olhos ametistas o impediram de ter raiva de sua esposa.   
  
"Bem, Touya, me conte a verdade. O que realmente aconteceu?", Fujitaka indagou. Todos temeram a resposta do filho do general. E se Sakura estivesse morta?  
  
"Fui até lá. Levei uns canhões e detonei completamente o lugar... Mas ela não foi até lá. Tenho um lenço dela, que foi achado perto do rio. E igual ao dela, e está cheio de mordidas de crocodilos, ensangüentado", ele respondeu. Pareceu-se ouvir um murmúrio de dor na sala.   
  
"Touya...", Tomoyo se aproximou dele, abraçando o marido com carinho. "Espero que nada tenha acontecido a tua irmã".  
  
"Sim, meu amor", Touya repetiu, dando um casto beijo na testa da esposa. "Espero que ela não se prejudique por ações inconseqüentes", neste momento, ele fitou o pai. O general, notando olhar frio do filho, rapidamente disse.   
  
"Mande as nossas tropas que se encontram na China atacarem o território inimigo. Diga que matem todos sem piedade. Estou a partir até lá para dar apoio". Sem esperar a resposta do filho, Fujitaka se retirou. Tomoyo censurou o marido com o olhar.  
  
"Touya, a culpa não foi de teu pai. Não o julgues pelo pouco que sabes", Tomoyo pediu, fitando o marido. Ele sorriu, acariciando a bochecha da esposa.  
  
"Minha querida, não sabes o que é viver na sombra de um irmão. Meu pai tem uma peculiar adoração por Sakura. Me sinto enciumado a perceber que ele não confia em mim tanto quanto confia nela. Em todos estes anos, ocultou de mim algo que pode nos prejudicar. E muito. Me sinto traído por minha própria família", ele explicou. Tomoyo também sorriu.   
  
"Não te sintas assim. Nós te amamos. És tão importante quanto Sakura".  
  
"O que me importa...", ele disse, aproximando-se do rosto de boneca de Tomoyo. "É que você me ama", e ao dizer isto, ele a beijou.   
  
**  
  
Syaoran olhou a moça que enfaixava de seu ferimento. Sakura, mesmo sendo sua inimiga, mostrava-se dedicada e muito competente na tarefa que consistia em cuidar dele. Sorriu para ela. Sakura parou seus serviços, para fitá-lo, confusa.   
  
"Por que me olhas com está cara abobalhada, capitão? Estás com algum problema nos dentes?", ela inquiriu. Syaoran abriu ainda mais o sorriso.   
  
"Não precisas me tratar com tanta rudeza, Sakura. Além do que, pares com esta besteira de me chamar de capitão. Sou o superior de meus homens, e não de você", ele respondeu. Ela desviou o olhar, um pouco corada, continuando a tratar do ferimento.   
  
"Isto é uma clara maneira de mostrar que não gosto de você", ela respondeu, calmamente. Mesmo tentando evitar, já sentia uma certa empatia por aquele homem. Negava apenas por saber que ele não nutria a mesma afeição por ela.  
  
"Não gostas de mim? Seus beijos não me dizem isto", ele falou, sorrindo maliciosamente. Ela o fuzilou com o olhar, com a expressão nada contente.   
  
"Syaoran, pensas o quê? Nunca neguei que és um homem atraente, e eu sou mulher. Não resistiria a um homem que nem você, mesmo tendo conhecido alguns mais bonitos que ti", ela disse. Ele estreitou o olhar, visivelmente desapontado, com um sorriso maroto.   
  
"Duvido que exista um homem mais bonito que eu. Se existe, ainda não nasceu", ele contrariou. Sentiu a bandagem ser apertada com mais força. "Cuidado com o que faz!".  
  
"És muito prepotente a afirmar que é o homem mais bonito da Terra. E não me obrigues a apertar a faixa mais, seu egocêntrico! Não quero ter que lidar com sua forma convencida de ser!", ela argumentou. Ele juntou as mãos, como se rezasse.   
  
"É melhor eu já começar a fazer minhas preces para não morrer".  
  
"O que estás dizendo, homem?", Sakura perguntou, exaltada. "Tenho cuidado de você dia e noite. Como podes dizer que estás para morrer?".  
  
"Não deste machucado. E sim desta tua língua venenosa", ele respondeu. Sakura não pode evitar. Riu do comentário. Como aquele homem podia ser tão insuportável e tão charmoso?  
  
"Você diz cada besteira, Syaoran" ela falou, ainda segurando o riso.   
  
"Consegui arrancar seu riso! Devo agradecer aos meus ancestrais. Eles estão fazendo um bom trabalho ultimamente", ele comentou. Sakura sorriu novamente.   
  
"Não pense que com meus risos conquistou minha amizade. Estás surdo e não escutou eu dizer que não gosto de você?", ela indagou. Não esperou resposta. "Pronto, acabei".  
  
"Posso me levantar?", ele perguntou. Ela assentiu com a cabeça.   
  
Com cuidado, Li levantou-se, recostando-se na parede. Sakura se sentou ao seu lado, entregando um copo com água. Ele bebeu e começou a olhá-la, como se tentasse descobrir seus segredos através dos olhos. Ela se sentiu incomodada com aquilo. Mesmo acostumada com aquela expressão, Sakura ainda tinha um certo receio com relação a ele. Era tão misterioso. Era impossível saber sobre o que ele pensava. Talvez fosse por isso que ela tivesse medo de ficar por muito tempo sozinha com ele...  
  
"Porque não me contas a verdade?", ele perguntou, cortando o silêncio. Ela o fitou, para depois desviar o olhar, corada.   
  
"Não a nada para lhe contar", ela afirmou.   
  
"Diga-me...", ele pediu, segurando o queixo dela, obrigando-a a encará-lo. "Por que ficou quando teu irmão estava aqui para buscá-la? Poderias ter partido. Nada a impedia de fugir, já que eu quase morria".  
  
"Você morreria. Ninguém conhece aquele veneno japonês. Era meu dever, Syaoran. Antes de ser sua inimiga, sou humana", ela respondeu. Sentia que estava mentindo. Que o verdadeiro motivo de sua ficada ainda estava oculto na profundidade que era seu coração.   
  
"Isto não deveria incomodá-la. Na verdade, deverias é estar feliz em poder fugir, sendo que a pessoa que mais odeia está morta", ele continuou. Sentiu que deveria parar de tocá-la. Não queria cometer uma besteira. Retirando a mão do queixo dela, continuou a fitá-la.   
  
"Eu não o odeio", ela respondeu, sinceramente, desta vez o olhando fixamente.  
  
"Deverias".  
  
"Sim, eu devia. Porém, não posso. Simplesmente, não consegues despertar este sentimento", ela retrucou. Ele sorriu.   
  
"Achas que um dia, nos tornaremos amigos?", ele perguntou. Ela fitou o nada por alguns segundo, antes de sorrir.   
  
"Espero que sim, Syaoran... Vejo que ficarei aqui por um longo tempo".  
  
"Se depender de mim, não partirás nunca", ele sorriu, ao ver as bochechas dela corarem.   
  
'Mas, por que? Ela é uma nipônica. Na verdade, eu deveria odiá-la´, o guerreiro chinês se questionou. A verdade é que a presença de Sakura havia mudado por demais a vida de todos daquela casa. Até os soldados aprenderam a respeitá-la, e alguns, começaram até a ter uma certa afinidade para com aquela japonesa de olhos verdes. Uma vez, vasculhando o local, viu Sakura e Meiling conversando com vários soldados. Todos praticamente se cativavam com a delicadeza e a beleza da garota. Syaoran até se sentia enciumado e entristecido. Por que ela desperdiçava tanta atenção com os soldados, quando ele recebia pouco mais do que cumprimentos?  
  
Enquanto isso, Meiling escutava cada palavra atrás da porta. Estava torcendo para que Syaoran percebesse que gostava da japonesa. Mas, do jeito que ele era orgulhoso e induzido a seguir todas as regras do reino chinês, teria que esperar que Sakura tomasse a iniciativa. Ao seu lado, Nui, mesmo disfarçadamente, escutava também toda a conversa. Mas, seu olhar estava totalmente direcionado para Meiling.  
  
Há alguns dias atrás, ele se sentiu completamente diferente com relação a ela. A amizade era a mesma, senão melhor. Porém, quando a olhava, um estranho sentimento tomava conta de seu coração. Algo que simplesmente o aquecia, o engolfava em sensações deliciosas. Bastava fitar aqueles grandes olhos cor de rubi, para que o mundo não fizesse mais sentido algum. Mas, se seus pensamentos insistiam na chinesa, as regras e suas próprias convicções gritavam para que sua mente parasse de pensar besteiras. Irmã de seu capitão, Meiling nunca olharia para um Zé Ninguém como ele...  
  
A chinesa, por sua vez, notou a luta interior que o amigo se encontrava, pelos belos olhos dele. Não pode deixar de notar como ele era um rapaz belo. Os cabelos eram negros, presos em uma longa trança. As feições eram fortes e marcantes, formando um rosto másculo e perfeito. O corpo definido por músculos bem feitos, não tanto quanto do próprio irmão, mas, ele também era um guerreiro exímio. Porém, o que mais atraía eram os olhos. Eram acinzentados, profundos e brilhantes. Queria tanto dizer a ele o que sentia. Mas assim que as palavras pousavam em seus lábios, o medo tomava conta de sua voz. E ela interrompia sua fala, mudando de assunto. Se sobrasse tempo, contaria a sua amiga. Sakura parecia ser experiente em assuntos do coração, visto que conseguia tanto tempo agüentar o charme de Syaoran. Certamente teria as respostas para sua dúvida.   
  
"Meiling?", Nui a chamou. A chinesa se virou para ele e sorriu.   
  
"Sim, Nui?".  
  
"Acho melhor irmos. Teu irmão pode abrir a porta, e nosso esforço para sair do castigo não valerá de nada", ele explicou. Meiling o olhou, para depois sorrir.   
  
"Não te preocupes, soldado. Somos suficientemente espertos para inventar outra desculpa".   
  
"Oh, sim...", ele afirmou, com desdém. Neste momento, Sakura saiu do quarto de Syaoran, parecendo mais orgulhosa do que nunca.   
  
"Meiling", ela perguntou. "Poderia me chamar um dos soldados. Pode ser Kio. Adoraria que ele lesse um livro comigo!".  
  
"Sakura...", Meiling lhe sorriu. "Nenhum dos soldados sabe ler".  
  
Sakura ficou, instantaneamente, indignada. Em seu país, os soldados eram obrigados a ler e a escrever e ainda ter pelo menos algum conhecimento sobre ciências e matemática. E estes pobres homens não tinham isto. Não eram letrados, viviam como meras marionetes da guerra e do que ela fazia.  
  
"Syaoran, como superior, deveria ensinar aos seus homens a escrita chinesa", ela afirmou, olhando para os amigos à frente.  
  
"Foi Syaoran que proibiu que os soldados fossem ensinados. Eu apenas o sei porque o Sr. Shang me tem em muita consideração". Nui deixou escapar. Sakura arregalou os olhos.   
  
Não sabia o que aquele metido do Syaoran pretendia deixando seus homens sem a devida educação! Mas enquanto estivesse ali, a situação não ficaria desta maneira. Mesmo sem ou com a permissão do capitão para ensinar aos soldados, o faria. E quanto à amizade que um dia sonhara em ter com aquele homem, acabara de acabar!  
  
"Ah, nojento! Se ele não tem a capacidade de lecionar para seus homens, eu tenho sim!".  
  
  
  
**  
  
Tomoyo olhou-se no espelho. A face corada e os olhos inchados mostravam que as palavras amorosas do marido não foram o suficiente para acalmá-la. Por mais que tentasse acreditar que Sakura estava bem, era muito difícil. Não que não acreditasse na habilidade da cunhada, mas ela era uma mulher. Por maior que fosse sua força, ela era frágil. Afundou-se nos próprios braços. Queria ter o treinamento de Sakura para ajudá-la naqueles momentos tão complicados. Mas era só uma dama japonesa, treinada em altos padrões, para servir o marido e a família.   
  
Escutou batidas na porta. Se fosse Touya, não estaria disposta a escutar mais nada. O marido tinha boas intenções, mas ela precisava ficar sozinha.   
  
"Quem é?", ela murmurou.   
  
"Sou eu, Eriol", uma voz masculina exclamou.   
  
Levantando-se da cadeira, ela ajeitou o quimono, limpou as faces e penteou rapidamente os cabelos. O convidado de seu tio deveria ser bem tratado, mesmo que ela tivesse em condições deploráveis. Abriu a porta e se deparou com o carinhoso, porém preocupado, sorriso de Eriol.   
  
"Estás bem, Sra. Tomoyo?".  
  
"Não te incomodes, meu senhor", ela disse, dando um meio sorriso. "Minha indisposição é apenas o resultado do desaparecimento de minha cunhada. Nada mais".  
  
"Eu a entendo", Eriol disse. "Sakura é uma das melhores pessoas que julgo ter conhecido. Não quero que nada de mal a aconteça", depois de uma pausa, ele abriu um belo sorriso. "Não queres passear comigo no jardim, Sra. Tomoyo? Um pouco de ar livre nos cairia bem".  
  
"Com uma condição", ela afirmou, enquanto saía do aposento. "Que paremos de formalidades e nos chamemos pelo primeiro nome. Nos conhecemos há bastante tempo".  
  
"Está bem, Tomoyo. Se é assim que desejas, assim será", ele disse, dando braço para a japonesa, que rapidamente o enlaçou.  
  
O casal seguiu até o jardim. Voltaram seus olhares para o céu. Este estava nublado, claros sinais de que iria chover. Eriol olhou para a moça ao lado. Não notou nenhum tipo de desapontamento pelo clima estável. Então, continuaram a andar.   
  
"Tomoyo, me perdoe a indiscrição, porém, estou a pensar: Como seqüestraram Sakura, se pensavam que ela estava morta?", Eriol perguntou. Tomoyo se sentiu levemente desconfortável. Todos da casa se conformaram com a notícia. Porém, Eriol era inteligente e queria respostas.   
  
"Realmente eu não...", ela interrompeu. Não saberia mentir para aquele olhar tão sincero.   
  
"Continue", ele pediu. Juntou suas mãos com as dela, para depois continuar. "Prometo guardar segredo, qualquer sejam suas palavras".  
  
"Eriol, não sei se devo, porém, confio em tua palavra, que ao meu ver me parece sincera o bastante", Tomoyo falou. Apontando para um banco, eles seguiram até lá. Confortavelmente instalados, ela continuou com a narração. "Começarei a contar a história há 10 anos atrás. Meu sogro, sempre foi motivo de muitas especulações e subornos. Sakura, como você mesmo o sabe, é uma mulher determinada e acima de tudo, preocupada com o pai. E sempre foi, mesmo quando pequena. E esta determinação fez com que ela, mesmo sabendo de suas opções limitadas, pedisse ao general para que ela pudesse ajudá-lo", Eriol pareceu surpreso, porém, Tomoyo sabia que está seria a reação dele, ou de qualquer pessoa para quem contasse este segredo revelador. "Meu sogro hesitou, mas a insistência de minha cunhada praticamente o atirou a esta decisão. Então, durante anos, ela foi treinada por mestres espadachins, em artes marciais, além de ter o treinamento de uma ninja. Quando completou 15 anos, é que seu trabalho começou verdadeiramente, mas desde os 10 ela já praticava suas habilidades com pequenas sabotagens em favor ao governo de meu tio".  
  
"Tomoyo, se tudo que me contas é verdade...", Eriol fez uma pausa. Precisava digerir as informações. "Tua cunhada, a linda e um tanto teimosa dama a quem muito aprecio, é uma... guerreira noturna... uma ninja?"  
  
"Sakura despertou o interesse dos chineses, pois ser o alvo que poderia abalar o governo japonês. Mas, o que eles não sabiam, era que minha cunhada fosse uma lutadora dedicada e uma forte mulher. Então, depois do ataque sofrido, Sakura foi cumprir mais uma de suas missões. Foi até a sede dos militares chineses, buscar informações que poderiam nos ser úteis. Só que, como meu marido afirma, ela deve estar perdida no pântano próximo ao Dojo. O que mais tememos é que ela tenha sido... machucada pelos crocodilos que lá habitam", Tomoyo concluiu.  
  
Eriol sabia que Sakura era uma garota um tanto diferente das outras damas japonesas. Sempre disposta a quebrar regras, a passar por cima de qualquer obstáculo para conseguir o que queria. Mas... Ser uma ninja era algo que Eriol nunca suspeitaria. Vendo a expressão de Tomoyo, resolveu sorrir. Não era justo preocupar e dar mais sofrimento a aquela jovem, que já passava por dores suficientes.   
  
"Fico contente ao ver que confias em mim, Tomoyo. Farei o possível para ser digno desta tua afinidade. Agora...", ele levantou, pegando a delicada mão de Tomoyo. "Que tal continuarmos nosso passeio?".  
  
"Eu adoraria", Tomoyo disse, levantando-se com o inglês. Quando achava que nada mais vindo dele poderia surpreendê-la, se via enganada. Eriol Hiiragisawa, nunca mudara, desde o dia em que se conheceram.   
  
Chegaram até um pequeno riacho. A vista era admirável, pensava Eriol, enquanto via a pequena ponte sobre a água corrente. Sentiu a mão de Tomoyo o chamá-lo.  
  
"Eriol, o que me dizes de teu romance? Adoraria ser a primeira a escutar, se isto não o incomodar, logicamente", Tomoyo comentou. O jovem inglês perdeu-se naqueles olhos violetas. A pergunta pairou no ar, até que o encanto em que Eriol se via preso acabara.   
  
"Para ser sincero, não tenho planos. Li muitos romances. Mas, particularmente, me sentia atraído por um", ele respondeu. Tomoyo o fitou curiosa.   
  
"E qual seria este livro que prendeu a tua atenção?".  
  
"Lendas Do Mar", ele disse.  
  
"Por que? A historia é tão dramática... Me emocionei a primeira vez que a li", Tomoyo confessou.   
  
"A personagem principal da história. Como pode ser tão ingênua, se a vida trouxe-lhe tantas dificuldades? Porém, ela se parece contigo, Tomoyo", Eriol argumentou. A japonesa o olhou confusa, com um olhar perguntando o porque. "Porque, apesar de todas as dificuldades, ela era uma dama, acima de tudo. Quando seus problemas começaram, ela mostrou-se forte, com classe e dignidade. E é assim que a vejo, Tomoyo. Uma linda dama que, tendo tanto o que chorar, está aqui comigo, desfrutando de um passeio que não seria tão bom sem sua amável companhia".  
  
"Estás enganado, Eriol", Tomoyo disse, desviando o olhar, ruborizada. "Do que vale minha classe e minha educação refinada quando ela não salva vidas. Sou uma frágil flor de estufa, sentenciada a viver uma sina sem emoções e sem nada do que me orgulhar".  
  
Eriol sorriu. Além de todas aquelas qualidades, a jovem era modesta. Tocou a mão dela, vendo-a virar para encará-lo. "Não podes culpar-te pelo que aconteceu a Sakura. És alguém preciosa, Tomoyo. Deverias te orgulhar pelo o que é. Todos temos um destino. Não era de meu agrado ter ficado longe de ti por tanto tempo. Mas, nada me deixa mais contente de estar contigo novamente".  
  
A morena o encarou, com os lábios subitamente secos. A face começou a ruborizar-se. Aquele sentimento, de novo não! Sentira aquilo quando ele a beijou, há muitos anos atrás. Viu a aproximação lenta dele. Não era tola. Previa o que ia acontecer... O mais difícil, agora, seria evitar.   
  
"Lembro-me daquela tarde como se houvesse acontecido ontem. Lembro-me de teus lábios, de teus olhos, de teu cheiro. Nunca me esqueci...", ele sussurrou, próximo ao ouvido da moça. Ela o fitou, murmurando com os lábios, tão próximos que podiam tocar a boca dele.  
  
"Eu também, Eriol. Eu também...".  
  
"TOMOYO!!!"  
  
Separando-se bruscamente, o casal fitou a vinda irada de Touya Kinomoto. O japonês veio sem cerimônias. Agarrando os braços de Tomoyo sem o mínimo de delicadeza, partiu com ela para dentro da mansão. Eriol olhou tudo, surpreso. Achava-se um tolo. Perderia a mulher da sua vida para o filho de seu tutor? Não! Nunca!  
  
Continua...  
  
Oi, pessoal, td blz?  
  
Desculpe pela demora... Problemas escolares são demorados de se resolver... Prometo não decepcioná-los da próxima vez!  
  
Quero mandar um beijo para algumas pessoas: Kath Klein, Miaka Hiiragisawa, Hime, Lally-Chan, em especial... E a todos as outras que apertam a maravilhosa tecla "go" e me mandam um comentário...  
  
Agradeço de todo o coração... Muito obrigada"  
  
Bjs, de Jenny-Ci 


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9  
  
O silêncio que se seguia era pesado e profundo. Tomoyo e Touya se entreolhavam, mas nenhum se permitia pronunciar nenhuma palavra. O clima chegaria até a ser cômico, se o casal não tivesse um problema tão grande envolvido nisso... Tomoyo se sentia uma vadia. Como pudera cair nas mãos de Eriol novamente?  
  
"Poderias me dizer, o que estava prestes a acontecer naquele jardim, minha esposa?", a voz de Touya saiu calma, porém, detrás daqueles orbes castanhos, havia uma profunda mágoa. Sentimento que Tomoyo rapidamente interpretou. Tinha que tomar cuidado com suas ações e palavras naquele momento.   
  
"Touya, lhe juro que nada ia acontecer".  
  
"Me encaras como um tolo, Tomoyo? Achas que não vi vocês dois com os lábios colados? Achas que não senti a dor da traição assim que soube que os dois estavam sozinhos no jardim?", ele disparou, não contendo a fúria.  
  
"Nunca lhe tomei como um tolo, Touya. Ao contrário, te respeito e me compadeço de teu julgamento. Porém...", ela interrompeu-se. Não havia mais palavras a dizer. Estava envergonhada e não existia argumento que justificasse sua imaturidade  
  
"Eu não quero teu respeito, Tomoyo. Eu quero teu amor, teu afeto. A queria. Sempre a quis, mas, enxerguei tudo pelo lado errado. O único que você queria era este inglês imprestável. Penso que se, quando se deitavas comigo, via o rosto de Eriol ao invés do meu".  
  
"Touya!", Tomoyo exclamou, aproximando-se do marido. "Me perdoe. Nunca lhe disse que te amava. Sinto um afeto enorme por tua pessoa. Sempre fui sincera".  
  
"Então, estás a me dizer que... Amas Eriol Hiiragisawa?", a pergunta soou mais uma afirmação do que uma questão.  
  
"Touya... por favor", ela suplicou. Touya insistiu na pergunta.   
  
"Fales, esposa. Amas aquele inglês?".  
  
"Não sei lhe dizer, meu marido", Tomoyo suspirou as palavras. Touya aproximou-se dela, tocando o rosto cálido com suavidade.  
  
"Não posso mandar em teu coração. Muito menos na resposta que tanto anseio de teus lábios. Mas... seja como for, não posso competir com o passado, que antes de mim, já havia tomado seu coração. Eu a amo, Tomoyo. Sou o homem mais felizardo por ter aproveitado meus momentos de paixão com você, minha boneca de porcelana", ele sorriu, mostrando os olhos marejados. Tomoyo tocou a face máscula, confusa.  
  
"Não digas isto, Touya. Meu coração e tudo de mim pertencem a ti. És aquele a quem devo tudo que tenho. Não lamentes minha perda, por que nunca a terá".  
  
"Estás enganada, minha magnólia", ele confirmou, desviando o contato visual e se dirigindo para a saída. "Lhe perdi no dia em que você me disse 'Sim', sem o mínimo de amor em suas três letras".  
  
Após deixar aquela biblioteca, Touya sentiu as dores as quais ele se privou finalmente se libertarem. Porém, jurou não chorar. Tomoyo não merecia suas lágrimas. Não merecia seu sofrimento. Sentiu-se completamente usado. Imaginou seu destino agora que não tinha mais o amor de Tomoyo. Sorriu tristemente. Nunca tivera o amor daquela bela fada. Era uma sombra. E seria melhor que ela continuasse a encará-lo assim. Preferia sofrer a ver a mulher a quem dedicou parte da vida se afundar em um casamento sem frutos. Então, olhando a chuva que já descia fina pelas janelas de sua mansão, decidiu ir se juntar ao pai na China. Mesmo ressentido com o general, sabia que ele era sua família. O único a quem poderia confidenciar isso, já que Kaho era imatura e culparia Tomoyo por tudo. E a culpa era sua, por ter sido tão estúpido ao acreditar que com as juras diante do sacerdote, conseguiria o afeto e o amor daquela mulher de cabeleira negra, de olhos violetas, que sempre lhe pareceram o céu. Agora, lhe pareciam as portas para seu destino, que só seria classificado de uma maneira: Solidão.  
  
**  
  
Eriol sentiu o primeiro pingo de chuva, e decidido a procurar Tomoyo para esclarecer tudo, adentrou para dentro da mansão. Começou a andar pelos corredores que pareceram longos e infinitos. O que dizer a aquela refinada dama? Como justificar suas atitudes? Não sabia. Só tinha a plena certeza de que fora culpado daquilo, e que o mais certo era pedir desculpas a Tomoyo.  
  
Chegou até a biblioteca. Antes de entrar, escutou os soluços desesperados dela. Um aperto pressionou o coração do escritor. Amava Tomoyo. Se Touya a fizesse sofrer, percorreria céu e mar para fazê-lo pagar por isto. Sem bater, ele abriu a porta, para se deparar com uma terrível visão.   
  
Tomoyo encontrava-se encolhida aos pés da mesa, abraçada a uma almofada, como se esta fosse sua tábua de salvação. Limpava as lágrimas, escondia o rosto vermelho nos próprios braços. Tão vulnerável... Tão sozinha...  
  
"O que lhe aconteceu, Tomoyo?", ele murmurou.   
  
A jovem, ao ouvir seu nome, o encarou por longos segundos. Eriol ficou sem fala. Tomoyo não lhe lançava um olhar de dor e nem de mágoa. E sim um de completo desprezo, sentimento que ele pensara nunca despertar naquela boneca.   
  
"Você, Eriol Hiiragisawa! Você me aconteceu", ela exclamou, levantando-se. Ele se aproximou cautelosamente, mas o olhar fulminante dela o repeliu a poucos centímetros de tocá-la.   
  
"Não entendo o tom de suas palavras, minha dama. Sejas mais clara", ele pediu.   
  
"Não se faça de idiota, Eriol!", ela continuou, com um sorriso dolorido e irônico. "Sabes que arriscou tudo que tenho. Meu casamento, minha vida, o nome da minha família. Para você, tudo não passa de uma aquisição a mais em teus romances", ela viu que ele não entendia, então completou, como se o imitasse, gesticulando os gestos do inglês . "Jovem que, inutilmente apaixonada por rapaz inglês, entrega-se ao choro por perceber que este sentimento estúpido estragou seu casamento!". Sem poder reprimir as lágrimas, ela afirmou chorosa. "Jovem que amou um escritor por 10 anos, acreditando que ele também. Oh, pobrezinha, como foi usada! Não é isto que pensa para teu próximo trabalho, caro escritor? Uma moça inocente, tão boba, acreditando que aquele beijo tão doce que recebera aos 14 anos significava algo? E esta idiota, completa estúpida e desiludida, seria eu, não?".  
  
Eriol achegou-se a ela. Tomoyo o amava. Todas aquelas palavras soaram com paixão, e não com ódio. Tocou a pele dela, sentindo-a fria. Acariciou o rosto delicado, vendo-a corar. Com um movimento mais rápido, colocou a mão sobre a nuca dela, a aproximando com cuidado. Inclinando a cabeça, sentiu a respiração doce se entrelaçar a dele. Murmurou, com os lábios a centímetros dos dela.  
  
"Então, minha querida, me amas?".  
  
"Eriol... afaste-se... por favor".  
  
"Como podes me pedir isto?", ele disse, e por fim, a beijou.  
  
As bocas se encontraram, cautelosas, porém, sedentas de desejo. Eriol a tomou nos braços, a abraçando mais forte. Pressionou a boca dela mais exigente, até sentir aqueles lábios se abrirem, como pétalas a quererem receber a luz inebriante do sol. Passou a beijá-la com mais ardor, com mais paixão. As mãos acariciavam os cabelos sedosos, descendo sobre os finos e delicados fios. Como ansiara tocá-la daquela maneira...  
  
Em seu torpor inicial, Tomoyo sabia que Eriol sempre fora um galanteador. Que talvez, fosse apenas mais uma na lista enorme do inglês. Mas, presa naqueles braços fortes, não se importou com isso. Deixou os lábios famélicos dele, devorarem sua boca com precisão. Deixou as mãos dele contornarem suas curvas, a pressionarem mais sobre o corpo másculo daquele inglês. Um cheiro de café masculino a embriagou, e com certeza vinha dele. O que fazer? O queria...  
  
Separaram-se, ambos sem fôlego. Fitaram-se por muitos segundos, até que Tomoyo, apavorada com tudo aquilo, saiu do cômodo, deixando Eriol sozinho...  
  
O inglês lutava contra suas próprias emoções. Mais uma vez, a cena se repetia. Tomoyo fugia dele... Como na primeira vez que a beijara...  
  
**  
  
Takawi fechou o diário, que continha à última página que acabara de escrever. O livro era o único que sabia de todas as suas façanhas. O escrevia desde os 10 anos de idade, e mesmo depois de tanto, ainda se surpreendia com tudo já havia escrito. Nem para Kaho, sua amante, ele contava tantos segredos como já relatara naquele pequeno objeto.   
  
Olhou tudo ao seu redor. Aquela sala era tão pequena comparada a sala de Fujitaka. Se pudesse, com certeza, estaria no lugar daquele general imbecil. Kinomoto era um homem fraco. Deixava-se guiar pelos próprios sentimentos. Sua fraqueza era seu coração. Um guerreiro deveria nascer sem um!  
  
Lembrou-se de seu passado com pesar. Era ele que trouxera tantas infelicidades para seu futuro....  
  
A família Daidouji era rica, influente e com grande posição social. Takawi pouco se importava com isso. Desde de pequeno, seu único desejo era guerrear. E ver seu amigo Fujitaka ter toda aquela liberdade para fazer o que queria, o deixava enciumado. Noite e dia, era encerrado a vida de um aristocrata. E este não era seu real objetivo. Até que a conheceu...  
  
Sonomi Fujiwa era filha de um dos ministros do Japão, amigo do pai de Takawi. Sua cabeleira castanha, os olhos extremamente violetas, o corpo feminino e esguio, que se movia com perfeição dentro daquele quimono. Foi paixão a primeira vista. E esta paixão só cresceu ainda mais quando ele descobriu a sede de liberdade que aquela dama possuía.   
  
Com o tempo, os dois começaram um relacionamento puro e peculiar. Está aproximação deixou a família de ambos satisfeitas. Então, depois de alguns meses, os pais firmaram um contrato que garantia as núpcias de Takawi e de Sonomi. O casal aceitou isto com alegria. Amavam-se, e poderiam concretizar seus desejos sem esconder nada dos pais.   
  
O tempo foi passando. Com a presença de tão bela e dedicada esposa, Takawi esqueceu a inveja que sentia de Fujitaka. Tornaram-se amigos e trabalharam pela mesma causa. Enquanto Kinomoto se tornava o general das tropas japonesas, Daidouji foi nomeado ministro de guerra, cargo que anteriormente pertencia ao seu pai. Feliz e orgulhoso de tudo que tinha, só faltava que seu casamento procriasse frutos. E isto também não demorou muito a acontecer.   
  
Com o anúncio de que Sonomi estava prenha, Takawi aposentou-se um pouco de seu trabalhoso cargo para cuidar da mulher que conseguiu roubar seu coração. A gravidez não foi das mais calmas. Muitas vezes, Takawi tinha que se ausentar de seus desejos carnais para que a esposa descansasse e seguisse com sua gestação normalmente. Na verdade, não se preocupava muito com isso. Depois que seu menino ou que sua menina nascessem, poderia amar aquela mulher até dar um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha ao seu primogênito.   
  
O dia tão esperado chegou, finalmente. Foram chamadas cinco parteiras. Poderiam chamar de exagero, porém, Takawi queria garantir que sua criança viesse ao mundo amparada. Encerraram Sonomi no próprio quarto, e o ministro amaldiçoou o fato de não poder ouvir o primeiro choro de seu filho. As horas se arrastaram pelo relógio. Nunca pensou se sentir tão angustiado. Até que a porta se abriu. Uma das empregadas trazia nos braços um pequeno rebento, embrulhado em seda. Os olhos do ministro se encheram de lágrimas. Sua pequena filhinha, branca como a neve, pequena e delicada, dormia em seus braços. Lembrou-lhe tanto a flor que mais apreciava, que resolveu chamar aquele toquinho de Tomoyo.  
  
Assim, trazendo o bebê nos braços, ele entrou no quarto onde a esposa dera à luz a sua Tomoyo. A encontrou adormecida, um pouco pálida. Chegou perto e lhe deu um suave beijo nos lábios. Porém, sentiu a pele fria, o coração sem a mínima pulsação. Olhou para todos no quarto. As mulheres abaixaram a cabeça, e algumas se arriscavam a chorar. Finalmente, entendera tudo que aconteceu. Sua esposa, a mulher que o recebia todos os dias quando ele voltava do trabalho, a única dama a quem amara, a quem possuirá, morria depois do nascimento de sua magnólia.   
  
Oh, pelos deuses, pediu aos ancestrais que a trouxessem de volta. Daria a própria vida, mas, que por alguns segundos, aqueles olhos violetas se abrissem novamente. Que ele pudesse dizer o quanto a amava. Que ela pudesse ver Tomoyo crescer. Mas, nenhuma de suas preces foram atendidas. Então, sozinho, entregou-se de cabeça ao trabalho e a criação da criatura que mais amava no mundo: Tomoyo. Aquela luz em sua vida de escuridão.   
  
Bastou ele se sentir inferior novamente, para que a inveja que tinhas pelos Kinomoto voltasse com força total. Principalmente por que, alguns meses antes, o primeiro filho de Fujitaka com a bela Kaho nasceu forte, e a esposa do general continuava saudável. Então, firmou um compromisso com Fujitaka. Que Touya e Tomoyo iriam se casar quando maiores. Takawi fez isto apenas para se aproveitar da situação, mas, também, para assegurar o futuro da adorada filha.   
  
Quando os primogênitos se casaram, Takawi também tentou manter uma aproximação de Kaho. O que não contava era que aquela fogosa ruiva se apaixonasse por ele, principalmente pela traição sofrida há anos atrás. Fujitaka engravidara uma gueixa, e assim nasceu Sakura, a garota de olhos verdes. Aquela linda pequena prometia. Porém, Kaho começou a ajudar o amante em seus planos. Mas, por algum modo, os subornos, as sabotagens, eram sempre descobertas. Não sabia o porque. Mas, agora, dera um passo audacioso. Promovera uma guerra. Não sabia se ficava orgulhoso. Só sabia que se Fujitaka morresse, não teria que usar mais Kaho. E nem ver que Tomoyo sofria por não amar mais Touya. Faria dele e de sua filha as pessoas mais importantes de todo Japão.  
  
Olhou para a porta. A esposa do general entrava. A observou, enquanto ela dava passos sensuais até ele. Kaho era de uma beleza extraordinária. Tinha pele branca, sedosa ao toque. Os olhos castanhos avermelhados brilhavam a luz das velas que iluminavam fracamente seu escritório particular. A cabeleira ruiva, macios fios finos caíam de seu coque, não tão severo. O corpo jovial, as curvas em seu perfeito lugar. Era uma mulher linda, sedutora e atraente. Porém, não era Sonomi. Se seu corpo tinha Kaho, seu coração pertencia inteiramente à falecida esposa, mãe de sua criança.  
  
"Querido?", a voz melosa despertou Takawi de seus pensamentos. "Estás tão ávido. O que te ocorreste?".  
  
"Lembrando do passado, Kaho. Somente isto", ele respondeu, notando a expressão dela desapontar. Entendia que o passado da ruiva não era dos melhores. A traição de Fujitaka, o nascimento de Sakura, verdadeira adoração do pai. "Mas, ele passou. Pensemos em nosso futuro".  
  
A cor voltou ao rosto pálido de Kaho. "Querido, meu filho foi para guerra. O vi tão transtornado. Tua pequena também estava assim. Serás que eles discutiram?".  
  
"Se teu filho fez algo a minha filha, Kaho, juro que ele se arrependerá", Takawi disparou. Kaho não se assustou. Caminhou até ele, sentando-se do lado do amante.  
  
"Touya, apesar de tudo, é um cavalheiro. Jamais machucaria tua preciosa filha, meu amor. Agora...", um brilho repentino surgiu nos olhos dela. "Consegui o que me pedistes".  
  
"Ótimo", ele respondeu secamente. "Então, como funciona?".  
  
"É simples. Adicione na bebida, e ele caíra morto, rapidamente", ela sorriu com gosto, antes de mudar o semblante. "Não me pareces muito entusiasmado. Desististe do nosso plano?".  
  
"Não!", ele rebateu. "Não torne a repetir esta pergunta! Sabes que meu maior desejo é acabar com aquele desgraçado. Somente isto".  
  
Continua...  
  
Dia triste, sem notas finais!  
  
Bjs, de Jenny-Ci 


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10  
  
Syaoran olhava a chuva cair forte pela sua janela. Recebera uma notícia do pai naquela fria manhã. Os japoneses resolveram não mais se esconder. Haviam mandado uma tropa, a fim de combater o inimigo no próprio país. Agora, estava com dois problemas. Um deles era este ataque sem prévio aviso. O outro, se encontrava na sala, ensinando a um soldado safado uma arte que ele escutou chamar-se Origami. É claro, aquele chinês ficou interessado, porém, não precisamente nas aulas dela.   
  
Cruzou o espaço onde se encontravam Sakura e o soldado galanteador, Kio. A japonesa usava vestes esverdeadas emprestadas de Meiling. Caíam-lhe como luvas. E Syaoran tinha certeza que o soldado estava interessado na japonesa, não na arte que consistia em fazer bonequinhos de papel! Porém, não ousava interferir. Sakura era sua prisioneira, não sua amante...  
  
De repente, a idéia lhe surgiu com certo gosto. Será ótimo ter Sakura em seus braços, inteiramente para ele. Mas, naquele momento, não lidava com uma mulher frágil e inocente. E sim uma inimiga, japonesa esperta e conhecedora de vários truques. Esperava que seu charme, realmente devastador a maioria das mulheres, surtisse um pequeno efeito em Sakura.  
  
Viu Kio pousar a mão sobre a de Sakura, contando algo que a fez sorrir. O sangue lhe ferveu. Como podia aquele galanteador safado tocar nela? Na sua Sakura?  
  
Os pensamentos o assustaram. 'Minha Sakura? O que está pensando, seu imbecil? Ela é livre para cortejar quem quiser', ponderou interiormente. Olhou novamente para os dois. Sakura passava os delicados dedos sobre a mão de Kio, o auxiliando a montar uma pequena ave. Aquela cena mexeu com seu ser. Não só com seu ser, mas também com seu ego. Se ele não podia nem ao menos se aproximar, como aquele atrevido podia lhe segurar a delicada mão? Não tentou se controlar. Caminhou em direção a eles. Sakura notou a vinda de Syaoran, porém, fez que não viu.   
  
"Soldado!", Syaoran o chamou, em tom alto e forte. Kio rapidamente se levantou, prestando referência. 'O que fazes aqui? Se não me engano, tu devias é estar cuidando das armas, e não brincando com bonequinhos de papel!"".  
  
Sakura olhou para o capitão secamente. Viu o medo nos olhos do soldado. Mas, não interviu, apenas mandou um olhar generoso para Kio, atiçando o ciúme de Syaoran.   
  
"Está certo, meu senhor. Peço que me perdoe. Prometo nunca mais me distrair em serviço", depois, virou-se para Sakura, e depositou um delicado beijo na mão dela. "Me perdoe, Sakura, mas deixaremos nossa aula para outra ocasião. Com sua licença, minha senhora".  
  
Syaoran controlou-se para não tacar um soco na fuça de Kio. E sentiu um dor incomum. Sakura tão pouco sorria para ele. Depois que ela cuidara de seus ferimentos, não falara mais com ele. Tornava-se fria e distante, o evitando ao máximo. Não podia culpá-la. O quanto maior fosse a distância, menor o desejo.   
  
"E você, o que estavas a fazer, Sakura?".  
  
"Ensinando minha arte a Kio, um soldado muito gentil", ela falou, rapidamente recolhendo os papéis que se encontravam sobre a mesa de madeira. Assim que juntou todos, fez menção de sair, porém, Syaoran a agarrou pelos pulsos, fazendo com os papéis caíssem no chão. Ela o encarou friamente, mas não interrompeu o contato.   
  
"Estás a enfeitiçar meus homens, japonesa. Não vê que isto me prejudica?", ele falou.   
  
Sakura ergueu o queixo e o encarou decidida. "Não tinha a mínima intenção de 'enfeitiçar' seus soldados. Mas, se isto o prejudica, farei de bom grado".  
  
"Raios, mulher!", ele esbravejou, sem soltá-la. "Por que me odeias tanto assim? Aquela vez, em que cuidavas de mim, disse que tentaríamos ser amigos".  
  
"Eu devia ter medido minhas palavras, capitão. És um homem imprestável. Não permite aos seus soldados o direito de saber ler, escrever e pintar. São meras armas de guerra! Achas que isto facilitaria nossa amizade, Syaoran? Seus homens não batalham por orgulho ou por ego ferido como o senhor! Eles batalham porque tem sonhos! Sonham em construir famílias, em saber ler um livro quando o filho pequeno pedir! Sonham em ter terras, em ter o que comer! Sonham que um dia, vão ter a certeza de que não morreram em malditas guerras!", ela disparou, para depois se calar, ofegante, estreitando o olhar esverdeado no chinês.   
  
"Não questione meus modos de educar meus soldados, pois não tem nada com eles, ou comigo!".  
  
"Não os questionarei por que você não educa seus homens. Com ou sem sua permissão, os ensinarei a terem confiança em si mesmo, a aprenderem tudo que um ser humano deve saber!".  
  
"Irá ensiná-los a como tratar japonesas na cama?", a pergunta soou sarcástica dos lábios dele. No instante seguinte, Syaoran se arrependeu do que disse. Lágrimas ameaçavam cair no rosto de Sakura. Porém, mesmo assim, ela respondeu firmemente.   
  
"Não, capitão. Meus valores morais são intactos. Seus homens não querem a cama, se é isto que supõe. Querem uma vida decente! E..", ela fitou o chão, repletos de papel. "Recolha a bagunça que fez, seu miserável!". E ao dizer isto, ela limpou o choro e caminhou em direção as masmorras, onde desapareceu de sua vista.  
  
Ah, se pudesse ir atrás dela... Se pudesse se desculpar, abraçá-la, e dizer que se arrependia de ter julgado os verdadeiros interesses da moça. Mas, não o faria. Nem quando a irmã chorava, ele a acudia. Fora longe demais. Sakura jamais se deitaria com os soldados. Era uma moça de princípios, honesta e decente. E sobretudo, vinha de família onde a educação era muito importante. Escutou passos. Ao longe, Nui vinha em sua direção.   
  
"Desejas algo, senhor?", o soldado perguntou.   
  
"Nui", ele o chamou, ignorando a pergunta do rapaz. "O que acha de Sakura?".  
  
A pergunta pegou o soldado de surpresa. "Se quer a verdade, nunca conhecia alguém tão bondoso. A japonesa nos ensinou a cozinhar, a ler e a escrever. Alguns até já sabem pintar. Quem não gostaria de ter alguém como Sakura em casa?".  
  
"Achas que ela gosta de mim?", a pergunta saiu baixa, porém Nui a escutou.   
  
"Se me permites dizer, meu senhor, seu comportamento com ela não é o mais adequado. O senhor a trata como uma prisioneira", ele respondeu. Syaoran se virou, com um brilho diferente nos olhos.   
  
"Mas não é isto que Sakura é? A japonesa é uma prisioneira!", ele rebateu. Nui suspirou pesadamente, antes de responder.   
  
"Sabes que não, capitão. Sakura Kinomoto não é mais uma prisioneira aqui. Todos gostam dela. Os mais relutantes em aceitá-la, por fim, são o que agora mais a apreciam", ele fez uma pausa, antes de perguntar. "O senhor gosta dela?".  
  
"Acho que... Não sei, Nui...", ele respondeu, embaraçado. Syaoran odiava admitir, mas aquela jovem confundia seus sentimentos. E muito.  
  
"Um conselho, senhor, se me permite. Não sou cego, nem burro. Noto o jeito como a olha, e o modo como ela também o fita. O que está acontecendo aqui é mais claro que água. Você está apaixonado".  
  
Sem mais palavras, Nui se retirou. Syaoran ficou com seus pensamentos. O que Nui realmente queria lhe dizer? Que ele estava amando a japonesa? Oh, não, isto não era possível! Não podia, porém, sentia que não tinha mais volta. Amava Sakura Kinomoto! E agora, o que fazer com este sentimento proibido?  
  
**  
  
Fujitaka viu surpreso o filho chegar com mais alguns homens, há alguns dias atrás. Reconheceu também que o tratamento frio de Touya não mudara, porém, ele lhe pareceu abatido, com a voz dolorida. Mas, na situação em que se encontravam, mesmo tentando se aproximar, o moreno o repeliria com todas as forças.   
  
Olhou o vasto território chinês. Não teria que estar ali se alguém não sabotasse suas ordens. E isto o enchia de uma terrível nostalgia. Este traidor, um dia, seria punido. Se morresse nesta guerra, pediria para que Touya e Sakura vingassem sua morte. Isto é, se achasse sua flor de cerejeira...  
  
Lembrou de Sakura com carinho. Sua filha, mesmo sendo bastarda, termo que particularmente ele odiava usar, tivera uma infância feliz. Fujitaka deu a ela tudo que uma criança pode querer. E até algo mais. Mas, se sentia culpado. Se Sakura estivesse morta, não sabia nem ao menos se teria coragem para seguir a vida. Não que Touya não fosse importante. Mataria-se também se Touya morresse. Mas, agora, que estava realmente em perigo era sua caçula. Onde estaria aquela pequena danada?  
  
Pequena? Fujitaka se perguntou, negando com a cabeça. Sakura já era uma mulher. Precisava de uma vida segura, com marido e filhos. E o candidato mais adequado era Yukito. Ela o recusara uma vez. Mas, não poderia agora. O pai faria exercer sua autoridade e a obrigaria a seguir com o arranjo do casamento. Viu Touya se aproximar, com uma tigela nas mãos. O moreno entregou o come ao pai e se sentou ao lado dele.   
  
"Posso saber, ao certo, o que traz aqui quando meu exército está tão bem sozinho, meu filho? Não que me incomode, mas estou curioso".  
  
"Papai, queria te pedir desculpas", ele murmurou, visivelmente contrariado. Fujitaka abriu um largo sorriso. Mesmo assim, meneou a cabeça.   
  
"Eu é que te devo desculpas, meu filho. Não fui honesto com você, mesmo sabendo que podia confiar em tua palavra. Mesmo pedindo perdão, eu sei que será muito difícil se acostumar com a idéia de que tua irmã é uma espiã e que por minha culpa, ela pode estar morta", Fujitaka suspirou. Touya apertou o ombro do general, afetuosamente.   
  
"Não te preocupes, pai. Sakura, pelo pouco que sei dela, é muito forte".  
  
Fujitaka olhou de soslaio para Touya. Eram visíveis as olheiras e palidez, raras naquele rapaz tão vivaz como era seu filho. A voz estava rouca, e os olhos avermelhados. Noites mal dormidas, constatou Fujitaka de imediato. Mas o que teria acontecido naquela mansão? Iria abrir a boca para responder, quando viu uma flecha em chamar cair sobre sua cabana, iniciando um incêndio. Os dois homens se levantaram, avistando ao longe uma tropa chinesa avançar, marchando rapidamente em seus corcéis negros. Não demorou a dar a ordem aos outros soldados.   
  
"Vamos, homens! Montem em seus cavalos e se preparem para a batalha!".  
  
Em poucos segundos, Fujitaka e Touya, na liderança, guiavam seus homens em uma corrida frenética até o inimigo. O choque dos dois exércitos se fez ouvir sobre as montanhas geladas. Japoneses e chineses se misturavam e combatiam, com o ímpeto forte de defender seus países. O general japonês olhou seus soldados serem mortos, apesar de ganharem vantagem sobre os chineses. Pensou realmente se era necessária esta batalha. Esta distração lhe rendeu um profundo corte no braço, vindo do líder das tropas chinesas. E isto o levou a crer que era um desafio, que ele não tardou a aceitar. Rapidamente, os dois homens empenharam suas espadas e partiram em busca da vitória, num confronto violento. A batalha seguia. Porém, Fujitaka estava empenhado em voltar para casa, procurar Sakura, amar sua esposa. Seus sonhos fizeram pressão sobre sua força, e num movimento rápido, ele cravou a espada no ventre do chinês, que caiu agonizante no chão. O exercito chinês viu nisto uma ameaça, e recuou, sem pensar duas vezes.   
  
Os japoneses gritaram, exclamando vitória. Fujitaka olhou e procurou o filho, que não mostrava a mesma determinação deles. Touya não parecia estar ferido. Então, o general caminhou até o filho, e o abraçou. Esta guerra poderia ter separado aqueles dois. Mas, graça aos deuses, pai e filho estavam juntos, prontos para retornarem ao lar...  
  
**  
  
Meiling entrou no quarto, tentando não fazer muito ruído, pensando que Sakura dormira. Mas a japonesa estava longe de dormir. Fitando o sol que acabava de se pôr, Sakura limpava insistentes lágrimas. A chinesa se aproximou, sentando ao lado da amiga e tocando de leve no ombro dela.   
  
"Sakura... O que lhe aconteceste?". Instantaneamente, Sakura se virou para Meiling, enxugando o choro e sorrindo fracamente.  
  
"Oh, não te preocupes... Nada sério, eu lhe juro", Sakura assegurou. A chinesa franziu o cenho, parecendo não acreditar muito nas palavras da amiga.  
  
"Foi... meu terrível e insensível irmão, não é?".  
  
Sakura não queria lhe dizer que sim. Sempre soubera administrar seus sentimentos. Dificilmente chorava. Porém, aquele homem arrogante conseguia que ela se rebaixasse até último nível. Mas, diante da preocupação de Meiling, Sakura assentiu de leve com a cabeça. Talvez ela pudesse ajudá-la a desabafar as terríveis mágoas.   
  
"Bem, não vou dizer nada a favor de Syaoran... Conheço a peça", a chinesa sorriu. "Mas, ele trata você melhor do que trata a mim. Certamente, ele gosta muito de você, só que... Meu irmão não tem muito jeito com os sentimentos. Desde criança, ele acredita que os sentimentos não nos levam a lugar nenhum. E que as emoções são para aqueles fracos o bastante para tê-las".  
  
"Não foi isto... é que ele me chamou... indiretamente... De uma gueixa", ela sentiu as lágrimas voltarem com força e não se impediu de chorar. Meiling lançou a ela um olhar misto de piedade e de carinho.  
  
"Oh, mas creio que ele não teve a intenção. Tu deves ter entendido mal, minha amiga... fiques tranqüila... Syaoran jamais faria isso..."  
  
"Diz isto por ele ser teu irmão... defenderás ele diante qualquer acusação", Sakura rebateu, sem fitá-la.   
  
"Conheço meu irmão, como ninguém no mundo... Jamais o defenderia se soubesse que ele fez algo errado. Mas, nada me leva a crer que ele insultaria uma pessoa por quem tem um carinho muito especial", a chinesa sorriu ao ver Sakura enrubescer. Mas, mesmo assim, o brilho da mágoa avançou. A japonesa olhou Meiling e logo comentou.  
  
"Meiling, eu tenho que lhe contar algo. Syaoran não me deu a permissão para partir, mas não posso permanecer aqui... Tenho saudades da minha família. E olhe", ela apontou para uma trouxa cheia com todos os seus pertences. "Assim que todos forem dormir, irei embora. Esta noite".  
  
A irmã do capitão olhou para Sakura perplexa. Mesmo afirmando que Syaoran gostava dela, não conseguiria convencer Sakura de que o melhor era ficar. Mas nada a impediria de tentar. "Sakura, se isto é por causa de Syaoran, prometo conversar com ele e...".  
  
"Não!", Sakura a interrompeu. "Syaoran não deve saber que eu fiquei a chorar. Principalmente se a causa do choro foi ele. Permaneças em silêncio. Agora...", ela sorriu. "Venha cá e me dê um abraço de despedida"  
  
"Vou sentir saudades", Meiling anunciou, enquanto apertava a japonesa nos braços. "És minha melhor amiga"  
  
"Se despeça de Nui por mim. Pretendo ficar em meu quarto por um bom tempo", Sakura pediu.   
  
"Onde será que ele está?".  
  
"Está no pátio. Posso ver de minha janela...".  
  
Em alguns minutos, Meiling já se encontrava indo até o pátio. Sentiu um leve aperto no coração ao passar pela sala onde seu irmão conversava com alguns soldados. Syaoran estava lá, altivo, impondo autoridade com a expressão séria e compenetrada. Nem imaginava que Sakura estivesse sofrendo... Resistiu ao impulso de ir até ele e mostrar o quanto aquela japonesa, que se posava de forte, era sensível... Talvez, daquela maneira radical, ele pedisse desculpas e dissesse que a amava.  
  
Olhou pela porta, observando Nui, recostado sobre a parede, olhando as primeiras estrelas. O coração palpitou desenfreado. Sabia que Nui sempre lhe causava estranhas emoções. Mas, nestes últimos dias, notara um sentimento presente em todas aquelas ondas de calor. Amor...  
  
Embora negasse, sabia que amava Nui desde de a primeira vez que o vira, num baile feito no palácio. Ele estava destacado entre todos, alto e com a presença marcante. Mas, só agora, notava que ele era muito importante. Seu coração precisava dele, como precisava do sangue que corria em suas veias. Aproximou-se e deliciou-se com o sorriso que foi dirigido a ela.   
  
"Então, Meiling?", ele perguntou, quando ela se aproximou. "Conversou com a japonesa?".  
  
A garota sentiu um leve incômodo. Nui era muito atencioso com relação a Sakura. Talvez, ele também tivesse se apaixonado por ela... Aquele pensamento a abalou, impedindo de notar que Nui ainda esperava sua resposta. Quando voltou de seus pensamentos, sorriu para ele.  
  
"Oh, sim... Ela me disse que partirá esta noite. Tentei convencê-la do contrário, mas Syaoran realmente exagerou desta vez".  
  
"Pobre japonesa. Syaoran a ama, só não sabe expressar os verdadeiros sentimentos", Nui suspirou.   
  
Um sorriso brilhante surgiu nas faces de Meiling. "Não se importa que ele goste de Sakura?".  
  
"Por que deveria?", ele respondeu com outra pergunta.   
  
"Sempre está ao lado de Sakura. Parecem até enamorados", ela se ruborizou aos dizer aquilo. Nui a puxou pela mão e a aproximou mais.  
  
"Não nego que Sakura é muito bonita, mas...", um brilho malicioso surgiu em seus lábios. "Gosto de outra garota".  
  
Meiling sentiu novamente um aperto no coração. Nui estava apaixonado. E certamente, não seria por ela. Mas a tentação a fez perguntar. "Por quem?".  
  
Nui ficou em completo silêncio. Notou os lábios entreabertos de Meiling, a respiração, que de tão próxima, soprava em sua pele. Apoiou os dedos no queixo delicado, e a obrigou a olhá-lo. Assim que os olhares se encontraram, o soldado teve plena certeza do que deveria fazer. Inclinando-se, apossou os lábios dela em um beijo suave, fazendo com que ela fechasse lentamente os olhos.   
  
Oh, como era delicioso ser beijada por Nui. Os lábios eram afetuosos, carinhosos e apaixonados. Mesmo sem as palavras, Meiling já tinha a plena certeza: Nui a amava. E aquilo a entorpecia docemente. Soltou um baixo gemido, como se agradecesse a aquele gesto, entreabrindo os lábios lentamente. Porém, Nui não interpretou deste jeito...  
  
Soltando a boca de Meiling por alguns segundos, ele voltou a beijá-la, mais exigente. Os lábios tão doces se transformaram em afrodisíacos. E isto o levou a pressioná-la mais com o corpo, espalmando a mão nas costas, sentindo o delicioso perfume de lótus que se exalava dela. Sentir que ela correspondia a aquela carícia tão intensa só o incentivou a continuar a beijá-la...  
  
"Meiling Li, o que pensa estar fazendo?!", uma voz grossa soou.  
  
O beijo foi interrompido abruptamente. O casal se virou para notar Syaoran, com o rosto vermelho, sinal da fúria eminente. Depois, se entreolharam. Talvez, este seria o único beijo que pudessem compartilhar...  
  
FIM***  
  
E aí, pessoal, td bem? Queria pedir desculpas pelas notas finais do último cap. Estava naquele dias em que nada dá certo... Bem, mas não vim aqui falar dos meus problemas!  
  
Estou estabelecendo uma meta! Será que consigo chegar até 50 reviews? Espero que me ajudem, pois o texto está longe de acabar!   
  
Quero mandar uma agradecimento especial a alguma pessoas (Meu esquema funciona assim: Eu olho para as pessoas que me mandaram comentário do ultimo cap e escrevo o nome delas aqui):  
  
Miaka Hiiragisawa (Sempre me mandando comentários atenciosos!) - Anna Li Kinomoto (Que bom que gostamos de romances históricos, né? Espero que continue a ler o meu!) - Hime Hayashi (Muitos orbigado por sempre mandar comentários!) - Fab Lang ( Espero que continue acompanhando minha saga!)  
  
Bjs para os outros, e nos próximos cap espeor que seus nomes estejam aqui também!  
  
Jenny-Ci agradece... 


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11  
  
Syaoran olhava para as pessoas em seu quarto. Nui, apesar de estar um pouco receoso, mostrava-se confiante, com os olhos brilhando, Syaoran não sabia se era de ira ou de satisfação. Já a pequena irmã, a quem considerava tão inocente, tinha os lábios inchados e avermelhados, as roupas um pouco amassadas e o rosto corado. Se não tivesse possuído por aquela ira enorme, iria chamar Sakura, para que ela cuidasse de Meiling. Mas, se a japonesa se metesse... Era possível que a dor de cabeça insuportável que sentia só aumentasse de tamanho...  
  
"Bem, já que estamos aqui, alguém poderia me explicar a pouca vergonha a qual eu acabei de presenciar?!", ele perguntou. O casal o olhou de soslaio, mas ficou em silêncio. Bem, deveria ser mais enérgico. "Os dois são surdos ou o quê? Eu fiz uma pergunta! E como superior dos dois aqui presentes, exijo uma resposta!".  
  
"Senhor Li, eu amo sua irmã", Nui foi sincero, Syaoran pode perceber. Mas, a honra de sua única parente mulher viva estava em jogo. Até Meiling virou-se, olhando para Nui com espanto e reprimindo um sorriso que só atiçou a raiva de Syaoran.  
  
"Ah, isto é um grande consolo para mim. Pelo menos, não a levaria para sua cama sem o seu 'amor', não é soldado Bi? E este sentimento ajudaria muito quando esta garota engravidasse e você só pudesse alimentá-la com seu amor. A ela e a seu filho", ele relevou com sarcasmo. "O amor não alimenta e não paga dívidas. Como soldado, deveria saber disto".  
  
"Por favor, Syaoran, Nui nunca faltaria com respeito a minha pessoa. Ele é um homem decente", Meiling sussurrou. O chinês voltou-se para ela, irado.  
  
"Não pedi sua opinião, Meiling! Estou como nojo de você! Confiava em sua decência, em sua moralidade!", Syaoran disparou. Meiling retrocedeu e mergulhou novamente o rosto em lágrimas.   
  
"Senhor, juro que nunca faltei em respeito com Meiling e jamais pensaria em fazer isso", Nui anunciou, firmemente.   
  
"Sim, a não ser o momento em que o vi aos amassos com minha caçula no jardim. Como pôde ter a coragem, Nui? Lhe confiei a segurança de Meiling, mas se soubesse que ela estaria em perigo ao teu lado, jamais o teria feito".  
  
"Se tem alguém culpado nesta história, meu senhor, este alguém sou eu. Não castigue Meiling. Peço humildemente para sofrer a pena e pagar por meu pecado perante a lei que achar ser a mais correta, capitão. Estarei pronto para qualquer penitência que estiver disposto a me impor".  
  
"Oh, não, Nui...", Meiling suplicou. "Não podes morrer".  
  
"Eu realmente deveria matá-lo, soldado. Pela ofensa a mim e a minha família, que lhe acolheu desde de que teu pai morreu naquela maldita guerra. Pena não ter herdado a mesma honra que ele tinha. Ele jamais estaria em situação parecida...", suspirando longamente, ele apontou para alguns papéis em sua mesa. "Assine estes papéis e eu o deportarei rapidamente a China. Sua presença aqui não será mais bem-vinda. Providenciarei para que quando chegar ao teu destino, sejas despedido de seu cargo. Está oficialmente fora do exército!"  
  
Nui aceitou a pena com grande dor no coração. Apesar de não amar o trabalho, ele era o único sustento dele e deu sua família. De soslaio, olhou para Meiling. Amava aquela garota frágil e tão pequenina. E por causa de seu capitão, nunca mais poderia provar a doce essência daqueles lábios...  
  
"Já podes se retirar, soldado. Teu olhar faz mal a minha pequena", Syaoran vociferou. Nui lançou um olhar apaixonado para Meiling, tentando lhe passar o que sintia, e fazendo reverência, saiu como lhe foi mandado.   
  
Meiling olhou o amado partir. Depois, viu que Syaoran passava as mãos pelos cabelos, desenfreado. Vendo que não adiantaria ficar lá, esperando pelo perdão do irmão, que provavelmente nunca viria, ela fez menção de sair, levantando-se.   
  
"Não terminei com você, Meiling", a voz grossa e impessoal de Syaoran paralisou seu corpo. Virou-se e viu olhar dele para ela, sem muito interesse, mas com muita mágoa. Queria se desculpar, mas a verdade é que não se arrependia de nada que fizera aquela tarde... Nada mesmo...  
  
"Sei que levarei chicotadas, provavelmente pelas tuas mãos, quando voltar a China, Syaoran. Porém, amo Nui e isto não me impedirá de correr atrás do que quero, mesmo sofrendo com os seus maus tratos", ela prontificou. O olhar nervoso de Syaoran mostrava que ele não gostara da resposta que ouvira.  
  
"Não correrás atrás dele por que eu a amarrarei a sua cama e não permitirei que saías dela a não ser para comer, banhar-se e manter sua higiene. E isto de amor, me faça o favor de meu poupar destas baboseiras, sua tola! Amor é para fracos... E é por isso que Nui Bi não serve para o exército", Syaoran respondeu. Meiling, reconsiderando a vontade de sair do quarto de seu insuportável irmão, sentou novamente na cama dele, suspirando pesadamente, antes de voltar a falar.  
  
"Se achas que amor é para os fracos e tolos, por que ama tão fervorosamente Sakura Kinomoto?".  
  
"Quem disse que eu amo Sakura Kinomoto?!?", ele perguntou, exasperado. Meiling abriu um meio sorriso, satisfeita com a reação do irmão. Quando o assunto era os sentimentos verdadeiros de Syaoran, ele sempre explodia sua raiva, tentando esconder o que sentia. Mas a chinesa o conhecia e sabia que ele não conseguia enganá-la.  
  
"Sabes que é verdade, meu irmão. Está em seus olhos. Amas nossa prisioneira e adoraria que ela retribuísse a estes sentimentos", a chinesa respondeu calmamente.  
  
Oh, como adoraria que ela o amasse! Mas Syaoran sabia que mesmo se isto fosse verdade, sua posição militar não deixaria que ele tivesse um envolvimento tão físico quanto emocional com ela. Há quanto tempo não a beijava... Só as duas vezes que aquilo aconteceu, sentiu como se aquela boca delicada fosse feita para ser beijada somente por ele. Ela pertencia a ele. Mesmo que a japonesa não tivesse consciência disso. Mas nada disso poderia ser dito a sua irmã. Estava com raiva da indecência dela e mesmo que não estivesse, jamais revelaria seus pensamentos a uma mulher. Isto poderia ser demasiadamente perigoso.   
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, filha de nossos verdadeiros inimigos, não significa nada para mim. Se eu a beijei, é por que ela é atraente e bonita. Sou um homem e tenho meus desejos, isso é inegável. Fora isso, Sakura poderia morrer que eu pisaria em seu túmulo, só para ter certeza de que se estivesse viva, ela não levantaria de sua cova".  
  
"Ah, é isto que pensa a meu respeito, capitão Li? Reconheço que merecia um pouco mais de desprezo vindo de sua parte", uma voz doce e melancólica atingiu seus ouvidos em cheio. Virou-se e deparou com Sakura, com o rosto a mostra, deixando as lágrimas abundantes aparecerem. Bateu na testa com a mão. Ela havia escutado tudo que dissera, embora, as palavras fossem mentiras. As piores mentiras que ele fora obrigado a inventar.   
  
**  
  
Ouvira tudo, detrás da porta. Desde de o desentendimento de Li e Nui, até a parte que ele confirmava o desprezo que sentia por ela. E fora neste momento que toda sua vontade de ser ignorada evaporara. Entrara naquele quarto e quase sorriu ao ver a expressão de espanto do capitão. Mas não conseguia controlar as lágrimas tristes. Porém, seu coração precisava provar para si mesma que era forte. Que se enfrentasse aquela situação com o peito erguido, iria embora deixando um desolado Syaoran.   
  
Mas, agora, diante do perigo, sentia-se encurralada. Syaoran a fitava, com uma expressão surpresa. Meiling a olhava também, como se pedisse que ela se controlasse. Mas estava magoada. Estava com raiva. Estava abatida. E acima de tudo, estava machucada. Aquela ferida jamais cicatrizaria.   
  
"Repita o que disse capitão, para que eu tenha o prazer de dizer como sua presença também me incomoda", ela pediu. O homem a sua frente não respondeu. Apenas olhou para Meiling, firmemente.   
  
"Vá para seu quarto, irmã! E não saías de lá para nada. Está de castigo".  
  
Meiling passou por Sakura, suplicando com o olhar algo, talvez paciência. Mas a japonesa não entendeu. Sua dor era enorme. Não havia espaço para compreender os sentimentos de mais ninguém.   
  
"Sakura, me entenda...", ele começou, mas ela não permitiu que ele continuasse.  
  
"Não, capitão! Não o entendo! Por que me mantém viva, se me odeias ao extremo de dançar sobre meu leito de morte? Por que não me mata, ao invés de deixar um estorvo como eu se servir da mesma comida que você, deitar-se sobre o mesmo teto que o seu? Eu definitivamente não o entendo!".  
  
"Eu não a odeio, Sakura", Syaoran disse suavemente, se surpreendendo com o próprio tom de voz. A japonesa o fitou, mas a dor carregada naquela olhar frio foi o suficiente para ver que ela não acreditara em suas palavras.   
  
"Me odeia, sim! Tuas palavras melosas não poderão vencer minha crença. O ódio é muito parecido com o amor, neste sentido. É intenso, desenfreado e jamais acaba. Teu ódio significa o quê, capitão? Que me quer ver morta, ou que me quer ver humilhada em praças públicas do seu país? Diga, não importará o motivo. Seus sentimentos não me feriram jamais".  
  
Mentirosa! A mente de Sakura gritou. Todas aquelas palavras a deixaram vulnerável. Jogaria-se nos braços de Syaoran se não estivesse com tanta raiva daquele homem.   
  
"Não a quero ver morta, muito menos humilhada diante de minha nação. Quero que me escute, apenas. Tenho direito a me defender de tuas acusações", ele falou, calmamente. Ela assentiu, e ele continuou. "Eu apenas disse isto a Meiling para que ela parasse de inventar histórias sobre um possível caso amoroso entre nós. Desmentindo isto, a protejo e também protejo minha reputação. Sou o comandante destas tropas. Ninguém ficaria satisfeito ao saber que eu me engracei com minha inimiga. E toda a admiração que sentem por você seria rapidamente dissolvida por uma enorme onda de ódio".  
  
"E você estaria envolvido nestas pessoas que me odeiam, eu suponho", Sakura disse, com ironia.   
  
"Pelos deuses, mulher! Não entendeu nada do que eu falei!", ele exclamou. Ela sorriu falsamente, mostrando novamente o sarcasmo contido naqueles lábios.   
  
"Não acredito em nenhuma palavra do que diz, capitão. Vi como tratou Meiling e Nui. Ela não parecia sua irmã. Parecia uma criada qualquer. Deveria ser mais complacente em relação a ela. Não vês que ela ama Nui? E que ele a ama muito também?", ela mudou radicalmente de assunto. Syaoran notou isso. Apesar da indiferença na voz dela, sentia que ela estava cada vez mais vulnerável em relação a ele. Isto era ótimo!  
  
"Mudou de assunto, minha japonesa? Por que de repente se interessou em algo que não lhe diz respeito?", ele replicou. Sakura o encarou, espantada.   
  
'Minha japonesa'? Ela escutara bem ou havia um tom de carinho e sedução na voz de Syaoran Li. Oh, mas desta vez, o charme irresistível daquele homem não faria ela se rendar tão facilmente. Iria brigar. E com sua confiança e determinação, sairia daquele quarto com mais um trunfo na mão.   
  
"Por que Meiling e Nui são muito importantes para mim", ela declarou. Syaoran se aproximou dela, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.   
  
"Em que grau Nui é importante para você?", ele perguntou.   
  
Não havia ciúmes na voz dele. Havia mais divertimento. O que só serviu para deixar Sakura mais irritada. Enquanto ela se desgastava com as palavras rudes do chinês, ele se divertia ao ver como ela jogava o jogo que ele planejara. Fechou os punhos, tentando controlar a raiva.   
  
"No grau que convier a mim, capitão. Nui me foi generoso, amigo e leal. Não tenho queixas quanto ao comportamento dele, por isto, defendo a crença que ele sofre uma penitência desnecessária. Pagaria para que você trocasse de lugar com ele", ela afirmou, levantando os grandes olhos, para fitá-lo intensamente.   
  
Syaoran achegou-se ainda mais. Suficientemente próximo, ele perguntou. "Então, lhe garanto que não viveras para me ver morto, minha querida. E agora, voltando ao assunto e deixando de lado os problemas familiares de Meiling, me responda uma questão que me intriga: O que realmente vês em mim, Kinomoto?".  
  
"Um homem que não sabe o que quer", ela disparou. Syaoran a fitou, confuso. Podia esperar qualquer adjetivo, mas sabia muito bem que não era um homem sem desejos ou objetivos. Realmente sabia o que queria.   
  
"Sua maior luta é entre suas verdadeiras vontades e suas obrigações. Nega a felicidade para agradar o imperador, ou ao teu pai. Porém, agora me permita devolver a pergunta: O que você quer, Syaoran Li?".  
  
A voz era para sair autoritária, mas o tom foi mais impessoal e sensual. Sakura soubera que cometera um erro quando os olhos dele brilharam. Lentamente, ele passou o braço pela sua cintura, a apertando contra o peito largo. Os olhos fixos em sua boca moviam como a contornar o desenho de seus lábios. Ele inclinou a cabeça, até ter certeza de que ela não poderia escapar...  
  
"Quero você...", e no mesmo instante, sem tempo para respostas desnecessárias, ele a beijou.   
  
O choque foi instantâneo. Sakura não teve tempo de se libertar dos braços fortes. Não teve tempo para pensar em absolutamente nada. A única coisa que lhe ocupava a mente era o desejo sedento nos lábios de Syaoran. E não hesitou ao retribuir com ímpeto a carícia, afundando as mãos nos cabelos grossos e sedosos da nuca dele, apesar de saber muito bem aonde aquilo levaria...  
  
Depois de alguns segundos, a bocas inchadas puderam descansar, acariciando-se mais suavemente. Mas os dois corpos não se separaram. As mãos começaram a explorar, a apalpar, luxuriosas, não respeitado mais limite algum. Ele ergueu até que o corpo se moldasse perfeitamente ao seu, levantando-a um pouco do chão, antes de procurar a boca dela novamente, com exigência e fome que nunca tivera por outra mulher. Syaoran, sentindo não poder mais aguardar o momento que tanto esperava, foi levando-a, sem parar os beijos e as carícias, em direção a sua cama. Ela não mostrou hesitação alguma, e isto a deixou ainda mais desejável aos olhos dele.   
  
Depois de deitados e abraçados, Sakura teve um leve acesso de receio. Lembrou-se do sonho que tivera há tempos, no qual o pai falava sobre um caso entre ela e Syaoran que acabaria com o Japão. Com toda a força que possuía, ela se afastou, respirando, ofegante. Syaoran a fitou, entre curioso e desapontado.   
  
"Syaoran, sei o que está para acontecer... Não estou preparada... Eu sou...".  
  
"Shhhh...", ele a interrompeu, pousando os dedos sobre os lábios rosados. "Eu sei o que você é, minha japonesa. A mulher mais linda e desejável de todas que já conheci", depois de alguns segundos, ele sorriu, acariciando o rosto delicado. "Jamais a machucaria...".  
  
Viu nos olhos dele, além do desejo, algo mais reconfortante e que dava a confiança que ela necessitava. Sorrindo de volta, ela agarrou-se a nunca dele, explorando com suavidade os cabelos macios.   
  
Voltaram-se a se beijar. As roupas foram sendo tiradas por mãos ansiosas, querendo mais, até que os dois corpos se encontrassem em um. Os beijos, as carícias, as palavras bem ditas e sussurradas com prazer, tudo fazia com que aquele momento único fosse extremamente perfeito. Os dois amaram-se com carinho, com desejo, e uma paixão que crescia a cada toque. O que mais queriam confessar seus sentimentos, dizer porque este simples ato se transformava em puro deleite para os dois corpos jovens. Mas não havia palavras. As sensações e os prazeres calavam as bocas, enfrentavam qualquer temor. E depois do momento de paixão ter terminado, os gemidos e sussurros se foram para dar lugar as respirações quentes e ofegantes, que ocupavam o quarto junto aos corpos entrelaçados e abraçados. Completos e satisfeitos, os dois deixaram-se levar pelo cansaço delicioso e adormeceram...  
  
Depois de algum tempo, o guerreiro chinês despertou, olhando pela janela. O sol ainda não nascera, e o céu mostrava que isto estava longe de acontecer. Olhou, logo depois, para o anjo em seus braços. Ela aninhava-se ao peito dele, procurando proteção. As belas pernas entrelaçadas as dele, e a cabeleira ruiva esparramada sobre as costas nuas. Suspirou longamente. Depois desta longa e deliciosa noite, nada seria o mesmo. Admitira sua paixão, ali, venerando e amando Sakura como nunca fizera com outra, tornando-a mulher. Mais do que uma simples mulher, a sua mulher. Acariciou os fios de cabelo, sentindo um carinho imenso e um amor profundo por aquela garota. A sua garota...  
  
"Eu a amo tanto...".  
  
As quatro palavras saíram sem a mínima intenção. Porém, como se o corpo dela escutasse aquela declaração, ela o abraçou mais, murmurando seu nome, num sussurro cansado e satisfeito. Acariciou a face rosada. Não importava se ela houvesse escutado suas palavras. Só queria que aqueles lindos olhos se abrissem, o fitando como a momentos atrás, quando ela gritara seu nome no auge da paixão. Aquelas duas esmeraldas que cintilavam de puro e apaixonante desejo.   
  
Por um sinal, os dois olhos dela se abriram. O fitaram por longos e infinitos minutos. Sorriram, como se aceitassem o convite contido no olhar de ambos. Juntos, fizeram amor novamente, agora, com todo o carinho e a dependência que tinham um do outro para viver...  
  
**  
  
Eriol via, da janela do seu quarto, os movimentos da mansão diminuírem. As camareiras e as damas de companhia, além das cozinheiras e faxineiras, se retiravam após um longo e árduo dia de trabalho. Com a ausência do patrão e com a despreocupação de Kaho, os empregados recorriam a Tomoyo, sobre o fazer naquela enorme casa. E aquela jovem dama executava a tarefa com esmero, apesar de que, das poucas vezes em que eles tinham se encontrado, a morena possuía olheiras e a pele branca estava mais pálida do que o habitual. Ela fingia estar bem, mas não podia enganar Eriol.  
  
Tudo sobrecarregava a jovem. Primeiramente, a solidão. Takawi era um pai amoroso, ele notava, mas ausente. Kaho não gostava de ter longas conversas e nem de outras atividades femininas. Ficava a maior parte do tempo em seu quarto, fazendo só Deus sabe o que. E já ele... Bem, não tentara se aproximar ou tentar lhe falar. A situação já não era uma das melhores. Depois, Touya estava na guerra. Sabia do grande amor que o moreno sentia por Tomoyo. Respeitava este sentimento, apesar de sentir o sangue ferver cada vez que ele a tocava. Mas, era o convidado. O fato do beijo não poderia alterar a situação conjugal de ninguém.   
  
Além do mais, o problema de Sakura era o que definitivamente piorava a tensão. Os dias passavam, e nenhum sinal da jovem estar viva. As buscas foram interrompidas. Não havia mais nada o que fazer. Se Sakura estivesse viva, o que estava fora de cogitação naquele momento, estaria perdida. E não em Nagasaki, pois conhecia aquela cidade como a palma de sua pequena mão. Via o desespero com que Yukito suportava a situação. Nas poucas vezes que conversara com ele, sentia a alegria do senhor feudal quando o assunto era Sakura. Mas, depois, a tristeza tomava conta dos olhos castanhos, ao se lembrarem de que, naquele momento, Sakura poderia não pertencer mais a aquele mundo.   
  
Sentiu-se observado. Virou-se para trás e deparou-se com Tomoyo, a olhá-lo timidamente, com as mãos juntas ao colo. Sorriu para a bela jovem. Ela não estaria precisando de um amante e nem de perguntas sobre o que aconteceria entre eles dois futuramente. Precisava de um amigo, aquilo que sempre encontrara em Eriol, quando eram menores.  
  
"Tomoyo... Por favor, entre", ele pediu. A jovem recuou para trás, mas ao notar o sorriso amigável dele, entrou no aposento. Ela balbuciou, trêmula.  
  
"Na verdade, Eriol, vim lhe perguntar se precisa de algo, antes de se deitar. Os criadores já foram pernoitar, e eu só estou tentando ser gentil. Creio que sua estadia não tem sido uma das melhores aqui".  
  
"Não estou precisando de nada, minha dama. Mas pareces estar sozinha nesta mansão. Sente-se, sim?", ele apontou um pequeno sofá e ela se sentou, quase que imediatamente. Notou que ela estava de camisola, pronta para dormir. O desejo veio rapidamente, mas ele o afastou. Ela parecia estar triste, não procurando beijos.   
  
"Eriol, não quero lhe incomodar, só vim...".  
  
"Não me incomodas, Tomoyo", ele a interrompeu, sorrindo. "Agora, o que lhe aflige? A desculpa de me servir não me convenceu".  
  
"Estou me sentindo solitária. Sei que não deveria, tenho muitas pessoas em minha companhia. Mas, sinto que falta algo. E este algo é minha cunhada. Era uma garota maravilhosa, sabes? Minha melhor amiga... Nem sei se está viva", ela desabafou. Eriol sentou-se ao lado dela. Tentou passar ternura com o olhar.   
  
"Por que usas os verbos no passado, minha querida? Tenha fé, está bem? Creia na força dela.... Tente acreditar".  
  
As palavras eram encorajadoras. Mas, ao seu ver, Eriol sentiu que Tomoyo não confiou em suas palavras. Iria argumentar algo, quando ela novamente falou.   
  
"Eriol, passei muito tempo de minha vida tentando acreditar que tudo vai melhorar. Porém, sei que estas tuas palavras amigas não mudaram nossos destino. Quando eu era pequena... Meu pai era um homem ocupado, passei metade de minha infância com babás e amas. Só comecei a ser feliz quando conhecia Touya e Sakura. Não estava mais sozinha...", ela esfregou os olhos, sinal de que estava cansada. "Mas, esta guerra vai tirar tudo de mim. Já tirou Sakura, minha melhor amiga. Agora, teima a tirar meu marido. O que farei, meu amigo? O que farei quando estiver sozinha?".  
  
Eriol ficou em silêncio, sentindo as palavras de Tomoyo surtirem efeito em sua mente. Primeiro, quando afirmava que amava o marido. Depois, dizendo que o considerava um amigo... Ah, amigos não se beijavam numa biblioteca! Mas, sua dúvida o levou direto a pergunta que entalava em sua garganta desde que chegara.  
  
"Você ama seu marido, Tomoyo?", ele perguntou, diretamente.   
  
Os olhos violetas se arregalaram, surpresos. "Como disse, Eriol?".  
  
"Ama Touya Kinomoto, aquele que a desposou?", ele inquiriu novamente, com um ar sério. Tomoyo levantou-se, indignada.  
  
"Não podes fazer esta pergunta a mim, Eriol! É indiscreto de sua parte! Não podes simplesmente entrar em minha vida pessoal como se fizesse parte dela!", ela disparou, colocando as mãos na cintura, contraindo os lábios.   
  
"Como podes dizer isto, Tomoyo? Outro dia, estávamos nos beijando! Ainda afirmas que não tenho nada ver com o que sente?", ele rebateu, deixando o tom da voz soar magoado. Ela o encarou, atônita, por alguns segundos, mas logo se recompôs para responder.  
  
"Foi um deslize! Eu estava suscetível, tinha acabado de brigar com meu marido! Não me venhas culpar, por que foi tu que colocastes a língua em minha boca!".  
  
"Olhe o linguajar, Tomoyo? Se nos beijamos, tens de ao menos dizer que retribuiu a carícia!", ele argumentou. A garota virou-se e partiu, dizendo minutos antes de passar pela porta.   
  
"Foi em erro, Eriol Hiiragisawa. Erro que será concertado assim que Touya voltar!".  
  
Eriol olhou para a porta fechada, a sombra dela passando pela fresta da porta. Uma raiva subiu-lhe o corpo. Aproximou-se do criado mudo perto da cama, e estendeu o braço para pegar um copo com água. Deixou o líquido gelado descer por seu sangue, tentando acalmá-lo. Mas Tomoyo era sua fúria. Encarava o beijo como um erro. E este erro seria concertado por Touya.   
  
"Ah, sim! Aquela teimosa dama vai ter que me escutar, nem que eu a amarre e lhe tape a boca com um pano!", e dizendo isso, ele pôs fortemente o copo na mesa, praguejando um palavrão inglês.   
  
Fim***  
  
Bem, vamos aos agradecimentos a este pessoal super especial que da força pra gente continuar a escrever!:  
  
Saki Kinomoto  
  
erica-oliveira   
  
Tomoyo Tatsuhiko D  
  
Anna Li Kinomoto  
  
Renata 7  
  
Miaka Hiiragisawa  
  
Hime Hayashi 


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12  
  
Os primeiros pássaros cantavam, alegres, anunciando a chegada de um dia glorioso. Sakura olhou isto pela janela. Depois, fitou o guerreiro que dormia profundamente, com a expressão mansa e calma. Os braços fortes e musculosos circundavam sua cintura, possessivos. Suspirou tristemente. Amava aquele guerreiro chinês. Aquele homem que provavelmente só a usara para satisfazer seus desejos carnais, enquanto ele estivera no Japão, cumprindo ao dever que fora incumbido a ele. Tirou uma mecha dos cabelos dele, que caía rebeldemente sobre a testa. Era um homem tão bonito, e apesar da inimizade dos países a quais pertenciam, ele era um chinês justo e com certeza, seria muito feliz.  
  
A felicidade... A palavra que alcançara o paraíso na noite passada. Na noite em que se perdeu nele, que entregou o corpo, a alma e o coração a um guerreiro, que apesar da pose de autoritário, foi gentil, apaixonado e carinhoso. Queria que ele acordasse, que desse um doce beijo em seus lábios e falasse 'Bom Dia' com o sorriso mais sensual e amoroso que ela já vira. Mas... Não adiantava sonhar. Seu destino não seria ficar junto a ele. Tinha que partir. E se não fosse aquela manhã, duvidava que não seria nunca...  
  
Levantou, com todo o cuidado para não despertar Syaoran com seus movimentos. Foi até os pés da cama, onde seu quimono estava amassado, junto com as roupas dele. Vestiu-se com pressa, mas silenciosa. Assim que ia partir, olhou para ele novamente. Não podia ir sem se despedir, mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia escutar.  
  
"Syaoran...", ela começou, a voz já saindo fina, e as lágrimas começando a brotar em seus olhos. "Sei que não podes me escutar. Mas, tenho que desabafar o que sinto e o que irei fazer... Eu estou a partir para casa. Prometi não partir, mas, infelizmente, não posso ficar aqui. Meu pai e minha família precisam de mim... Antes, queria lhe dizer que... Eu o amo muito... Sei que não devia, e que você também não nutre nenhum sentimento por mim... Mas, à noite em que me entreguei a você foi a experiência mais linda e maravilhosa de toda a minha vida... Você foi meu primeiro homem... E provavelmente será o único que amarei... Quero que sejas feliz... Também tentarei ser", e após dizer isto, ela beijou os lábios dele, suavemente.  
  
Saiu do quarto, rumo as masmorras, onde buscaria seus pertences. Não olhou para trás, mas se olhasse, veria que Syaoran já acordara, os olhos dourados brilhando de tristeza. Perdera sua Sakura. Nada podia fazer. Ela tinha que seguir sua vida. Mas, pelo menos, sabia que ela o amava.  
  
"Eu também a amo, apesar de você não saber", murmurou ele, com a decepção em sua voz. De relance, olhou o sol nascer, esplendoroso e convidativo. Anunciava um dia ensolarado. Mas, nem aquilo iria melhorar seu humor.  
  
Porém, estava ali em uma missão. Iria cumpri-la, mesmo que seu coração saísse ferido. Seguiria sua vida, como o guerreiro que era. O guerreiro que sempre passava por cima de seus obstáculos, de suas dores. O guerreiro que tinha orgulho e honra. O guerreiro, que pela primeira vez, amava alguém. Mas, para o seu bem, teria que passar por cima de seus sentimentos, esquecendo a única mulher, dotada de lindos e reveladores olhos verdes, que conseguira roubar seu coração. Fechou os olhos. Talvez, assim, sua dor passasse, apesar de saber que ela nunca se cicatrizaria...  
  
**  
  
Tomoyo dava ordens aos empregados. Seu genro e seu marido chegariam. Kaho parecia não se importar muito, pedindo a ela que organizasse a recepção e que cuidasse dos detalhes finais. Seu pai não saíra do escritório, murmurando que estava sem fome. E Eriol... Ele também não descera para o desjejum. Ela ficara naquela imensa mesa, sozinha...  
  
"O que quer que eu prepare, patroa?", a cozinheira, uma senhora idosa e bondosa, perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.  
  
"Peço que prepare o melhor peixe que puder. Meu marido e o general apreciariam esta comida. O resto, como o arroz e as bebidas, deixo a seu critério", ela pediu, retribuindo o sorriso.  
  
"A Sra. Kaho, seu pai e o Sr. Hiiragisawa almoçaram conosco? Pergunto porque eles não tomaram o desjejum com a senhora..."  
  
"Oh, sim", ela exclamou. "Creio que todos degustaram de seu peixe, minha querida. Agora, apresse-se. Tudo deve estar perfeito para a chegada de seus patrões".  
  
Fazendo reverência, a empregada saiu. Tomoyo ordenou também que os quartos estivessem impecáveis, e que a costureira da mansão lhe costurasse uma nova vestimenta, para receber o marido da melhor maneira possível. Mesmo porque, ele saíra de casa depois da terrível discussão. E o jeito de acabar com aquilo era se mostrando afetuosa e carinhosa, submissa até, para que aquelas desavenças acabassem.  
  
Viu Eriol surgir no corredor, bocejando lentamente. Decidiu ser hospitaleira. Fora muito rude com ele. E isto seria uma fraqueza de sua parte. Mostrava que sentia sentimentos profundos por ele. Não que não sentisse. Mas, tinha que esconder algo daquele gênero, para evitar confusões. Era uma mulher casada. E deveria se comportar como tal.  
  
"Bom dia, Sr. Hiiragisawa. Dormistes bem?", ela perguntou gentilmente, com um sorriso cordial no rosto.  
  
'Sr. Hiiragisawa', ele pensou atônito. 'Onde fora parar Eriol?'. Arregalou os olhos, para ver se era mesmo Tomoyo que falava. Mas, não precisou. A voz mesmo já dizia.  
  
"Ah, bom dia Tomoyo. Dormi muito bem, para ser sincero. Agora, me digas, por que paraste de me chamar de Eriol?", ele falou, sonolento.  
  
Tomoyo engoliu um seco. Estava preparada para a insistência de Eriol, mas as palavras dele, ditas em um tom tão carinhoso e amigável, surtiram um efeito diferente do que ela planejara. Achando a própria voz, ela respondeu, altiva.  
  
"És nosso convidado. Tenho que mostrar minhas maneiras educadas e ser uma anfitriã agradável, já que minha sogra não tem estado muito bem", ela mentiu. Kaho gozava de boa saúde. Não sabia o motivo que a mantinha tão afastada dos moradores da casa.  
  
"Ah, sim, compreendo. Eu vou comer algo, e depois, me trocarei para estar apresentável diante dos donos desta casa".  
  
Era sua impressão, ou a voz dele tinha um tom magoado? Bem, não teve tempo de perguntar. Só viu Eriol desaparecer e em seguida, Yukito, em trajes formais, aparecer, com um leve sorriso na expressão.  
  
"Sr. Yukito! Espero que sua estadia não esteja sendo desagradável. Meus serviços são limitados, e não posso cuidar da casa inteira sozinha", ela sorriu. Ele tentou sorrir, mas não pode esconder a tristeza.  
  
"Os cuidados são ótimos... Não posso reclamar de teu trabalho, minha senhora, mas... Como sabes, este assunto da Sakura tem me afetado bastante. Rezo todas as noites para que ela esteja sã e salva", ele desabafou. Tomoyo pousou a mão amiga no ombro do japonês, sorrindo novamente.  
  
"Percebo que a ama muito, não é, Sr. Yukito?", ela inquiriu. Ele pareceu surpreso, mas depois, conseguiu sorrir.  
  
"Tens toda razão, Sra, Tomoyo. Vim de longe para poder desposar sua cunhada. E espero sinceramente que todo este amor e minha fé sejam suficientes para que ela volte para esta mansão. E que me aceite, ao invés de me rejeitar, como fez anos atrás", ele respondeu.  
  
Tomoyo nada mais disse. Esperava que Sakura compreendesse os sentimentos de Yukito, que pudesse se casar com aquele homem que a tiraria da vida a qual ela se encontrava presa. Ouviram os portões serem apertos. A jovem correu até a janela. Uma carruagem entrava na propriedade. Não esperou nem a companhia de Yukito. Correu por entre os criados, até esbarrou em alguns deles. O que importava era mostrar a Touya que ela se importava com ele.  
  
Viu o sogro e o marido descerem de seus veículos, arrumando as roupas, olhando a paisagem. Imaginou qual seria a reação de Touya ao vê-la. Esperava que fosse a melhor. Logo os dois olhares se encontraram. Tomoyo viu a fagulha de ressentimentos nos olhos de Touya, mas não se intimidou. Correu o mais rápido que pode e caiu nos braços do moreno, aguardando que ele retribuísse o carinho.  
  
"Oh, Touya, me perdoe", ela murmurou, junto ao ouvido dele, num tom que só os dois pudessem escutar. "Me perdoe. Sei que não cumpri meu dever como esposa. Eu o amo", as palavras pareciam não serem verdadeiras, mas ela torcia para que ele acreditasse nelas. "Não posso suportar o fato de que não sentes o mesmo por mim. Me perdoe e diga que jamais partirá novamente"  
  
Touya a encarou, surpreso. Mas, amava aquela mulher. Então, sem cerimônia alguma, passou os braços pela cintura dela e a puxou mais para perto, sentindo o corpo frágil se abraçar mais ao seu. Sussurrou, completo e pleno de felicidade. "Não o que perdoar, Tomoyo. És a esposa perfeita para mim".  
  
Depois, Tomoyo cumprimentou o sogro. Vieram depois Kaho, Takawi, Eriol e Yukito. Todos se cumprimentaram, apesar da relativa distância entre Touya e o inglês... Um a um, todos foram entrando na casa e se acomodando na sala de visitas.  
  
"E então...", Fujitaka começou, olhando para as pessoas presentes. "Já sabe o paradeiro de minha filha?".  
  
A família Kinomoto abaixou a cabeça, num sinal que Fujitaka rapidamente interpretou. Olhou para Takawi, antes de indagar. "Olharam tudo, meu caro amigo? Não posso crer que ela ainda esteja perdida".  
  
"Sim, general. Os guardas e soldados tentaram o possível, mas não a indícios da sua filha. Temo que tenha acontecido o pior", o ministro respondeu.  
  
"Duvido que Sakura está morta. Tenho fé em minha irmã", Touya rapidamente argumentou. A esposa dele deu um leve aperto em seu braço, dizendo que concordava com o que o marido dizia.  
  
"Não é questão de fé ou não, meu filho. É questão de realismo. Minha enteada é uma mulher. Mulheres não foram feitas para suportarem provações como a fome, a chuva e a falta de água. Sakura tem um espírito forte, mas isto não poderá encher a barriga dela".  
  
Touya, Fujitaka e Tomoyo se entreolharam. Obviamente, Kaho era inocente com relação às verdadeiras habilidades de Sakura. Por isto, o trio achava praticamente impossível Sakura ter sido morta, por qualquer eventualidade, em uma fuga. Olhando para o filho e notando o brilho de tristeza que surgiu em seu olhar, o general tomou uma decisão.  
  
"Bem, como meu filho afirmou, devo ter fé em minha menina. Mas... Dada às circunstâncias, não posso crer que minha filha está perdida. Então, sem ou com ajuda, entrarei naquele maldito Dojo e procurarei minha Sakura em todos os cantos".  
  
Kaho e Takawi soltaram um suspiro. Seus planos seriam facilitados se a inteligente e um tanto impertinente filha do general estivesse morta. Se ela reaparecesse, mas um obstáculo a se transpor. Se entreolharam. Não havia mais tempo a perder com planos esquematizados. Teriam que agir o mais rápido possível, para que se Sakura voltar, o terreno já estar preparado para sua estratégia.  
  
"Eu vou com você, general", Yukito respondeu, com firmeza em sua voz. "Sakura é muito importante para mim. Assim sendo, antes de ir com o senhor, quero lhe pedir a mão da sua filha em casamento".  
  
Fujitaka sorriu. "Nada me deixaria mais honrado do que entregar minha filha nas mãos de um homem tão digno de minha confiança, Yukito. A concedo em casamento e... Apesar de soar grosseiro...", ele riu, algo que desde do sumiço de sua pequena, ele não fizera. "Terá de ter paciência redobrada para cuidar dela. Aqueles olhos de anjo escondem uma personalidade voraz e decidida".  
  
"Não me importarei em 'domar', minha futura esposa, general. Arrumarei armas e munição, e então, partiremos em nossa busca", ele respondeu, parecendo bem mais animado.  
  
"Bem...", Kaho forçou a voz para que ela parecesse animada com a idéia da volta da enteada. "Vamos nos servir. Tenho a plena certeza que Sakura ficara muito mais animada em ver a família bem alimentada do que sem forças para nada".  
  
Todos se levantaram, seguindo para a sala de jantar. Somente Tomoyo e Eriol ficaram na sala. Ela ia partindo, quando Eriol segurou seu braço, fazendo ela voltar-se para ele.  
  
"Tomoyo, o que estás a fazer?", ele perguntou, fitando os olhos ametistas.  
  
"Nada, meu caro convidado. Apenas assegurando meu futuro".  
  
"Oh, imagino que seu futuro seja aqui, com um marido que não ama, não é mesmo? Pois fique sabendo que não permitirei que estrague sua vida quando pode ter tudo que tens direito".  
  
"Está sendo egoísta, meu senhor", ela respondeu, calmamente. Ele piscou, confuso.  
  
"Como assim, egoísta? Tenho pensado em você desde de que cheguei aqui!", ele exclamou, largando-a e virando-se, passando compulsivamente as mãos pelos cabelos.  
  
"Para ser sincera, sei que quando partires, eu poderei ficar tranqüila, sem ter que me preocupar com suas interferência em minha relação com Touya", mesmo com a expressão atônita dele, ela continuou. "Porém, quando voltares a Inglaterra, serás um homem sozinho, como alega sempre ser. Então, olhando os dois extremos de nossa atual situação, ganhará muito mais do que eu. Terá o lucro de me ter ao seu lado, enquanto eu ponho meu nome e o da família Kinomoto em risco. Ainda achas que pensas em mim quando discutimos o que houve no meu quarto?".  
  
"Por Deus, Tomoyo, falas como se tratássemos de negócios!", ele esbravejou. Ela ainda sorria. Não parecia abalada com seu rompante e muito menos com a tristeza contida em sua voz.  
  
"E não é isto que venho a ser? Algo negociável nas mãos de você e de Touya. Me disputam como se eu fosse algum tipo de prêmio. O que certamente eu não sou. O que estou fazendo é assegurar que não participarei desta brincadeira nunca mais", ela falou, num tom brando. Porém, desta vez, viu que Eriol não ficara nervoso. Parecia seguro. Estremeceu. Não podia permitiria que ele virasse o jogo naquela altura, quando tinha o controle do coração.  
  
"Vamos dizer que você seja mesmo um prêmio...", vendo a indignação nos olhos dela, ele controlou-se para não gargalhar. "Quem acha que vai ganhar?".  
  
"Com certeza, o prêmio será daquele a qual sempre pertenceu. Do meu marido". Não queria dizer isto. Touya não era mais tão importante em sua vida. Deixara de amá-lo. Amava o homem que estava a sua frente, mexendo com seu ser e com suas emoções.  
  
"Então, transformaremos este jogo em uma aposta...".  
  
Tomoyo ia replicar o comentário maldoso, quando viu que ele partia da sala. Oh, o que iria fazer... Estava encruzilhada. Touya não lhe daria folga, seguiria seus passos e não a perderia de vista. Eriol, por sua voz, iria tentar convence-la do ela mesma já sabia. Que o amava. Que aquele beijo reacendeu uma chama apagada a anos...  
  
Suspirou. Não adiantava se lamentar. Entrara naquele jogo. O certo agora era fingir seus sentimentos e restabelecer seu casamento, sua vida e seus pensamentos...  
  
**  
  
Depois do almoço, Yukito pediu licença e começou a caminhar em direção ao jardim. O local era agradável, além de lhe trazer doces lembranças. Memórias de sua infância, quando sua liberdade não era tão preciosa, mas era tudo que ele tinha. Morara por ali em anos, no entanto, o cheiro e as flores continuavam a encanta-lo. Conhecera Sakura e Touya numa daquelas roseiras.  
  
Ele havia machucado o dedo, e muito ingênuo, entrara na casa vizinha a sua para pedir ajuda. Assim que escapuliu, por dentro das roseiras, ele viu uma adorável garotinha brincar com um cão, enquanto as longas tranças dela balançavam conforme o movimento da correria. Chamou sua atenção, pedindo que ela o ajudasse. Sakura assim o fez. Deu um maravilhoso sorriu e beijou o local machucado. Com os olhos verdes brilhando, ela murmurou: Se eu beijar, vai passar...  
  
Desde de aquele dia, a única coisa que ele sabia fazer era correr por aqueles jardins, na companhia de seus dois grandes amigos. Juntos, ele se meteram em inúmeras confusões e ainda juntos, acharam as soluções para tais problemas... Tomado por um acesso de curiosidade, caminhou até as roseiras... Era seu lugar preferido... Apesar do motivo verdadeiro não estar lá...  
  
Quando finalmente se deu conta que amava Sakura Kinomoto, quando tinham 15 anos de idade, ela estava perto de uma rosa, aspirando o doce perfume. Naquela época, os cabelos dela estavam curtos, na altura dos ombros... Resistiu ao fato de que ela estava perfeita para ser beijada...  
  
Chegando mais perto das flores, viu que uma mão feminina tentava abrir caminho, dentro do matagal. Estranhou. Quando eram crianças, ele, Sakura e o irmão dela haviam abrindo uma passagem secreta, que levava ao jardim da antiga casa de Yukito. Só os três sabiam que o túnel subterrâneo também dava para um buraco, do lado do armazém... Então... Aquela só podia ser...  
  
Não se deu nem ao luxo de pensar. Correndo até a mão que ainda cortava os galhos, ele prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos. Pegando a mão, sentiu a pele sedosa e sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados. Com um puxão, trouxe o corpo junto ao seu. Abriu os olhos, e sorriu, como nunca sorrira em toda a sua vida. Sakura Kinomoto estava a sua frente, com um meio sorriso no rosto...  
  
"Sakura!!!", ele puxou o corpo junto ao seu, sentindo aos poucos o dela deixar de tremer, procurando aconchego nele também. "Sabe o quanto me deixaste preocupado, Sakura? Estou tão bravo com você, e tão feliz que tenhas voltado para casa! Voltado para mim!!".  
  
Sakura ergueu a cabeça, e Yukito viu que ela não parecia muito contente. A japonesa usava vestimentas chinesas, e o penteado também não era originário do Japão. Ficou subitamente sem fala. O que poderia ter acontecido com ela enquanto ela estava perdida nas florestas negras do local onde moravam.  
  
"Fale comigo, mulher! Não me deixes nesta angústia!", ele suplicou, tentando aumentar o tom de voz. Ela novamente o fitou, e esboçou um meio e delicado sorriso.  
  
"O quer que eu diga, Yukito? Que estou feliz, ou que estou bem? Escolha...".  
  
A frase fora mais do que um sussurro. Na doce e melodiosa voz da amada, Yukito notou mágoa e uma terrível frustração. O que haveria ocorrido? Bem, agora não importava. Tinha que levar Sakura até a família, e o mais rápido possível, anunciar o noivado entre eles.  
  
"Sua família está toda preocupada... oh, e eu também... nos deu um susto!", ele comentou, já caminhando com ela em direção a mansão. Sakura não respondeu, apenas deu um leve sorriso, que ao invés de aclamar, preocupou ainda mais o coração de Yukito.  
  
O trajeto até lá foi feito em silencio. Yukito sentiu que Sakura não conversar sobre o que acontecera neste tempo em que estivera desaparecida. Quando estavam diante da casa, Sakura de um suspiro que continha resignação.  
  
"Sakura, eu...", Yukito, começou, escolhendo as palavras. "Eu acho que...".  
  
"Yukito", a japonesa o interrompeu, séria, sem desviar os olhos da morada. "Não importa o quanto esteja curioso e nem o quanto se preocupe com meu estado. Quero que me prometa que jamais tocara no assunto sobre meu sumiço. Estou muito bem fisicamente. Mas... jure que não me fará lembrar destes dias".  
  
"Eu prometo", ele disse, mesmo sem entender. Tomando a mão dela entre a sua, sorriu ternamente. "Vamos entrar?".  
  
"Vamos".  
  
Assim que o casal entrou na sala, todos os presentes voltaram seus olhos para eles. Sakura deu um sorriso, não impedindo que as lágrimas rolassem por seus olhos.  
  
"Oh, como tive saudades de vocês!", ela exclamou.  
  
Fujitaka, Touya e Tomoyo correram ao encontro dela, a abraçando em um carinho conjunto. Sakura retribuiu o carinho com toda a força que seu coracao reuniu. E ficaram assim por muitos momentos, aproveitando a sensação de que a guerra, por enquanto, não poderia separá-los.  
  
"Oh, minha filha!", o general repetia, beijando-a sem parar na face. "Minha adorada filha! Jamais deixarei você longe de mim novamente! Nunca!!".  
  
"Nem eu, Saki", Touya anuiu, sorrindo para ela.  
  
"Me deixou preocupada por demais, cunhada! E farei com que obedeça seu pai e meu marido direitinho!", Tomoyo exclamou, abraçando Sakura carinhosamente.  
  
A japonesa de olhos verdes nada respondeu, apenas sorriu a eles. A família era realmente muito importante, ela concluiu. E os amigos também, pois quando Eriol veio abraça-la, pode notar a felicidade nos olhos azuis do inglês. Logo em seguida, Kaho e Takawi também vieram cumprimentá- la.  
  
"Sente-se, Sakura querida", Kaho falou, apontando a poltrona. Ela assim o fez, inspirando uma grande quantidade de ar. Tinha certeza que seria bombardeada por inúmeras perguntas. E jamais poderia revelar a verdade, a não ser para Tomoyo, que nunca contestaria suas ações entenderia suas tristezas.  
  
"O que houve, pequena?", Fujitaka perguntou. Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele mandou um empregado buscar comida para ela. "Touya foi até o alojamento chinês, e você não estava lá".  
  
"Eles me soltaram", ela disse, forçando a voz a sair firme. Todos arregalaram os olhos, espantados, até que Takawi pronunciou.  
  
"Soltaram? Como assim, Sakura? Estás tentando nos dizer que eles foram piedosos e lhe concederam o direito de partir?".  
  
"Não... Me soltaram em um lugar em que eu nunca estive. Porém, com a ajuda de alguma pessoas muito generosas, pude retornar para cá".  
  
"Eles planejam matá-la!", Fujitaka exclamou, irritado. "Ninguém pode tratar minha filha desta maneira!".  
  
"Acalme-se, meu pai", Sakura aproximou-se dele e lhe segurou a mão. "Não tentaram nada contra minha pessoa. Isto eu lhe juro".  
  
"Mas, da mesma maneira, devem receber um castigo quanto a isso!", Yukito afirmou. "Não sou perito em guerrear, mas creio que já está na hora de mostrarmos a eles que com nossa Sakura não se brinca".  
  
"Oh, senhores!", Tomoyo levantou, e continuou a falar, em tom repreensivo. "Sakura acaba de passar por uma experiência nada agradável e o primeiro assunto que querem discutir na presença dela é esta guerra? Posso levá-la até o quarto dela para que ela repouse?".  
  
"Tomoyo tem razão. Acho melhor que Sakura descanse", Eriol concordou.  
  
Por fim, os presentes também assentiram. Sakura agradeceu Tomoyo a pensamento. Estava tão cansada que jamais poderia responder a mais perguntas ou escutar o que eles planejavam fazer. Por isso, seguiu a cunhada sem objeções e caminhou com ela até o quarto, onde entrou sem demora.  
  
Aspirou o cheiro do local, visualizou seus pertences. Naqueles últimos dias, sentira saudade de tudo aquilo e de como seu quarto a fazia sentir-se bem. Mas, agora, podendo ter tudo aquilo novamente, sentiu que nada material poderia lhe compensar o pedaço do coração que ficara no alojamento, junto a Li.  
  
"Quer conversar?", Tomoyo perguntou, suavemente.  
  
"Preciso desabafar", ela confessou, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem livres pela face.  
  
E desabafou. Contou a ela sobre como ficara presa lá, como conhecera Nui e Meiling. E principalmente, contou sobre Syaoran Li. Tudo o que passaram, cada detalhe e cada sensação. Sempre que terminava de narrar algo, sentia que existia mais para contar. Sabia que jamais poderia descrever todas as tristezas e alegrias que aquele homem a tinha feito passar.  
  
"E aí...", ela encarou a cunhada de soslaio, temendo a reação de Tomoyo se ela soubesse que ela não era mais virgem. Mas, notando que ela ouvira tudo sem opinar, decidiu prosseguir. "Eu me entreguei a ele".  
  
"Você... você se entregou a ele?", Tomoyo repetiu, meio incrédula. Mas, depois sorriu. "Você o ama, não é?".  
  
"Muito", Sakura sorriu. Mesmo com as lágrimas lhe embaçando a visão, sabia que a expressão de Tomoyo era de felicidade também. Mas, logo, Sakura tornou-se séria. "Mas, ele não me ama".  
  
"Perguntou isto a ele?".  
  
"Não preciso perguntar, pois ele foi bem claro", ela afirmou.  
  
Era verdade. Em momento algum, Syaoran tocara no assunto "amor". E a ruiva não esperava isso. O chinês era fechado em seu mundo frio e apenas a usara para se divertir. Doía o coração aquele pensamento, mas era melhor do que se iludir pensando que ele amava.  
  
"Pois eu acho que..."  
  
"Com licença".  
  
Sakura e Tomoyo voltaram seus olhares para Yukito, que sorria para as damas, apoiada na soleira da porta. Tomoyo encarou-o, sabendo do que se tratava. E depois de ter escutado as inúmeras confissões de Sakura, não queria que ele a pedisse em casamento. Não agora que tinha certeza que a cunhada amava alguém e que esse alguém também a amava...  
  
Fim***  
  
Tudo Bom, Gente?  
  
Preciso urgentemente de ajuda, pessoal! E rápido! É o seguinte:  
  
Andei observando alguns fics e notei as letras em negrito e em itálico. Porém, eu não faço a menor idéia de como se faz isto! Alguma alma caridosa pode me ajudar?  
  
Aí vai os agradecimentos:  
  
Kath Klein Tomoyo Tatsuhiko D Renata 7 Miaka Hiiragizawa (Foi mal o erro, não prestei atenção) Hime Hayashi Shaiene-Chan Anna Li Kinomoto  
  
Este pessoal super lehal merece mesmo estar aqui, na minha lista de agradecimentos! Em especial aqueles que sempre mandam um comentário, a cada cap! Continuem acompanhando e incentivando, pois, sem vocês, não há como continuar escrevendo!  
  
Bjs, de Jenny-Ci 


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13...

              Sakura seguiu calada com Yukito, até a biblioteca. Não estava preparada para discutir assunto nenhum, mas sabia que seu amigo era persistente e pela expressão em seu rosto compenetrado, o assunto era sério e de extrema importância. Ao chegarem lá, ele abriu a porta e pediu para que ela entrasse primeiro, como um cavalheiro, e logo em seguida, adentrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

"O que desejas, Yukito?", ela perguntou, assim que estavam acomodados. 

"Sakura, sei que ainda estás traumatizada, mas quero que me contes o que lhe houve. Lhe suplico para que confies em mim e que digas tudo", ele pediu, juntando as mãos dela entre as dele. 

              Sakura engoliu um seco, fitando os olhos castanhos preocupados. **Tudo? **Jamais poderia confessar isso à outra pessoa que não fosse Tomoyo. Yukito lhe era muito querido, mas nunca poderia confidenciar que se deitara com Syaoran, muito menos que se apaixonara pelo chinês. Não tinha a idéia do que o japonês seria capaz de fazer se soubesse disso tudo.

"Yukito, por favor...", ela falou em tom de súplica. "Não quero tocar nestes assuntos, pois me sinto um pouco triste, sabe?".

"Bem", a feições dele ganharam ar risonho. "Então está bem. Mas, agora...", ele subitamente parou, e Sakura o encarou ainda mais de perto. "Eu gostaria de lhe dizer algo".

"Pois fales, eu estou ouvindo".

"Sakura... Não sei se já notaste, mas para mim, você sempre foi mais do que uma simples amiga", ele novamente fez uma pausa, e Sakura entendeu o que ele iria dizer. "Eu a amo".

"Oh, Yukito, eu...", ela não sabia o que dizer, pois não o amava. Amava a apenas um homem. Syaoran Li.

"Você ama outro homem, Saki?", ele perguntou, simplesmente. Sakura, depois de pensar um pouco, assentiu. 

"Yukito, eu jamais imaginei que me amasse, dessa maneira. E eu... sim, eu amo outro homem", ela explicou, e se arrependeu rapidamente de ter dito aquelas palavras. A expressão dele era de uma mágoa tão profunda que a garganta dela secou e que um pedido de desculpas quase escapou. 

"Ele a ama?".

"Não", ela disse, rapidamente. 

"Case-se comigo, Sakura", ele pediu, acariciando a face da ruiva. Ela se sobressaltou, mas mesmo assim, o encarou, perplexa. 

"Mesmo eu não o amando?".

"Mesmo assim", ele sorriu. "Compreendo que cheguei um pouco atrasado, mas mesmo assim, não medirei esforços para fazê-la feliz. Eu lhe juro".

"Não sei, Yukito...", ela disse, olhando para o nada, temendo mostrar a tristeza que continha nos olhos para ele. "Um casamento é feito de amor e paixão. E não é isto que sinto. Me perdoe, porém não posso viver uma mentira. É isso que seria nosso casamento".

"Minha querida Sakura, não me negues", ele pediu, aproximando-se mais. "Todos esses dias, meu coração tem aguardado sua volta, para que eu pudesse lhe confessar tudo que sinto. Não suportarei mais esconder meu amor, passando a vida ao seu lado apenas como um amigo".

              Desta vez, a bela ninja o olhou intensamente. Não queria uma vida igual Yukito lhe oferecia. Mas o amigo lhe era tão querido, e ela sabia que jamais teria uma chance com Syaoran. Inspirando profundamente, ela o questionou. 

"Estás ciente de que, mesmo nos casando, eu jamais poderei amá-lo como tu desejas?".

"Sim", a voz dele não foi mais do que um sussurro rouco.

"Deste modo", ela fez uma pausa, e esboçou um doce sorriso. "Ficarei honrada em ser sua esposa".

              Ele nada disse, apenas abriu um sorriso contente e radiante e a abraçou, levantando-a ligeiramente em seus braços. Sakura se viu perdida nas lembranças de Syaoran e do modo como ele a amara, e chorou todas as lágrimas que podia, sem retesar nenhuma. Precisava extrair aquele amor que jamais a levaria a lugar algum. Quando se separaram, o sorriso de Yukito morreu e ele a fitou, com os olhos cheios de preocupação. 

"Não chores, meu amor", ele pediu, secando-lhe as amostras de sua dor. "Prometo lhe fazer feliz".

"Não duvido disso, Yukito".

              A porta se abriu, e Fujitaka apareceu, com um sorriso no rosto. Denunciava em sua face que havia escutado a aceitação de Sakura. 

"Minha pequena", ele murmurou, contente. Depois, se virou para olhar Yukito, e disse, amigável. "Eu poderia conversar com minha pequena filha a sós, Yukito?".

"Logicamente", ele beijou gentilmente as mãos de Sakura e saiu da sala. 

"Venha cá, Saki", o pai a chamou, estendendo os braços. Ela não se impediu , caindo naquele abraço tão reconfortante. Ele, depois de tomá-la no colo e sentar-se na poltrona, indagou. "Estou tão orgulhoso e feliz por você. Deverias estar também, mas só vejo lágrimas e nada mais".

"Yukito é um bom homem. Me fará feliz e eu o honrarei como deve ser".

"Tens a absoluta certeza disso?", ele perguntou, e Sakura levantou a cabeça, para olhar os olhos castanhos do pai, confusa. 

"Não era isto que esperavam? Que eu me casasse com Yukito?", ela perguntou, e Fujitaka deu um leve sorriso. 

"Mas, me pergunto, quando te olho, se o que realmente queres é viver a vida inteira com um homem que não amas", ele explicou. Sakura nada disse, apenas anuiu de leve com a cabeça. "Tu amas outro, cerejeira?".

"Oh, papai! Não repitas estas palavras! Meu coração está tão dolorido", ela afundou o rosto no peito confortador do pai. Ele a abraçou ainda mais forte. 

"Eu a entendo. Casei-me com uma mulher que também não amava e que não amo".

"O que disse?", Sakura perguntou, surpresa. Um brilho de tristeza se apossou do olhar do general. 

"A única mulher que eu amei realmente foi tua mãe, minha pequena", ele afirmou, perdido nas memórias tão contentes que vivera com a gueixa. "Nadeshiko era uma prostituta, e mesmo assim, me apaixonei por aqueles olhos verdes, a vasta cabeleira negra. Porém, devido a minha posição, jamais pude tê-la".

"Eu adoraria ter conhecido minha mãe", Sakura confessou, com os olhos marejados. 

"E ela se orgulharia de uma filha tão corajosa e bonita", ele falou. "Mas, infelizmente, eu a perdi por achar que minha posição era mais importante. Hoje vejo o quanto isso nada vale, perto das grandes alegrias que desperdicei com minha errada decisão".

"Você sempre afirmou que minha mãe foi seu maior erro, papai".

"Ela foi à vítima de meu maior erro, Sakura. E o maior erro foi ter deixado a mulher da minha vida escapar, preocupado com o que os outros pensariam a meu respeito. Eu deveria ter lutado e jamais ter abandonado ela".

"A culpa não foi sua, papai", Sakura o consolou. "Minha mãe, eu tenho certeza absoluta, também o amou. Como não poderia?".

              Fujitaka nada respondeu. E Sakura respeitou aquele silêncio. Entendia a situação de seu pai, apesar de ele nem imaginar a dela. Amar sem poder viver tal amor. Mas, a garota de olhos verdes tinha uma esperança: Que Yukito restaurasse seu coração partido e cicatrizasse as feridas tão grandes que assombravam sua alma.

**

              Syaoran estava a observar aquele quarto por muito tempo. A suave fragrância de cereja ainda impregnava o local, os objetos simples. Sentiu um aperto no coração, e fechou os olhos para impedir o choro. 

              **Um homem jamais chora, qualquer seja sua dor. Enfrenta com bravura os problemas e sempre anda de cabeça erguida. Sempre. **O pai lhe dissera isso, uma vez, enquanto eles treinavam. Pois bem, seu pai jamais amara alguém impossível. Havia casado com Yelan, a mulher que sempre desejara e que pudera ter sem complicações. Porém, Syaoran vivia, há semanas, com a solidão e com o gosto terrível da amargura. Sakura partira, e ele ainda lembrava de tudo que haviam compartilhado como a mais doce das lembranças. 

              Sentou-se na cama que ela dormia, desolado. Nestes últimos dias, abandonara o propósito da guerra para se dedicar unicamente a sua dor e a suas lembranças. Muitas vezes não resistia e chorava, preferindo remoer o passado a visualizar um futuro sem ela.

**Sakura Kinomoto. A mulher que amava**

Ouviu leves batidas na porta, e notou um guarda entrar. O mandara para saber notícias da japonesa.

"O que soubeste, soldado?", ele perguntou, com firmeza. O homem, parecendo desconfortável, rapidamente falou.

"Ela está de casamento marcado, capitão".

              **Casamento?** Ele não podia acreditar. Toda a sua dor foi dando lugar a uma imensa raiva e a sincera vontade de arrebentar algo. Se aquele homem não saísse rapidamente dali, seria o alvo. Cerrou os punhos e se viu obrigado a perguntar. 

"Com quem?".

"Yukito Tsukishiro. Um nobre japonês".

              Não notou a saída do soldado. Ora, como fora tolo! Estúpido ao acreditar que ela o amava! Aquela japonesa mentirosa! Fizera tudo para conseguir as informações que precisava, até enganá-lo!

              Levantou-se e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, deixando-os em completo desalinho. Respirou fundo. Estava tão decepcionado consigo mesmo e com a capacidade de ser tão tolo a ponto de acreditar que aquela dissimulada o amava! Amor? Que palavra era aquela?!

              Ele mesmo sabia a resposta. Era uma fantasia, uma mentira. Possivelmente uma ilusão que, mais cedo ou mais, tarde, teria seu encanto quebrado. E era aquilo, por pior que se sentisse ao admitir, que estava sofrendo. O amor era uma doença e ele estava doente. 

              O chinês sentiu, para seu desespero, os olhos arderem. A tristeza voltar a seu coração, a mágoa dividindo espaço com ela. Bateu o punho na pequena mesa, vendo-a quebrar e se estatelar no chão. Oh, nada importava mais! Sua vida não tinha rumo! Estava cansado. Daria tudo para que um buraco se abrisse e que o chão o engolisse, levando com ele aquele maldito amor e aquele ódio.

              As lágrimas. Uma a uma, caindo por seu rosto, deixando uma trilha úmida de tristezas em sua face. Queria enxugá-las e levantar a cabeça, passando por cima desse problema como se ele nada fosse. Já se deitara com tantas mulheres, e esquecera todas. Por que diabos, com Sakura Kinomoto, havia de ser diferente? 

              Sentira, quando a tivera em seus braços, uma emoção tão forte que temeu não conseguir mais respirar. Ela fora doce e sensual, inocente e ousada. Dormira e se aninhara em seu peito, murmurando o quanto o amava. Dissera palavras tocantes, fizera ele acreditar na infinidade daquele sentimento. Caíra em desgraça por um par de grandes olhos verdes, que, por mais que detestasse admitir, haviam lhe roubado a alma. Estava vazio por dentro. 

              Sentou-se no chão, vencido. Afundou a cabeça nos braços e não evitou os gemidos de pura frustração, as lágrimas mornas repletas de sua dor. Sim, tinha o ódio. Como esquecer que fora enganado e que seu coração estava despedaçado? Mas, também existia o amor. A vontade louca de chamar por ela, e matar o noivo engomado, que roubaria ela para sempre de seus braços, de sua vida. **Deus, como pudera ser tão estúpido?**, ele repetia para si mesmo, sem se conformar com sua burrice e com sua inocência. 

              Ergueu os olhos, e por um minuto, visualizou a bela garota japonesa. Era isso que ela era ainda. **A sua garota**. Viu ela correr para seus braços, sorrir com a boca perfeita e afirmar, solene e sinceramente que o amava mais do que a vida. Viveria sempre assim? Com a ilusão daquela flor matando lentamente sua alma? Não queria isso. O que mais queria é ter impedido que ela partisse. Ter feito algo e não ter cruzado os braços, aceitando a partida dolorosa.

"Syaoran?", escutou uma voz doce, o chamar.

              Olhou para Meiling, que caminhava devagar até ele. Ela se ajoelhou e tomou seu rosto entre as mãos, sorrindo tão docemente como jamais fizera.

"Ela me enganou, Meiling", ele sussurrou, para depois tomá-la nos braços e a abraçar.

              Meiling sentiu o quanto ele chorava em seu ombro. Mas não acreditava que ela o enganara. Sua amiga também o amava, e deveria estar sofrendo.

"Oh, não, meu pequeno lobo!", ela exclamou, o chamando como quando eram pequenos. "Ela te ama".

"Não diga isso", ele implorou, com a voz rouca. "Jamais diga isso".

              Syaoran largou a irmã e voltou a fitar o chão. Lutou contra as lágrimas, mas cada vez que pareciam ter cessado, voltavam com mais força. 

              Meiling sentou-se ao lado dele, acariciando os cabelos rebeldes. Sobre a luz do sol, pareciam dourados. Amava demais o irmão e jamais o vira chorar. Aquela visão partia seu coração. 

"Não perca as esperanças", ela sussurrou, e quando ele a fitou, ela sentiu-se desarmada, sem saber o que dizer. 

              Todos sempre admiraram os olhos imensamente dourados de Syaoran Li. Vivazes e vorazes, avaliavam tudo com uma precisão surpreendente. Mas, naquele momento, lembravam pedras que alguém esqueceu de polir. Opacos, sem vida. Avermelhados, marejados e ainda prometendo um choro retido. Ele parecia ter perdido tudo. À vontade de viver, principalmente.

"Ela queria informações, Meiling. Fui apenas o meio mais rápido de conseguí-las", ele murmurou. Meiling sorriu, gentil.

"Ela vai se casar porque você jamais lutaria por ela, Syaoran. Sakura sabe disso".

"Não tentes defendê-la".

              Observou ele novamente voltar a chorar. Permitiu-se refletir. Sakura não podia permanecer solteira. Quando escutara o que o guarda dissera para Syaoran, não ocultara um gemido de surpresa. Mas a entendia. Amar e jamais poder viver esse amor. Era essa sua sina. Amava Nui e sabia que jamais poderia casar-se com ele,, ou construí uma família. Oh, agora não era esse o problema.

"Syaoran".

"Deixe-me".

"Não fiques assim".

"Saías, Meiling".

              Syaoran observou ela assentir, resignada e sair do aposento. Levantou-se foi até as pequenas grades que davam para fora. Era fim de tarde. Prometia uma noite chuvosa. 

              Fechou os olhos e sentiu-os cansados. Entregou-se aos braços de Morfeu, deitando-se na cama

Ainda estava de noite? Não sabia dizer. Espiou pelas pequenas grandes, e notou que a chuva caia fina. Não estivera errado e acertara no mal tempo. Saiu daquele lugar e foi para seu quarto. 

Lavou o rosto e notou em seu pequeno espelho, as profundas olheiras que maçavam sua máscula face. Reprimiu sua dor. Havia acabado. Nada durava para sempre e ele aprendera isso da forma mais difícil.

Olhou pela janela, observando a escuridão. Observou uma árvore rosada e observou, tristemente, que se tratavam de belas flores de cerejeiras. Fitou uma, em especial. Era pequena, porém, com a coloração mais escura, diferenciava-se das outras. Era especial.

Como achara que Sakura havia sido.

"Syaoran?", ele escutou uma voz doce. Olhou pela janela.

Era ela.

Sua **Sakura.**

Ela o olhava, com um meigo sorriso. Toda ensopada, vestindo o quimono verde que Meiling dera a ela. Syaoran esfregou seus olhos de leve. Mas ela ainda continuava lá, depois de abri-los novamente. Não era mais uma de suas torturantes ilusões. 

"Syaoran?", ela o chamou novamente.

Não se deu ao luxo de olhar novamente. Descendo o mais rápido que pode, ele parou em frente à porta do Dojo. Não queria se iludir novamente. Será que não seria produto da sua mente? Para verificar, olhou pela fresta da sua porta. Ela ainda estava lá, olhando para cima, o procurando. O chamando sem palavras, mas com gestos.

Abriu a porta e notou o sorriso nos lábios carnudos. Os olhos verdes, mesmo molhados, brilhavam muito. Pediam que ele fosse até ela. E foi isso que ele fez, sem poder se conter.

Caminhou, em passos decididos. A chuva que caía já o molhava, mas ele não se importava. Precisava dela demais para deixar que o tempo impedisse suas ações. Assim que estava a centímetros dela, sorriu. Sua Sakura não era um sonho, era a mais pura realidade. Tocou a face, e notou ela enrubescer. Ainda era sua pequena garota. 

"Me perdoe", ela sussurrou, os olhos brilhando do mesmo amor que ele sentia. "Eu jamais poderia me casar com um homem que eu não amasse. Eu o amo, Syaoran Li. Preciso tanto de você! Somente de você".

O que responder? Sentia o mesmo. Aquele sentimento que deixava seu corpo em brasa, que impedia seu coração de bater normalmente. Abaixou os lábios, tocando os dela. Sentindo o doce sabor, a maciez da boca, Syaoran a abraçou. Era ali o seu lugar. Do lado dela. Somente do lado dela.

Beijaram-se, lânguidos de uma paixão que não tinha fim. Ergueu-a no colo, sem deixar de beijá-la. Deus, como pudera achar que ela o enganava? 

Caminharam até o Dojo, onde, descendo as escadas em meio a beijos e carícias, caíram na cama da masmorra.

Era tão bom... Poder novamente prová-la, e ouvir os suspirosa de pura satisfação. Os suspiros de amor. A despiu sem pressa, amando aquele corpo, sentindo na alma todo o turbilhão de sentimentos que ela causava a ele. A possuiu com ternura, o desejo aplacado pela doçura daquele momento que ele só achara possível viver em seus sonhos.

Saciado, observou a expressão sonhadora, enquanto ela se aconchegava em seus braços.

"Eu te amo, Sakura Kinomoto", ele disse, observando os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas.

"Eu também te amo, Syaoran Li".

              Acordou, olhando tudo em volta. Onde estava sua Sakura? Ele sonhara novamente! Como era tolo. Naquele momento, ela dormia pensando em como seria seu caro quimono de noiva. Enquanto ele, em suas sempre noite mal dormidas, pensava nela. 

              Levantou-se da cama, e tomou uma importante decisão. Estava na hora de atacar. Poderia vencer essa dor guerreando. Sempre fora assim, e não seria agora que mudaria.

              Tinha que lutar. Livrar-se do amor, livrar-se da dor.

**

              Eriol observou Tomoyo conversar com Sakura sobre os preparativos do casamento da noiva ruiva. Animada, a morena não percebia que o inglês não tirava os olhos dela. Era tão graciosa. Tão formosa. E Eriol amaldiçoava o marido dela, que por sinal, estava no meio da conversa.

              Praguejou baixo. Jamais confrontara Touya, por respeito aos sentimentos dele por Tomoyo. E por ela também, já que sabia o quanto a dama de enfureceria se ele sem metesse a discutir com o marido dela. Já não eram mais crianças. Mas, não queria mais nada do que acertar um grande soco nas fuças metidas de Touya. 

"Eriol!", Sakura o chamou.

              Eriol notou a grande amiga. Nestes últimos dias, nem pudera conversar com ela. Mas, mesmo à distância, notava a tristeza daqueles olhos verdes. Lembrou-se de quando a conheceu. A havia chamado carinhosamente de **esmeralda**. 

"Fales, esmeralda".

              Sakura sorriu, certamente lembrando da infância. Notou a carranca de Touya. Ciúmes da irmã? E, finalmente observou Tomoyo. Ela estava com as bochechas brancas coradas e a raiva nos olhinhos lilás. Ciúmes, também? Resolveu provocar um pouco mais. 

"Sakura, estou com sincera vontade de matar Yukito", ele sorriu, ao notar a dúvida na doce expressão.

"Por que?".

"Por que ele vai roubar minha preciosa esmeralda".

              Sakura novamente riu, e Touya ameaçou se levantar. Tomoyo desviou o rosto. Eriol teve a vontade de rir daquelas reações. A bela morena, em sua graciosidade, não tinha a mínima descrição e mostrava muito bem seus sentimentos e frustrações. 

"Venha cá, meu amigo atrevido!", Sakura lhe deu a mão, e juntos, rumaram para o belo jardim. 

              Sakura sorria, era gentil. Mas não era a garota que conhecera. Queria tanto perguntar o que acontecera a ela, mas não se atrevia. Esperou ela falar.

"Amas muito minha cunhada, não é?";

              Eriol a fitou por alguns minutos, avaliando a perspicácia da amiga, e depois sorriu. Para que negar? "Sim".

"Oh, meu amigo. Sabes o quanto eu amo meu irmão, não sabes? Odiaria que ele sofresse. Porém, não posso permitir que tu e minha querida Tomoyo sejam infelizes".

"Não te preocupes, pequena ninja".

"O que disse?", ela perguntou, surpresa. Eriol sorriu.

"Eu já sei de tudo. Tomoyo me contou. Espero que não te zangues com ela, pois sabes que podes confiar em mim", ele explicou. Sakura abaixou os olhos por um momento, e depois novamente sorriu. 

"Ora, porque me incomodaria? Bem, mas não estamos aqui para falar de mim, não senhor. Quero que saibas que lhe ajudarei".

              O inglês a fitou, incrédulo. Sakura jamais faria isso, se fosse aquela que conhecera antigamente. Jamais desafiaria o pai ou magoaria o irmão. "Mas... eu... Esmeralda, eu realmente não a entendo".

"Não é para entenderes, querido. Tive uma conversa com o meu pai", ela afirmou, séria. "E ele me disse palavras que me fizeram ver que meu irmão será muito mais feliz, e que você e Tomoyo também, se este casamento acabar".

"Eu não tenho forças para fazer isso", Eriol afirmou, desanimado. "Tomoyo já impôs muitas barreiras, e algumas eu não posso transpor".

"Não se dê por vencido, Eriol. Jamais faças como eu", ela suspirou, triste. 

"O que lhe houve quando estavas perdida? Sua história não me convenceu".

"Eu me apaixonei por um inimigo", ela disse, tão rapidamente, que houve um tempo para ele assimilar a idéia. 

"Quem é, Esmeralda?".

"Syaoran Li".

"Li?", ele repetiu, lembrando das palavras de Fujitaka. Ele afirmara que Shang Li, o general supremo das forças armadas chinesas, não pudera participar da batalha. Enviara o filho no seu lugar. 

"Sim", ela respondeu, num sussurro. "Tu sabes bem do que falo. Este sentimento tão forte, corroendo suas estranhas e fazendo todos os planos da sua vida sumirem apenas porque essa pessoa sorriu para você. Eu o amo tanto, e não sei se poderei esquecer aquilo que sinto, mesmo me casando com Yukito".

"Não podes cancelar o casamento, preciosa", ele afirmou carinhoso. Entendia perfeitamente a dor de sua melhor amiga. Sofria igualmente. 

"E não o farei", ela afirmou, convicta. "É só que...".

"Roubando minha noiva, Eriol? Deixo-a por um minuto sozinha e vc já se apossa?", ouviu uma voz em tom divertido e sorriu para Yukito, que já tomava Sakura pela mão.

"Não pude resistir", ele brincou. "Irá se casar com uma pedra preciosa, meu amigo. Cuide desta esmeralda".

"Cuidarei", ele sorriu, apaixonado para Sakura. "Tomoyo tem uma notícia. Pediu que eu os chamasse".

              Seguiram até a sala, onde toda a família estava reunida. Eriol fitou Tomoyo, notando o brilho de felicidade nos olhos. O que havia acontecido  
  


"Bem", Touya sorriu, com a voz repleta de emoção. "Aconteceu algo que eu e meu amor esperamos por muito tempo".

"Eu estou grávida", Tomoyo afirmou.

"O que?!"

**CONTINUA....**

**N/A:**

**Oi, pessoal, td bem com vcs?**

**Comigo tá tudo absolutamente perfeito. E melhor ainda, por ter recebido toda a ajuda de vcs. Não poderia fazer este trabalho no meu texto se vcs, verdadeiros anjos da guarda, não estivessem aqui para ajudar uma menina perdida como eu! Muito obrigado!!!**

**Anna Li Kinomoto: **Eu também amo o Li! Quem não ama, não é mesmo? Se precisar aprender a colocar negrito, talvez eu possa te ajudar. Bjs!

**Hime Hayashi: **Obrigado pela ajuda, e tenho que lhe dizer que haverá uma grande surpresa no final! Muitos Beijos!

**Shaiene-chan: **É, se eu fosse a Sakura, jamais teria tido coragem( e pernas), para escapar de lá! Bjs!

**Nina-KinomotoLi: **Que bom que vc está gostando! Bjs!

**Suu-chan:  **Muito obrigado pela ajuda, amiga! Sem vcs, ei jamais teria conseguido! Bjs!

**Miaka Hiiragizawa: **Muito obrigado pela ajuda! E vc, que sempre posta no meu fic, eu agradeço muito! Desde de o primeiro cap, hein? Bjs

**Bjus, de Jenny-Ci**


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

                   Todos olharam para Eriol, depois de sua exclamação assustada. O inglês, mesmo sendo alvo da atenção, não diminuia a expressão de espanto e encarava o casal a sua frente como se eles ouvessem cometido um pecado, ou algo desse tipo.

"Nós vamos ter um bebê!", Tomoyo repetiu a frase, contente demais para notar o semblante de Eriol. Touya, por sua vez, o fitava com um misto de prazer e orgulho, parecendo finalmente triunfar sobre os sentimentos de Eriol e sobre o direito dele de permanecer para sempre com Tomoyo. 

                   A família Kinomoto se mostrou animada com a idéia e foram cum,primentar os mais novos pais. Sakura, depois de parabenizar o casal, voltou seu olhar para Eriol, que desolado, cumprimentou Touya e Tomoyo com um leve aperto de mão. Sentiu compaixão pelo amigo e por tudo o que ele estava sentindo. 

"Nem posso crer que vou sair pai!", Touya dizia contente a Yukito, que respondia com a mesma animação. Eriol encarou o japonês com puro ódio e com todo o desprezo que sentia por ele.

                   Eriol sempre lamentara o fato de não ter firmado nenhum compromisso com Tomoyo. Ele bem sabia que Takawi, apesar de jamais ter o destratado e sido muitas vezes, um bom amigo, não apreciaria este tipo de união de nações diferentes e forçaria a filha a se casar com o primeiro nobre que viesse a aparecer, Mas, mesmo assim, deveria ter lutado por sua felicidade ao lado daquela mulher. Deveria, mas fora covarde e fugira da situação, pegando o primeiro navio para a Inglaterra. 

                   Observou Sakura, que sorria para ele com um  sorriso amigo, compreensivel. Sorriu para ela também, apesar de seu sorriso não conter nenhum sentimento a não ser a profunda dor que carregava naquele momento.

                   Não odiava a criança que iria nascer. Ao contrário, estava até feliz, pois sempre soubera que o sonho de Tomoyo era ser mãe e formar uma família grande e bonita. Mas ele gostaria de ser o pai daquele bebê que ela carregava, tão carinhosamente no ventre. Gostaria de ter se deitado com aquela bela mulher e proporcionado a ela a felicidade que Touya havia oferecido. 

                   Não prestou muita atenção quando a pequena governanta chamou todos para jantarem. Só percebeu que Tomoyo estava lá, o olhando confusa.

"Eriol, eu...", ela começou, mas ele ergueu a mão, no claro intuito de silenciá-la.

"Parabéns, minha querida. Eu fico feliz por você e...", ele sentiu certa dificuldade ao falar, mas mesmo assim disse, com a voz forçada. "E por seu marido, Touya".

"Oh, eu... Quero dizer, obrigada", ela se aproximou, com um sorriso doce. "E muito obrigado por compreender que não podemos permanecer juntos, Eriol. Foi um verdadeiro amigo, provou que merece a amizade desta família por você".

"Ora, não agradeça", ele disse, sarcástico. "Eu jamais iria contra o pedido de uma dama, apesar de minha verdadeira vontade é arrebatar você daqui e possuí-la na primeira cama que eu encontrasse", ele quase sorriu, com o rubor da face clara. 

"Eriol, eu não o entendo. Por que ainda insistes nisso? Não a futuro para nós dois, seja aqui, seja no seu país. Deixamos nossas chances num passado em que tu me abandonaste e voltaste para seu lugar, que é a Inglaterra", ela afirmou, não escondendo a mágoa nos brilhantes olhos. 

"Gostaria que eu tivesse permanecido e jamais ter a abandonado?", ele indagou, se aproximando. 

"Qualquer garota apaixonada preferiria que o seu amado ficasse, não é?", ela respondeu. Apesar da voz um pouco confusa e embargada, ela não chorava. 

"Fui tão covarde... me perdoe, Tomoyo. Touya sempre foi apaixonado por você e sua união a ele já era mais do que previsível. Temi destruir seus sonhos".

"Oh, o que você sabe sobre meus sonhos!", ela exclamou, andando até estar bem perto e agora com os olhos marejados, as lágrimas delicadas aflorando. "Você, mais do que todos, destruiu meus sonhos! Nem ao menos lutaste por mim, para saber dos meus sentimentos por você! Você, dentre Touya, meu pai ou qualquer outra pessoa, me fizeste ver que não a amor que sobreviva a covardia!".

"Achas que eu não sofri também?", ele rebateu, terrivelmente magoado e ofendido. "Achas que passei minhas noites dormindo bem, quando na verdade ficava a imaginar o que teria acontecido se pudéssemos ter uma chance? Pares de me culpar inteiramente por essa situação, pois quando eu a beijei, nas duas vezes, tu fugiste. Não quis encarar que nos amamos e que mesmo com o seu casamento de barreira, não esquecemos tudo o que passamos!".

"Eu estava tão confusa... E não **fugi**, eu apenas queria refletir. Ver se o que fizemos estava correto", Ela respondeu, no mesmo tom que ele.

"É lógico que não está correto, droga! É paixão, Tomoyo! Será que não percebes que nada certo pode ocorrer entre duas pessoas comprometidas com deveres que não podem esquecer?", ele perguntou, ainda muito revoltado. Daquela vez, Tomoyo perceberia que não existiam vítimas na história, e que os dois sofriam igualmente por erros juvenis do passado.

"Que compromisso tens, Eriol?", ela perguntou.

"O compromisso que tenho com minha honra, e com o grande afeto que tenho por tua família. Não vês que nada faço, pois tenho uma amizade de longa data com o teu pai, com o teu sogro? E ainda mais com tua prima, que é a melhor amiga que tenho. Não quero que pensem mal de você, nem de mim. Este é meu compromisso", ele retrucou. Logo em seguida, respirou fundo e a encarou, com profunda dor nos olhos. "Você também tem os seus compromissos".

"Oh, com toda a certeza", ela suspirou. "Apesar de tudo, Touya me é muito querido e eu jamais poderia faltar com meu sogro, ou com meu pai, permitindo que eles caíssem em desgraça", permitiu-se um leve sorriso. "E agora, com a minha criança...".

"Você será uma ótima mãe, e Touya, um bom pai", ele disse, com um sorriso meio torto.

"Oh, Eriol!", ela o fitou, os olhos marejados. Encostou-se a ele e o abraçou, enterrando a cabeça no peito forte. "Eu o amo muito... apenas quero que saibas disso".

                   Eriol se sentiu meio perdido com aquela confissão. Quanto tempo ansiara para ouvir aquela frase, aquelas palavras que declaravam que ela sentia o mesmo que ele? Sorriu, emocionado. Abraçou a pequena e aspirou o delicado perfume, a suave fragrância que impregnava seu casaco. Beijou a testa suave e novamente sorriu, murmurando com a voz recém-achada.

"É tão bom saber disso, querida".

                   Levantou o rosto tão amado e a beijou docemente nos lábios. Ela retribuiu com sua cadência, com a sua inocência e com a necessidade de sentir plenamente aquele toque amoroso. Depois de separados, ele murmurou no ouvido dela, tristemente.

"Sabe o que devo fazer, não sabes?".

"O que vais fazer?", ela murmurou, apreensiva. 

"Eu vou embora, minha dama", ele respondeu, sua voz traindo todas as suas emoções. Ela ergueu a cabeça e o fitou, os olhos tristes e rasos de lágrimas.

"Não me deixes sozinha novamente", ela implorou.

                   O inglês respirou fundo. Era tão difícil tomar aquela decisão, ainda mais sabendo que ela o amava. Mas também sabia que jamais suportaria viver sobre o mesmo teto que ela, ansiando tocá-la e por amá-la, sabendo que aquilo jamais seria permitido. Acariciou a bochecha pálida e tentou sorrir, sem sucesso. 

"Sabes que é melhor, meu amor. Cometemos erros irreversíveis, e agora temos que conviver com as conseqüências. Se eu partir, ainda é possível que você me esqueça".

"Não digas besteiras!", ela ralhou docemente. "Jamais poderei te esquecer".

"Bem, pelo menos podemos nos controlar um longe do outro, não é mesmo?", ele indagou. Ela assentiu, mesmo a contragosto.

"Então... vá Eriol!", ela pediu, num sussurro gentil. "Prometas que não voltarás e que não me não me esquecerás, pois eu jamais o farei".

"Adeus, Tomoyo...", ele murmurou, tomando os lábios em um beijo arrebatador. Depois, sorrindo tristemente, ele virou-se e saiu em direção a seu quarto. 

                   Sakura, que observava tudo de longe, enxugou suas próprias lágrimas de emoção. Amava demais Eriol e Tomoyo, e a separação dos dois a afetava também, mexia em suas próprias feridas, parecidas com as deles. Saiu de trás do grande relógio em que estava escondida e foi até Tomoyo, que chorava desesperadamente, ajoelhada no chão. Apenas a abraçou e nada disse, ficou em silêncio, sentindo o tremor nos braços dela e a força dolorosa de inúmeros soluços. Sabia o que era sofrer e o melhor remédio era um bom abraço e nenhuma pergunta. 

**

"Está tudo pronto, Kaho?", Takawi perguntou, ainda mexendo com a colher no chá a sua frente. A mulher sorriu, e assentiu, recolhendo a pequena garrafinha, ainda com muito conteúdo.

"Perfeitamente. Se o pó não for o suficiente, tenho ainda bastante de reserva, meu querido". 

"Ótimo", o homem sorriu. "Agora, nada e nem ninguém poderá acabar com nossos planos...".

**

                   A família se reuniu na sala de jantar, em um clima ameno. Porém, Tomoyo e Eriol não compareceram, e todos pareciam estranhar a falta deles. Sakura ficou fitando os dois lugares vazios, e suspirou pesadamente. A cunhada havia ido descansar, não estava bem e ainda chorava muito, pedindo que Sakura não falasse do que ocorrera para ninguém. E Eriol, logicamente, estava preparando sua bagagem, visando pegar o primeiro navio de volta para Inglaterra. 

"Querida?", ela ouviu o pai chamá-la e sorriu para ele, esquecendo de seus devaneios. "Onde estão Tomoyo e Eriol? Não os vejo faz um bom tempo".

"Bem, Tomoyo foi descansar, alegando estar sem fome, papai. Já Eriol está a fazer suas malas, pois vai partir de volta para casa", ela respondeu, o mais calmamente possível. Fujitaka franziu o cenho, e a encarou estreitamente.

"Por que Eriol vai embora?", ele perguntou, e sem esperar resposta, levantou-se. "Se me derem licença, vou falar com ele e tentar persuadi-lo a permanecer até o nascimento da criança de meu filho".

"Não!", Kaho também se levantou, exclamando, sem se importar com o olhar espantado dos convidados. "Jantes e depois fales com ele".

"Também concordo", replicou Takawi com um tom de voz muito brando, e Sakura o fitou desconfiada. Por que essa insistência na permanência do general naquela sala? 

"Papai, escutes minha mãe", Touya disse. Sakura o fitou, esperando pelo menos a compreensão do irmão. Mas sabia que o maior desejo de Touya era que Eriol fosse embora e que não assombrasse mais os pensamentos de sua esposa. "Eriol não tem mais nada a fazer aqui a não ser abusar de sua hospitalidade, que já foi muita. Tenho certeza que já pegou todas as idéias para seu romance", reafirmou, com mais rispidez na voz.

"Mas, meu pai", ela disse, suavemente, quase sorrindo ao ver que Touya já bufava, sabendo que a irmã já ia contrariá-lo. "Talvez Eriol tenha seus motivos, mas eu odiaria que ele partisse sem ao menos se despedir de mim. Sabes o quanto eu o adoro e que agora, que voltei, o que mais quero é passar um tempo com meus amigos".

"Sakura tem toda a razão. Eriol é um bom homem, agradável companhia e não quero que ele parta sem nos motivos plausíveis para isto", Yukito sorriu par ela, e naquele momento, Sakura percebeu que aquele homem seria um bom marido. Prestativo e carinhoso. Sorriu para ele também. 

"Bem", Fujitaka impôs sua voz autoritária, notando que daquela maneira, um jantar calmo não seria possível. "Eu falarei com ele depois".

                   Todos se calaram, mas Sakura conseguiu ouvir os suspiros de alívio de Takawi e Kaho, além do sorriso feliz de Touya. Fitou o prato, pensando intrigada. Kaho e Takawi, ao contrário de Touya, sempre mantiveram um relacionamento cordial e muitas vezes amigável com Eriol, adorando todas as vezes que ele vinha para o Japão. E agora, por que insistiam em retorcer o propósito do pai?A não ser que eles tivessem um bom motivo para impedir a saída do pai da mesa de jantar. 

"Sakura", Touya a chamou, carrancudo. "Quero conversar contigo".

"Posso, papai?", ela perguntou, esperando a resposta negativa de Fujitaka. Com certeza, ouviria muito por tentar distorcer o que ele havia dito.

"Vá, minha filha. Tenho mesmo que conversar com Yukito".

                   Touya agarrou seu braço sem cerimônia e a levou até a sala. Quando chegaram lá, ele a encarou com os olhos repletos de fúria, e exclamou.

"Por que insistes que aquele inglês fique, Sakura? Sabes que ele quase destruí o meu casamento?".

"Eu amo muito Eriol, ele é meu melhor amigo e confidente. Seus problemas conjugais não interferem em nada minha amizade com ele", ela respondeu sem encará-lo. Só escutou o suspiro exasperado dele, antes de outra explosão.

"Ousas ficar contra mim para poder facilitar o adultério de minha mulher com aquele desgraçado?".

"Primeiramente, Eriol não é nenhum desgraçado. Por infortúnio do destino , ele é apaixonado por uma mulher casada. Mas, mesmo assim, respeitou os limites e está partindo para tentar esquecer Tomoyo e para que ela siga a vida a teu lado. Um homem que renuncia a seu grande amor para que ela seja feliz não é um homem sem moral, e sim na verdade, um homem muito honrado. E Tomoyo, mesmo que você não queria admitir, ama Eriol e está abandonando este sentimento para que você, Touya,  não caia em desgraça e tenha um casamento invejado por toda a sociedade", ela respirou, depois de tanto falar e finalmente resolveu fitá-lo Viu que Touya passava compulsivamente a mão nos cabelos cor de chocolate, desesperado.

"Ela disse para você que amava o inglês?", ele perguntou, com a voz rouca e dolorida.

"Oh, Touya!", ela se aproximou e o abraçou, sentindo que ele abandonava toda a tristeza em seus braços. Deus, quantos pessoas chorariam em seus braços hoje?, ela se perguntou, acariciando os cabelos do amado irmão. "Me perdoe... Eu sei o quanto é difícil amar e não ser amado... É uma dor intensa, eu já a senti", lembrando-se de Syaoran, não pode impedir lágrimas e acompanhou silenciosa o próprio choro, o disfarçando para que Touya não o notasse. "Perdoe Tomoyo, esqueças Eriol. Eles não têm culpa do sentimento que carregam no peito. Você será pai, Touya. Não destrua sua família antes mesmo dela começar".

"Eu sei, Sakura", ele acariciou a bochecha da irmã e permitiu-se sorrir. "Serei pai, e você tem a fasta idéia do amor que isso gera em meu coração?".

"Oh, não, deve ser algo mágico e que só pode ser compreendido por aquele que tem aquele privilégio", ela murmurou. 

"Terás essa dádiva quando tiveres seu primeiro filho. Yukito será um ótimo pai, também".

                   Sakura nada respondeu, perdida em suas dúvidas. Sempre quisera ter um filho e dar um motivo para o pai se orgulhar dela. Mas o que faria Yukito ao saber que a esposa não era mais virgem? A repudiaria? Ou compreenderia a situação e nada contaria a ninguém? Não sabia. A única certeza que tinha é que, depois de tudo, Yukito era aquele que lhe proporcionaria um futuro promissor e acarretaria a difícil tarefa de tentar fazê-la esquecer do seu amado chinês...

"Fujitaka!", escutou a voz fina de Kaho e correu para a sala de jantar, com Touya em seu encalço.

                   Entrou no cômodo, notando as pessoas em volta de Fujitaka, que jazia, sem consciência, na cadeira. Takawi estava ao lado dele, tentando fazer com que ele recobrasse os sentidos. Yukito do outro lado, fazendo o mesmo. Kaho chorava, com gritos altos e desesperados.

"Papai!", ela gritou também, indo até ele e se ajoelhando na frente da cadeira, onde o corpo ainda dava pequenas tossidelas, mas cada vez menos freqüentes. Até que os espasmos cessaram, e ele permaneceu imóvel, com os olhos aberto, sem vida.

"Oh, Meu Deus!", Kaho exclamou, com a voz afetada. Segurou com a mão fina o pulso do marido, e os olhos vermelhos derramaram lágrimas. "Deus, ele está morto!".

                   Sakura deixou de escutar todos os murmúrios. Sentiu as lágrimas descerem quentes por seu rosto, e só conseguia ver, em sua visão embaçada, a face desfalecida do pai. Morto... Seu pai, o seu maior herói, o homem que lutara contra o preconceito dela ser bastarda para poder abriga-la. Atirou-se nele e nem se importou com os protestos de todos. Chorou em seu peito e esperou resposta.

"Papai, acorde!! Não me deixe!!!!", ela gritou, desesperada, entre seus soluços.

"Sakura...", Yukito se aproximou dela e a afastou do corpo morto, mantendo-a aninhada ao peito, como se fazia com uma criança.

                   A japonesa abraçou-se nele como se fosse sua tabua de salvação, como se naquele corpo houvesse conforto para sua paz acabada e sua dor. Tantas desgraças. Uma a uma, vinham sucessivamente. Perdera tudo aquilo em que mais acreditava. Perdera o pai, e agora só restava para ela um casamento sem amor e uma chance mínima de alcançar a felicidade. Olhou para Touya que reprimia as lágrimas, abraçado a Tomoyo, que viera atraída pelos gritos. Sentiu uma forte tontura, e quis mais do que tudo, morrer. Não havia mais motivo algum para viver. 

**

**Alguns dias depois...**

******

                   Meiling encarou Syaoran, enquanto ele assinava inúmeros papéis, com pressa e sem desviar os olhos para nada. Sentada sobre a cama do irmão, continuou a observar ele. Estava mais nervoso do que nunca, descontando suas frustrações em todos, inclusive nela. Principalmente quando a descobrira tentando visitar Nui, encerrado nas masmorras a pão e água. Ele também havia mandado um soldado atrás de noticias da família Kinomoto, mas a chinesa sabia muito bem que o verdadeiro motivo por trás de seu propósito era saber o estado de Sakura. 

                   Notou o soldado carrancudo entrar, pedindo licença. Syaoran ergueu os olhos por um momento, mas depois, continuou a escrever e murmurou.

"E então?".

"Fujitaka Kinomoto está morto".

                   Meiling encarou o irmão, notando que ele se surpreendera com a noticia. Depois, lembrou-se das palavras de Sakura. "Meu pai é um herói e um homem honrado. Ele jamais se importou de eu não ser filha de seu casamento. Eu morreria se algo de ruim acontecesse com ele. Não há melhor pessoa no mundo". Sorriu tristemente. Sakura deveria estar arrasada.

"Como?", Syaoran indagou, visivelmente surpreso.

"Parece que foi um ataque cardíaco. Ele caiu morto, na hora do jantar. Muitos planos foram adiados devido a esse infortúnio dos japoneses".

"Que planos?", foi à próxima pergunta de Syaoran, interessado.

"O filho de Fujitaka, Touya Kinomoto, está para ser pai. Então, se me permite dizer numa atitude covarde, ele renunciou ao cargo. Como não existem mais filhos homens para assumirem o posto, Takawi Daidouji ficará com o posto. O casamento de Sakura Kinomoto foi suspenso por tempo indeterminado, pois a garota não está nada bem e sofre de uma anemia terrível. Os médicos, pelo o que eu soube, não dão chances de sobrevivência a ela se ela não se alimentar e nem reagir.  Parece que de tão desolada, enfiou-se no quarto e diz que não saíra de lá por nada. Deitada na cama, não para de chorar. O noivo, pelo que o eu ouvi dizer, é um bom homem, apesar da raça. Compreendeu perfeitamente o problema e foi ele mesmo que cancelou o casamento, permanecendo seus dias com a garota".

                   Depois do relatório, Meiling suspirou. Sabia que Sakura ficaria arrasada, e gostaria muito de estar com ela, de consolá-la pela terrível perda. Quando sua mãe morreu, Meiling também ficou infeliz. Mas o estado da japonesa era deplorável. 

                   Syaoran fitava os papéis, corroído por muitos sentimentos, confusos em sua mente. Não estava com cabeça para se dedicar aos negócios urgentes. Apenas sentia raiva, tristeza e principalmente ciúmes. 

                   Raiva de ainda sentir amor por aquela traidora, de ainda se preocupar se ela estaria bem ou de estaria mal. Raiva de ser fraco ao ponto de deixar que as dores da garota afetassem sua mente daquela maneira, retirando seu raciocínio e o impedindo de continuar a trabalhar.

                   Tristeza por saber que aquela mulher estava em terrível estado, doente, precisando de afeto e de carinho. Sabia o que era perder um ente querido. A mãe, Yelan, era-lhe tão amada que no dia de sua morte, ele derramou sua primeira lágrima por uma mulher. Mas com certeza, não foi a última...

                   E ciúmes. Não era ele que a aninhava no peito, e que lhe dizia que ficaria tudo bem. Era aquele japonês maldito, dono legal dela. Seu **noivo. **E, pelo visto, amava a japonesa. Cancelar o casamento, mesmo sendo contra sua vontade, foi com certeza uma inegável prova de amor. Era disso que Sakura precisava. De um homem amoroso, que garantisse a ela uma família, um futuro lindo.

                   Fitou Meiling, que lhe sorriu. Irritado com seus tolos pensamentos, gritou, disposto a expelir nela toda a sua raiva.

"Por que estás me olhando com essa cara?", ele indagou, zangado.

"Ora, não é estranho? Para quem julgas nada sentir, você ficou abalado com o segmento de todas essa notícias".

                   Meiling sabia como lhe provocar. Sabia o quanto ele era sensível, com relação a Sakura. Inspirou grande quantidade de ar e soltou-o lentamente, temendo dar uma resposta com a qual pudesse se arrepender. Olhou para os papeis, para as ordens de seu pai. Decidiu acatá-las, visando talvez diminuir o sofrimento constante.

"Meiling, eu vou atacar a mansão Kinomoto daqui a alguns dias".

"O que disse?!", ela exclamou, visivelmente alterada e surpresa. "Como pode fazer isso? Não percebe que Sakura está sofrendo, que o Japão está em crise por causa da morte do general Kinomoto? Deixe de ser insensível!".

"É por causa deste momento vulnerável que vou atacar o Japão. Vês momento melhor para tal ato?", ele indagou, sem perder a paciência. Logicamente, temia por Sakura, temia que ela morresse na guerra que estava prestes a começar mas jamais deixaria que alguém descobrissem seus sentimentos, dessa maneira.

"Queres saber de algo, Syaoran? Sakura estava completamente certa! Você é um grosso, rude e insensível, que não merece nada do que tem", ela disse, levantando os braços aos céus, em sinal de rendição. Syaoran a encarou.

"O que ela disse?", por que deveria ficar interessado? Droga, se sentia tão impotente em relação a Sakura que tinha a sincera vontade de quebrar algo.

"Que você jamais se preocupava com algo que não fosse seu nariz. E mesmo te amando, ela já havia afirmado que partiria, pois você jamais aprenderia a ter bons sentimentos por alguém".

"E você acreditou nas palavras daquela mentirosa? És mais inocente do que eu pensava, irmã", ele disse com desdém. Mas por dentro, a terrível vontade de saber se aquilo era verdade ou só mais uma simulação de Sakura para conseguir a compaixão de Meiling.

"Mentiras... O que você sabe sobre elas, Syaoran Li? Você cresceu num mundo  de falsidades, acreditando na força da mente, e não na do coração e dos sentimentos. Confia em sua lei, desacreditando em tudo e em todos que lhe causem desconfiança. Julga sem saber, sem conhecer. Sakura tem sorte. Se casarás com um homem bom, repleto de lindos sentimentos e de um amor inextinguível. E você, seu chinês arrogante, morrerás sozinho pensando no que poderia ter acontecido se confiasse em sua alma, em seus sentimentos, e não nessa sua cabeça fria e dura!", dizendo isso, ela girou os calcanhares e saiu do seu quarto.

                   Syaoran olhou para a janela, visando o tempo bonito. Estava realmente cansado de escutar sermões, apesar de saber que Meiling, em parte, dissera verdades que ele, por muito não enxergava. Mas não podia confiar cegamente. Se Sakura realmente o amasse, jamais se casaria com outro e voltaria para ele. Então, não havia outra alternativa, a não ser esquecer completamente aqueles olhos verdes e continuar seu plano.

**Continua  ******

Oi, pessoal, td bem?

                   Estou com crise de criatividade, e sem muitas idéias. O cap ficou bobo, não fiquei com muita vontade escreve-lo. Sabe, problemas em casa... Bom, deixa de enrolação e vamos aos agradecimentos.

**Nina-KinomotoLi****: **Acredite amiga, eu também chorei muito ao escrever essa parte do cap... Beijos.

**Misao**** Hayashi: **Que bom que gostou! Espero que continue a ler. Beijos

**Tomoyo**** Tatsuhiko D: **Que bom que voltou a postar. Mas o mais importante é que goste realmente do meu fic. Bjs

**Suu-Chan****: **Ah, mas deu dó do Syaoran, não é mesmo? Mas concordo com você, ele é incrivelmente teimoso! Mas, quanto a Tomoyo, você vai ter uma grande surpresa.

**Hime**** Hayashi: **O Touya está realmente muito lindinho nesse fic! E espere, ele ainda vai ter uma grande surpresa. Bjs.

**Anna Li**** Kinomoto: **Fiquei até sem graça... Aplaudindo, que legal!! Quero que saiba que também adoro seus fics, amiga!

**Miaka**** Hiiragizawa: **Eu, malvada? Ah, amiga, fosse acha que realmente facilitaria as coisas dessa maneira? Muitos Beijos...

Beijos, de Jenny-Ci


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

        Estava tudo muito escuro e silencioso. Virou a cabeça, na intenção de enxergar alguma luz em meio aquele breu, e nada pode ver. Pouco a pouco, seus olhos foram se ajustando ao ambiente, e Sakura pode contemplar o teto, sem ânimo algum. Sentou-se na cama e olhou pela janela fechada. O céu estava estrelado e limpo, a luz da lua dominando a paisagem e se escondendo ligeiramente atrás de uma grande árvore. Deu uma leve tossidela e sentiu a fome ronronar no seu estômago. Sim, o que mais queria naquele momento era morrer, mesmo que fosse de fraqueza. Não havia razão para continuar uma existência sem mais objetivos sem mais seus sonhos. O que seriam de suas noitadas furtivas, suas lutas estupendas em nome de um ideal do pai? Seriam sempre lembranças. Teria que se tornar uma esposa perfeita. E era tudo o que menos queria ser. Uma dama...

                Desajeitada e fraca, levantou-se e caminhou até a penteadeira. Sentou-se e fitou a própria imagem. Deu um leve gemido de dor e enojou-se com que o espelho refletia. Seus cabelos estavam em completo desalinho. A face, sempre corada, pálida e com profundas olheiras escuras, as maças do rosto bem mais salientes e pontudas. Estava até mais magra, concluiu ao notar largura de sua camisola. Suspirou e notou, depois de pensar um pouco, que aquela aparência era relevante e que o que mais importava era o coração, que não se via, mas sabia que estava ferido. Profundamente machucado,

                Pegou uma escova e começou a escovar as madeixas ruivas. Devagar, elas foram se soltando e formando a bela cabeleira lisa que sempre tivera. Mas não via beleza naquilo. Em uma vida em que os sentimentos nada valiam, a aparência externa também não contava. 

                Pegou o seu hob e o vestiu, depois de abrir a janela e aspirar o cheiro gostoso de terra. Tornou-se a sentar na cama e fitar o céu, com os pensamentos longes daquela visão.

                Eriol ainda estava isolado no quarto, lendo e hora ou outra, vindo ver como ela estava. Não partira, depois da morte de Fujitaka. Mas tão pouco comparecera ao velório e nem dera sombra de sua presença no enterro. Sakura o compreendia. Depois de perceber que Tomoyo lhe era inalcançável, o amigo tivera ainda que suportar a idéia de que seu melhor amigo e tutor morria, sem causa aparente. Ela fizera o mesmo. Não saiu da cama e alimentou-se muito pouco, chegando a ser quase nada. Yukito e Tomoyo lhe acompanharam os dias tristes, enquanto com profundo pesar, Touya negociava os tramites deixados pelo general com Takawi.

                Ah, sim, aquele homem! No funeral, pelo que Yukito lhe contara, ele assumira uma posição de leve indiferença e partira cedo, antes do sacerdote queimar-lhe o corpo. Nos dias de luto, ele jamais prestara homenagem alguma e conformava-se em passar os dias conversando com Tomoyo. Kaho também tinha um comportamento suspeito. Sorrira e fora até em alguns bailes, alegando que a morte do marido não era a sua e que a vida, apesar de difícil, deveria continuar. Touya até se surpreendera com a falta de luto da mãe. Trajando vestes fortemente coloridas e usando jóias, ambas proibidas depois da morte do cônjuge, ela permaneceu com seus compromissos e compareceu em uma reunião com Takawi.Aqueles fatos, por um momento, instigaram a curiosidade da ruiva e ela até tentara se levantar, mas não conseguira esquecer a cena do pai, morto, pálido, sem nem mais um sopro de vida. Debulhava-se em lágrimas a cada vez que tinha aquela visão.

                Tomoyo havia se entristecido muito, e Yukito também. Mas os dois permaneceram a seu lado. A jovem de olhos violetas também não apreciava o comportamento do pai, mas como filha, jamais ousava mostrar seu aborrecimento. Limitava-se a desabafar suas frustrações com ela, e Sakura, sem vontade alguma de lhe rebater os comentários, a escutava e quando muito, concordava com um leve aceno da cabeça.  

                Já Yukito lhe provara realmente ser aquilo que ela esperava do melhor amigo e futuro esposo. Desmarcara o casamento visto o problema e a ajudara da melhor maneira possível, sem tocar em assuntos desagradáveis e apenas lhe contanto o cotidiano e o que acontecia fora das 4 paredes do quarto. Nunca se mostrara fadigado da tarefa quase muda de cuidar dela e fazia de tudo para que ela se animasse. Mesmo, provavelmente, sabendo que era impossível. Estava exausta de carregar tantos fardos e um sorriso falso era mais um peso que ela não suportaria ter. 

                Lembrou-se de Meiling e Nui e sorriu com grande tristeza para o nada. Não se despedira dos dois, saindo de maneira covarde e fria. Eles lhe foram maravilhosos e devia muito a aquelas almas carinhosas e amigáveis. Limpou a primeira lágrima que apareceu assim que se lembrou de Syaoran Li.

                Aquele chinês que lhe roubara a alma, o coração e tudo que residia naquele corpo, deveria estar agora dormindo, sem nem ao menos se lembrar dela, ou daquela noite de amor que significara tanto para Sakura. Estava se cansando por obrigação, e também por querer intensamente que o desejo de seu pai, um casamento promissor com o amigo nobre, fosse realizado. Não amava Yukito, e cada vez que o olhava ou que lembrava do casamento, tinha o sonho tolo de que era Syaoran que estava no lugar do japonês, seguindo os costumes japoneses ansiando muito para que ela se tornasse sua. Era tolice, ela sabia muito bem. Fora uma diversão. Um tipo de passatempo ao que o chinês estava certamente acostumado.

"Droga de homem!", murmurou, incapaz de se conter.

                Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia esquecer a sensação de ter aqueles lábios sobre sua boca, das mãos ansiosas a passearem sem descanso por seu corpo. E principalmente dos olhos dourados escurecendo-se de paixão e a fitando como um hábil caçador a espreitar a presa, indefesa. Era impossível lembrar-se dele com ódio, já que em seu coração, transbordava um amor que a cada dia, insistia para que ela partisse e fosse até aquele dojo procurar o maldito homem em que não parava de pensar. 

                Ouviu batidas na porta, e foi abri-la, esquecendo-se por um momento do bonito chinês. Era Tomoyo, lhe sorrindo e carregando consigo com uma xícara de chá. Deu passagem para a cunhada entrar.

"Eu acordei você?", ela perguntou. Sakura meneou a cabeça, e tentou dar um sorriso fraco.

"Eu já estava desperta. O que houve?".

"Ora, nada de importante. Vim lhe trazer um chá para lhe acalmar. E fico feliz em ver que não estás mais tão doente", ela estendeu o chá para a amiga, que pegou sem hesitar e o bebeu rapidamente, sem se importar com a etiqueta. Estava faminta!

"Eu realmente fiquei muito doente? Ouvi os médicos afirmarem que eu estava para morrer", falou, sorvendo o chá antes de colocá-lo novamente sobre o pires.

"Sim, estavas com uma anemia profunda. Mas exageraram ao dizer que estavas para morrer. Nem quero pensar nisso", ela sorriu e depois comentou  distraidamente. "Seu irmão é realmente um bom homem".

"Por que dizes isso?", ela indagou, curiosa.

"Ele, preocupado em ocupar o lugar de seu pai e não aproveitar a minha gravidez, passou o título para meu pai".

"O que?!", Sakura se levantou. Tomoyo a olhou assustada. "Como ele pode fazer isso? Ele por acaso endoideceu?".

"Sakura, meu pai é um bom homem e certamente será um excelente general", ela retrucou, magoada. "Sei que meu sogro era hábil guerreiro e com muitos anos de experiência, mas recuso-me a presenciar sua indignação. Meu pai jamais deu motivos para que você duvidasse de sua integridade".

                Exceto pela indiferença em relação à morte do meu pai, e a intrigante insistência para que o general permanecesse na mesa, no dia de sua morte**. **Aqueles pensamentos não deveriam ser transmitidos a Tomoyo. Ela era filha, e como tal, faria de tudo para que o pai fosse visto como um homem justo e digno do caso que agora ocupava. Além do que, era muito inocente. Como crescera sendo criada por ele, apenas por ele, jamais duvidaria de qualquer deslize ou problema que ele viesse a criar ou que houvesse causado. E aquele não era o melhor momento para uma intriga em família. 

"Me perdoe. A notícia me pegou de surpresa. Sei o quanto seu pai é... é honesto", ela esforçou-se para não gaguejar, mas foi inútil. Agradeceu os céus pela cunhada não ter notado.

"Oh, eu sei. Bem, tomes o seu chá e descanse direitinho", ela se levantou e foi até a saída. Quando estava prestes a deixar o quarto, parou com a mão na maçaneta, e falou, sem se virar, com a voz trêmula de uma emoção que Sakura não pode deixar de notar.

"Eriol parte daqui amanhã à noite. Achei... bem, pensei que lhe interessaria saber".

                Já sozinha, Sakura tornou a se deitar, mesmo não adormecendo. Estava com a cabeça lotada de inúmeros pensamentos. Mas só um pôde lhe ser decifrado: Tinha que se levantar e impedir que o império que seu pai havia construído com tanto esforço caísse nas mãos inescrupulosas de Takawi Daidouji. 

**

                Sorriu ao constatar que o guarda estava dormindo, roncado e se revirando na cadeira que mal suportava seu peso. Uma boa notícia, afinal! Esgueirou-se para dentro das masmorras e encontrou Nui adormecido. O fitou por uns instantes, sentindo as lágrimas da saudade aflorarem em seu rosto. Mas, sabendo que não dispunha de tempo para tanto, postou-se ao lado dele e começou a cutucá-lo. 

"Nui...", ela o chamou baixinho. O soldado murmurou algo e abriu os belos olhos, os arregalando em espanto ao perceber de quem se tratava.

"Meiling!", exclamou, e ela calou a boca dele com a mão.

"Fales baixo, soldado", ela ordenou, e com suavidade, sorriu, o liberando do toque. 

"O que fazes aqui, mulher? Podes ser pega", ele disse, ajudando-a a sentar na cama. Ela novamente lhe sorriu.

"Precisava lhe contar tudo que está acontecendo. E avisar que meu irmão vai atacar a mansão de Sakura esta noite".

                Ele a fitou e depois perguntou. "O que houve com a japonesa?".

"Ela foi embora. Por algum motivo que ainda nos é desconhecido, marcou casamento com um nobre japonês. E, faz poucos dias, o pai dela faleceu. Soubemos através de um emissário que ela adoeceu e quase morreu. Mas o desalmado do meu irmão quer atacar a mansão alegando que este é o momento vulnerável que ele estava a esperar", Meiling terminou o relato com um suspiro sisudo. 

"Hum...", Nui murmurou, coçando a nuca, meio confuso. "É estranho. Seu irmão ficou indiferente com a notícia de tudo o que houve com a moça? Ele parecia apaixonado,  muito mesmo. Bem, mas eu deveria saber que ela era apenas mais uma conquista...".

"Ele está amando, Nui. Está sofrendo tanto que chegou a ponto de se enfurecer e desesperar-se. E eu realmente estou esgotando as possibilidades de ele retardar este ataque. Está determinado como nunca estava na vida. Mas também acredito que por trás de toda a sua decisão, há um desejo louco de rever Sakura", ela afirmou, triste. O soldado assentiu, e lhe acariciou a face, a fazendo enrubescer.

"E nós, Meiling. Sei que a situação de nossa amiga é muito importante, mas eu...", ele aproximou-se. "A dúvida é enorme. O que será do que sinto por você, quando toda essa guerra acabar. Independente de sermos os vencedores dessa batalha ou não, sua família saberá do ocorrido e poderei morrer enforcado. Mas o que mais temo é ter de lhe deixar a mercê de todos os lobos de seu clã. Você é uma dama, e como tal, não serás aceita na sociedade, ou em um bom casamento, se souberem do seu envolvimento com um pobre soldado", aquela palavras o torturavam tanto que a voz saía rouca, grossa.

"Nui, eu...", ela interrompeu-se, corada. Não tinha como prever o futuro, e todas aquelas palavras cruéis eram a realidade inevitável.

"Continue, querida", ele murmurou, e Meiling não soube dizer como ele chegara tão perto. 

"Eu amo você", ela balbuciou, tragada pelo brilho daqueles olhos. Só soube a resposta quando sentiu os braços a rodearem, e um olhar que deveria lhe intimidar, mas que apenas lhe instigou o desejo.

                Ele abaixou a cabeça, e beijou aqueles doces lábios. Um beijo desprovido de qualquer gentileza ou amabilidade. Pura paixão. Aquilo que sentiam se extravasou numa explosão de emoções deliciosas que passavam de corpo para corpo. O contato estava se tornando insuportável de tanto era a ansiedade. Meiling interrompeu o beijo, ofegante.

"Precisamos parar...", ela disse, mesmo sem nenhuma força na débil voz. Ele ergueu a cabeça e lhe abraçou, trazendo-a junto ao peito, e ela sentiu o quanto ele tremia.

"Deves estar me achando o mais selvagem dos homens", ele murmurou, e ela permitiu-se um riso.

"Prometa-me algo", ela sussurrou, ele a encarou desconfiado.

"Não posso prometer que iremos ficar juntos, minha querida. Deus sabe o quanto quero isso, mas não posso".

"Disso eu sei", ela afirmou tristemente. "Peço que nesta guerra, ocorra o que ocorrer, não morrerás. Mesmo que isso signifique abandonarmos um futuro juntos, não pereças. A vida se tornará insuportável se não tiver o consolo que você, mesmo distante, estás bem".

                Nui a encarou, analisando cada detalhe das palavras trêmulas. Não iria morrer. Prometeria cumprir a promessa e a honraria. Amava aquela chinesa e se fosse preciso afastar-se para vê-la feliz, o faria de bom grado. 

"Prometo", levou a mão pequena até a boca e beijou os dedos delicados. "Agora, trates de ir antes que seu irmão venha me ver. Ele afirmou que tinha um assunto urgente a tratar comigo".

"Ele já havia falado com você antes?", ela perguntou, já se levantando. 

"Não, mas mandou uma mensagem", sorriu, carinhoso. "Vá, e saibas que eu a amo muito, Mei".

                Ela sorriu, contente com o apelido. Deixou Nui, que curioso, pensava no que Syaoran Li teria que falar com ele. Ele deveria odiá-lo, apesar de Nui entender sua situação. A honra de sua única irmã era muito importante, já que ele zelava por ela no local onde se encontravam. Estavam em uma época hostil, e o capitão deveria pensar que nem dentro de seu próprio alojamento a chinesa teria segurança. Bem, ele que imaginasse o que quisesse. Amava Meiling e as ameaças do seu ex-superior de nada valiam e não mais lhe metiam medo.

"Apresente-se, soldado", a voz grave o fez imergir de seus pensamentos, para fitar Syaoran, cujas feições pareciam ser esculpidas de pedra. Levantou-se e prestou reverência.

"Capitão".

"Bem...", o chinês de olhos dourados começou, inspirou fundo e retomou a palavra. "Antes de tudo, deves estar se perguntando o porque de sua demora aqui. Devo lhe dizer que nada me agradaria mais do que vê-lo partir, mas estamos com sérios problemas em Hong-kong e você seria mais um para a cabeça cansada de meu pai".

"E o que sugeres, senhor?", Nui indagou, apreensivo. Voltar para seu país seria esquecer Meiling e tentar sobreviver com a vergonha de ter sido expulso do exército. 

"Sugiro que se cales, pois ainda não permiti que falasse", o homem o repreendeu, sem nem ao menos levantar o tom de voz. Mas o soldado sabia que naquela indiferença havia um profundo ódio. "Ficarás aqui até o ataque, que realizarei essa noite, acabar. Apesar de suas habilidades bélicas, não poderás acompanhar os outros homens. Não estarias nessa situação se fosse um soldado digno de seu posto".

"Entendo", Nui, na verdade, não entendia. Se o capitão amava Sakura, como Meiling havia dito, porque atacaria a mansão, pondo em risco a vida da amada? Confuso, fitou Syaoran e se arriscou a perguntar.

"Como está japonesa, capitão?". Naquele momento, o rosto duro e frio mostrou uma dor que Nui achou que Syaoran jamais pudesse sentir, contanto os anos de mais pura e afiada frieza em que conhecia o capitão. Ele quebrou o contato visual pela primeira vez e se virou, tentando esconder algo que o soldado sabia que era tristeza e mágoa.

"Isso não lhe diz respeito, soldado".

                Nui não desistiu, pois uma de suas melhores qualidades era a persistência. "Se me permiti contrariá-lo, é da minha conta sim. Nenhum de seus homens diz ter visto a moça, e muitos têm estranhado essa ausência".

"Ela...", Syaoran andou até a janela, seus passos tão tensos quanto a sua voz. "Ela partiu. Foi embora um dia depois de sua prisão".

"E não temes feri-la nesse ataque, meu senhor?".

"Não tenho ligação nenhuma com aquela mulher", o capitão esforçou-se, mas o soldado notou a insegurança de sua voz. "A morte dela nada significará para mim".

                Nui sorriu. Talvez, devesse arrancar as palavras de Syaoran de uma maneira mais drástica. "Eu a amo muito, meu senhor, e gostaria que evitasse a morte dela".

                No mesmo instante, uma espada já estava apontada para seu peito, enquanto os olhos dourados do capitão flamejavam de ódio e de ciúmes. 

"Se tocares no nome dela novamente ou afirmar que a ama com esse ar supremo de arrogância, preferirás as chicotadas em praça publica, seu desgraçado!".

"Acalme-se, meu senhor", Nui controlou o riso. "Eu a amo como uma irmã que não tenho. Meu coração pertence a só uma mulher".

                Syaoran retirou a espada do peito de Nui e a guardou na bainha, relutante. Depois de respirar fundo e se acalmar, ele o fitou com um olhar desconfiado.

"O que o levou a desonrar a minha irmã, soldado, sendo que dediquei minha total confiança em você? Sei que Meiling é uma garota bonita, mas sobre o mesmo teto que eu cometer tal atrocidade?".

"O amor, senhor", ele disse, confiante, as palavras fluindo sem nenhuma vergonha. "O sentimento tão forte que carrego por essa chinesa. Não foi luxúria, capitão. Eu amo Meiling e tenho a plena certeza de que ela me ama também".

"É, deve amar", ele disse, num sussurro. 

                Nui entendia Syaoran. Ele deveria estar sofrendo, comungando com uma grande dor. E não era para menos, ele pensou, colocando-se no lugar do capitão. Sua vida seria vazia se Meiling não correspondesse ao seu amor e se fosse obrigado a abrir mão dela. Mas Sakura amava aquele homem.

"Ela o ama, senhor Li", ele disse, tentando passar toda a convicção de suas palavras na voz. Syaoran deu um sorriso fraco.

"Você não é a primeira pessoa a tentar me convencer disso, soldado. No entanto, estou inclinado acreditar que aqueles olhos verdes cegaram-no e também a minha irmã", ele deu um longo e frustrado suspiro. "Sakura só queria informações. E o meio mais rápido seria me iludir, me fazer de tolo. E ela, sinto dizer, conseguiu".

"Ela o ama", Nui repetiu. Syaoran, dessa vez, virou-se para fitá-lo. 

"Como podes ter tanta certeza, soldado? Virou vidente?".

"Ela sofreu muito quando o senhor a ofendeu".

"Não estou lembrado", o capitão coçou a nuca, confuso.

"Porém, ela se lembrou muito bem. Vocês haviam discutido por ela ter criticado o seu tratamento em relação aos soldados. O senhor, não sei se incondicionalmente, a chamou de meretriz, ao afirmar que o que ela estava fazendo era ensinar os nossos soldados a tratar uma japonesa na cama. A sua irmã me contou".

"Meiling é inocente e Sakura lhe era muito querida. Seria fácil para ela enganar minha irmã", alegou, mas depois, seus olhos assumiram a postura de curiosidade. "O que ela disse, realmente".

"Ela disse, que partiria, pois tinha saudades da família. Meiling afirmou que conversaria com o senhor, mas a japonesa pediu que não, pois não queria falar com o senhor. Depois, quando Meiling foi a minha procura, disse que ela ainda chorava lágrimas genuínas e que soluçava de dor", ele contou.

                O capitão estava confuso, inquieto. O olhar perdido no nada mostrava que aquelas palavras haviam feito muitas de suas idéias mudarem, e que agora já não tinha tanta certeza se Sakura era mentirosa. Mas foi só por um momento. Em seguida, ele já retomava o brilho de arrogância nos olhos e com a voz firme, pronunciou.

"Sinto lhe dizer, soldado, mas você também foi enganado. A japonesa era uma espiã, e como tal, sabia atuar muito bem. Creio que vocês também foram peças do espetáculo dela", ele virou-se, com um quê de indiferença e parou na soleira da porta. "Além do que, você nada tem a ver com aquela mulher. Maldita seja por ter nos enganado dessa maneira", empertigado, ele saiu do aposento.

                Nui gostaria de sorrir, mas não sabia de tinha motivos para tanto. Tentar convencer o capitão não fora seu plano inicial, mas sabia que seu relato havia confundido a cabeça dura do homem. Por outro lado, sua situação, a qual ele tentaria remediar naquele breve encontro, foi totalmente esquecida. Deveria se preocupar com seus planos, mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia odiar o capitão. Bem sabia que no fundo, estava sofrendo tanto quanto ele.

**

                Eriol observou a mansão, enquanto um criado ajeitava suas malas num coche. Bem, perdera mais do que ganhar nessa viagem. 

                Observou Sakura lhe sorrir fracamente e retribuiu o sorriso. Estava sim, muito triste com o decorrer dos acontecimentos. Mas sabia que sua pequena dor não podia ser comparada com o sofrimento intenso que aquela garota de 4 olhos verdes tinha dentro de si. Aproximou-se dela e lhe acariciou a bochecha alva. Ela e Yukito eram as únicas pessoas que haviam vindo se despedir dele. Mas era melhor assim. Se Tomoyo estivesse presente, temia não conseguir subir no coche e ir embora se tornaria mais penoso do que já estava sendo.

"Estás melhor, esmeralda?", ele perguntou, num tom gentil. Ela meneou a cabeça, deixando escapar uma teimosa lágrima.

"Estou me recuperando, Eriol. Mas quero que saibas que sua partida em nada vai me ajudar. Preciso tanto de meus amigos, nesse momento e você tem a idéia maluca de nos deixar. Eu não devia perdoá-lo", ela disse, com um sorriso travesso.

                Se Fujitaka ainda estivesse vivo, com toda a certeza estaria ali, sorrindo e pedindo para que ele passasse mais tempo com eles. Mas, para seu profundo desgosto, o homem falecera. Seu professor, seu tutor e acima de tudo, seu melhor amigo, morrera no auge de sua vida. 

"Foi um prazer conhecer você, Eriol", Yukito lhe estendeu a mão, a qual era cumprimentou, amigável.

"O prazer foi meu, amigo, mas a sorte foi sua. Está para se casar com a criatura mais preciosa, espero que cuide bem dela", ele disse, divertido, mas com total veracidade em suas palavras. Sakura merecia uma vida maravilhosa, depois de tantos sofrimentos.

                A ruiva jogou-se em seus braços, e ele a abraçou, carinhoso. Ela era sua irmã. Não de sangue, mas de coração. Não havia pessoa nesse mundo que o conhecesse melhor e nem que lhe fosse tão amiga.

                Esforçou-se, mas não pôde evitar olhar para as janelas da mansão, esperando ver Tomoyo. Mas só havia a sombra dos objetos, e nenhum sorriso caloroso do amor da sua vida.

"Ela ama você, Eriol", Sakura sussurrou, a seu ouvido, como se lhe pudesse ler os pensamentos. "Lembre-se somente disso".

                O inglês reprimiu a vontade de chorar. Mas, talvez, fosse mais sensato esquecer. Não era isso que ela iria fazer?

                Acenou mais uma vez para seus amigos. Preparou-se para entrar no coche, mas segundos antes, uma enorme flecha de fogo pousou ao seu lado. Virou-se para encarar o céu e notou muitas dela voarem na direção deles. 

                Juntou-se a Sakura e a Yukito, correndo com eles para dentro da mansão. Notou vários empregados serem atingidos por essa flecha, em mesmo em sua correria, rezou por suas almas. Pessoas inocentes estavam sendo mortas, e ele já sabia o motivo.

                Sakura sabia que o momento havia chegado. Não precisava olhar para trás para saber que china resolvera dar as caras e atacar o Japão, certamente já sabendo do estado tão frágil que a nação enfrentava. Entrando na mansão, depararam-se com Tomoyo e Kaho. 

"Deus, o que é isso?", Kaho fitava todos os lados, confusa com o fogo e com os gritos selvagens.

"É a guerra, Kaho", Sakura sussurrou, notando a entrada dos primeiros homens pela mansão. Desviou o olhar, temendo vê-lo. "Isso é apenas o começo".

**Continua...**

**Essas notas, dessa vez, vão ser especiais (Leiam, por favor):**

**Esse ano, na verdade, foi um ano muito especial. Assim que acessamos a Fanfiction.Net, nos deslumbramos com os mais belos fanfics que a internet possui. Exemplos clássicos são: Entre A Cruz E A Espada, Os Oito Guardiões, a série Os Feiticeiros, Stairway To Heaven, Vivendo No Limite, Estrela Da Escuridão, a série Primeiro Pecado, Amor à Segunda Vista!, Um Amor de Academia... Enfim, todos os maravilhosos fics que fazem nossa imaginação voar mais alto, para mergulharmos em um mundo de fantasia, romance, aventura e muitos outros gêneros. Mas, o que é realmente escrever? Será que é apenas pegar as nossas idéias e coloca-las nos papel, ou em nosso caso, escritores virtuais, o computador? Não, eu creio que não. Muitas vezes, passamos noites em claro apenas para ter a idéia do que fazer no próximo capítulo. Em outros dias, passamos tanto tempo em frente a telinha que nossos dedos criam calos. E mesmo assim, nós não desistimos. Não podemos agradar a todos, e às vezes, um comentário que nos critica nos põem para baixo. Mas não é isso que é ser um escritor? Esperar boas e más críticas, mas jamais desistir. Uma vez ou outra, eu olho para o computador me pergunto que porcaria que eu estou fazendo. Tem dias em que ficamos desesperados, imaginando se o rumo da história é legal, ou se aquela fala foi mesmo idiota... No entanto, eu estou aqui para aplaudir a todos os escritores da Fanfiction.Net. Admito que não li metades de todos os textos, mas isso não foi preciso para saber que todos nós nos esforçamos muito esse ano. Os que começaram agora, como eu, e aqueles que estão escrevendo há muito tempo. Parabéns aos escritores, a todos. Mereciam muito mais do que palavras, mas é tudo que posso oferecer. Por isso, em 2004, espero que as mesmas pessoas, e que novas ou aquelas que também pararam, fiquem conosco no nosso site. E é lógico, quero agradecer aos leitores, sejam aqueles que escrevem ou não. São vocês que fazem nosso trabalho realmente valer a pena!**

**Agora, gostaria de agradecer a algumas pessoas maravilhosas e muito especiais que lêem meu texto:**

**Yoruki Mizunotsuki**

**B166ER**

**Anna Li Kinomoto**

**Hime Hayashi**

**Nina-KinomotoLi**

**Miaka Hiiragizawa (**** Para você, minha grande amiga, não sei nem como agradecer. Contei com você desde o começo de meu fic. Obrigado por tudo!)**

**Luci-Chan**

**Kath-Klein**

**Suu-Chan**

**Um Feliz Natal Para Todos Da Fanfiction.Net e até 2004!**


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

                        Syaoran olhou para a grande mansão, atento aos movimentos de seus homens. Os japoneses que guardavam o lugar foram facilmente mortos, e os soldados que apareciam não estavam dando muito trabalho para os inimigos, o que deixava Syaoran orgulhoso do modo com os treinara. Com passos firmes e decididos, foi caminhando entre o jardim, descartando facilmente os adversários, que muitas vezes, antes da morte, corriam para enfrentar oponentes menos experientes. Tinha anos de treinamento, e aqueles aspirantes a homens não podiam com ele. Riu, amargamente. Estava bastante sarcástico ultimamente. Um mero reflexo de sua verdadeira fúria.

                        Entrou na mansão e notou o labirinto de corredores, os quadros de grande valor queimando em brasa, pequenas peças de ouro indo parar nos bolsos dos chineses. Seguiu seus instintos e virou para esquerda, notando que aquele lugar ainda não estava tão devastado, e que os poucos soldados que batalhavam rapidamente iam se retirando, indo procurar outra concentração de combatentes. Observou os corpos no chão, e teve grande receio e até uma pequena parcela de remorso. Apesar de lutarem em nações diferentes, ele sabia que todos os jovens japoneses que jaziam mortos no chão tiveram grandes planos para o futuro. E que por culpa de tal batalha, morriam sem concretizar nenhum.

                        Notou um homem gorducho vir em sua direção. Parecia bem preparado, apesar da barriga saliente que o deixava mais devagar e com passos que eram capazes de tremer o chão. Ergueu a espada e partiu para o ataque.

                        Bloqueou boa parte das investidas meio cegas dele, mas o japonês tinha mais força e muito mais tamanho. Ganhou um corte no braço, mas não sentiu muita dor, devido ao tempo de treino que o ajudara a ignorar o sofrimento físico e se dedicar ao aperfeiçoamento mental. Um bom desvio seu e uma investida no peito do homem fizeram sua vitória merecida. Retirando sua espada do corpo imóvel, ele continuou a andar. Tinha somente um objetivo naquele inútil lugar.

                        Ficara pensando naquela tarde, pouco antes do ataque,  martelando suas estratégias e decidira encontrar o novo general, Takawi Daidouji. Se o matasse, seu país ganharia a batalha mais facilmente e ele voltaria para a China, conseguindo esquecer aquela garota de olhos verdes que estava lhe assombrando a mente e tirando sua concentração, e mais lentamente ainda, sua vontade de viver, que sempre fora muito intensa.

                        Virou em um corredor estreito e notou uma pequena comoção de pessoas. Três mulheres e dois homens. Syaoran, de imediato, a reconheceu entre todos eles.

                        Amparada por um deles, Sakura andava rapidamente, arfante, mas sem demonstrar medo, os olhos brilhando de uma sede de luta que ele jamais vira. O homem ao seu lado, de cabelos acinzentados, lutava muito bem, e os chineses que o enfrentavam não duravam muito tempo. Virando-se novamente para olhá-la, notou os cabelos ruivos presos numa delicada trança, e resistiu ao impulso de ir lá apenas para soltar os fios e senti-los na mão. Xingou-se mentalmente por sua tolice. Numa guerra como aquela, seus desejos reprimidos não o ajudariam em absolutamente nada.

                        As mulheres viraram outro corredor, sumindo de sua vista, junto de um homem de cabelos negros. O de cabelos acinzentados ficou e lutou mais um pouco, eliminando os poucos soldados que ainda restavam, parecendo defender a guarda delas, até que Sakura voltou e lhe entregou um lenço. Apesar da relativa distância, ele conseguiu ouvir a voz dela, doce e melodiosa em sua apreensão. Lentamente, ela se aproximou do japonês e ele a beijou levemente nos lábios.

"Cuide-se, Yukito".

                        Yukito**.** Toda a admiração pelas habilidades bélicas do homem desapareceram na nuvem de ódio que assolou sua mente e nublou sua visão, transformando-a em mar vermelho de fúria. Era ele o noivo de Sakura, o homem que se apossava daqueles lábios, que por direito eram seus. Aquele pensamento só lhe atiçou a ira, o fazendo cerrar os punhos, notando que ele vinha em sua direção, pronto para lutar. Curvou os lábios em um sorriso sarcástico. Nada seria mais prazeroso do que matar aquele maldito que Sakura iria desposar.

"Não se depender de mim", sussurrou, só para ele, rindo discretamente, imaginando a vitória certa.

                        Assim que estavam próximos o suficiente, Syaoran notou que Yukito não simpatizou com ele, também. Os olhos castanhos, por detrás do óculo embaçado devido à poeira do lugar, escureciam de ódio, e ele apertava a espada mais firmemente entre os dedos brancos. Sem prévio aviso, partiu para o ataque, explodindo todo o ódio que sentia por aquele homem. Se fosse qualquer outro, não faria diferença matar ou não, vencer ou perder. Mas esse era aquele que ameaçava tirar de vez Sakura da vida dele. Destruí-lo era uma questão de orgulho e de um amor próprio que como por mágica, ele recuperara.

                        As espadas se chocaram, com força total. Yukito vacilou um pouco, surpreso. Certamente os outros soldados lhe deram muito menos trabalho. Mas não demorou a atacá-lo novamente, recuperando o equilíbrio diante o adversário. A batalha se seguiu, até que Yukito parasse, ofegante, para limpar um corte no braço esquerdo.

"Deves ser o capitão", ele disse, numa voz que mostrava certa admiração. Syaoran não se limitou a responder a aquelas palavras, o encarando com indiferença. A simples idéia de ser visto com respeito e não com o ódio que ele sentia o trouxe repulsa.

                        Enquanto travavam a batalha novamente, notou que ele olhava muito para trás, parecendo preocupado. Não querendo admitir, Syaoran sabia que aquele homem daria a vida se isso fosse proteger Sakura. Numa dessas distrações, o capitão avançou e o feriu no ventre. Não um corte muito profundo, mas que provocou bastante dor e o fez largar a espada, cambaleante. O chinês não se conteve e tão pouco deteve sua zanga. Segurando a espada, ele aproximou-se do corpo que se contorcia no chão e o chutou com força.

"Desgraçado!", ele gritou, continuando a bater no corpo que gemia, que nada fazia devido ao estado debilitado.

                        Respirou fundo, mirando o homem pálido, que expelia grande quantidade de sangue pela boca. Sorriu, em um triunfo mórbido e numa felicidade que misturou junto todo o seu orgulho e sua apreciação, e principalmente, a certeza de ter vingado todo o sofrimento que sentira desde a partida da japonesa de seus domínios. A cena não seria tão divertida se não soubesse que Yukito Tsukishiro era vítima, mas também culpado de boa parte de sua angústia. Assim que erguesse sua espada, aquele homem teria o fim merecido e ele saberia que não perderia sua Sakura para aquele estúpido. 

                        Levantou a arma com firmeza, sem nenhum tremor. Estava ciente de que estava sendo controlado pelo ciúme, e que se não o matasse naquele momento corria o risco de enlouquecer de fúria. Aproximou-se do corpo que ainda gemia sangue, e empunhou a espada.

"Pare!".

                        Ouviu a voz e tropeçou para trás, tamanha a força do golpe que iria desferir. Abriu os olhos e mirou Sakura, com os lábios comprimidos, as bochechas sujas de pólvora. Ela havia se colocado na frente de seu alvo. Uma punhalada de dor atingiu seus sentidos. Ela queria apenas proteger o homem que amava. Movido pela mágoa da descoberta, ele abaixou a espada, antes de praguejar.

"Droga, mulher, quase a matei!".

"Sakura, querida..", Yukito murmurou, ao notar a presença da ruiva. "Fujas, por favor. Não posso defendê-la".

"Não sejas tolo", ela sorriu docemente, mesmo sabendo que ele estava quase inconsciente e que não a via. Gemeu, preocupada, quando o homem perdeu os sentidos. Syaoran virou a cabeça, não querendo ver aquela cena de dedicação da mulher que amava para com outro que não fosse ele. 

"Amas tanto assim esse homem, Sakura?", ele perguntou, com a voz rouca. Notou ela virar-se para encará-lo, mas dessa vez, com expressão decidida e um pouco confusa diante de sua pergunta. "Entregarias sua vida se isso fosse poupar o miserável?!".

"Yukito não é nenhum miserável", ela disse. "Amo Yukito como um irmão e não permitirei que o mate por um capricho. Ele não sabe o que houve entre nós".

"Refere-se ao fato de ter me usado para conseguir o que queria?", ele vociferou, apontando a espada para o peito de Sakura, lutando contra o arder de seus olhos. Choraria se já não tivesse secado os seus olhos de tantas lágrimas que derramara na solidão de quarto. Apenas a tristeza, pura e simples, que se demonstrava em sua face de duras feições. "Conseguiu o que queria, Sakura... Gozou de minha confiança e de meu...", ele a fitou com os olhos cheios de pesar. "E de meu amor".

                        Ela soltou um gemido de surpresa, os olhos se arregalaram e se encheram de lágrimas. Aquela cena o desarmou. Jurava que quando ela o visse, Sakura se faria de indiferente, fingindo não conhecer ele, para não levantar a mínima suspeita. Mas não. Ela estava tremendo, vulnerável, não tão mais firme como antes e ainda sim, não fugira. Estava diante dele. 

"Se é isso que achas de mim, é mais cego e arrogante do que eu supunha", ela murmurou, zangada e ao mesmo tempo, emocionada com a declaração dele. "Eu não menti, Syaoran. Jamais o fiz".

"Sakura...", o nome lhe escapou dos lábios em um sussurro sofrido. "Disse que me amava, se entregou a mim sem reservas. Como podes marcar um casamento no dia seguinte? É essa a sua prova de amor? É assim que reafirma seus sentimentos por mim? Machucando-me dessa maneira?".

"Não pense que foi o único a sofrer, Syaoran Li. Eu pensei...", ela se interrompeu, rompendo o contato visual pela primeira vez, abaixando o queixo que tantas vezes erguera com orgulho para. "Jamais achei que pudesse me amar. Ou que pudesse compreender o que sinto realmente, sem zombar de minha ignorância. Achei que estivesse se divertindo comigo...".

"Como eu poderia?", ele perguntou, suave e carinhosamente, o que a espantou. Ele largou a espada no chão e se aproximou, puxando-a para si com a mão. Deslizou o dedo pela face rosada, notando ela estremecer e enrubescer com o toque. Inflamando-se de desejo por aquela garota, não pode evitar sussurrar. "Não parei de pensar em você desde de que me deixou".

"Me deixe em paz, Syaoran", ela murmurou, sem convecção. Ele sorriu, dando graças a Deus por estarem em um corredor vazio. Ela o fitou e sussurrou novamente. "Eu só quero a paz que ao teu lado, não tenho. Esse amor está me castigando...".

                        Desceu os lábios até os dela, que tremeram com o toque suave. Não resistiu a saudade. Abraçou-a e beijou-lhe, faminto e desejoso. Ela, com a mão livre, tentou empurrá-lo, as lágrimas salgadas rolando e lhe dando sabor aos lábios. Mas ele era mais forte, e estava decidido a não deixar que ela partisse, antes de provar a ela que sentia o que as palavras não pareciam demonstrar totalmente. Sem poder mais lutar, ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e retribuiu a carícia. 

                        Syaoran esqueceu-se da guerra, dos barulhos de armas. Esqueceu-se da mágoa que habitava seu coração durante dias. Abriu os olhos por mais um momento, gemendo de prazer ao notar que não era sonho e nem mais uma de suas persistentes ilusões. Sua Sakura estava em seus braços, emanando amor com seus lábios macios, com ardor que retribuía seus beijos. Separou-se dela e perdeu-se na curva sinuosa do pescoço esguio, aspirando um perfuma que impregnou suas noites mal dormidas. Queria girá-la, erguê-la do chão e levá-la para longe de toda aquela batalha, a fazendo somente sua, tomando aquele corpo desejado, como fizera na noite anterior a sua partida. Mas não podia. A afastou um momento e mirou os olhos que também o fitavam, cheios de desejo.

"Eu preciso tanto de você", ele murmurou. "Beije-me, Sakura".

                        Entreabrindo os lábios, ela voltou a doce carícia, necessitando daquilo tanto quanto ele. Beijaram-se novamente, naquela tempestade em que se perdiam, sem volta. 

"Oh, Deus", ela gemeu, depois de abruptamente terminar o beijo.

                        Syaoran se viu perdido, ao notar que ela corria até Yukito. Estava tão confuso. Estava trêmulo, tamanho era seu amor por aquela garota. Virou-se, temendo não resistir ao impulso de voltar até ela, beijando-a novamente. Mas precisava lutar e esquecer o que havia acontecido.

                        A pergunta era como esquecer. Enquanto combatia com outros homens, ele tentou, mas não pôde. Aqueles lábios haviam deixado um gosto na sua boca, e ele queria mais. E sabia que isso ela não podia lhe dar. Concentrou-se no oponente, depois de quase ser ferido mortalmente. 

                        Mas será que depois de tanto sofrer por acreditar que ela mentira, as palavras dela eram de total verdade? Ou era mais um truque para distraí-lo e não permitir que ele matasse o noivo? Tinha tantas questões, e naquele momento crítico, não tinha tempo para analisá-las e encontrar as respostas tão desejadas. Mirou um último olhar para o lugar onde haviam se encontrado, para depois abaixar a cabeça e continuar a caminhar rumo a batalha, xingando-se por ser tão tolo em acreditar nela. Ela estava parada, abraçando aquele homem e o beijando suavemente. Teve a sincera vontade de retornar e matar ele, tamanho o ódio que sentia. Fora enganado novamente. Era um estúpido. Ela o beijara para salvar aquele maldito. E não para provar para ele que os seus sentimentos recíprocos.

**

                        Tomoyo olhou por sobre o ombro e observou o rastro de sangue que os soldados mortos deixavam. Fechou os olhos e tentou amenizar a dor que lhe martelava as têmporas. Sempre soubera que aquela guerra iria acontecer. Acompanhara fielmente os passos do marido e soubera que mesmo com a volta de Sakura, os japoneses estavam planejando um ataque ao Dojo onde eles se encontravam. Todavia, os chineses haviam sido mais rápidos e espertos, os atacando quando o país estava vulnerável. A morte de seu sogro trouxera uma instabilidade difícil de ser combatida, até mesmo por seu pai, novo sucessor. E o resultado disso era essa batalha inevitável, mas pela qual ela sempre rezara para que acontecesse longe do teto da mansão Kinomoto.

                        Tocou o ventre, inconscientemente. As lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, junto ao medo que aflorou o coração. E se morresse nesse ataque? E se não pudesse dar a luz à pequena criança que já amava mais do que a própria vida? Essa angústia era menor apenas pelo fato de ter Eriol, ali ao seu lado, a protegendo como podia, apesar da significativa desvantagem em que se encontrava. 

                        Fitou o inglês que determinado, atacava os soldados à frente. A expressão em uma determinação que ela nunca presenciara. E mesmo assim, quando a mirava, sorria, aquele sorriso maroto e preocupado de quem, apesar de tudo, tinha fé. Estava tentar animá-la. Apesar de não estar se dando bem nessa tentativa, era tranqüilizante saber que ele deixara de voltar para a Inglaterra apenas para defender uma nação que nem ao menos lhe pertencia. 

                        Virou os olhos para o outro lado. A postura sempre tão elegante de Kaho havia simplesmente desaparecido. No lugar dela, pavor e medo. Sempre admirara a sogra por ela jamais demonstrar publicamente emoções fortes. Mas naquele momento, a admirava por não temer esconder aquilo que a afligia. A cada novo ataque, ela abraçava Tomoyo com força e se encolhia, rezando muitos mantras de proteção. 

"Acalme-se, senhora", ela apertou a mão dela com mais força, tentando traspassar uma calma que não sentia para a sogra. 

                        De tão assustada, a ruiva a fitou, os olhos avermelhados em sinal de puro horror. Sorriu, não culpando a expressão dela. Kaho era uma dama. Tinha todos os motivos para temer o desconhecido.

                        Com essas palavras, vieram a sua mente Sakura e Yukito. Eles haviam ficado para trás. Olhando novamente por sobre o ombro, procurou algum sinal do casal, não achando nenhum. Ficou preocupada, mas mesmo assim, sabia que Sakura era uma mulher forte e que ao contrário dela mesmo, poderia ajudar Yukito. Naquele momento, o que mais queria era auxiliar Eriol, que sozinho, as defendia e mantinha-se forte, apesar de suar bastante e de respirar ofegante.

                        Touya estava com Takawi. Ela os vira conversando instantes antes da primeira flecha de fogo cruzar o céu. Agora, temia por eles também. Apesar de saber que os dois eram hábeis guerreiros, a morte não escolhia por esses critérios. Um desabamento, um ataque duplo, uma distração. Tantos fatores que a fariam perder os dois...

"Tomoyo!".

                        O grito de Eriol a despertou da realidade, mas não antes de perceber que um soldado chinês a olhava com malícia, apontando a espada para seu colo. Eriol estava imobilizado por um outro inimigo grandalhão e Kaho gemendo, no chão, com os olhos encobertos pela mão.

"Mas que belo exemplar feminino...", o outro disse, lascivo. Aproximando-se, ele tocou-lhe o rosto. 

                        Tomoyo não pode ao certo dizer da onde veio sua ousadia. Com as lágrimas lhe cegando a visão, ergueu com toda a sua força o joelho e o acertou no meio das pernas, o que causou dor intensa no outro, que a soltou. Tomoyo nem olhou para trás. Rápida, pegou no chão um pesado pecado de madeira e o acertou na cabeça do chinês. Ele cambaleou para trás antes de cair no chão, morto. 

"Ah, maldita!", o homem que aprisionava Eriol soltou o inglês e partiu em sua direção.

                        A morena de olhos violetas, vendo que aquele pedaço de pau era a sua única defesa, o levantou novamente e acertou o gigante com toda a sua força feminina. Mas, desesperada, viu que ele praguejou baixinho e deu um sorriso sardônico, não parecendo sentir dor.

"És uma belíssima mulher, japonesa. E muito estúpida também, ao pensar que tenho a mesma força que meu amigo morto. Pagarás caro por tentar me desfiar, garota atrevida!".

                        Tomoyo tomou a decisão que lhe parecia mais convincente no momento. Correu para longe, ignorando os gritos de chamado de Eriol e as bufadas mal cheirosas daquele soldado que vinha em sua direção. Limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e gemeu baixinho ao notar os ferimentos que tinha na mão esquerda. Pequenos cortes, mas que começavam a arder muito.

                        Enquanto corria, pensou em seu pouco tempo de vida. Tinha a plena certeza de que morreria. Não havia como escapar e nem como acreditar em milagres quando a vida já tomara a decisão de tirar a dela. Suspirou, ciente da resolução que tomaria agora. Salvação era algo em que ela não podia acreditar. Para que lutar?

                        Pegou a pequena corrente que trazia no pescoço. Sua corrente da sorte, que ela havia ganhado do pai quando completara 10 anos de idade. A apertou entres as mãos, e começou a sussurrar, enquanto corria.

"Peço aos ventos que protejam Sakura... Peço ao fogo que proteja Touya... Peço as águas que protejam meu pai, Kaho e Yukito... E peço a mãe terra, por tudo que é mais sagrado, que não permita que Eriol morra... Eu o amo muito... Não permita...".

Lentamente, Tomoyo parou de correr, e escutou os passos pesados atrás de si, pararem também. Cansada e fraca, ajoelhou-se no chão e virou-se, encarando o inimigo com a réstia de dignidade que tinha. Retirou com força a corrente e novamente fitou o chinês, que sorria, enquanto devagar, levantava a espada.

                        O golpe foi forte e mesmo assim, não muito dolorido. Ela sentiu a pele ser rasgada, o sangue quente inundar sua pele branca. Não olhou o rosto do homem, mas observou que os pés grandes partiam, junto a uma risada mórbida que significava que ele conseguira o que querida.  Fitou o ferimento e sentiu as lágrimas descerem por seu rosto. Na altura do coração, o corte começava a sangrar, sua roupa manchando. A respiração lhe ficou mais fraca e a visão meio nublada. Deitou no chão, enquanto a dor lhe retirava os suspiros de vida que ainda lhe restavam.

                        Fechou os olhos e muitas memórias lhe cruzaram a mente. Estava sentindo o gosto do sangue nos lábios. A morte a espreitando, esperando pacientemente sua respiração falhar. Tentou se levantar, mas tudo estava dolorido. Não tinha forças para resistir ao destino mais do que certo. 

                        Lembrou-se primeiramente do pai. Aquele homem que a amava e que dedicara uma vida inteira no intuito de fazê-la feliz. Sabia o quanto Takawi sofria por perder a esposa e o admirava por ser forte e viver para poder ficar com ela.  Depois, visualizou seu marido, aquele homem forte e de justos princípios. Não o amava, mas seu carinho e o simples fato de saber que ele permanecia ao seu lado mesmo sabendo de seus verdadeiros sentimentos lhe faziam acreditar que ele não merecia a dor que estava prestes a sofrer. Em seguida, lembrou-se de Sakura. Aquela garota maravilhosa que lhe oferecera amizade verdadeira e que a tratava como uma irmã, algo que nunca tivera. Era isso que sentia por ela, um amor fraternal que sabia ser correspondido. E depois, com um suspiro sofredor, lembrou-se de Eriol. Aquele inglês tinha uma vida inteira pela frente. Os olhos de azul cor da noite ainda tinham muito o que ver, por detrás das lentes de cristal que ele usava. Ainda tinha o romance para terminar, ela se lembrou, sorrindo ao ver que fora livro que Eriol fazia que os aproximara novamente. Mas que também os separara. E Tomoyo preferia morrer ao saber que ele jamais seria seu. O amava tanto que seu coração doía com as simples lembranças de tudo que haviam passado juntos.Pensava, que talvez, sua morte matasse esse amor, a fizesse esquecer dele.

                        Uma pontada forte a fez enxergar tudo negro. Acariciou o ventre com a mão ensangüentada. Aquele filho que não nascera, ainda estava lá, lutando para respirar com ela fazia. Era injusto levá-lo consigo, obrigando-o a nunca ver a luz do Sol, ou o brilho das estrelas. Daria tudo para morrer e ainda sim, poder salvá-lo. Mas era impossível. Tossiu um pouco de sangue e virou para mirar a última vez a pequena corrente. Com um gemido quase imperceptível, Tomoyo Kinomoto morreu.

**

            Eriol corria, em seu total desespero. Onde ela estaria?

                        Quando ficara imobilizado, seu primeiro pensamento fora o que aconteceria com sua Tomoyo. Entrara em pavor quando percebera que um homem a ameaçava com a espada. Orgulhara-se em ver como ela lutara com ele, independente. Mas depois, ao notar que ela fugia, sem armas, sem proteção, perdera toda a noção da realidade. Perdê-la era não ter nada para respirar. Ela era o seu ar, o oxigênio que necessitava para aspirar. E agora, quando se encontrava no labirinto de corredores, perdido, a chamando, perguntava-se se aquilo era mais uma obra do destino, sempre pronto para separá-los.

                        Passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros, fitando todos os lugares, procurando nos detalhes algum sinal daqueles olhos violetas. Mas nada via, e cada vez se sentia mais frustrado, incapacitado. Caminhou um pouco, ignorando a tontura e um mal pressentimento que começava a tomar conta de sua mente, a impedir seu raciocínio: E se ela houvesse...?

                        A possibilidade, por mais abominável, era real e possível. Uma garota delicada como ela jamais poderia com um gigante daqueles. Vira como ele corria e como já quase a alcançava. Tentara ir atrás, mas os perdera de vista e fora obrigado a voltar para junto de Kaho, colocando-a num lugar seguro. 

                        Sentiu o sangue gelar ao ver aquele mesmo soldado que perseguira lutar com um japonês. Onde ela estaria?, ele se perguntou novamente, angustiado. 

                        Virou um corredor e começou a correr, a chamando novamente. Ao longe, avistou Sakura e Yukito, que vinham devagar, se defendendo como podiam dos chineses que tentavam matá-los. Suspirou, um pouco mais aliviado ao saber que os amigos estavam vivos. Aproximou-se deles e se preocupou com o corte no ventre do amigo. Mas ele andava, e não parecia tão mal. 

"Sozinho, Eriol?", Sakura perguntou, os olhos inchados e a mostras de rastros de lágrimas. "Onde estão Tomoyo e Kaho?".

"Escondi Kaho num buraco feito no quarto dela. Quanto a Tomoyo...", ele desviou o olhar, sentindo-se culpado pela situação. 

"Onde ela está?", Sakura indagou, preocupada.

"Eu não sei...".

                        Os olhos verdes da japonesa se encheram de lágrimas, e Yukito abaixou a cabeça. Eriol entendeu o porque daqueles movimentos. Era muito difícil encontrá-la viva, naquelas condições. Aquele soldado grande era um dos muitos que poderia machucar Tomoyo. Ela não estaria a salvo, sozinha, mesmo se tivesse fugido daquele que a perseguia.

"Não podemos desistir", Eriol afirmou, tentando confiar em suas próprias palavras.

"Tem razão, meu amigo", Yukito, concordou, com um sorriso meio fraco. "Mesmo debilitado, acho que posso seguir e ajudar vocês".

                        Sem mais nenhuma palavra, eles seguiram para frente. Retiraram escombros, perguntaram a outros soldados, mas ninguém a tinha visto. Eriol sentiu, pela primeira vez, uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto. Jamais chorara, nem quando sua mãe morrera, nem quando soubera que Tomoyo estava casada, e nem quando soubera que ela estava grávida de Touya. Mas perder aquela a quem mais amava era de um tal desespero que não podia impedir-se de chorar de nem de extravasar sua vergonha por não ter impedido que aquele homem corresse atrás dela. Sentiu a mão pequena de Sakura em seu ombro e notou  ela lhe sorrir.

"A acharemos".

                        Não respondeu, fitando o chão, procurando e a chamando. Ao fim do corredor, ele notou, sobre poeira e sujeira, um pequeno tecido azul, de seda. Seu coração parou por um momento, antes dele correr ao encontro daquilo que ele achava ser. Não se importou com Sakura e nem com o noivo dela. Estava trêmulo de medo. Estava se importando apenas em achá-la, em descobrir se ela estava viva.

                        Olhou para o chão, e tapou a boca com a mão, mas não antes de soltar um gemido rouco. Entre todo aquela bagunça, o corpo daquela mulher adorada, se achava imóvel, sem a doce respiração que sempre o encantara. Os olhos violetas fechados, as pálpebras empoeiradas. No peito, um grande ferimento, ainda sangrando, exposto a poeira. Ajoelhou-se diante de Tomoyo e a tomou no colo, sentindo as lágrimas correrem, livres, molhando sua face suja.

"Não... Tomoyo, meu amor... acorde... por Deus, não morras... não me faças isso... acorde... por favor...", beijou os lábios sujos de sangue seco. "Não!", gritou, a abraçando com força.

                        Os choros de Sakura lhe eram muito distantes. Nada importava. Se amaldiçoou, querendo mais do que tudo, trocar de lugar com ela, morrer e permitir-se, como espírito, ver o brilho daqueles olhos violetas. Se tivesse sido mais rápido, se a tivesse alcançado, se tivesse impedido sua morte. Cerrou os punhos, impotente, e os bateu no chão, se sentindo culpado. Como iria viver sabendo que se não fosse ele, Tomoyo ainda estaria viva? Cheirou-lhe os cabelos negros, cobertos de cinzas, ainda contendo o mesmo odor. E aquele cheiro de magnólias? Como poderia respirar sem sentir aquele aroma?

                        Mirou-lhe a pele alva, e viu um brilho dourado na mão pequena dela, fechada. Retirou a pequena corrente e a guardou no bolso, querendo ter uma parte  de Tomoyo, consigo...

                        Precisava viver, ele sabia disso. Tomoyo jamais gostaria que ele morresse. Lutar para que ninguém daquela honrosa família tivesse o destino de sua amada magnólia. Levantou-se e a pegou no colo, virando-se para encarar Sakura, que chorava nos braços de Yukito. Reprimindo também suas lágrimas, ele disse, a voz rouca de emoção.

"Saki, vá e procure seu irmão".

                        A ruiva assentiu, partindo com Yukito. Enquanto isso, Eriol rezava pela alma mais pura que já havia conhecido. Delicado, pegou a corrente e a recolocou no pescoço dela, sorrindo tristemente.

"Pertence a você, meu amor", e esquecendo da força que reunira para se levantar. Caiu de joelhos e voltou a chorar.

**Continua...**

                        Perdoem-me, me perdoem! Eu não deveria ter matado a pobrezinha! Mas eu avisei que teriam uma surpresa no final... Só não se irritem... Ainda temos alguns caps para chegarmos ao final... Quero mandar uma mensagem para **Miaka Hiiragizawa: **A primeira parte do cap, eu devo a você, minha amiga! Muito obrigado por me oferecer essa idéia e não cobrar nada... ^.^!

**Nathy-Chan: **Bem, estou emocionada, com tantos elogios! Mas garanto que não tudo isso não! Bom, quanto aos reviews anônimos, eu ainda não se mexer com isso... Obrigada novamente pelos elogios... Bjs!!! (Se você souber mexer com esses reviews anônimos, me manda um e-mail me ajudando?)

**Yoruki Mizonutsuki: **Se você me chamou de má no cap 15, o que vai fazer nesse daqui, hein? Obrigada pelos votos de Feliz Natal e para você, um feliz 2004!

**Anna Li Kinomoto: **Como você mesma disse, viva a liberdade! Não me imagino no papel da Sakura... Bom, obrigada pelos votos e muitos Bjs!

**Hime Hayashi: **Acredito sim, na evolução... Todos nós, escritores precisamos evoluir, pois ninguém é perfeito. Bjs, de Jenny-Ci

**Miaka Hiiragisawa: **Realmente não sei como lhe agradecer, amiga, por ter me ajudado com aquela parte do Syaoran e da Sakura. Se precisar de ajuda, é só me chamar, apesar de eu não ter todo esse talento, né? Muitos Bjs, de Jenny-Ci.

                        Espero que tenham gostado desse cap, pessoal... Sem a ajuda da santa Miaka, ele não estaria aqui!

Bjs, de Jenny-Ci


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

                Sakura ergueu a cabeça e continuou a correr, impulsionando e estimulando o corpo cansado a ir para frente, enquanto Yukito a seguia, em um passo mais lento e que também a obrigava a moderar sua velocidade. Estava cansada e profundamente entristecida. Sua vida, que ela sempre considerara diferente pelo fato de ser uma espiã, lhe parecia agora um poço sem fundo.

                Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia esquecer o corpo de Tomoyo nos braços de Eriol, imóvel, sem a doce aura, marca registrada de tão bondosa mulher. As lágrimas vieram com força, mas ela ergueu a mãe e as enxugou com força. Estava revoltada com sua sensibilidade e com sua fraqueza, ambas características que ela jamais considerara ter. Tomoyo, em sua paz de espírito, devia estar desejando que ela fosse forte e que não se deixasse abater pelo o que estavam vivendo. Mas era inútil dizer isso a si mesma quando a cada recordação ou memória boa, seu coração se enchia de tristeza e o choro, sua sina silenciosa, lhe inundava a face e os olhos verdes.

"Sejas forte, minha querida. Por todos nós", Yukito lhe acariciou a mão e ela recordou do que ocorrera momentos atrás, apesar de passar o trajeto todo tentando esquecer. 

                Syaoran Li estivera a sua frente. Não mais um fruto de sua errônea imaginação, e sim ele, alto, forte, lhe aspirando medo e desejo. Tremia de uma excitação que não deveria sentir ao lembrar dos lábios dele em sua boca, dos movimentos hábeis e ainda por cima, gentis, tão suaves como o orvalho a tocar a pétala da flor. Das mãos cegas e furiosas a acariciarem, a desejarem o que não podiam ter. Ambos sabiam disso. Que toda a vez que subiam alto demais até o ápice da doce ânsia, a queda era forte e com seqüelas irreversíveis. 

                Não se dera ao luxo de saber se Yukito vira algo, porque sinceramente, aquilo não lhe importava nem um pouco. Depois de tão deliciosas carícias, ela não podia se ver indo até o altar para aceitar a mão de um homem que lhe despertava carinho, e não a paixão avassaladora do chinês. 

                Devia odiar aquele capitão. Por causa do ataque que ele tão bem planejara, Tomoyo perecera. Mas também sabia, bem no fundo de sua alma, que Syaoran seguia explícitas ordens, e mesmo que o coração dele negasse e abominasse suas próprias regras, ele as cumpriria, regido pelo poder teimoso e orgulhoso de sua mente. Ela tinha consciência que Syaoran Li era combatente de um grande dilema. Os olhos dele eram confusos. Mas suas palavras ainda lhe cutucavam a mente, parecendo querer que ela não as esquecesse.

**"Gozou de minha confiança e de meu amor",** ele dissera, os olhos sinceros e escurecidos de uma paixão e de outro sentimento que aquele mar dourado não a permitiu decifrar. **"Não parei de pensar em você desde de que me deixou",** ele sussurrara, a mão calosa firme e quente sobre sua pele, lhe aguçando os sentindo, lhe atiçando as fantasias e os sonhos que sabia ser impossíveis, mas que mesmo assim, pairavam em sua mente como uma sombra. "**Preciso tanto de você. Beije-me, Sakura"**, bastou aquele pedido, os olhos fitando seus lábios como se os venerassem, como se os precisasse, para que ela entreabrisse a boca e oferecesse os lábios, permitindo qualquer carícia. Ela não lhe entregara somente sua virtude. Sakura entregara a ele seu amor-próprio, sua liberdade. Era uma prisioneira que não queria se ver livre. Era uma mulher que preferia o confinamento à não ter o amor daquele chinês. E odiava essa sua própria fraqueza. Onde estava seu controle? Sua índole sempre impassível? Onde fora parar a Sakura antiga, aquela que não chorava?

                Ela sabia a resposta de todas as questões. Essas **Sakuras** haviam desaparecido, quando Syaoran Li liberou a mulher apaixonada e impulsiva que vivia dentro dela. Agora, era uma nova mulher. Não mais a garota controlada. E sim a mulher que sonhava, mas do que tudo, ser desejada.

              Mas será que era certo se importar tanto com um homem como       Syaoran? Será que não devia esquecer tudo e colocar um ponto final na história.     Sabia o que deveria fazer. Não se importar.

**O Que Importa Seu Carinho Agora**

**Se É Muito Tarde Para Amar Você**

**O Que Me Importa Se Você Me Adora**

**Se Já Não Há Razão Para Lhe Querer**

O que podia fazer, quando o tempo lutava contra eles? E o destino, firme e forte, os jogava para lados opostos da vida? Ela devia casar-se com um homem para honrar o nome da família Kinomoto. Ele, por outro lado, voltaria para seu país, com a mesma sina dela. Um casamento forçado para agradar o clã. Era assim que a vida planejara sua vida? Uma paixão incontrolável e depois um fim brusco?

                Ele a amava, mas não lutara por ela. Quando ela fugiu, ele nunca se preocupou em saber o porque, depois de uma noite esplêndida de amor. Ele estava entregando a mulher que alegava adorar para um destino ao lado de outro homem, sem lutar, numa entrega simples e fraca. Que tipo de amor é esse? Um amor sem luta? Um amor sem vontade? Para ela, só tinha uma resposta: Era um amor fictício. Um amor feito para enfeitar tolas imaginações, como a dela.

**O Que Me Importa Ver Você Sofrer Assim**

**Se Quando Eu Lhe Quis Você Nem Mesmo Soube Dar Amor**

                Sim, parecia estar sendo doloroso para ele. Syaoran Li não era aquele guerreiro orgulhoso que conhecera há dias atrás. Era um homem abatido, o olhar dourado cansado, parecendo procurar apenas um deslize para se fechar. A postura dele esmorecera e agora restava um homem fraco, sem amor pela vida. Mas ela não sofrera?

                Quantas noites em claro, pensando em tudo que o que acontecera entre os dois? Quantas vezes acordara, transpirando, pensando que aquele sonho, onde ele a aninhava no peito, era real? Ora, sofrera muito e sofria ainda. Atrás de seu sorriso bem feito e de sua máscara de felicidade inexistente, havia uma garota ansiando por voltar para o lugar onde deixara o coração. 

                Não, não podia se culpar pelas olheiras que jaziam na face de dura expressão de Syaoran Li. Ele era o culpado por tudo o que estava sendo obrigado a passar. Ele aprisionara seu coração em uma teia e agora, que parecia se encontrar na mesma situação, devia deixar ele aproveitar o mesmo sentimento de solidão que assolava sua alma. 

**O Que Me Importa Ver Você Chorando**

**Se Tantas Vezes Eu Chorei Também **

Parecia que ele chorara, e muito. Os olhos estavam inchados e avermelhados, e finos rastros transparentes apareciam em sua face masculina. A voz estava levemente embargada e rouca. Mas não podia confiar em sua primeira impressão. Lágrimas no rosto de um homem arrogante e orgulhoso como Syaoran Li? Não. Era um produto de sua mente, muito enganosa.  

                Ela era aquela que estava se enfraquecendo por causa do próprio choro. Suas lágrimas poderiam encher um balde. Bem, era a única maneira que conhecia de extravasar sua tristeza e suas frustrações. E se ele houvesse chorado? Já não estava cansada de carregar as mágoas dos outros? Ele podia chorar, que dessa vez, ela iria reter as próprias lágrimas, para tentar esquecer toda a dor.

**O Que Me Importa Sua Voz Chamando**

**Se Pra Você Jamais Eu Fui Alguém **

Ela escutara os murmúrios dele. O tom amargo de quem parecia carregar um grande fardo, ou talvez, uma grande culpa. A voz dele, grossa e rouca, pedindo, implorando por um beijo, por uma carícia. De muito longe, ela escutava a voz dele em algum lugar de sua mente. "**Eu a amo**", era o que o som persistente parecia dizer. Ela tentava esquecer... Mas ele estava lá, em seu âmago, acariciando sua imaginação. A fazendo pensar nas mais loucas imagens. Nas mais doces esperanças.

                Mas o que era o amor, afinal? Não era uma ilusão? Um sonho? Era isso que o amor era. Uma pequena gota em um oceano de maldades humanas. Era algo encravado na pele, mas que se tocado, começava a doer e a abrir, enfraquecendo, matando. Syaoran Li jamais se importou com ninguém. Seus olhos podiam ser frios como a lâmina da mais afiada adaga. As palavras dele poderiam ferir mais do que um ferimento feito dessa adaga. Ela já sentira isso. E agora, estava ali, sonhando com ele novamente. Será que não aprenderia a lição?

**O Que Me Importa Essa Tristeza Em Seu Olhar**

**Se Meu Olhar Tem Mais Tristezas Para Chorar Que O Seu.**

Ela perdera todos os motivos para viver uma vida plena de felicidade naquela maldita guerra. Sua cunhada, amada irmã, morrera nas mãos de um chinês maldito que não se importara se ela era uma jovem indefesa ou não. Seu pai, seu herói, aquele que fora a pessoa mais presente e importante em sua vida, também se fora, de maneira misteriosa, mas mesmo assim dolorosa. E ele, aquele homem arrogante, egoísta até, também sumira. Fora mais uma das sombras persistentes que insistiam em passar por sua vida. Onde seu coração iria parar daquele jeito? Qual pessoa nesse mundo lhe pertencia? Por um momento, acreditara que aquele chinês iria ser seu. Mas não. Ela estava sozinha. O mundo era um lugar frio e cruel. Um lugar onde seu corpo vagaria para sempre.

                A tristeza lhe roubava a vida. Ela ia definhando, enterrando-se no mar de dores que lhe assombravam. E, se ele estava triste, arrependido, desesperado, porque não a procurara antes? Porque a deixara assumir um compromisso com um homem que não amava? Porque, em nome de tudo que é mais sagrado, a deixara partir? Tristeza? Ela sabia o que era isso. Ele não. 

**O que Me Importa Ver Você Tão Triste**

**Se Triste Fui E Você Nem Ligou**

**O Que Me Importa Seu Carinho Agora**

**Se Para Mim A Vida Terminou**

 Os beijos dele? Eram pequenos pedaços do paraíso, pequenos fragmentos de uma estrela cadente a cruzar o céu. Brilhos do mais puro diamante. Um raio de sol sobre uma nuvem de tempestade. Mas, o que fazer com tais lembranças? Deveria enterrar todas elas, tentar viver uma vida nova. Mas sabia bem que não podia. Depois de tudo que se passara, há poucos instantes atrás, uma perspectiva de uma vida ao lado de outro homem que não fosse Syaoran, lhe parecia medonha. A vida lhe metia um medo que nunca sentira. Aquele capitão terminara com a sua força, com a sua coragem. Não devia se importar.

                Uma pequena voz soou em sua mente... **Deve sim, você o ama. Não minta para si mesma. Não desista dele. Procure saber se tudo foi verdade. ******

                Sim, era isso que iria fazer. Não por ele, e sim por ela. Pois seu coração estava despedaçado. E o único, que talvez pudesse resgatar tais pedaços, era ele.

"Yukito", ela virou-se para ele, quando já estavam na porta do seu quarto. "Entre e se esconda... Eu vou... eu vou procurar meu irmão...".

                Ele assentiu e a deixou, sozinha. Ela enfiou a mãe nas dobras de seu quimono e pegou sua pequena espada, a qual ela sempre levava escondida. Estava na hora de lutar por algo muito importante: Ela mesma.

**

                Touya limpou o suor de sua testa com a costa da mão direita, enquanto em sua mão esquerda pendia a espada manchada de sangue. Suspirou assim que viu outro soldado partir em sua direção. 

                O homem tinha uma espada grande, pesada, a qual impunha com certa leveza, já que era alto e com físico bastante forte. Ele sorriu, avaliando a espada de Touya e com um leve ar de deboche, mas o suficiente para que Touya entendesse que aquele homem não o levara a sério. E o japonês sabia que apesar de não ser o melhor guerreiro do Japão, aquela espada lhe significava muito e era uma honra inestimável segurar em suas tão humildes mãos. Era a espada que seu pai levantava toda vez que ia para a guerra. E agora que ele jazia morto, o mínimo que podia fazer era mostrar que ainda lembrava-se dele e empenhar aquela preciosa arma com toda a dignidade que tinha em seu coração.

                As espadas se chocaram, aço contra aço, força contra inteligência. Touya viu que ele tinha bastante vantagem física e era muito ágil também. A espada dele caiu sobre a sua com um grande peso, e ele até escutou o trincar do metal, por trás de tantos gritos em sua mente. Devia estar preparado para aquilo, por isso, com a perna direita, deu uma rasteira no adversário e o observou cair. Mas ele bem sabia que não era tão fácil assim. O chinês rapidamente se levantou e cuspiu no chão.

"Maldito!".

                Touya não se deu ao trabalho de responder ao insulto e nem tentou revidar a ofensa. Já escutara tantas palavrões enquanto batalhava que já não se incomodava com um a mais. Soltando um riso de deboche, ele se posicionou, ofegante. Estava começando a ficar cansado, mas jamais desistira de algo que quisesse muito. 

                Sorriu ao lembrar-se de Tomoyo. Aquela mulher amada lhe traria muita felicidade. Lutara muito por ela, enfrentara o amor que ela sentia por outro homem, mas ainda sim, triunfara sobre seu objetivo. A japonesa de olhos violetas era dele e nada no mundo poderia acabar com tudo o que estava sentindo. 

                Aquele pensamento lhe encheu de coragem e de uma vontade de novamente ganhar uma batalha. Sorrindo para si mesmo e para sua renovada disposição, ele voltou a atacar, colocando seus sentimentos na ponta da espada, que começou a executar os ataques com perfeição. Rapidamente, seu inimigo estava sem forças e com a espada escorregando de sua mão, pedia rendição. 

                Mas o jovem japonês aprendera há muito tempo que piedade e dó eram sentimentos que não serviam no campo de batalha e que deveriam ser deixados de lado, pois roubavam o autocontrole. Seu pai lhe dissera uma vez, e ele nunca iria esquecer: **Num campo de batalha, os nossos sentimentos são os verdadeiros inimigos. Pois dentro de nossas fraquezas, há a força de nossos adversários.** Tinha a absoluta certeza de que, se a situação estivesse inversa e fosse ele a pedir rendição, o grande chinês não pensaria duas vezes em o atingir e por um fim a luta. Sem mais demora, enfiou a espada no coração do homem, que gemeu e segurou a ferida, antes de cair morto no chão.

                Virando-se, o jovem deparou-se com sua irmã, que com as mãos ao colo, lhe encara, os olhos arregalados. Preocupado com a expressão dela, ele aproximou-se e a puxou pelo braço, até um local mais afastado. 

"Deverias estar com os outros... Sabes que conto com suas habilidades para proteger minha família", ele sorriu para a irmã, mas ao notar que ela não fez o mesmo, mudou o semblante divertido.  "O que lhe aconteceu, Sakura?".

"Yukito está ferido...", ela fez uma pausa, e nos olhos dela, Touya viu uma verdade que não pode acreditar. Ou melhor, não quis aceitar.

                Não conseguiu raciocinar ou nem menos digerir o que os olhos verdes de sua irmã afirmavam em uma promessa silenciosa. Talvez, não fosse o que estava pensando. Mas apesar de Yukito ser um membro importante da família, Sakura entreabriu os lábios, parecendo querer dizer algo mais.

"Tomoyo... ela... ela morreu", a jovem suspirou as palavras.

                Jamais, palavras lhe feriram tanto. De repente, notou não estar mais na guerra e nem na frente de Sakura. Estava numa lembrança, e se viu engolfado por ela:

**"Tomoyo, minha querida, você está bem?", ele havia perguntado, preocupado, quando vira a esposa voltar do banheiro, bastante pálida e com os cabelos, sempre tão bem aprumados, desgrenhados.**

**"Bem...", ela respirou fundo, e sorriu, os belos olhos brilhando e a mão pousando levemente no ventre. "Nós estamos". Ela sempre lhe pareceu um anjo, e naquele momento, só lhe faltava as asas para ser confundida com algum ser celestial. De repente, tomou nota das palavras dela e a olhou, boquiaberto e pasmo.**

**"Nós...", ele assimilou a palavra, a alegria lhe enchendo o peito, lhe carregando de orgulho e de um amor por aquela mulher. Acalmou-se, fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça. Talvez não fosse aquilo que estivesse pensando. **

**"Sim, Touya...", ela deitou-se na cama, ao lado dele, e o fitou nos olhos. "Você vai ser pai".**

**             Por um breve momento, ele apenas mergulhou na imensidão violeta dos olhos tão próximos a ele. Depois, foi assimilando a frase, saboreando cada palavra. Ele iria ser pai! Não podia acreditar! Tantos anos casados, ele sonhando com as crianças correndo em sua volta, com a primeira palavra de seu pequeno filho. E finalmente, em meio a tantos conflitos, ele descobrira a maravilhosa paternidade! **

**             Fitou a mulher amada e a viu sorrir, os olhos repletos de lágrimas que ele sabia ser de felicidade. A enlaçando pela cintura, a abraçou com tanto carinho, com tanta devoção, que não pode esconder sua própria emoção. A beijou na testa e acariciou o rosto molhado.**

**"Se ela for mulher...", ele começou, ao notar que ela o fitava. "Se chamara Sonomi".**

**"E se for um homem...", ela disse, tragada pela emoção do momento. "Se chamara Fujitaka".**

**"Saiba, minha doce e pequena Tomoyo, que depois do que me disse, você transformou meu mundo. Eu vou ser pai. Finalmente, vamos ter algo que pertence somente a nós dois".**

**             Ela nada havia respondido, mas um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios. E naquele momento, a felicidade estava entre eles, crescendo para se tornar parte da família Kinomoto.**

                Os olhos castanhos de Touya escureceram-se com as lembranças. Era isso que temia, quando viu a primeira flecha de fogo cruzar o céu, no começo da batalha. Que sua família, seu futuro, tão perfeito, fosse destruído. Naquele momento, ele não sentia tristeza. Ele sentia raiva e ódio. Não fora capaz de fazer nada ou de impedir a morte de sua mulher e de seu filho. A voz, depois de alguns minutos, lhe saiu rouca.

"Eriol deveria ter cuidado dela...".

"Eriol não tem culpa, Touya... Ela fugiu... E um soldado chinês a matou", ela tentou explicar.

"Eu vou matá-lo", ele disse simplesmente, e Sakura arregalou os olhos novamente, aproximando-se.

"Quem você vai matar, Touya?".

"Syaoran Li".

                Ele não entendeu porque os olhos dela expressaram infinita surpresa e medonha angústia. Rapidamente, a garota estava na frente dele, uma mão no braço que estava a segurar a espada.

"Não faças isso".

"O quê?!", ele finalmente explodiu. "Não quer que eu mate o responsável pela morte de minha mulher e de meu filho? Não quer que eu mate o desgraçado que destruiu tudo que me era mais sagrado? Você enlouqueceu?! Ou fui eu que perdi a audição e que entendi errado suas palavras?!".

"Eu me apaixonei", ela respondeu, os olhando brilhando como estrelas cadentes. Mas Touya não apreciou aquele brilhar. Respirou fundo e fitou os belos olhos de sua irmã, mas sem piedade alguma.

"Repitas, palavra por palavra".

"Eu me apaixonei e me entreguei para Syaoran Li, enquanto estava no alojamento deles".

                Touya não respondeu de imediato. Fitou os olhos verdes da irmã e viu a verdade. Não precisava de mais palavras.

"Sinto muito".

"Sente pelo o quê?", ela perguntou, os olhos trêmulos. 

                Sempre colocara os sentimentos de seus entes queridos no lugar dos seus. Quando seu pai trouxe sua meia irmã para casa, ele superou a própria vergonha e apenas assentiu ao inevitável. E depois, quando via a jovem de cabelos ruivos crescer e se transformar na luz dos olhos de seu pai, ele mantivera-se em silêncio, suportando a rejeição, tentando mostrar que também tinha valor, mas ninguém parecia interessado em saber isso. Tivera que lutar contra o inglês que ameaçava lhe roubar a paz de seu casamento. E o pior de tudo: As mentiras. Saber que Fujitaka ocultara a identidade secreta de Sakura por longos anos. Anos em que ele, em sua estúpida inocência, acreditava que a adoração que o pai nutria pela ruiva era apenas por ser mais ligado à mãe. Mas não. Ele amava Sakura, pois era ela que fazia o trabalho sujo. Encarou o rosto da irmã, e se viu envolto por inúmeros sentimentos: Raiva, dor, culpa. Seria o responsável, pela primeira vez, pela tristeza de alguém. Bastava de sofrer. Queria que ela sentisse na pele tudo o que fora obrigado a passar.

"Eu não tenho obrigação de poupar a vida desse miserável, quando ele me tirou aquilo que eu mais amava...", ele disse, num murmúrio, mas depois, ao notar a tristeza nos olhos verdes dela, exclamou com a voz tragada de emoção. "Eu sofri demais para acreditar que este seu amor por esse chinês seja correspondido! Você não sabe o que é amar, ainda é uma criança! A minha vida inteira eu lutei por ser reconhecido, por ser amado, mas todos mantinham os olhos voltados para você! Eu também sou especial, Sakura! Vivi tempo demais na sua sombra para deixar a oportunidade de me vingar passar! Não importa que você seja a prostituta desse chinês, nem que nutra sentimentos por ele e nem que ele não seja o culpado do que eu vou fazer! Por algum momento, alguém pensou em mim?! Não, Sakura... E sabe o porque?! Porque você estava a minha frente, brilhando, agradando a todos por ser bonita, inteligente, diferente de todas as outras mulheres! Se não fosse você, eu seria espião do meu pai, eu seria o único filho dele! Se não fosse por você, meu casamento teria sido harmonioso, Srta. Perfeita, porque você trouxe esse maldito inglês para cá! Chega, Sakura! Estou cansado de vê-la triunfar sobre minhas derrotas! Se eu não matar Syaoran Li, novamente, você sorrirá! Novamente, eu vou suportar minhas mágoas enquanto você vive sua vida em plena tranqüilidade!".

                Sakura não estava mais tão calma. Uma veia pequena pulsava em seu pescoço em ritmo acelerado e os lábios estavam comprimidos em uma linha fina. Ela deu um passo para trás, um pouco assustada, mas manteve-se firme, sem fugir, sem gritar. Os lábios rosados abriram-se, e a voz melodiosa e um tanto triste respondeu.

"Não penses que eu gostava de toda essa situação, Touya Kinomoto. Sim, eu adorava minha vida de aventuras. Ser reconhecida, ser uma mulher que não precisasse de um homem. Muito pelo contrário, um homem precisava de mim. E absolutamente nada me deixava mais orgulhosa do que ser independente. Mas eu sei que... eu sei que eu era amada por ser um objeto em uso. Você é uma pessoa transparente, jamais precisou esconder nada. Eu vivia escondida nas sombras", ela deu um leve gemido, seguido por um triste sorriso. "Eu nem sempre tive tudo o que queria, Touya. Eu sentia inveja de você, de sua paixão por lutar e da sua maneira de resolver tudo sem nem ao menos se irritar. De sua liberdade, principalmente, de poder caminhar de cabeça erguida e de espada na cintura. Sentia ciúmes de seu casamento, também, pois ele era perfeito, era um modelo de amor e união. Um amor que eu sabia que não iria conhecer, se fosse me casar com Yukito. Quanto a Eriol, pelo menos por isso, não me culpe. Ele sofre de amor, tanto quanto eu ou você. Ele chorou a perda de Tomoyo, ele gritou de ciúmes quando soube que ela estava grávida, de um filho que ele achava-se ter o direito de ser o pai. Devo muito a você, pois apesar de eu ser uma bastarda, você me acolheu em sua casa, me deu carinho, meu deu o amor de um irmão do mesmo sangue. Você não imagina os motivos por eu querer evitar a morte de Syaoran. E nem eu tenho o direito de revelar nada para você. Só peço que se for lutar, não lute com ódio. Essa sentimento acabará por te cegar", ela fez novamente uma pausa, e depois, soltou um suspirou magoado. "Perdoe-me por lhe fazer infeliz, não era minha intenção. Eu sempre quis ser como você. E pensei que se me notassem, eu poderia chegar aos seus pés. Mas não posso, Touya. Você é o homem que eu mais admiro, depois de nosso pai. Aceita minhas desculpas?".

                Ele avaliou todas aquelas palavras, as comparando com as suas. Será que os dois não eram vítimas de mesma situação injusta? Sakura sempre sonhara em ser como ele, e ele como ela. Mas nada disso poderia ser verdade, pois eles eram seres diferentes, em corpo e em alma, cada um com suas próprias qualidades e defeitos. Talvez, no fim, fosse melhor esquecer. Mágoas gerariam mais mágoas. E se os dois sofriam em prol a todas conseqüências dessa guerra, não deveriam se unir para suportar junto tanta dor?

"Não aceito...", ele, com a mão, a puxou de encontro a peito, admirando-se por ela não chorar em um momento que ele mesmo queria expelir suas tristezas. Era isso que admirava nela. A força que ele julgava nunca ter. "Não posso aceitar suas desculpas. Eu e você, minha irmã, devemos apenas nos amar. Não adiantará nada relembrar do passado. O que mais nos importa agora, e viver para dar alegria a aqueles que já foram".

                Ele começou a caminhar por entre o corredor, lutando, protegendo Sakura, que em seu encalço, assistia a tudo com os olhos opacos, a pele sem cor. Ele sentiu novamente a pontada do remorso, mas não permitiria que aquele chinês destruísse mais vidas. Voltou-se para a irmã e lhe deu a mão. Ela, com um sorriso fraco, a pegou e juntos seguiram. 

                Touya sabia o quanto aquilo seria difícil para os dois. Além de Syaoran Li ser o capitão e provavelmente o mais forte dos guerreiros, ele também sabia que o coração da irmã estava despedaçado.  Ele sabia que a cada passo que davam, pedaços dele e de sua irmã jaziam no chão. Estavam morrendo por dentro. No fim daquela batalha, restariam corpo, com terríveis recordações. 

                Prometeu a si mesmo e a alma de Tomoyo, que certamente olhava por eles, que não permitiria que ninguém mais morresse nas mãos dos chineses. Tinha que acabar com aquilo.  O mais rápido possível.

                O viu em meio há um amontoado de soldados japoneses, dos quais ele se destacava habilmente. Os cabelos fartos e o físico avantajado, os movimentos quase hipnóticos da espada. Os olhos dourados brilhavam como ouro. No exato momento em que ele o olhou, Sakura soltou o irmão e posicionou-se atrás dele, tremendo e respirando com dificuldade. Syaoran Li caminhou na direção deles, e os outros soldados, notando a batalha que estava para acontecer, pararam de atacar, fitaram os combatentes e afastaram-se, formando uma roda em torno deles. O chinês deu um sorriso irônico e apontou a espada para ele.

"O que está escondendo atrás de você, Touya Kinomoto?", ele perguntou, sarcasticamente. "O seu comandante?".

                Ele não respondeu, pois não deu tempo. Sua irmã saiu detrás dele, a postura orgulhosa, de uma mulher vencedora. Touya notou o capitão arregalar os olhos, a espada estremecer levemente na mão dele. 

"Sakura?", ele murmurou fracamente, por um segundo, perdendo a postura forte e assumindo a de um homem rendido. Pior... A de um homem apaixonado.

                Touya notou a troca de olhares intensos e finalmente percebeu o que ocorria em seu solo. Sua irmã e aquele homem estavam enamorados. O capitão deu um passo para frente, ofegante. Sakura, por sua vez, deu um passo para trás, tão trêmula como o tal Li. O moreno se sentiu excluído, e percebeu o que aconteceria se o matasse. Sakura iria enterrar-se novamente em um mundo dela. Mas antes de tomar qualquer decisão, o capitão chinês levantou a cabeça e riu, mas não com a mesma ironia.

"Não precisava ter tanto trabalho, Sakura", ele zombou, uma ponta de rancor na voz. "E não precisava mandar seu irmão se livrar de mim, quando você mesma pode fazê-lo".

                Todos os olhares recaíram sobre Sakura, que nem ao menos estremeceu. Simplesmente, com a mão delicada, retirou uma pequena espada, que estava escondida no manto pesado do quimono. Syaoran entreabriu os lábios, espantado. Touya admirou novamente a confiança de sua irmã.

"Ah, Syaoran Li...", ela sorriu. "Isso é um desafio?".

"Não...", ele sorriu também. "É um convite".

                Não iria permitir. A luta era entre ele e aquele chinês arrogante. Era uma questão de vingar a morte de seu pai, de sua mulher e de seu filho. E depois, jamais se perdoaria se perdesse Sakura novamente. Ficara tempo demais sem ela para permitir-se tal coisa.

"Saía da minha frente, Sakura", ele ordenou, a voz enérgica, e ela o encarou, zangada.

"Essa luta é minha, Touya".

"Não, não é", ele fitou Syaoran Li. "Está com medo de mim, por isso convidou minha irmã para batalhar?".

                Notou que Li se incomodara com a provocação e sorriu, satisfeito. O capitão ergueu a espada para um soldado alto, e disse, altivo. "Kio! Cuide de Sakura".

                O soldado magrelo caminhou até Sakura, e Touya tentou impedir, não entendendo o porque da ordem do homem. Aliás, todos os outros soldados estavam confusos com relação ao o que acontecia. Mas Sakura foi mais rápida e segurou seu braço, sorrindo docemente.

"Kio é meu amigo. Acalme-se. O que eu lhe disse sobre lutar com ódio?".

                Aliviou-se ao ver a irmã afastar-se um pouco, seguida pelo soldado. Depois, fitou o seu inimigo e lhe sorriu, em um convite.

"Lhe dou a honra de começar, chinês".

                Syaoran foi até ele numa rapidez impressionante. Erguendo a espada, que lhe parecia muito resistente, ele deu a primeira investida. E Touya sentiu a força do adversário, mas não se amedrontou. Bloqueou todos os ataques do chinês até que o capitão parasse, ofegante, mas ainda sim, com seu ar arrogante e superior.

"Está cansado, capitão? E olha que ainda preferia lutar com uma mulher", o comentário novamente provocou o inimigo, e Touya sorriu, mórbido. "Cada corte que levar de minha espada será pelo sofrimento que levou a minha família. Seus malditos soldados mataram minha esposa e meu filho. E você desonrou minha irmã. Eu o odeio, e você morrerá, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça".

                Correu até ele e feriu o braço esquerdo do inimigo, reparando que ele ficara distraído diante de suas fortes palavras. Mas o homem rapidamente se recuperou, o atacando com violência e com ódio. E Touya entendeu porque. Syaoran Li se sentia culpado. A cada olhar que ele relançava a Sakura, ganhava um corte ou outro ferimento. Mas ele ainda não recebera nenhuma investida forte o suficiente para lhe ferir. 

"Eu vou matar você por desonrar e ainda não amar minha irmã", ele disse, sem pensar nas palavras.

                Não soube como, mas de repente, a espada entrara no ombro de Syaoran, o ferindo profundamente. Ele caiu de joelhos, tocando o ferimento e não encarando Touya, mas sim a figura que se movia até eles. Touya largou a espada no chão, e fitou todos os soldados, que os encaravam, espantados. Numa voz firme e forte, anunciou.

"O Japão venceu!".

                Gritos explodiram e ecoaram por toda à parte. Os soldados inimigos corriam e fugiam, enquanto os japoneses comemoravam, empenhavam suas espadas, aplaudindo Touya. Mas o castanho do filho de Fujitaka estava em Sakura, que ajoelhada, olhava para Syaoran, as lágrimas desesperadas escorrendo por seu rosto. O homem também estava de joelhos, a encarando, comprimindo os lábios, reprimindo a dor. De repente, ele tombou no chão e Sakura se jogou sobre ele, chorando.

"Não morras, Syaoran", ela acariciava os cabelos dele, sussurrando as palavras. "Não o mate, Touya", ela disse, o olhando. 

"Cale-se, Sakura", ele disse, comovido com a cena. Sabia o que esperavam dele. Por isso mesmo com a mão, chamou dois soldados. Falou para eles. "Cuidem desse homem e o levem para uma cela. Daqui a alguns dias, ele será enforcado".

                O corpo imóvel foi retirado, enquanto Sakura o encarava com pavor, os olhos avermelhados. Touya sentou-se ao lado dela e a trouxe para o colo, acariciando seus cabelos ruivos.

"Acabou, meu anjo", ele disse, suas próprias lágrimas caindo em seu rosto. "Finalmente acabou".

                Ela ergueu o delicado e disse, num som triste, machucado.

"Talvez para você, Touya... Mas para mim, meu sofrimento está apenas no começo"...

**Oi!!!!!**

Há quanto tempo! 

Eu estava mesmo atrasada. Com tantas idéias e pouco tempo, eu não pude atualizar mais cedo, mas prometo tentar... eu disse tentar... não atrasar mais assim, td bem?

Eu estou muito feliz, pois estou chegando aos seus 100 reviews... Será? Espero que me ajudem, pois é uma vitória ver tanta gente lendo meu texto! ( A música é de **Marisa Monte, O Que Me Importa**)

Bem, vamos aos agradecimentos.

**Nina-KinomotoLi: **Obrigada pelos elogios... e me desculpe por estragar sua viagem... ^__________^ Não era minha intenção. Bjs

**Hime: **Eu sei que ele é cabeçudo, mas nós o perdoamos, né? Bom, quanto aos erros, eu vou tentar corrigir. Bjs

**Letícia: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado do meu texto. Sei que foi uma grande surpresa ter matado a Tomoyo, mas como você mesma disse, eu queria fazer algo diferente. Espero que continue a ler. Bjs

**Serenite: **Que pena que você não gostou de eu ter matado a Tomoyo. Mas eu havia dito que faria uma grande mudança. Espero que continue a ler. Bjs

**Nathy-Chan: **Você chorou muito? Não imagina eu, escrevendo o Fic, escutando My Immortal do Evanescence... Nunca chorei tanto também... Que bom que gostou do cap. Bjs

**Warina-Kinomoto: **Que bom que gostou da história. Bjs

**Yoruki Mizunotsuki: **Nossa... Eu, malvada? Eh... mas eu queria mudar alguma coisa, e isso me pareceu o mais natural... Bom, o importante eh que você gostou. Espero que continue a ler.

**Miaka Hiiragizawa: **Vou dar uma olhadinha no meu estoque para ver se tem um Pc novo pra vc, tá, Miaka? Qualquer coisa, eu t ligo... Brincadeira... Bom, Bjs.

**Anna Li Konomoto: **Que bom que você se emocionou, Anna! Essa era a intenção. E não agradeça... O prazer eh meu de escrever essa história que eu amo de paixão.

**Pattyfeliz: **Minha fic não está perfeita não, mas acredito que se você gostou, ela deve estar no mínimo, boa de ler. Espero que continue a ver,

**LiLiSan: **Oi!!! Bom, q legal vc ter gostado, mas não fique triste não. Muita coisa ainda vai rolar nessa história. Quando ao seu fic, eu vou dar uma passadinha lá pra ver, e deixar meu review, td bem?

**Suu-Chan: **Você não é a primeira pessoa a me chamar de má, mas não tem importância... O importante de verdade é que você gostou. Bjs


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

                        Meiling acordou de seu delicioso cochilo lentamente. Apesar de sua imensa preocupação com o irmão, ela rezara vários mantras e adormecera, para relaxar. Mas antes de cair no sono, a chinesa pensara em muitos assuntos.

                        Primeiramente, refletira em seu irmão. Nesses muitos dias de convivência, aprendera que Syaoran não era aquele conquistador nato, nem aquele homem arrogante e pretensioso. Todos, naqueles dias, estiveram expostos as mais diversas emoções e Meiling sabia que Syaoran não agira como era esperado. No fim de tudo, ele estava apaixonado. E ela também.

                        Lembrar-se de Nui lhe trouxe um sorriso tímido aos lábios. Conversara com ele, ontem, um pouco depois dos soldados irem para a guerra, e fizeram mil planos. Em seu íntimo, sabia que metade de seus sonhos não poderiam se concretizar. Era quase impossível que seu pai, general supremo das forças armadas da China, permitisse sua união com um soldado raso. E se Syaoran voltasse daquela rebelião, ele mesmo iria fazer com que aquele casamento se tornasse uma possibilidade muito distante. Mas ela sabia que não deveria desistir. 

                        O que mais temia, na verdade, era que seu irmão não sobrevivesse e que fossem obrigados a partir do Japão com a vergonha da derrota. Já havia muitas horas que a guerra havia começado, e nenhum soldado retornara com notícias. Angustiada, ela tratou de dispersar maus pensamentos e levantou-se da cama.

                        Caminhou em direção ao salão principal. Os soldados que lá se encontravam prestaram reverência, e ela respondeu com um leve aceno da cabeça. Discretamente, esgueirou-se até as escadas que davam acesso as masmorras, notando, para seu completo alívio, que o soldado que sempre tomara conta da prisão não estava mais lá. Certamente, se encontrava batalhando na guerra. Desceu as escadas silenciosamente e entrou no cômodo mal iluminado.

                        Nui estava olhando para a janela, os pensamentos pareciam muitos distantes. Estava com a barba para fazer e muito magro. Mas na verdade, ela também havia se alimentado muito mal na última semana. Ordem especial para que somente os soldados que fossem para a guerra comessem e se fortalecessem. Depois de alguns instantes a observá-lo, ele virou a cabeça em sua direção e sorriu.

"Meiling?", ele a chamou, e ela se aproximou, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

"Como tem passado, Nui?", ela perguntou, docemente, e ele fez um gesto vago para uma pequena vasilha jogada no chão.

"A água e a pão... Nunca me senti tão desnutrido", ele a encarou, tocou as olheiras que jaziam em sua face, e ela enrubesceu levemente. "Parece não ter se alimentado muito bem também".

"Ordens de meu irmão", ela suspirou ao lembrar-se de Syaoran. "Mas não importa. De qualquer maneira, não estou com fome".

"Mas deveria se alimentar", ele disse, em tom paternal. Ela levantou-se e colocou as duas mãos na cintura, irritada.

"Você não é meu pai, Nui!", ela bateu o pé no chão, ao notar que os lábios dele estavam curvados em um sorriso. "E não zombe de mim! Estou de péssimo humor para agüentar esse ar de deboche".

                        Observou ele se levantar também e aproximar-se. Toda a sua postura desapareceu diante do estranho fascínio que o soldado despertava nela. "Não estou zombando de você, minha senhorita. Apenas aprecio o rubor de suas faces irritadas".

"Ora!", ela esmurrou de leve o peito dele, mesmo sabendo que não teria efeito algum nele. "Pare com isso, Nui!".

"Parar com o que?", ele tocou a face ruborizada e lentamente moveu a mão até alcançar uma madeixa dos cabelos negros. "Com isso?", a abraçou pela cintura, aproximando os rostos.

                        Meiling perdeu-se na cor tão incomum dos olhos do soldado Nui. Eram acinzentados, mas havia um brilho prateado por trás daqueles orbes misteriosos. Inconscientemente, levou a mão pequena até o rosto másculo, o observando ficar tenso e sem entender o porque.  

"Não brinque comigo, Meiling", ele ameaçou, com a voz rouca.

                        A chinesa não se importou com a ameaça contida naquele som tão profundo. Ergueu-se na ponta dos pés delicados e tocou seus lábios com os deles, percebendo que as mãos que a seguravam a apertaram mais, cingindo sua cintura com força. Em um movimento rápido, ele a abraçou fortemente e tomou o controle da carícia, forçando seus lábios a se abrirem.

                        O doce toque tornou desesperado. A proximidade não era suficiente, e cada vez que Meiling se movia para procurar mais alívio para o repentino calor no ventre, os lábios sobre sua boca moviam-se com mais força e a língua dançava com a sua em um ritmo cada vez mais escaldante. Com as mãos, enlaçou a nuca dele e o ouviu gemer baixinho, um som puramente torturado. Interrompeu a carícia e deparou-se com os olhos gélidos a encararem, curiosos.

"Não vou lhe fazer mal", ele sorriu, passando o dedo áspero pela bochecha alva. "Eu a amo".

                        Meiling viu-se numa única alternativa. Talvez, depois daquilo, não houvesse mais nada. Mesmo sendo vencedores ou não daquela maldita batalha, um futuro ao lado de Nui era impossível e improvável. Ela mesma já aceitava a realidade, embora a lamentasse a cada vez que lembrava da situação. Encarou Nui e sorriu, um sorriso que convidava.

"Me faça sua, Nui".

                        Os olhos de Nui escureceram de desejo, mas a ação foi contrária. Ele negou firmemente com vários movimentos da cabeça e a afastou, como se tivesse sido esbofeteado. 

"Volte para a sua cama e durma, Meiling", ele suspirou pesadamente. "Não sabe o que está me pedindo, por isso não devo nem responder a sua pergunta infantil".

"Me acha ignorante, não é?", ela também se afastou, nervosa e irritada novamente com o tom contido na voz do soldado. "Acha que não sei o que quero? Você é o estúpido dessa vez, Nui! Só quero o que os seus beijos me prometem! É pedir demais?".

"Sim, é. Não haverá volta e não estou disposto a ser o responsável por sua vergonha", ele disse, tranqüilo. 

"Ah, é assim? Pois bem, será como você deseja! Só fico a pensar, Nui, se você me deseja tanto assim... Seus atos são contraditórios a suas palavras", virou-se para sair do aposento, nervosa com a humilhação que passara. Ela oferecera seu bem mais precioso, mas ele recusara como se fosse algo vergonhoso. Quando já estava próxima as escadas, murmurou. "Não me ama como eu pensei".

                        Não soube como  aconteceu, só se deu conta quando já estava entre dois braços fortes, os lábios sobre os seus novamente, pedindo perdão, implorando desculpas... Ela novamente se entregou ao momento, e voltaram a carícia maravilhosa... 

"Tem certeza, Meiling?", ele baixou os lábios e beijou o pescoço esguio, espalhando fagulhas de desejo por todo o corpo feminino. "Não haverá volta para o que estamos prestes a fazer".

"Eu tenho certeza do que estou preste a fazer e se me arrepender um dia, será porque passaremos o resto de nossas vidas lembrando do que houve... Sem jamais podermos repetir". 

                        A chinesa não se importou com a gravidade de suas futuras ações. O amava e sabia que era isso o que queria desde de a primeira vez que o vira. Sentiu as mãos carinhosas passarem até sua cintura, procurando seu obi. Fechou seus olhos e...

"SOLDADOS!".

                        O casal se separou abruptamente. Nui soltou a chinesa e foi até a janela. Meiling escutou um suspiro triste e resignado. Os olhos prateados se voltaram para ela, e o coração sofreu uma terrível pressão. As lágrimas, sem permissão, inundaram sua face. Por algum motivo, ela imaginou do que se tratava.

"Temos que partir", a voz ruidosa de Nui se fez sobre seus pensamentos, e ela o encarou, a expressão confusa.

"Por que?", bem no fundo, ela já sabia a resposta.

"O Japão venceu".

                        Por alguns minutos pensou no que teria acontecido com seu irmão, mas o braço de Nui circundou sua cintura e ela foi levantada do chão. Só teve tempo de realmente pensar ao ver que estava no salão principal, junto a homens feridos e muitos soldados conhecidos seus mortos. Tapou a boca com a mão, pasma diante daquela situação. O que fazer? Era uma garota em meio há uma guerra...

"Nui... Se ficarmos, eles iram nos procurar", ela olhou para o amado, e ele a encarou por alguns segundos, espantado.

"Como sugere que façamos isso?".

                        Meiling jamais entendera nada sobre guerras. Apesar de sua família ser composta basicamente de militares, ela não se interessava por esses assuntos e acreditava fielmente que a solução de todos os problemas era com o diálogo civilizado. Pela primeira vez na vida, se encontrava em uma situação que não podia contar com a ajuda de nenhum parente. Nui estava ali, mas ele não era seu irmão. Raciocinou por alguns segundos e depois respirou fundo, ciente dos olhares preocupados que caiam sobre ela. 

"Não temos cavalos suficientes, portanto, em cada cavalo, levaremos três soldados. Os mais feridos, não podemos salvar. Deixem que eles morram em paz aqui, nesse Dojo. Vamos até o porto e roubaremos um navio. Partiremos para a China, para avisar meu pai da situação".

                        Todos ficaram em silêncio. Nui aproximou-se e sorriu, não com alegria, mas sim com orgulho de seu raciocínio rápido. Meiling sentiu-se grandiosa. Até que um soldado tímido foi até ela e perguntou.

"E o nosso capitão? Ele foi preso e será executado".

                        A chinesa refletiu por muito tempo. Todos os soldados prenderam a respiração, inclusive Nui, aguardando as palavras de Meiling. Num suspiro cansado e frustrado, ela voltou os olhos rubi em direção a janela, como se lá pudesse encontrar as respostas que tanto procurava. Caminhou lentamente até lá, e fitou o céu. Até que sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Nui sorria.

"Eu sei o quanto é difícil para você, Meiling, tomar essa decisão. Mas deve pensar que os soldados esperam voltar para a casa e para suas famílias. Eu admiro muito o capitão Li e sei que ele se sacrificaria se isto fosse ajudar os outros combatentes".

                        Meiling digeriu todas as palavras, e no fim de sua reflexão, ela virou-se para todos os homens, que ansiosos, começaram a se amontoar. 

"Mantenho minhas palavras. Dividam os cavalos. E vamos partir daqui".

                        Não demorou muito a todos entenderem sua mensagem. Logo, todos os soldados corriam, salvavam os mais pequenos pertences e tentavam cuidar de seus muitos ferimentos. Meiling subiu as escadarias e foi até seu quarto.

                        Assim que entrou, não pode evitar as lágrimas. Era como se visse seu irmão, sentado no canto mais escuro, como sempre, a divagar sobre a vida, com os lábios contraídos, a testa franzida. Mas sempre que ele a via, esboçava um sorriso. Como se visse Sakura contar sobre suas vida, tão fascinante, enquanto limpava suas armas. E ela, entre todos eles, sorria. Apesar da guerra, jamais esqueceria o que passara no Japão. Andou até a janela e vislumbrou o pequeno jardim, onde ela e Nui haviam se beijado pela primeira vez. Limpou, com a ponta dos dedos, o choro insistente, tentando abrir um sorriso. Lembranças eram maravilhosas, mas ela não poderia viver delas para todo o sempre. 

                        Foi até o pequeno armário de madeira bruta, tirando de lá os 3 quimonos que trouxera em uma bolsa, junto a seus brincos. Percebeu um brilho dourado no fundo da peça, e curiosa, foi ver o que era. Sorriu com gosto ao ver o objeto. Era uma Shaken de Sakura, aquelas belas estrelinhas que a japonesa tinha orgulho de deixar brilhantes. Pôs o objeto na bolsa e sorriu novamente. Seria uma recordação dos bons tempos em que haviam estado juntas.

"Vamos, Meiling, montará comigo".

                        A voz grossa de Nui lhe despertou dos pensamentos. Sorriu para ele, caminhando sem vacilar e se dando conta de que não perderia nada. Conhecera um novo mundo. E nesse mundo ela iria sempre buscar suas forças.

                        Do lado de fora, os cavalos já estavam selados. O corcel malhado de Nui a esperava. Deu uma última olhada nas paredes velhas do Dojo que lhe servira de morada, antes de aceitar a mão que Nui oferecia. Piscou os olhos, como se fosse para guardar aquela lembrança, e depois de acomodou na frente do soldado. Todos os soldados começaram a cavalgar, mas para a chinesa, cada passo do cavalo se tornava mais lento, mas cansativo, apesar da alta velocidade em que corriam. As sensações eram muitas: Raiva, Saudade, Conforto. Tudo em seu pequeno coração, que se sentia pesado. Imaginou o amanhã, mas bem sabia que não havia o que fantasiar. Sempre fora muito difícil para ela não saber o que aconteceria. E agora que tinha o beneficio da dúvida, o melhor era esquecer o mundo.

                        Quanto a Syaoran, ela não tinha um mau pressentimento. No fundo, uma voz lhe dizia que ele ainda iria ser feliz. E que com ele, ela não deveria se preocupar.

**

            Takawi sorriu, enquanto caminhava até a mansão Kinomoto. Não sabia o que esperar de lá e nem o que não esperar. A guerra lhe parecera muito distante, enquanto aguardava em segurança em um alojamento.

                        Quando vira a primeira flecha atravessar o céu, estava no escritório, com Touya. O jovem rapaz correu em direção ao arsenal de espadas, e ele alegara que iria buscar reforços. Mas na verdade, não fizera nada disso. Fugira para o alojamento o mais rápido possível. Não acreditava que alguém houvesse sentido sua falta. Com toda aquela confusão, era impossível notarem sua ausência. 

                        Não que não confiasse em suas habilidades, confiava sim. Mas não podia correr riscos. Lutara muito para estar no lugar de Fujitaka Kinomoto para deixar que uma guerra qualquer acabasse com todos os seus sonhos. Morrer era um verbo que não existia em seu vocabulário naquele momento. Precisava persistir, por sua família. 

                        Visualizou os escombros que um dia foram a fortaleza da afortunada família Kinomoto. Takawi temia que Tomoyo estivesse ferida, mas sabia que Touya iria proteger ela, nem que sacrificasse a própria vida para isso. Confiava no amor que ele sentia por ela. Mas estava contente em ver que poderia reerguer tudo novamente. Por conta própria. Sem a ajuda de ninguém. 

                        Abriu o portão parcialmente destruído e rapidamente viu um grupo de pessoas vestidas de branco. 'Alguém da família morreu', foi o seu primeiro pensamento. Aproximou-se ainda mais e aguardou que os primeiros sacerdotes passassem. 

                        Notou Touya como o primeiro familiar. Ele estava com o olhar vazio, fitando algum ponto do horizonte, menos o corpo. Procurou Tomoyo ao lado dele, mas nada viu. Um aperto tomou conta de seu coração. Onde estaria sua pequena magnólia? Não era um pai presente, raramente podia passar alguns momentos com ela, mas realmente a amava e fizera tudo isso para ver ela subir na vida. Ela sempre fora e seria o motivo de todo os seus planos. Depois, Eriol e Kaho estavam lado a lado, cada um com reações diferentes e bem próprias de suas personalidades. A bela viúva não parecia muito incomodada, trajando a mais fina seda e altiva, rezando o mantra com tanta classe que parecia estar suspirando. Já o inglês fitava o corpo envolto em palha sem piscar, as mãos contorcendo o mantra que ele rezava. Foi naquele momento que enxergou o que acontecera ali.

"Sr. Daidouji?", a voz fina e triste de Sakura o chamou, e ele deparou-se com um par de olhos verdes o fitarem, entre surpresos e frustrados. 

"O que aconteceu?".

"Não soube, meu senhor?", Yukito estava do lado da jovem, segurando sua mão pequena. "Eu sinto lhe informar que sua filha faleceu".

                        Não se deu ao luxo de perguntar como ou porque. Foi esbarrando em todos e chegou junto ao corpo coberto por palha. Apenas uma parte da mão estava exposta, e ele reconheceu na claridade da pele que era sua filha. Fechou os olhos por um momento, mas permitiu-se seguir a passeata, em silencio, recordando de muitos anos atrás:

"Eu acredito que ela será uma menina", Sonomi havia dito, um dia antes do parto. 

"Por que diz isso, meu amor? Não te agrada a idéia de ter um garoto?", Takawi perguntou, acariciando o ventre avantajado da esposa, que mesmo grávida, não perdera aquele brilho e a beleza incomum. 

"Ora, não diga isso, querido! Eu jamais me importei com o sexo de meu bebê. O que me importa é que ele nasça saudável. E que eu viva o suficiente para ver ele crescer e formar sua própria família. Mas digo que será uma menina porque o bebê não se mexe muito".

"Como gostaria que ela se chamasse?".

"Eu não sei lhe dizer. Eu pensei em muitos nomes, mas decidi que o melhor será esperar para ver os olhos do bebê. Eles vão nos ajudar a escolher o nome de nossa menininha".

"Espero que ela tenha seus olhos, minha querida", Takawi acariciou o rosto perfeito, e Sonomi sorriu.

"E os seus cabelos, meu marido. Negros como as asas de um corvo".

"Jamais faltara nada para ela, eu juro", Takawi fitou o ventre da esposa com admiração e com determinação. 

"Quero que a ame muito, meu amor. Que se eu partir mais cedo, ela será bem cuidada e bem amada por todos".

"Ela será, Sonomi...".

                        Sem poder se conter, as lágrimas surgiram. Naquela época, imaginava apenas o futuro, que lhe sorria, gentil, a sua frente. Mas perdera as duas mulheres que mais amara em sua vida. Sonomi morrera sem ter a satisfação de ver Tomoyo crescer, virar mocinha e depois uma bela mulher. E sua filha também não pudera ter a sensação de carregar os filhos no colo. Era frustrante. Lutara muito para que a família Daidouji pudesse ser feliz. Mas no fim, falhara miseravelmente.

                        Sem nenhuma palavra, assistiu as chamas que envolviam o corpo da filha. O fogo chegava aos céus, e ele imaginou a alma de Tomoyo, sempre pura e sem maldade, voando junto a aquela fumaça. Aquele pensamento o fez sorrir. Onde quer que a filha estivesse, estaria melhor. Lembrou-se novamente de quando a pequena falou sua primeira palavra. 

"Sr. Daidouji", a ama, uma mulher muito gentil e paciente, o chamou, assim que ele chegou do trabalho. "Venha ver".

                        Takawi andou pelos corredores até ver sua pequena Tomoyo. Com duas tranças negras que iam até os ombros e com os olhos violetas brilhando, ela parecia uma boneca. Corria para lá e para cá, atrás de uma pequena borboleta. Mas quando viu que o pai havia chegado, soltou um riso de pura satisfação, e correu com os pequenos braços abertos, na direção dele.

"Como vai minha magnólia?".

"P...pa...pai..?", ela disse, numa voz doce e inocente.

                        Naquele momento, Takawi sentiu a presença de Sonomi ao seu lado. Ao ver a pequena repetir a palavra sem cessar, ele sorriu, emocionado. Sempre imaginara que nesse momento, sua bela esposa estaria do seu lado, segurando a pequena no colo, deixando que ela brincasse com os longos cabelos castanhos. Mas não. Mesmo assim, não desmanchou o sorriso. Pelo resto da noite, ajudou a pequena Tomoyo a treinar a palavra "Papai".

                        Viu as cinzas serem guardadas em um pequeno pote, e se aproximou de Touya, que mesmo sem chorar, não escondia a tristeza de sua face.

"O que realmente aconteceu?".

                        O rapaz não respondeu de imediato. Disse apenas, devagar, como se tentasse gravar as próprias palavras. "Ela sempre foi um anjo para mim, Sr. Daidouji. Nunca imaginei que ela fosse se juntar a eles mais cedo do que eu. Gostava de fantasiar que quando envelhecêssemos, iríamos andar juntos pelas pontes, observar o pôr-do-sol abraçados. Mas não. Esta maldita guerra a tirou de mim".

"O que aconteceu, Touya", ele repetiu, emocionado com a devoção que as palavras do genro. 

"Ela quis escapar... Mas o maldito chinês era mais forte... Ele a matou com um golpe da espada".

"Não havia ninguém para protegê-la?".

"Eriol estava lá, mas...".

"Eu irei falar com ele".

"Antes, meu sogro, olhe nos olhos do inglês e depois veja se vale a pena culpá-lo".

                        Os olhos de Eriol tinham a cor do céu da meia noite. Profundos e muito límpidos, parecendo um espelho. Quando se aproximou, Takawi notou que Eriol segurava um ramo de magnólia com a mão. Ele beijava cada pequena pétala, e as atirava ao vento, as lágrimas mornas rolando sem medo pela face masculina. Ele parecia derrotado. Takawi aproximou-se dele e tocou seu ombro.

"Eriol?".

"Sim?", a voz foi um murmúrio rouco.

"Você amava minha filha?".

                        O inglês fitou o céu, mas por fim, encarou os olhos de Takawi, com toda a sinceridade que tinha em seu coração. "Mais o que a minha própria vida, meu senhor. Quando éramos jovens, nos apaixonamos... Mas eu bem sabia que o senhor jamais permitiria tal casamento".

                        O japonês lembrou-se de quantas vezes vira a filha fitar o inglês, os olhos sonhadores e marejados. Se pudesse voltar ao tempo, faria tudo diferente. Sua pequena iria se casar com aquele inglês, viver uma verdadeira vida de casada com um homem que a amasse e que ela amasse também. 

                        Agora, não tinha mais porque lutar... A não ser por si mesmo. Tinha que honrar seu nome, mesmo que não pudesse dar linhagem a sua família. Jamais poderia se casar, com os fantasmas das duas mulheres queridas a perseguirem seus sonhos. Mas sozinho, poderia pensar em tudo o que faria para que a família Kinomoto vivesse seus mesmos dramas e sofresse tanto quanto ele estava a sofrer. 

**

                        Era um local escuro e acabado. Estava preso há três dias e já começava a sentir falta do oxigênio. Para passar o tempo, já contara cada tijolo das paredes velhas e empoeiradas. Cada nuvem que passara pelas grades de sua minúscula janela. Syaoran virou a cabeça e fitou o velho que contava os ladrilhos do chão, animado com a brincadeira que inventara. Muing Niou era um oficial coreano que por ter sido oficial da guerra, estava fadado a morrer ali. Exatamente como ele. Só que a sua morte seria mais rápida. 

"Muing", ele o chamou, vendo o velho abrir um sorriso desdentado a menção do seu nome. "O senhor tinha família?".

"Um filho", ele sorriu. "Ele já é um homem hoje, mas na época que eu o deixei, ele era de colo. Como minha mulher faleceu dias depois do parto, ele vivia com amas".

"Sente falta?".

"Que pergunta! É lógico que sinto falta. Mas já me conformei com minha prisão, há muitos anos".

"Ah...", Syaoran suspirou, olhando para as grades. Insconcientimente, seus pensamentos se voltaram para a mulher que povoara seus sonhos nas últimas noites. Sakura estava se tornando uma visão tão constante que ele temia enlouquecer.

"Pensando em alguma mulher, filho? Conheço esse olhar".

"Sim".

"Quem é?", o velho curioso se aproximou.

"Sakura Kinomoto".

"Kinomoto? Ela por acaso é filha de Fujitaka Kinomoto?", o outro se espantou.

"Ela mesma".

"Você é um homem louco?!".

"Devo ser".

**É Só Me Recompor **

**Mas Eu Não Sei Quem Sou**

**Me Falta Um Pedaço Teu**

Os olhos dourados de Syaoran voltaram-se para o céu, novamente. Depois de tudo, estavam separados novamente. Devia confessar que ao vê-la, criara um pouco de esperança que ainda tudo desse certo. Mas fora muito tolo em acreditar nos próprios sonhos, em que vivia pleno de felicidade com a japonesa. Sakura não deveria nem se lembrar de que ele estava preso. Que ele estava sofrendo por causa dela. Em seus mais desesperadores momentos, ele chegava a esquecer quem era, apenas para se lembrar dela em seus braços. Até as discussões se tornavam boas lembranças para passar o tempo. Mas nada era igual à sensação de poder finalmente, depois de tanto tempo ter abraçado aquele corpo. Ter sentido ela implorar por mais dele. 

                        Dias naquela bendita cela não eram comparados as semanas de liberdade em que gastara lembrando dela.

**Preciso Me Achar**

**Mas Em Qualquer Lugar Estou**

**Voando Sem Direção Eu Vou**

"Você a ama muito?", foi à pergunta distante do velho.

"A amo e me acho fraco por admitir tal sentimento...".

"É, meu caro amigo... As mulheres são nosso motivo de viver".

                        Syaoran concordou com um breve aceno na cabeça. O que mais queria era frear as recordações. Mas estava sem rumo. Sempre fora controlado, sempre tivera tudo em suas mãos, na hora em que precisava. O que mais queria, no entanto, fugia dele com a mesma rapidez com que viera. Sakura aparecia em seus sonhos, e ele apreciava tais momentos. Era isso que odiava. Sua fraqueza. À vontade de quebrar aqueles tijolos com as mãos para poder seqüestrar Sakura, levá-la embora do Japão e a amar como um homem ama uma mulher. Mas ainda existia o rancor. Ao lembrar que ela podia estar casada, o sangue lhe subia as veias. Ele não suportaria mais mentiras.

**Morcego Sem Radar**

**Voando A Procurar**

**Quem Sabe Um Indício Teu**

"Ela o ama?".

                        Gostaria de ter a resposta na ponta da língua. De poder exclamar para os 7 ventos que ela sentia as mesmas miríades de sentimentos que assolavam se coração. Mas não podia, pois não tinha certeza de nada. Estava completamente alheio as emoções daquela bela garota. Perdido, desnorteado... Palavras que vaziam jus ao que sentia dentro dele.

"Não sei, meu senhor...".

                        Fez-se um silencio perturbador... Era possível escutar os próprios pensamentos. E os seus imploravam por respostas... Mas aonde encontrar as questões de suas dúvidas?

**Queimando Toda Fé**

**Seja O Que Deus Quiser Eu Sei**

**Que Amargo É O Mundo Sem Você **

Sua vida parecia realmente só começar a fazer sentido quando ela entrara. Seu sorriso. A luz dos olhos verdes. A maneira como ela resolvia a vida e os problemas. Sua coragem, sua força. Idolatrava tudo nela. Até os defeitos. Pois eram eles que a faziam humana, alcançável. Se bem que próxima, ela jamais foi. Ele tinha fé que um dia, se sobrevivesse, poderia contar para ela como fora seu martírio. 

"Jamais pense o pior, meu filho. Talvez essa mulher esteja sofrendo também".

"Você não a conhece. Na verdade, acho que nem eu a conheço".

"Escute, não vou pedir para que me conte tudo. Dói lembrar que o que amamos se perdeu. Mas lembre-se que o homem deve ser como um ramo bambu. Por mais que se entorte, jamais cai".

                        Estava a ponto de quebrar, então. Ninguém jamais poderia imaginar o quanto definhara nesses dias. Nem mesmo ele acreditava em seus tolos devaneios. 

**Você Me Entorpeceu**

**E Desapareceu**

**Vou Ficando Sem Ar**

**O Mundo Me Esqueceu**

**Meu Sol Escureceu**

**Vou Ficando Sem Ar**

**Esperando Você Voltar**

O último sonho fora perturbador e nem ele mesmo entendera o significado. A vira muitas vezes e sempre que ela se aproximava, alguém dava a mão para ela e Sakura novamente sumia em uma névoa. Acordara transpirando, em parte pelo sonho, e em parte pela febre de seu ferimento mal cuidado. Estava delirando, mas preferia isso a ter que encarar sua triste realidade.

"Foi condenado à morte, não foi?".

"Fui".

"Você se importa?".

                        Importava-se? O que iria fazer se não tivesse mais que ter que ser enforcado? Nada... Pois provavelmente seria deportado, voltando com a vergonha da derrota estampada no rosto. 

"Por que deveria?".

"O amanhã não seria um recomeço?", Muing estava intrigado pela falta de interesse pela vida do chinês. 

"Não existem amanhãs para uma pessoa como eu".

                        Talvez existisse. Só que ele estava cansado demais para descobrir o que o destino havia reservado para ele. A luta já fora exaustiva demais...

**É Só Me Recompor**

**Mas Eu Não Sei Quem Sou**

**Falta Um Pedaço Seu**

Pensou, pela primeira vez em muitas noites, como sua vida seria se jamais houvesse conhecido e se apaixonado por Sakura Kinomoto. Se a guerra não existisse e ele ainda fosse o jovem conquistador e irresponsável que não ligava a mínima para vida que levava. Tudo seria mais fácil sim. Mas imaginar uma vida sem ao menos ver ou tocar nela era demais. Era um pesadelo. Era melhor ter sentido e morrer do que não ter sentido e viver. Disso ele tinha a mais absoluta certeza.

"Eu acredito que no fim, ela jamais pode dizer para mim o que sentia".

"Ela se entregou para você, meu filho?".

                        Syaoran jamais se acanhara em relação a esses assuntos, mas sentiu as bochechas corarem por ter que expor Sakura daquela maneira. 

"Ora, não seja tímido... Entregou-se ou não?".

"Sim, mas...".

"Ela o ama".

"Como pode ter tanta certeza disso? Você nem ao menos a conhece!", Syaoran exclamou, nervoso. 

"Meu filho, eu tenho anos de experiência com mulheres. Ela o ama. Se não, jamais se entregar sem propósito".

"Ela... ela tinha um propósito", Syaoran fitou o chão, comungando com as lembranças. Jamais saberia se ela o usara ou não para conseguir as informações.

"Ah é?", o idoso parecia um tanto incrédulo. "Posso saber qual?".

"Ela queria informações... Só isso".

"Se era isso, não seria mais fácil para ela te seduzir e não entregar sua virgindade?".

                        Aquelas palavras não fizeram muito sentido, já que cogitara muitas possibilidades no tempo que ficara sem ela. Imaginara se tudo não passara de um sonho, ou se ele era o culpado, ou se ela era a causa de tudo. Em fim, tinha muitas perguntas e queria fazê-las... Mas ela jamais esteve ao seu lado para responder nada. E não era agora, naquele momento, que ele acreditava que ela fosse estar.

**Queimando Toda Fé**

**Seja O Que Deus Quiser Eu Sei**

**Que Amargo O Mundo Sem Você **

"O que tem vontade de fazer, nesse exato momento?".

                        O capitão refletiu por muitos minutos, encarando o nada. Depois, com um breve sorriso, ele virou-se para o velho Muing e apontou as portas da cela.

"Gostaria de quebrar todas as portas, de vencer meus obstáculos. De entrar na mansão Kinomoto e descobrir o que o meu coração anseia tanto por saber. Quero pegar Sakura nos braços e oferecer a ela meu coração", novamente sorriu, mas dessa vez, com mágoa. "Deve me achar um tolo. Lhe garanto que não dizia essas besteiras quando não a conhecia".

"Eu não o acho tolo por a amar tanto assim. Acredito que no fim, poderá encontrá-la e dizer o que realmente sente, meu rapaz".

"Estou condenado à forca. Eu não sou mais uma criança. Apesar de estupidamente apaixonado, não acredito que milagres possam salvar minha vida. E nem espero que eu veja muitos sóis nascerem. Acho que o que eu vivi foi suficiente".

                        Entregara, nas mãos do destino, há muito tempo, toda a sua sina. Não era mais aquele Syaoran Li que tinha o controle de sua vida. Agora, estava à mercê das circunstâncias, e a bem dizer, isso o agradava. Detestava ter que planejar tudo. Que a vida seguisse seu curso. A morte era o que o esperava depois da prisão. 

**Você Me Entorpeceu**

**E Desapareceu**

**Vou Ficando Sem Ar**

**O Mundo Me Esqueceu**

**O Sol Escureceu**

**Vou Ficando Sem Ar**

**Esperando Você Voltar**

"Existe uma lenda em meu país, muito antiga... Quer ouvir?".

                        Não, não queria. Gostaria apenas de fechar os olhos e adormecer. Mas mesmo assim, assentiu muito de leve.

"Três homens conversavam sobre a sombra de um bambu. O mais velho, portanto o mais sábio, encarou os dois jovens amigos e disse: a idade vem me matando lentamente. Daqui a alguns dias, eu morrerei. Para poder encontrar meu sucessor, quero que me provem que realmente merecem esse posto. Coloquei dentro de uma caverna, uma bela mulher e um pote com 100 moedas de ouro e 50 de prata. Dentro de 3 horas, uma onda gigante entrará dentro de lá. O primeiro que chegar aqui, com a mulher ou com o pote será o vencedor. O mais velho dos rapazes, em seus 24 anos, sorriu e foi-se, imaginando o pote de ouro. O mais novo, em seus 19 anos, foi calmamente, analisando a situação. O sábio esperou, paciente. Dentro de cinco horas, o mais velho, voltava com o pote de ouro. O sábio perguntou: Onde está o outro?. O rapaz sorriu, dizendo simplesmente: Morreu. O velho fitou os olhos negros do coreano, e disse: Porque buscou o pote. Muito confiante, ele sorriu novamente e abraçou o pote como se ele fosse um ser Vivo: Quando chegamos lá, o tolo viu a mulher, que apesar de ser bonita, estava com uma aparência tão deplorável que era impossível olhá-la sem sentir náuseas. Ele disse que se apaixonou. Eu nem dei ouvidos, pois eu sabia que a inteligência e a ambição me levariam aonde eu queria, e não ela. Corri o mais rápido que pude, para pegar o pote. O estúpido pegou a mulher no colo e sorriu, dizendo que esse era o melhor prêmio que um homem poderia receber. Como eu não carregava peso, saí a tempo. Ele não. O sábio fitou o rapaz, coçou a barba e disse, num breve sorriso: Volte para casa, jovem. Não há lugar para você aqui. O rapaz se indignou: Como pode dizer isso, sábio? Eu fui esperto e saí de lá a tempo. O sábio sorriu e disse: O jovem que morreu era um bom rapaz. Ele arriscou a vida por uma desconhecida. Viu com o coração e não com os olhos. Ele merece ser um discípulo. Você, pelo contrario, viu com ambição e ganância. Aguardarei até que outro possa passar pelo desafio, com o coração puro o suficiente".

"O que isso significa?".

"Que o amor é a dádiva dos sábios. Podemos ter vivido uma vida de plena fortuna e fartura. Mas se pensarmos realmente, só vive quem ama".

**Escrevendo Minhas Própria Lei**

**Desesperadamente Eu Sei**

**Tentando Aliviar**

**Tentando Não Chorar**

**Por Mais Que Eu Tente Esquecer**

**Memórias Vem Me Enlouquecer**

**Minha Sentença é Você **

O capitão prestara atenção na história e por um momento se viu num dilema. O que ele faria? A resposta era fácil. Se fosse o Syaoran de antes, forte e decidido, provavelmente teria pegado o pote e partido, rico e orgulhoso de seu egoísta feito. Mas o Syaoran de agora, mais humano e compreensivo, teria arriscado a vida pela jovem e não permitiria que ela morresse. Sorriu. A verdade era que enquanto permanecia em seus pensamentos, as horas passavam. Ele não tinha tempo, e mesmo assim, desperdiçava o pouco de vida que lhe restava.

                        Sabia que estava enlouquecendo. Que cada barulho o despertava e ele imaginava que fosse Sakura. Mas eram sempre sombras. E quando finalmente despertava de seus sonhos e devaneios, vinham as memórias, tristes e penosas, o assombrando. A sentença dele era ela. Sakura Kinomoto era a dona eterna de sua vida e se desejasse, poderia matá-lo, que ele não iria se importar. 

"Se sente derrotado, não é?".

"Me sinto cansado e usado".

"Tente compreender. Talvez ela esteja sofrendo como você".

                        Duvidava muito. Era bem possível que estivesse comemorando sua condenação e fazendo planos para seu casamento. Era isso que as mulheres queriam. E era isso que Syaoran não podia oferecer. 

**Você Me Entorpeceu**

**E Desapareceu**

**Vou Ficando Sem Ar**

**O Mundo Me Esqueceu**

**Meu Sol Escureceu**

**Vou Ficando Sem Ar**

**Esperando Você Voltar**

Seguiu-se um melancólico silêncio. O chinês deitou no banco de madeira e fitou o teto, fechando os olhos. Mas por detrás de suas pálpebras, havia inúmeras lágrimas. Seu maior desejo era deixá-las consumirem sua alma. Perder-se em suas tristezas. Pois estava sozinho. No fim de tudo, permanecera solitário, morreria sem nada. Sem a vitória, sem a mulher amada... Pensou se tudo o que viveu não foi um sonho. E que a qualquer momento, poderia acordar e ver se livre daquele maldito amor. 

                        Estava morrendo. Não só por fora. Mas também por dentro...

**Continua....**

**Olá, pessoal?**

**Desculpem pela demora, eu realmente. Eu estava com uma terrível falta de criatividade e por que não, dizer, um pouco de preguiça... **^ __ ^****

**Bom, mas agora eu estou cheia de idéia... Gostaria de agradecer principalmente as três pessoas que  vem me ajudado muito: A Mel, minha irmãzinha do coração, que me deu muitas idéias... Eu t. adorú! A Miaka, esse anjinho em forma de gente que também me ajudou muuuuito! Bjs, amiga! E a minha amiga Inara, minha querida amiga que está comigo, escutando meus problemas e minhas idéias malucas...**

**Também gostaria de agradecer há um amigo muito especial, o Frajola, que vem estando comigo... Eu t. amooooo... Vc é meu melhor amigo!**

**Chega de baboseira! Estão ansiosos... O fic está chegando ao fim... o que será que irá acontecer? Isso só eu sei! ^___________________^**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Yoruki Mizunotsuki: **Guarde um toco de suas unhas, amiga! Ainda tem algumas surpresas para o final. E quanto a sua lista... Eu ainda acho que você vai me por no topo novamente... O porque? Você vai descobrir daqui a pouco. Bem, obrigado pelos elogios, e eu gostaria de te fazer uma pergunta... Posso? Você tem mensseger... me passa o e-mail?

**Leticia: **Um pouco difícil sim, mas não posso afirmar que vai ser a Sakura que irá salvar o Syaoran... Quando o texto, nada posso dizer... É segredo... Você tem mensseger? Se tiver me passa?

**DarkAngel: **Oi, miga! É, eu fiquei muito feliz em te conhecer lá no mensseger... E fico feliz que você esteja gostando do meu trabalho. Obrigada pelos elogios e espero conversar com você mais vezes! Bjs

**Laragallas: **Obrigada pelos elogios... Eu também tenho muita dó dos meus personagens... Como eu sou má... rsrsrs... bjs!

**B166ER: **Você pensa que eu também fiquei imaginando os dois lutando... e de repente, o quarto me pareceu meio abafado... porque será? Bom, obrigada pelos elogios e gostaria de saber se você tem messenger, tah? Me passar, se tiver?

**Anna Li Kinomoto: **Você sabe que eu ainda estou surpresa com você... A sua história deu uma reviravolta... nossa... Mas eu estou amando... De verdade! Quanto aos romances, eu queria te indicar um muito bom, que eu gosto muito. Chama-se **Amor Inocente**, de **Elizabeth Bailey**. Como é mais antigo, acho difícil você achar... Mas se tiver tempo para procurar, é muito lindo! Obrigada pelo elogio e uma pergunta... Você entra no ICQ? Eu pedi uma autorização para nós podermos conversar e ainda não recebi resposta.

**Hime: **Oi! Bom, o Touya e a Sakura, como você mesma percebeu, tem um relacionamento um tanto conturbado. O fato é que Touya jamais aceitou que Fujitaka tenha traído sua mãe. Mas eles se amam. E quanto ao Li... Bem... Ainda não posso contar!

**Suu-Chan: **Eu achei que essa música seria perfeita, por isso a escolhi. Ainda mais porque sou fã de carteirinha da Marisa Monte! Eu sei... eu sei... sou muito má... mas acho que todos os escritores tem esse tiquinho de maldade, né? Bjs!

**Polly-Chan: **Desculpe pela demora, e por fazer você chorar também... Mas não se preocupe... Vai ter muitas surpresas ainda!

**Serenite: **Obrigada por ler meu fic! Não chore, pois eu ainda não decidi se vou matar ele... Se bem que... bom, se contar estraga a surpresa! Bjs!

**Bella-Chan: **Oi! Obrigada pelo elogios, mas eu gostaria de te fazer uma pergunta. É você que está traduzindo aquele texto, **Sangue Compartilhado? **Eu estou amando, de verdade! É maravilhoso! Espero continuação, se for você quem estiver escrevendo, né?

**Nina Kinomoto Li: **Eu sou realmente perversa, não é mesmo? (com cara de malvada e sorriso de Meiling). E olha que você não viu nada... hahahahaha... Brincadeiras a parte, obrigada pelo elogio!

**Agatha: **Obrigada, mas não está perfeito... Estou quebrando minha cuca para ver o que vai acontecer... hum... e quanto a crueldade, você ainda não viu nada! Hahahahahaha!

**Bem, é só isso... Vamos ver quem será o autor do meu 100º review... Que emoção! Quero avisar que para a pessoa que escrever o meu centésimo review, eu mandarei 5 fotos muito raras de Sakura Card Captors! Promessa é dívida! **

**Bjs! De Jenny-Ci**


	20. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

          Sakura apenas assentiu para os guardas, que eretos e com a expressão sombria e sisuda, guardavam as portas enferrujadas da prisão. Entrou e ignorou as perguntas que os soldados fizeram de voz baixa, um para o outro. Eles queriam saber o que uma dama, filha do falecido general japonês, fazia em um lugar como aqueles? A resposta era bem simples, mas pertencia somente a ela. 

                        Desceu as escadarias de cimento, e assim que viu as primeiras celas, teve a sincera vontade de chorar ou de simplesmente, recuar e voltar para o aconchego de sua casa, não sendo obrigada a passar por tudo aquilo. O que teriam feito com Syaoran num lugar de tão más condições? Temia que ele nem tivesse sobrevivido ao ferimento que seu irmão fizera nele, já que possivelmente, não havia cuidados médicos capazes na cadeia. Rezara muito, mas sabia que o tivesse que vir viria, não importa o quanto ela tentasse mudar. Viu o único soldado que guardava as celas, cantarolando uma cantiga antiga. Aproximou-se e apertou ainda mais a pequena bolsinha de couro que levava. Nela, havia uma pequena surpresa que facilitaria sua entrada naquele lugar proibido.

"Srta. Kinomoto!", a rapaz, que parecia bem novo, sorriu, meio desconfiado, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Soldado!", ela postou-se ao lado dele e abanou a mão, dando um suspiro forçado. "Não está com calor? Faz segundos que estou aqui e já bebi bastante de minha água", ela sorriu, sedutora, vendo o garoto corar. "Como é o seu nome?".

"Kamui Kiomoto, minha senhorita. Ao seu inteiro dispor", ele prestou uma reverência graciosa. 

"Você parece estar cansado, bom soldado", ergueu a pequena bolsa e notou os olhos negros do pequeno homem brilharem. "Gostaria de um gole de água?".

"Se me permiti, gostaria de perguntar o que uma dama tão prendada faz aqui dentro da cadeia e...", Sakura pôs o dedo indicador nos lábios dele, que corou ainda mais.

"Satisfaça sua sede", deu a ele a bolsa e piscou as pálpebras. "Depois conversamos...".

                        Satisfeita com a própria encenação, notou o soldado beber em goles longos. Depois de terminar, ele entregou a ela a bolsa e sorriu, satisfeito. Ela retribuiu o sorriso. 

"Muito obrigado, minha senh...", sem terminar as palavras, ele caiu no chão, desacordado. 

                        Riu novamente, com gosto. A pequena erva chinesa que Meiling lhe dera há tempos atrás realmente funcionava, e ficou feliz em averiguar isso com seu plano simples. Com cuidado para não despertar o rapaz, espiou e notou que havia apenas duas celas e uma porta que ela não sabia onde levava. Pulou o corpo imóvel e observou que na primeira cela não havia ninguém. Já na segunda, um velho fitava o chão, parecendo fazer contas com os dedos. Resolveu se informar, por isso, assobiou para chamar sua atenção. O homem sorriu para ela, dizendo, contente.

"Terminei de contar, novamente, os tijolos do chão. Percebo que havia um a menos do que eu imaginava. É impressionante como depois de tanto tempo, ainda descobrimos que faltou umn detalhe".

                        Sakura não pode deixar de sentir pena do ancião que mesmo parecendo cansado e doente, ainda lhe era tão gentil e não a tratava com descortesia. Deveria estar ali a há anos, e contar aqueles tijolos parecia ser o único meio para não enlouquecer de saudades de sua terra. "Meu senhor, poderia me informar onde se encontra o prisioneiro Syaoran Li?".

"Syaoran Li?", o velho sorriu novamente, e se levantou, com as pernas meio bambas, aproximando-se da porta. "O chinês foi transferido para a área de baixo, para tratar do ferimento, que estava inflamando. E quem é você, minha senhorita?".

"Sakura Kinomoto", disse o nome em um sussurro, prestando atenção apenas na porta pequena que, provavelmente levava a ala de baixo. Controlou as batidas disparadas do seu coração, e sorriu com ternura para o velho, que sorriu de volta, com um brilho de uma satisfação que Sakura não entendia. 

"Filha, posso lhe dar um simples, mas útil conselho?".

"Claro", ela afirmou.

"Escute-o antes de julgá-lo, está bem?".

                        Finalmente Sakura fitou os olhos acinzentados do senhor. Não entendeu o sentido da frase, mas de alguma maneira, aquelas palavras só serviram para confirmar seus últimos pensamentos. Se fosse perder Syaoran, antes iria dizer a ele o que sentia, deixando assim o orgulho e o medo de lado. Jamais se perdoaria se ele morresse com a errônea idéia de que ela não o amava. "Senhor, não diga que me viu. Peço-lhe que guarde segredo de minha presença aqui".

                        Ele assentiu. "Vá, pequena".

                        Nem precisava daquele encorajamento para ir até lá. Caminhou em passos apressados, e abriu a pesada porta, com toda a delicadeza que pode, preocupada com o barulho que poderia causar. Desceu novamente uma pequena escada e viu estar diante de uma grande sala, que parecia estar deserta e imersa no breu. No silêncio, escutou uma rouca respiração e uma tossidela forte.  Guiou-se na escuridão pelo som daqueles suspiros e encontrou uma vela. A acendeu e preparou-se para fitá-lo. Ao voltar-se, o coração se apertou e ela sentiu o força daquele amor tocar seu âmago.

                        Ele dormia, parecia mais um anjo do que um ser humano. Os cabelos caíam sobre sua testa, e os lábios entreabertos moviam-se a cada breve respirar. O tórax estava desnudo, envolto apenas por uma faixa que descia do ombro ferido até a cintura. Aproximou-se e se ajoelhou ao lado dele, fitando Syaoran e sentindo o amor dentro de si transbordar e sair em forma das mais saudosas lágrimas. Com o dedo, acariciou uma madeixa dourada que caía sobre os olhos, apreciando a maciez do fio macio e reluzente. Fechou os olhos e se recordou daquela noite memorável no Dojo. Ainda sentia a pele quente sobre sua mão, que inexperiente, procurara agradar. E ele sempre sorria. Gostaria que ele sorrisse naquele momento, e afirmasse que estava tudo certo. Que nada e nem ninguém iria separá-los.

"Sakura...", ela o ouviu suspirar e arregalou os olhos.

                        **'Ele está sonhando comigo?'**, Sakura imobilizou-se. No momento seguinte, um par de olhos penetrantes havia se aberto. 

"Eu ainda estou sonhando?", ele perguntou, meio zonzo.

                        A japonesa não sabia o que dizer. Estava petrificada, atraída por aqueles maravilhosos olhos. Não conseguia desviar o olhar. Até que ele se mexeu um pouco, e gemeu.

"Não é um sonho! Meus ferimentos estão ardendo!", ele gritou, e sentou-se na pequena cama, a balançando. Assumiu a carranca e fitou os olhos verdes, desconfiado.

"Como você tem passado, Syaoran?", ela perguntou, timidamente. Ele riu, irônico. 

"O que veio fazer aqui, Sakura? Rir da minha situação e da minha derrota? Vamos, ria a vontade! Só peço que não ria muito, pois no dia do meio enforcamento, tem que sobrar alguma graça, não é mesmo?".

"Não é isso... Eu queria falar com você".

"Não temos nada para falar. Acho que já fui humilhado o suficiente", ele desviou o olhar e cruzou os braços, para depois gritar mais uma vez. "Maldito machucado! Não posso nem me mexer normalmente que essa porcaria começa a arder".

"Tenho que trocar as bandagens, para não infeccionar", ela levantou-se para buscar mais panos, mas uma mão forte segurou seu pulso. 

"Não quero que me toque e nem que cuide de mim. Já me trataram e eu apenas estou descansando".

                        Ele estava irritado e muito zangado, os olhos brilhando de uma fúria nunca presente. Sakura entendia que perder a guerra era uma grande humilhação e que capitão nenhum queria passar por isso. Ajoelhou-se novamente em frente a ele. "Peço que perdoe meu irmão. Ele estava fora de controle com a morte de Tomoyo e descontou isso em você.".

"Perdemos nossos entes queridos na guerra, Sakura. Não há como evitar".

"Eu sei disso mais do ninguém", ela sorriu, tristemente, ao se lembrar da cunhada e de seu pai. "Mas não é fácil aceitar".

"Não, não é", ele suspirou. "O que veio fazer aqui, afinal? Creio que não é para se desculpar pelo seu irmão. Eu o entendo. Ele lutou como um guerreiro. Não preciso que o defenda".

"Como eu disse antes, eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre algo muito importante".

"E eu repito, Sakura! Não tenho o que te falar!", ele gritou. 

                        A japonesa se assustou um pouco, mas sentou-se ao lado dele e notou as correntes que prendiam o pé dele, machucando a pele e já formando feridas. Sentiu as lágrimas rolarem mornas por seu rosto, e não as impediu de cair, já que aquela cena lhe cortava o coração e a fazia imaginar o que mais ele estaria passando, além do que aparentava. Jamais pensara que veria o forte e decidido Syaoran Li num a situação como aquela.

"Por que está chorando?", ele perguntou, com a voz brava, mas as feições preocupadas.

"Eu jamais quis ver você assim, Syaoran", ela secou com a ponta dos dedos o insistente choro. "Meu coração dói tanto ao pensar no que tem passado nesse dias".

"Não mais do que o meu coração dói, por me sentir impotente em relação a essa maldita batalha e a esse ferimento que parece se agravar cada vez que cuidam dele", ele fitou as correntes e riu, melancólico. "Devia estar contente e muitíssimo aliviada. Vou morrer daqui a alguns dias e você finalmente estará livre de minha pessoa".

"Jamais estarei livre".

                        Era isso que gostaria que ele entendesse, de uma vez por todas. Que não importava a distância e nem o tempo, aquele amor a perseguia, a fazia recordar de bons e maus momentos que vivera ao lado dele. E não queria esquecer. Se pudesse, nunca sairia do lado dele. Temia pensar que daqui a alguns dias o perderia para sempre. Que ele morreria pelas mãos do Japão, seu país.

"Não precisa fazer teatro para mim, Sakura. A falsidade não combina com o seu rosto".

"Não estou fazendo teatro!", a ruiva o encarou, temerosa com a sua explosão. Mas sabia que não importava o momento, ele sempre a tirava do sério. Ele tinha um dom especial de mexer com seu coração e a fazer perder a cabeça com simples palavras. "Choro porque nossa situação não é das melhores, e eu me sinto inútil de não ser de grande ajuda. Não posso livrá-lo da morte e não sei nem ao menos o que lhe dizer para consolar você nesse terrível momento".

"Nunca existiu **nossa **situação, japonesa...", ela notou o brilho das lágrimas nos olhos dele, e fechou os próprios, para não guardar aquela imagem tão triste. Ser motivo do desespero e da mágoa dele era mais do que ela poderia suportar. "Você jamais me amou".

"Como pode dizer isso?!", ela levantou-se e pôs as mãos no quadril, indignada. "Eu o amo, Syaoran Li! A cada dia que passa, recordo do que vivemos juntos e me pergunto se o destino seria tão cruel a ponto de não nos deixar tentar uma vida juntos! Eu choro todas as manhãs, pois sonho que você está do meu lado, zelando minha vida, me amando, e sei muito bem que a realidade é diferente. E quando eu deito a cabeça no travesseiro para adormecer, lembro de como era bom estar abraçada com você! Amar é isso, Syaoran! Quando entenderá que vim aqui para esclarecer que não amo mais ninguém, além de você, homem teimoso?!", e terminando, afundou o rosto nas mãos e recomeçou a chorar.

                        A sala mergulho em silêncio. Não sabia se ele a olhava, ou se ria de sua histeria, mas também não importava com a reação dele. Queria apenas sumir, que o chão se abrisse e que ela caísse dentro dele. Depois de dizer tudo aquilo, estaria vulnerável a rejeições, a palavras duras, a mais tristezas. Surpreendia-se por não estar calma, como prometera a si mesma. Estava na frente do homem que amava e qualquer palavra proferida por ele não a machucaria mais do que os dias de solidão que fora obrigada a passar. 

"Mentirosa", ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras. "Não minta para mim, Sakura!".

                        Fez a única coisa que veio em sua mente. Com passos rápidos, alcançou a pequena cama e se inclinou sobre ele, que tinha os olhos ameaçadores e curiosos, aguardando sua reação. Num impulso impensado, abaixou os lábios e o beijou.

                        Estavam quentes, mas mesmo assim, os lábios dele não tinham ação. Aguardou alguns minutos, enquanto sentia mais lágrimas em sua face. Mas ele não correspondeu. Assim que ia levantar a cabeça, preparando-se para ver a expressão de nojo nas feições dele, uma mão ágil firmou-se sobre sua cintura e se sentiu sentada no colo dele, enquanto os lábios começavam a dança sensual sobre os seus, a língua áspera buscando espaço dentro da sua boca. Enlaçou a nuca dele com as mãos e tentou, com os lábios, mostrar que as palavras eram da mais pura veracidade. O beijo prolongou-se ao máximo, e era onde ambos despejavam tantas emoções que sentiam, e que palavras não poderiam dizer. Ele deixou de lhe beijar os lábios para fitar os seus olhos, acariciando sua bochecha com os dedos calosos.

"Não é mentira?", ele sussurrou. Ela deu um sorriso doce e meneou a cabeça. 

"Não, Syaoran. Eu te amo".

"Oh, pelos deuses!", ele gemeu, e olhos brilharam como uma jóia. Novamente se viu dentro daqueles braços, para um abraço amoroso. 

                        Há quanto tempo quisera sentir tal sensação em seu corpo? Aquele calor delicioso, seguido por uma brisa entorpecente em seus cabelos, causa pela respiração tão profunda... Afundou o rosto no peito dele, esperando as palavras que ele logo pronunciou, num sussurro verdadeiro.

"Eu também a amo... Mais do que amo a mim mesmo".

                        Ficaram apenas abraçados, temendo quebrar o encanto do momento se algo falassem... As respirações estavam mais calmas, mas os corações, unidos depois de tempos separados, saltavam, batiam com tal selvageria que Sakura pensou não poder suportar aquela pressão em seu peito. Queria gritar, liberar toda aquela ânsia em seu coração. Os olhos dourados novamente procuraram os seus, e se sentiu tragada pelas lágrimas que a face máscula apresentava. Com a ponta dos dedos, seguiu a trilha de uma delas, que solitária, descia, dizendo simplesmente. 

"Me desculpe por ter te abandonado e por ter feito você chorar. Me perdoe por ser uma tola e fugir do inevitável".

"Me perdoe também. Eu sempre imaginei que o que sentia por você era uma simples atração, mais uma de minhas conquistas, que sempre acabavam dando em nada. Mas naquele dia em que discutimos sobre o modo de eu educar meus soldados, notei que a sua partida entristecia meu coração. Notei que finalmente amava. Naturalmente, senti medo daquela nova descoberta. Medo de não fazer você feliz e de não poder atender a todas as suas expectativas, já que sempre fui ignorante na arte de amar. Por isso acho que a deixei partir. Pensava que seria mais feliz longe de alguém como eu".

                        Sakura deitou a cabeça no peito dele e disse, com a voz embargada de emoção. "Eu parti por que tinha a certeza de que você jamais me amaria ou retribuiria meus sentimentos. Achava que te conhecia o suficiente para presumir que não nutria esse sentimento especial por ninguém. Quando vim para cá, Yukito me pediu em casamento e me ofereceu proteção, amor e um relacionamento promissor", ele sentiu o corpo dele ficar tenso, mas não interrompeu a narrativa. Precisava que ele escutasse tudo para que compreendesse o porque de todo o seu sofrimento. "Espero que entenda o porque de eu estar dizendo tudo isso. É que eu sempre achei que você não iria me buscar. Você deve entender que eu não podia me esconder da vida porque estava sem você. Por isso, aceitei a proposta. Mas não amo o Yukito. Somente o amo como um irmão. Ele jamais me significou algo mais. Você foi a primeira pessoa que eu realmente amei".

                        Syaoran acariciou os longos cabelos soltos, sorrindo, não querendo parar de escutar a voz da amada. Quando ele a vira, imaginara que fosse um sonho, de tão bela e reluzente que ela se encontrava em sua frente. Mas não fora um sonho. Os ferimentos começaram a latejar. E mesmo tentando fazer parecer que não, havia se alegrado e quase chorado de felicidade ao ver que não era mais um de seus devaneios.  E agora, escutava o queria. Não precisava de mais na vida. O fato de amar Sakura Kinomoto era tudo o que lhe realmente importava. 

"Posso lhe pedir um favor, meu amor?", ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, e ela ergueu os olhos, assentindo levemente, com um sorriso doce.  "Promete que irá me ver no dia de minha morte. Que assistirá eu ser enforcado".

"Não posso!", ela novamente soluçou, abandonando a expressão suave. "Como quer que eu o veja ser morto, Syaoran? Temos que lutar! Tenho que te tirar daqui!".

"Não adianta tentar lutar, querida. Eu aceitei minha sina, e sei que morrerei em paz por escutar essas palavras vindas de você".

"Você não quer viver?".

"Mais do que tudo", ele respondeu, sorrindo. "Mas acredito que em vida, eu jamais poderei acompanhar seus passos. Como espírito, eu poderei vagar eternamente lhe guardando e não permitindo que nada de mal lhe aconteça". 

                        Sakura, dessa vez, não chorou, apenas assentiu, muito de leve. Entendia o desejo dele, pois sabia que, em liberdade, Syaoran fugiria para a China. E ela? O que fazer ao saber que mesmo vivo, ele não poderia estar ao seu lado? Naquele momento, tinha que respeitar o que ele queria. Calou-se por alguns instantes, que lhe pareceram uma eternidade. Depois, esboçou o que era para ser um doce sorriso, e disse, com coragem que ela não sabia de onde vinha.

"Prometo estar contigo no momento em que você me pedir para ficar".

                        Viu ele sorrir, satisfeito, e também sorriu. Afinal, não era isso o que sempre desejara? E estava vivendo aquele momento com ele. Agradecia a Deus por permitir isso. Fechou os olhos e voltou a encostar a cabeça no peito dele, sentindo com prazer os braços a apertarem ainda mais. Lentamente, ele deitou na cama, trazendo-a junto, e ela ouviu ele suspirar.

"Estou pesando muito?", ela perguntou, preocupada com os ferimentos dele.

"Não, você é leve como uma pluma", ele sorriu ao ver ela corar. Beijou a testa dela. "Só estou pensando o que poderíamos fazer se essas correntes não estivessem em meu pé".

"Syaoran!", ela ralhou docemente. "Disse que me amava só para me levar para cama?", ela tentou parecer brava, mas o sorriso travesso a denunciou. 

"Minha senhorita?! Como pôde pensar isso de mim?", ele brincou.

"Comporte-se, Sr. Li", ela achegou-se ainda mais e disse, perto do ouvido dele. "Se não, eu vou embora sem lhe dar mais nenhum beijinho".

                        Syaoran tentava, mas era difícil. Pensara muitas vezes que seu desejo reprimido jamais iria se libertar. E agora, ela estava em seus braços. Era fácil imaginar como mostrar intensidade da paixão que aqueles olhos verdes lhe despertavam. Mas havia muito mais naquele desejo, Havia carinho e reverência pelo único corpo que realmente atiçava o seu. Viu ela bocejar e fechar momentaneamente os olhos. "Está com sono, Sakura?".

"Um pouco. Não dormi pensando no que teria que dizer a você quando o visse".

"Então durma".

"Aqui?", ela já quase fechava os olhos. "E se alguém me ver?".

"Durma, meu amor", ele fechou os olhos também. Pensara ter enfrentado um exército inteiro só por ter finalmente libertado o amor que sentia em seu coração. 

                        Em seu mundo do sonho, eles estavam juntos, sem correntes, sem medos, se nada que os impedisse de ficar juntos para todo o sempre. Adormeceram serenamente, abraçados, apoiando-se mentalmente e fisicamente. Sakura apenas abriu os olhos mais uma vez, ao observar ele dormir. Disse, guardando suas lágrimas. 

"Jamais o esquecerei, Syaoran Li", murmurou. "Você faz parte de mim".

**

                        Touya saiu da cadeia com os olhos rasos das mais puras e genuínas lágrimas. Quando Sakura saíra da mansão, realmente muito cedo, ele já imaginara que ela iria ver o capitão, e se aventurara a seguir a irmã. Mas não a impedira, querendo ver até onde ela chegaria para conseguir realizar tal intento. A seguira desde de o momento em que ela drogara o soldado, e depois quando ela conversara com um idoso prisioneiro coreano. 

                        Quando ela encontrou o chinês, notara que ele estava chateado. Nada fizera, esperara no silêncio. Mas foi apenas no momento em que ela disse a ele que o amava, que ele percebeu a verdade que acercava o casal.

                        Ele a abraçara, dissera que também a amava muito. Comungando com seus pensamentos, Touya percebeu o mal que iria fazer se matasse o chinês. Sabia que não podia recuar, que se não o executasse, estaria dando um mau exemplo a sua nação. Além do que, conversara com o imperador há semanas atrás e ele havia lhe dito que era ordem dele matar o chinês. Assim o faria. Temia apenas o que sua pequena irmão iria fazer depois daquilo. 

                        Eles estavam dormindo, naquele momento. Como dois anjos. O chinês segurava a cintura dela, e ela se aconchegava contra o peito dele. Pareciam um ser só, unidos pela força do amor. Não quisera estragar o último momento dos dois, por isso, nada dissera. Ficara tragado pelas emoções que o assolaram a ver aquela cena e depois partira, temendo que eles acordassem com algum ruído seu.

                        Só parou de andar quando chegou próximo há uma pequena e muito antiga ponte, localizada na parte mais pobre e simples da cidade. Estava tudo deserto, ainda era bastante cedo. Subiu na ponte e ficou a observar o fluxo do rio. As águas estavam bastante calmas, os peixes podiam circular livremente. Lembrou-se da noite passada, agitada. 

                        Touya quisera adormecer, mas não pudera. Passara a noite inteira escutando os choros de Sakura. Culpara-se interiormente, mas nada fizera para reverter à situação. Temia estragar tudo, pois jamais poderia dar falsas esperanças a ela ou consolá-la, pois era o culpado, em parte, de todas as lágrimas dela. A morte do chinês era predestinada antes mesmo do ataque que ele fizera a mansão Kinomoto. E ainda havia a questão de Tomoyo. Touya sabia que mesmo sem intenção, Syaoran comandara o soldado que matara sua esposa. Fechou os olhos e tentou controlar o aperto no coração. Era assim que se sentia sempre que se lembrava da sua falecida esposa. 

"As águas me fazem recordar dela", uma voz chamou sua atenção, e ele voltou-se para Eriol, que do seu lado, não o fitava, e sim as águas serenas. 

"Sim. Calmas, belas e transparentes", ele suspirou e depois perguntou, um tanto ríspido. "O que faz aqui, Hiiragizawa?".

"O mesmo que você. Tento esclarecer meus pensamentos", o inglês respondeu, sem alterar a voz. 

                        Nenhum dos dois nada disse depois daquelas palavras. Ficaram apenas a observar o rio. Finalmente Eriol olhou para Touya e disse. 

"Eu quero lhe pedir perdão, Touya".

"Por que?", o japonês devolveu para o acompanhante um olhar confuso. Eriol deu um breve suspiro, para depois falar, com a voz carregada de emoção. 

"Quando estávamos na guerra, eu tentava proteger Tomoyo e a senhora sua mãe, porém havia realmente muitos soldados inimigos, e eu não conseguia dar conta de todos, tentando dar o melhor de mim. Por um descuido meu, um grande homem me aprisionou enquanto o outro ameaçou Tomoyo de morte. Ela muito corajosa e também um tanto descuidada, o agrediu e fugiu, mas o homem que me segurava correu atrás dela, gritando claramente que sua intenção era vingar a humilhação que o companheiro fora obrigado a passar. Eu tentei seguí-los, mas havia muitas pessoas e nos perdemos, além do que eu tinha que arranjar um local seguro para sua mãe, que estava muito assustada. Se não fosse por mim, talvez Tomoyo ainda estivesse viva. Em parte, a culpa da morte dela foi minha e não há uma noite em que eu durma sem pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se eu fosse mais cauteloso. Entendo seu sofrimento por isso ofereço minhas desculpas, mesmo sabendo que isso não a trará de volta para nossas vidas".

                        Touya fitou as próprias mãos, apoiadas na ponte, pensativo. O inglês dissera muitas verdades, e por um momento, ele mesmo o culpara pela morte de sua mulher. Mas sabia que Eriol a amava e que jamais faria isso propositalmente. 

"Hiiragizawa, a culpa não foi sua. Eu pensava que sim, inicialmente, movido pela raiva e pela dor da perda. Mas agora entendo que você a amou demais, e um homem assim não merece meu ódio e tão pouco meu julgamento, que eu nem mesmo tenho o direito de fazer", ele deu um breve sorriso. "Ela acabou morrendo amando você, Eriol. E eu me sinto mais culpado por isso. Por não ser capaz de fazê-la te esquecer".

                        Eriol ajeitou os óculos e disse, simplesmente. "Mesmo me amando, Touya, você sabia muito bem que nem eu e muito menos ela sacrificaríamos a sua família para vivermos juntos. Ela estava grávida de um filho seu, e isso a fazia raciocinar com a mente, e não com o coração. A respeito por ser uma mulher admirável que punha a sua felicidade, Touya, de seu bebê e de sua família antes dela mesma".

                        Aquelas palavras fizeram Touya se sentir um tanto frustrado. Tomoyo havia renunciado há muitas coisas para que ele e a família Kinomoto pudessem ser felizes. Isso o fez pensar se não teria sido melhor ele jamais ter se casado com ela, ter a amado em silêncio e permitido sua felicidade. Iria responder quando Eriol tirou do bolso uma pequena corrente de ouro e entregou em sua mão. 

"Essa corrente pertence a você, Touya. Eu iria queimar junto aos restos mortais de Tomoyo, mas no último momento, decidi que deveria ficar contigo, pois você é o marido dela e dono legal de seus pertences".

"Fique com ela, Eriol", Touya estendeu a mão, recusando-se a fitar a pequena corrente, temendo não agüentar a força com que as lembranças sempre retornavam. "Tomoyo preferiria que fosse você a ficar com ela, já que o amava tanto".

                        Eriol deu um sorriso triste. "Eu não preciso de uma corrente para lembrar dela. Em cada brisa do vento, eu sinto como se escutasse sua risada. Às vezes, posso até vê-la, com seu sorriso doce e sua maneira sempre tão cálida de encarar a vida. Ontem mesmo, eu adormeci em frente ao túmulo dela. Pus novas flores e não resisti. Naquele lugar, eu me sinto em contato com ela. Apesar de saber que não posso mais tocá-la e nem mesmo observá-la, posso me lembrar. É disso que o amor é feito. Das mais doces recordações. E o que eu mais gosto de lembrar é dela sorrindo, ao saber que ia ter seu primeiro filho. Nunca vi brilho assim nos olhos de nenhuma outra mulher. E devo isso a você, Touya. Você deu a ela o brilho maternal. Embora eu jamais suspeitasse que aqueles seriam seus últimos dias, algo me dizia que tal felicidade era demais para ser real. Essa corrente sempre esteve com ela, e era-lhe muito especial. Acredito que tenha sido um presente de seu pai. Lembro-me de Tomoyo dizer, há muito tempo, que nada nesse muito é mais forte do que o amor que sentimos por nossos entes queridos. Um objeto, apesar de tão significativo, não me parece necessário para que mim recorde o que eu e ela passamos juntos".

"Eu também acredito que essa pequena corrente pertença a ela, Eriol. Não há razão para que fique comigo e nem com você".

                        Tomoyo morava no coração de ambos, sabia disso. Mesmo envelhecendo sozinho, ele também sabia que jamais iria esquecer tudo o que passara ao lado daquela mulher delicada. Beijou a pequena corrente e a atirou no rio, observando Eriol seguir a trilha do pequeno objeto até ele sumir na água. 

"Se não amassemos a mesma mulher, Hiiragizawa, seríamos bons amigos", ele comentou, e notou Eriol assentir com a cabeça.

                        Naquele momento, Touya deixou de odiar o inglês e passou a ter por ele uma grande admiração e respeito. Um homem que era digno do amor de Tomoyo, que sempre havia amado ela e que renunciara a sua própria felicidade para que ela pudesse ter a dela não podia despertar seu rancor. Sem nenhum argumento, os dois caminharam juntos até os portões da mansão Kinomoto. Sabiam que o fato de jamais esquecerem Tomoyo os tornava dois homens que não deveriam se odiar. Mas sim respeitar os sentimentos e tentar seguir a vida sem rancor por nada que possa ter acontecido no passado. 

**

                        Sakura acordou, bocejando suavemente. Levantou-se a olhou para os lados, tentando recordar-se da onde se encontrava. Sorriu ao sentir uma mão pressionar seu ventre. Olhou para cima e viu o sorriso reluzente de Syaoran. 

"Dormiu bem?".

"Não...", ela brincou. "Você ronca muito".

"Ora!", ele se fez de ofendido. 

                        Sakura levantou-se da cama e ajeitou as roupas amassadas, os cabelos emaranhados. Em seguida, arrumou o penteado nos cabelos e fitou Syaoran, que a observava, divertido.

"Não sei como pode estar de tão bom humor", ela notou o sorriso dele esmaecer e dar lugar a uma expressão séria.

"Você, minha querida, me deu os últimos e melhores momentos que um homem poderia querer ou querer. Eu estou sorrindo porque admiro essa beleza pura que você conserva".

                        Sorriu, mas sua verdadeira vontade era cair nos braços dele e libertar aquelas fortes correntes que os separavam. Mas não fez nada disso. Apenas se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado dele, acariciando a face máscula. 

"Eu já devo ir".

"Já? Mas ainda é muito cedo...", ele disse.

"Não, Syaoran. Já deve ter anoitecido".

                        Ele virou-se bruscamente, e ela viu o principio das lágrimas nos olhos dourados. Tentou pensar em algo que pudesse animá-lo ou que pudesse ao menor confortar a ambos naquela situação. Mas não conseguiu, pois nem nela mesma, achava forças para encontrar uma saída para o destino deles. 

"Syaoran, querido...", ela suspirou as palavras. "Não chore, por favor".

"É difícil não chorar", ele não a encarava, mas ela sabia o quanto ele estava sofrendo. A voz saía rouca e tão triste...

"Eu sei".

                        Com delicadeza, levantou as duas mãos e segurou o rosto amado. Ele parecia derrotado e muito enfraquecido. Gentilmente, beijou os lábios amados e o abraçou, com todo o seu amor. 

"Não se esqueça, Syaoran. No dia da sua morte, eu serei aquela que estará sorrindo para você. Não o abandonarei naquele momento. Eu vou estar com você".

"Prometa".

"Eu prometo".

                        Beijaram-se mais uma vez, com carinho. Depois, ela desvencilhou-se dos braços dele e caminhou em direção as escadarias. Ao virar-se para olhá-lo por uma última vez, viu ele esconder o rosto na dobra do cotovelo, e os gemidos de dor ecoando por todo o salão negro. Apressou-se, temendo voltar e não poder depois se separar dele novamente. 

                        O soldado que ela drogara ainda dormia. Saiu da cadeia no mesmo silêncio em que havia entrado. Constatou o céu noturno e fitou as belas estrelas. Estava exausta, e por mais que tentasse parecer feliz, não podia. Só saber que ele a amava não era o suficiente. Queria permanecer a existência toda ao lado dele, dividindo sua vida. Mas não era possível. Devia enfrentar os fatos. 

                        Depois de alguns minutos, chegou na mansão Kinomoto. Ao invés de entrar, decidiu visitar os dois pequenos santuários colocados próximos ao templo que havia na mansão. Num deles, o de seu pai, havia um ramo de cravos. E no de Tomoyo, um ramo de Magnólias, parecendo ter sido trocadas recentemente. Sentou-se entre os dois e aspirou o aroma leve que aquele lugar exalava. Sorriu ao visualizar, depois de olhar para o jardim, ela e Tomoyo brincando. Fujitaka observando, com o seu sorriso tão carinhoso. 

"Oh, Tomoyo e papai... Como eu gostaria que estivessem aqui comigo...".

                        Uma leve brisa balançou as flores postas nos santuários e nela, ela pode escutar a voz dessas duas pessoas tão amadas. Interpretou isso como resposta, e deitou-se no chão, não se importando com a fina garoa que caia. Naquele momento tão delicioso, tinha sua paz. Apertou as mãos, como se pudesse aliviar a dor no coração. 

"Sakura?".

                        Ela olhou para o lado e viu Yukito. Ele sorria, com carinho. Sentou-se e viu ele fazer o mesmo. 

"Sente muito a falta deles, não é?", ele perguntou, sorrindo docemente, com um ar compreensivo. 

"Muito".

"Mas não é só isso, dessa vez". 

                        Sakura encarou os olhos dele, que muito gentis, brilhavam a luz das pequeninas estrelas, aquela que ainda não haviam sido encobertas pelas nuvens tempestuosas. Os óculos sempre lhe deram uma expressão austera e intelectual, mas ela sabia que ele era na verdade um homem doce e animado. Ele a compreendia. Não havia como esconder nada dos olhos tão espertos e que pareciam enxergar através da sua alma. 

"Dessa vez não, Yukito".

"Pode me contar, Sakura. Eu jamais a julgarei por qualquer que tenha sido sua ação ou situação. Não é meu direito".

                                   A japonesa se preparou mentalmente. Para explicar seus sentimentos, deveria primeiro esclarecer muitas coisas das quais ele não tinha conhecimento. Respirou fundo e indagou. "Você jamais se perguntou porque eu não aprendia artes marciais com vocês, quando éramos pequenos".

                        Ele fez uma expressão pensativa. "Lembro-me de só eu, Tomoyo e Touya fazermos. Achava estranho, mas faz tanto tempo... O que isso tem a haver?".

"Naqueles dias, eu estava treinando artes marciais com um mestre muito famoso. Meu pai sempre teve um espião. Ele entrava na sede do governo, descobria as tramóias e tudo mais. Era por isso que meu pai jamais havia sofrido atentado algum, diferente de todos os outros governantes".

"Disso eu sei. Uma vez, há tempos atrás, Touya me perguntou se eu sabia quem era aquele em que seu pai depositava tanta confiança. Mas jamais soube... Você sabe quem era?".

"Sou eu, Yukito", ela já sabia que os olhos dele iriam se arregalar. Que a boca dele iria se abrir de tão surpresa. E que conseqüentemente, viriam mais perguntas a partir de sua revelação. 

"Você??? Como pode ser você, Sakura??? Uma moça tão delicada como você?!?", ele praticamente gritou.

"Eu me candidatei a tal cargo. Estava ansiosa para viver uma vida diferente de todas as minhas colegas, de Tomoyo, enfim, de todas as outras mulheres que eu conhecia. Meu pai, no princípio, repudiou a idéia e disse que isso era uma fase ruim, que eu logo esqueceria essa louca idéia. Mas depois, ao pensar com mais calma, averiguou que eu tinha certas habilidades físicas e que seria uma grande vantagem para ele me usar em seus serviços. Eu era da família. Jamais poderia traí-lo. Na minha última aventura, fui enviada para o Dojo onde os chineses se encontravam". 

"Então...", ele pareceu finalmente assimilar tudo. "Você jamais foi seqüestrada. Foi para lá porque seu pai pediu".

"Exatamente. Ao chegar lá, reuni as informações necessárias, mas no último instante, fui presa. O capitão ordenou que eu ficasse em sua custódia até que a guerra acabasse".

"Syaoran Li? Aquele com quem eu lutei?", ao ver ela assentiu, ele sorriu. "Eu não sei o porque, ele parecia me odiar".

"Eu lhe explicarei o porque. Bem, com o passar dos dias, eu e ele deixamos de nos odiar para termos uma certa cumplicidade. Apesar de não demonstrar, eu gostava muito dele e do modo tão diferente como ele me tratava, sempre falando o que tinha na mente e não o que me agradava. Até que... que...".

"Pode falar, Sakura", ele pegou as mãos pequeninas entre as suas, a encorajando.

"Eu me apaixonei, Yukito", ela observou o outro ficar tenso, mas nada dizer, esperando a continuação de sua história. "Eu me entreguei a ele. No dia seguinte, eu já havia vindo para cá. Mas agora... Quando ele foi preso, eu fui vê-lo. Ele confessou que me amava. Sei que parece um resumo meio pobre de tudo o que nos houve, mas se eu contar todos os detalhes, atravessaremos a noite aqui. Além do que, meus sentimentos por ele não podem ser expressos por simples palavras. É preciso estar dentro do meu coração para entender".

                        Os olhos de Yukito, castanhos e límpidos, começaram a brilhar. A chuva, fina, começou a piorar, mas nenhum dos dois se importou. O japonês apenas sorriu, mas a tristeza era palpável em sua face.

"Eu jamais quis ferir seus sentimentos, Yukito. Eu aceitei sua proposta porque eu pensei que jamais poderia ver Syaoran novamente. Mas o destino pregou uma peça comigo e eu novamente cai nos braços dele. Não me odeie, por favor. Sei que tem todo o direito de estar zangado. E não peço que entenda, pois nem eu mesma sei como pude me apaixonar por aquele homem teimoso. Mas aconteceu, e eu não me arrependo. Eu não posso me casar com você amando Syaoran como eu amo. Isso seria não te respeitar e também não respeitar a mim".

                        Ele assentiu, muito de leve, e estendeu os braços. Sakura não entendeu o porque, e ele disse, com aquele sorriso doce e gentil. "Venha até aqui, Saki".

                        Não soube o porque, mas se sentiu obrigada a cair nos braços dele. Ele a abraçou com força e com carinho, e no seu ouvido, sussurrou. "Eu sempre soube que você me escondia algo. E fico feliz em ver que você confiou em mim o suficiente para me dizer tudo o que passou. Eu a amo demais para te odiar só porque você não retribui meus sentimentos. Admiro aquele que pode domar seu coração genioso. Tenho respeito por seus sentimentos e espero que entenda que mesmo não tendo você ao meu lado como sempre quis, pode contar comigo como os amigos que sempre fomos. E que sempre seremos, eu sei disso. E... o nosso casamento está anulado".

"Obrigada, Yukito".

                        Por muitos minutos, eles ficaram na chuva, sem se importar com o fato de estarem completamente molhados. Desfrutaram a amizade e o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Sakura sorriu. Iria sempre pode contar com seu grande amigo e irmão, Yukito.

**Continua**

**         E aí, pessoal?**

**Como estão passando o carnaval? Eu estou aqui, olhando para minha janela e vendo a chuva passar... Mas não estou desanimada! Na verdade, estou muito contente. Esse capítulo foi escrito com muito carinho, pois eu gostaria de esclarecer perfeitamente a relação de Sakura e de Syaoran. Espero ter conseguido! Vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**         Quero agradecer a Mel, minha melhor amiguinha da net, por estar me ajudando quando me faltam as idéia. E olha que isso acontece muitas vezes... T adoru, miga!**

**         Quero agradecer ao Di... Bom, eu sei que você não vai comentar, pois atualmente está sem computador, mas eu gostaria de te agradecer pelo apoio nos últimos momentos difíceis que eu fui obrigada a passar... E a suas idéia também!**

**         A linda e maravilhosa Nina... A gente tem conversado bastante, né? Gostaria de te agradecer pela amizade prestada e dizer que pode contar comigo para tudo, está bem? Grandes Bjs!**

**         Quero dedicar também esse cap a Miaka, a nossa aniversariante do mês. Foi no dia 16, né? Parabéns, e também quero agradecer por ter me ajudado... Muuuuito obrigada e que passe esse mês cheio de luz com muita felicidade, pois você merece!**

**         Quanto as fotos que eu prometi, foi para a Dark Angel... Minha amiguinha linda, eu já lhe mandei um e-mail agradecendo do coração o momento especial pelo o que você me fez passar. O 100º review, para uma iniciante como eu, é realmente muito importante. Agradeço a você por ter me dado a oportunidade de ver eu chegando aonde estou! Espero que tenha gostado das fotos!**

**Aos meus outros grandes amigos:**

**Hime Hayashi****: **Obrigada pelos elogios, e eu devo admitir. Geralmente a Meiling faz um papel malvado, mas eu sabia que como a irmã do Syaoran, ela também seria muito bem vista pelos leitores. E eu acredito que não conseguiria fazer ela amando o Syaoran de outra forma a não ser fraternal. Isso eu deixo para os escritores mais experientes ^_^... Arigatou pelo Review.

**Lan Ayath: **Esse Li é mesmo muito orgulhoso, não é mesmo? Mas acho que não te decepcionei dessa vez, né? Arigatou pelo review!

**Leticia Himura: **Esse sempre foi mesmo o problema do pai da Tomoyo, não saber expressar seus sentimentos. Quanto a Tomoyo, eu achei que isso fosse dar um ar diferente ao texto, a morte dela iria abalar muito todos, não é mesmo? Quanto ao mensseger, eu vou te adicionar e a gente conversa outro dia, tá? Arigatou pelo review!

**Fab Lang: **Fab, eu estava mesmo precisando conversar com você! Será que nessa semana do carnaval você não estaria ocupada? Eu tenho algumas duvidas para esclarecer contigo! E obrigada pela elogios, e para mim, não foi problema nenhum classificar seu fic como GRANDE e ESPECIAL. Ele é mesmo! Arigatou pela review!

**Yoruki Mizunotsuki: **Acho que agora você deve estar super irritada comigo, para o destino que eu reservei ao nosso casalzinho, não é mesmo? Mas acho que quanto a parte da prisão, não deixei a desejar, né? A gente conversou, outro dia, lembra? Foi por pouco tempo, mas adorei te conhecer, mesmo que seja pela net! Arigatou pela review!

**Mel: **Oi, meu amor! Ah, que saudades conversar com você na net, amiga! Estou aqui agradecendo novamente o seu apoio. Devo dizer que sem você, eu não poderia pensar em nada. E como você mesma diz: **"Eu não sou má. Eu sou dramática!"**. Sábias palavras, não é mesmo? Que Deus tenha iluminado esse seu feriado, está bem? Arigatou pela review!

**Xyanya: **Quantas perguntas, hein? Espero, pelo menos, ter respondido alguma delas! Continue a ler! Arigatou pelo review!

**Polly-Chan: **Bem, espero que continue a ler. Quanto a gravidez de Sakura... Só o tempo dirá... Arigatou pela review!

**Bella-Chan: **Fico tão feliz que você esteja lendo meu fic! Sabe porque? Por que eu sou fã de carteirinha da fic "**Sangue Compartilhado**". E espero logo continuação! Você tem menssenger? Adoraria conversar com você! Arigatou pelo review!

**Anna: **Anotei o numero do seu icq! Agora sim a gente vai poder conversar! E obrigada pelos elogios, pois esse é meu verdadeiro objetivo! Emocionar os leitores! Arigatou pelo review!

**DarkAngel: **Oi, amiga! Acho que já te agradeci, mas não me canso de pensar que sem sua ajuda, eu não poderia estar tão contente! Esse seu review enorme me animou, sabia? Bom, as fotos já chegaram e eu devo agradecer por ter me mandado aquela do beijo da Sakura e do Syaoran! É linda! Arigatou por tudo, amiga!

**Nina Kinomoto Li: **Olá, menina maravilhosa! Estou aqui para te agradecer pela ajuda prestada e pelo review também. Viu... Estou te ensinando a ser má... Você é minha mais pródiga discípula! Arigatou por tudo!

**Miaka Hiiragizawa: **Acho que pra você eu também já agradeci, mas não custa lembrar né? Parabéns! Arigatou por tudo e muitas felicidades nesse carnaval!

**         Bom, eu também gostaria de fazer uma pequena propagando, pois eu estou realmente empolgada!**

**Leiam: "**Entre A Cruz E Espada" (A continuação é maravilhosa!) e Heart Of Sword, pois a Miaka tá pondo todo o talento dela lá, tá bom??

            **Alguém aí gosta de Inuyasha?? Eu amo de paixão, e gostaria muito de conversar com vocês sobre esse desenho maravilhoso! Quem ama como eu, eu aconselho a ler **Uma Canção Para A Eternidade, **de **Naru-L **e **Sangue Compartilhado, **de **Bella-Chan!

            **Acho que é só isso! Ja Ne!**


	21. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

+Dedicado a Nakuy-Zan+

          Shang Li demorou alguns segundos a mais naquele lugar. O vento batia, muito de leve, em seus cabelos, já não tão castanhos e com alguns fios grisalhos, enquanto pétalas de flores brancas caíam sobre ele. Sentiu-se até lembrar de uma canção, muito antiga, que costumava dizer que feliz é o homem que pode descansar sobre as pétalas de uma árvore. Sorriu muito de leve, ao encarar o céu límpido. Apesar de ser considerado por todos o general das tropas armadas da China, havia algo que a maioria das pessoas não via ou talvez, nem soubesse que existia. Um coração. Um coração de pai que estava sofrendo muito.

                        No dia em que Syaoran partira, rumando para a batalha, ele sentira algo ruim. Um aperto no peito. Uma sensação terrível de perda que ele não pode controlar e vinha assombrando suas noites, antes tão calmas. Mas só foi descobrir o porque mais tarde. Meiling havia ido com o irmão. Naquele dia, se sentira o homem mais miserável por não ser capaz de cuidar da filha como um pai devia. Afinal, ela era a única memória viva de Yelan.

                        Sua falecida esposa não era nada convencional. Gostava de guerras e adorava assistir ele lutando e batalhando. Participava de reuniões importantes e tinha opiniões fortes sobre todos os assuntos bélicos. Tinha um espírito indomável e uma vontade de se mostrar diferente de todas as outras mulheres. Isso jamais o envergonhara. Era isso que chamou sua atenção, quando a conheceu. Apesar de ser de família rica, Yelan era humilde e acreditava que a maior riqueza do homem não podia se tocada e sim sentida.           

                        Tocou o altar que guardava as cinzas de sua esposa, com o nome escrito em ouro puro. Yelan era mais alta do que a maioria das mulheres, com longos cabelos negros e lisos, que chegavam até a cintura e geralmente presos por uma fita branca, característica dela. A pele mais branca do que a neve, os traços delicados e os lábios avermelhados. Os olhos eram azuis, de um azul muito profundo que de longe poderia ser confundido com o negro de uma noite de verão. Não se vestia em a seda e ouro, preferindo tecidos simples e delicados, que combinassem com seu corpo esbelto. Ainda se lembrava do dia em que a vira pela primeira vez.

                        Ela vergava um quimono azul claro, com detalhes de beija-flores coloridos. Os cabelos estavam soltos e caíam como um manto sobre os ombros pequenos. Ele estava ofegante, e sorria. Um sorriso puro e sem a falsidade da maioria das mulheres da alta sociedade. Esse sorriso inconfundível Meiling herdara da mãe. 

                        Jamais havia culpado a filha pela morte de Yelan. Acreditava fielmente que ela era o presente que os Deuses haviam enviado para amenizar a dor da perda de Yelan. Quando a viu pela primeira, Meiling era muito pequena, tão frágil em seu colo, bocejando com a boca delicada e com aquele cheiro característico e tão gostoso dos bebês. O que mais lhe chamou a atenção foram os olhos rubis, que brilhavam muito, como raras e polidas pedras preciosas, e as covinhas que já apareciam.

                        Mas o que poderia fazer? Não sabia nem ao menos se a filha estava viva. Syaoran cuidaria dela, mas não era o bastante o olhar vigilante de um homem. Ele bem sabia disso. Muitos acidentes poderiam acontecer. Só de pensar, sentia os olhos úmidos das lágrimas que só chorara na morte de Yelan. Fechou os olhos para tentar amenizar a dor de tantas lembranças. 

                        E seu filho? Syaoran lhe era tão importante quanto o ar que respirava. Era o primogênito e o herdeiro legal de seus mais diversos bens. Quando o garoto nascera, Shang pensara estar olhando para a sua cópia mais fiel, desenhada com perfeição. Os cabelos castanhos, os olhos dourados e a força contida em sua expressão tão séria e tão compenetrada. O criara para ser um bom homem, e muitas vezes se perguntava se falhara de algum modo. Seu filho era tão despreocupado, não se apegava a nada e nem a ninguém. 

                        Ouviu passos e tentou recuperar a compostura, pois afinal, só em sua solidão podia expressar em sua face a dor que sentia. Olhou para trás e viu um dos oficiais, Yu Ta, chegar. Sua expressão era desesperada e muito preocupada. Aproximou-se e observou ele prestar referência, desajeitado e muito inseguro. 

"O que houve, oficial?", ele perguntou, mas em seu íntimo ele já sabia. Provavelmente... Abaixou a cabeça, esperando as palavras que não demoraram a vir.

"O Japão venceu, meu senhor. Um navio trazendo nossos homens aportou a pouco e a noticia já se espalha por toda a China".

                        **Um navio?**, ele pensou, encarando os próprios pulsos, cerrados e estendidos ao longo do corpo. Praguejou interiormente, não por ter perdido a guerra. Ele sabia que isso era uma possibilidade, e já estava preparado para o que pudesse acontecer. Mas e seus filhos? O motivo da sua preocupação? Lembrou-se de uma conversa que tivera com Meiling, dias antes de Syaoran partir para o Japão. 

**"Ele parece nem ao menos se importar se ficaremos sozinhos ou não... Provavelmente vai se esquecer de despedir-se de nós, como fez quando foi para o treinamento", a chinesa suspirava, enquanto caminhava com o pai por um passeio pelas propriedades da mansão Li. "Está cada vez mais intratável e diz que eu o incomodo muito, mas apenas fico preocupada com que ele se sinta sozinho. Mas não... ele tem a companhia das empregadas, e eu freqüentemente me esqueço disso, o pegando flertando com elas... aquele conquistador miserável... por onde passa atrai mulheres como mel atrai abelhas".**

**                  Shang soltou uma gostosa risada. Syaoran jamais fora bom usuário de palavras gentis, apenas quando queria algo ele melhorava o inconfundível mau humor. Mas nas situações normais, ele era bastante grosso e fechado em seu mundo próprio, preocupado com os próprios problemas e com as futuras conquistas. Não que admirasse essas características no filho, mas as desavenças entre ele e Meiling eram bastante engraçadas e ele não podia deixar de rir.**

**"Ora, pequena, você já deveria estar acostumada com o comportamento de seu irmão. Não se irrite por motivos sem sentido. Ele, neste momento, não deve estar pensando em você e sim aproveitando seus últimos momentos aqui", ele aconselhou, sorrindo. Meiling fez um beicinho, e balançou a cabeça.**

**"Mas papai, ele parece não se importar em nunca mais nos ver. Essa guerra pode tirar a vida dele e ele brinca com a idéia. Se faz de arrogante!".**

**                  Meiling sempre tentara demonstrar para Syaoran que o amava muito. Mas ele nunca estava disposto a dar uma chance para ela. Fitou os olhos da filha caçula e parou de andar, obrigando Meiling a fazer o mesmo. Tocou o queixo dela e sorriu.**

**"Eu entendo que você ame muito seu irmão e teme perdê-lo. Sinto a mesma angústia, mas não podemos deixar que nossos medos superem nossas esperanças. Creio que ele é um forte guerreiro e que mesmo se nosso país não ganhar, ele voltará para nós".**

**                  A chinesa olhou para ele por alguns minutos e deu um sorriso triste. "Acho que ele não gosta de mim porque nossa mãe morreu no meu parto. Talvez ele acredite que eu seja culpada e por isso seja tão distante. E de uma certa forma...", ela deixou de encarar o pai para fitar o chão, envergonhada. "Eu sou mesmo. Se eu não tivesse nascido, talvez mamãe pudesse estar aqui, com você e com Syaoran. O senhor me perdoa por ter tirado a vida dela, papai?".**

**                  Shang abraçou a filha com carinho. Não havia palavras para especificar a tristeza que sentia naquele momento por ser obrigado a escutar aquelas palavras dela. Ela estava totalmente enganada. Numa voz bem calma e controlada, ele afirmou. "Querida, eu jamais a culpei. Desde o momento em que eu a vi, sabia que você seria o motivo do meu orgulho eterno. Syaoran jamais a odiou e nem tem motivos para isso. Não a nada o que perdoar. A vida tem um curso e devemos respeitar, não é mesmo?".**

**"Eu não quero que Syaoran vá embora", ela disse, com uma determinação que ele não pode deixar de notar. "Eu não posso permitir que ele vá embora".**

**"Ora, filha... Fala como se pudesse evitar...".**

**                  A garota nada havia respondido, mas um brilho travesso havia surgido em seus olhos, enquanto continuavam o calmo passeio.**

Deveria ter percebido que aquele brilho escondia um plano ardiloso. Meiling era muito esperta, podia ter arquitetado todos as estratégias sozinha e conseguido embarcar no navio que seguira para o Japão. Endireitou-se e fitou Yu, que esperava uma resposta, meio impaciente. 

"Eu vou verificar o estado dos soldados e conversar com alguns, para saber dos detalhes de nossa luta".

"Se quiser, meu senhor, eu posso fazer isso", o oficial se ofereceu, mas Shang tinha uma preocupação maior do que os detalhes da batalha que ocorrera em solo nipônico. Tinha que zelar por sua família. Ou pelo que restava dela. 

"Não, oficial. Fui explícito em minhas seguintes ações e não quero objeções de sua parte", a voz firme fez o alto homem estremecer. "Fui claro o suficiente?".

"Sim, senhor".

                        Por mais que ordenasse, seus pés queriam correr. Mas ele foi calmo e muito altivo, tentando transparecer que o destino da guerra não afetava nele em maneira alguma. De certa forma, a derrota da China não lhe fora tão sofrida. Sim, sentia-se envergonhado por não ter levado seu país a vitória, mas seu filho e sua filha eram aquilo que importava salvar naquele instante. 

                        Chegando ao porto, observou as mulheres e os homens que esperavam a desembarque dos soldados. Alguns sorriam com lágrimas nos olhos, indo abraçar os seus entes queridos, agradecendo aos Deuses por terem poupado a vida de tão jovens rapazes. Outros, com o passar do tempo e da espera, iam perdendo a esperança e choravam em silêncio, temendo afetar o momento de alegria dos vizinhos e amigos. A guerra era triste. Um general sabia disso mais do que ninguém, já que lutava por idéias e via mentes brilhantes fazerem o mesmo, sem nem poder concretizar metade dos sonhos.  Nunca houvera garantia de que seus filhos sairiam vivos. No fundo, cada cidadão não estava preocupado com o desfecho da batalha vergonhosa. E sim com o desfecho que a família tomaria. Para ninguém, a vida seria a mesma, não importando se os filhos voltavam ou não.

                        Aproximou-se e começou a procurar entre todos os que desciam do navio. A cada soldado que descia, seu coração se apertava mais e mais. Até que a avistou.

                        Meiling descia, segura e decidida, pelas escadarias de madeira. Do seu lado, e segurando sua mão, estava um Nui, um soldado que ele conhecia de longa data, filho de um bom e honrado homem. A garota estava com as roupas surradas, com alguns cortes nos braços e parecia mais magra. Mas caminhava firmemente, os olhos ainda brilhando de uma emoção cerrada. Correu dentre todos aquelas pessoas e quando ficou frente a frente com a sua caçula, pensou estar diante de uma visão.

"Papai?", os olhos ergueram-se e ela sorriu, um sorriso tímido. Não era mais aquele sorriso com a espontaneidade de antes da guerra.

"Sim, querida", a voz saiu rouca, carregada de emoção. "Não vai vir me dar um abraço?".

                        Ela soltou-se lentamente do soldado e correu para abraça-lo. Nunca sentira uma sensação tão deliciosa. A embalou em seus braços num delicioso carinho, aspirando o perfume de Lótus, a pele tão macia da pequena filha. Ainda se lembrava de ela, criança e levada, correndo para seus braços, em busca de amparo. Sua primeira palavra. Seu primeiro sorriso. Tudo isso era sagrado e importante, faziam parte de um passado feliz e não de um presente devastado pela guerra. Afastou-se um pouco para mirar o rosto que lhe parecia mais maduro, e disse, num sussurro cansado.

"Matou seu pai do coração, filha", ele tentou levar com humor, mas as lágrimas não conseguiam parar de cair por seu rosto cansado. "Onde está seu irmão?".

                        Naquele instante, tanto Meiling quanto Nui desviaram os olhares para pontos diferentes, envergonhados, abaixando a cabeça. Shang apertou mais forte a mão da filha e tentou não pensar no pior, ainda com um sorriso confiante no rosto.

"O que houve com Syaoran, minha filha?".

"Papai... ele... ele foi preso", ela jogou-se contra ele com força, chorando. "Eu não pude evitar, papai... Não pude fazer nada. Ele me proibiu de ir para a guerra. E quando soubemos de sua prisão... Oh, fui tão covarde...".

                        O general a abraçou, analisando a situação enquanto se perdia nas mechas negras dos cabelos de Meiling. Era bem provável que fosse enforcado, ou morto de qualquer outra maneira. Era difícil aceitar. Mas ele tinha que ser forte. Como Syaoran, se tivesse vivo naquele momento, seria também. Tentou usar a racionalidade e olhou para frente.

"Vamos para casa, Meiling".

"Papai...", ela soltou-se dele e foi para perto de Nui. O soldado parecia nervoso, mas mesmo assim agarrou a mão de Meiling entre as suas e sorriu para ela, confiante. "Não quero me separar de Nui".

"O que está dizendo?", ele perguntou, calmamente. Mas qualquer pessoa veria o que acontecia entre sua filha e o soldado. Eles estavam apaixonados. A idéia repudiaria qualquer pai de rica família. Mas não era justo julgar a situação pela aparência que ela tomava. Aprendera, há muitos anos, que o interior era o que mais contava.

"Senhor, eu lhe peço permissão para desposar sua filha", a voz de Nui não era mais do que um sussurro, mas um sussurro corajoso. 

"O quê?", ele olhou para o casal, incrédulo. Virou-se para filha e a encarou com o olhar confuso.

"Desde de o primeiro momento, Nui me protegeu. Ele que descobriu que eu estava escondida e mesmo assim, não me denunciou. Perguntou o que eu queria fazer. Com o tempo, eu e ele fomos nos tornando amigos, e depois, veio o amor", ela sorriu, muito timidamente. "O senhor deve estar nos achando muito tolos, mas eu não posso viver sem Nui. Ele se tornou parte de mim. E se não permitir que nos casemos com a sua benção, nos casaremos sem ela. Pois aprendi, nessa longa e árdua viagem, que devemos lutar por aquilo que queremos. Uma grande amiga me ensinou isso", ela pareceu-se lembrar de alguém e sorriu.

                        Novamente, ela estava parecendo Yelan. As faces estavam coradas, a expressão firme, muito determinada. Não estava intimidada. Nui nada falara, mas a todo momento, seus olhos brilharam de um grande orgulho. O mesmo orgulho que ele mesmo sempre sentira por sua falecida esposa. Não conseguia achar um motivo plausível para separar os dois, porque mesmo ele sabia que Nui seria um bom esposo para Meiling. Confiava nele suficientemente para entregar a filha. Deu um leve sorriso.

"Você ama minha filha, rapaz?".

"Sim!", ele respondeu, quase que imediatamente e num grito que chamou a atenção de outras pessoas também. 

 "Você me faz lembrar da época que eu era jovem, Nui", ele aproximou-se do casal e segurou a mão de ambos entre as duas suas. "Em meu curto casamento, eu fui muito feliz. E espero sinceramente que vocês possam ser felizes como eu fui".

                        Meiling dessa vez, não o abraçou e sim ao futuro marido, que a pegou nos braços com carinho e devoção. Observou a cena a distância, mas feliz, afinal, desde de que colocara seus filhos no mundo, seu objetivo era que eles fossem felizes e realizados em seus planos.

                        Por um lado, essa guerra havia dado a Meiling chances de ser feliz. De ter encontrado quem a merecesse de verdade. Nui era uma boa pessoa e iria cuidar dela muito bem, a amando e a protegendo. Ele não perdia uma filha, apenas ganhava um. Sabia disso. Caminhou entre as pessoas do porto, olhando para o céu. Pode visualizar a imagem de Yelan, que lhe sorria. Em breve, seu filho também zelaria por eles lá de cima. Fechou os olhos e proferiu, com uma lágrima solitária caindo pelo rosto já envelhecido pelo tempo.

"Yelan... Eu fiz tudo o que fiz por você, meu amor. Espero que Meiling possa ser tão feliz quanto eu fui com você".

                        Uma nuvem branca atravessou o céu, e ele escutou muito de longe, uma voz dizer, doce e calma. **"Você fez tudo o que eu esperava que você fizesse, meu amor"...**

**

                        Touya observou com carinho, Sakura dar um abraço apertado em Eriol. Ele iria voltar para a Inglaterra, divulgar seu romance. Conseguira inspiração, e nos últimos dias de sua estada no Japão, se trancou na biblioteca e começou a escrever. Ele não sorria como de costume, nem possuía mais o humor tão característico dele. A guerra deixara feridas que sorrisos não podiam esconder. Eriol era verdadeiro o suficiente para deixar transparecer toda a sua tristeza. O admirava por aquela franqueza. Sakura sorria, tentando animá-lo, mas para ela, também era duro perder uma pessoa tão querida. O inglês sempre fora muito amigo da japonesa e essa amizade, por maior que fosse a distância, não iria findar. Do seu lado, Yukito assistia aquela cena em silêncio, e pela primeira vez, em muitos anos, não tinha aquele ar de tranqüilidade. Ao contrário, seus olhos estavam cansados e ele fitava Sakura estranhamente, como se lamentasse algo. Touya nada sabia, mas também não queria se intrometer.

"Sentirei falta de Eriol", Yukito disse. "Tivemos longas conversas e aprendi a respeitar a cultura dele. Sinto que ele também aprendeu a respeitar a nossa, agora que ficou mais tempo aqui e vivenciou tantos momentos, não é mesmo?". 

"Sim... Provavelmente... Não o veremos mais".

"E isso o alegra?".

"Não...", Touya sentiu a garganta seca. A admiração pelo inglês e pela maneira simples e direta de encarar a vida era sua fonte de energia para continuar a lutar. "Fará falta a presença dele aqui".

"Touya...", o amigo o encarou por alguns segundos, e depois sorriu. "Fico feliz que tenha entendido o verdadeiro significado dessa dura lição".

"Creio que sim", suspirou longamente. "Talvez eu sempre tenha entendido, mas jamais tenha tido coragem de aceitar. Eriol a amava tanto ou mais do que eu. Lutou por ela, sofreu por ela. Não é justo que eu o odeie. Seria egoísmo da minha parte mostrar meu lado ruim a Tomoyo, que no paraíso, descansa em paz. Seria errado macular tão belo anjo com um ódio infundado".

                        Eriol caminhou até eles, já não mais tão seguro, com a cabeça baixa. Despediu-se de Yukito com um caloroso aperto de mão. Depois, virou-se para ele e deu um fraco sorriso.

"Touya, eu... eu gostaria de dizer algo, antes de partir".

"Pode falar".

"Perdemos muito tempo brigando pelo amor da mesma mulher, tolamente, se me permite dizer. Tomoyo era uma pessoa especial e eu notei que, na verdade, ela amava a nós dois, só que de maneira diferentes".

"Não precisa dizer isso, Eriol", o japonês afirmou. "Ela o amava muito e suas palavras de consolo não vão mudar o que aconteceu. Eu já aceitei o fato e não vejo porque você tentar desmentir isso".

"Sim, mas também nutria amor por você. Sacrificou o nosso romance por temer o que você faria, o que você pensaria. Ela se importava muito com você e com o seu bem estar. E eu, intimamente, admirava essa beleza interior dela. Com o passar do tempo, deixei de te odiar, para poder finalmente aceitar que somos donos dos mesmos sentimentos e que aquela a quem mais amamos nos compreendia. Por isso, Touya, eu espero que jamais me odeie, por qualquer que sejam nossos erros do passado. Eu não carrego nenhum rancor, eu o respeito por conseguir ter dentro do seu coração esse amor eterno e tão puro".

"Eu não o odeio, Eriol. Antigamente, sim, mas creio que estava cego pelo ciúmes. Mas agora, como você disse a pouco, não podemos pensar no que fizemos no passado, e sim o que vamos fazer no futuro".

                        O aperto de mão foi bastante longo, e nele, Touya sentiu uma força que revigorou ele mesmo. Os olhares foram compreensivos e mútuos, deixando transparecer que apesar não parecer, aquela era uma espécie e de amizade peculiar. E quanto Eriol subiu na carruagem, Touya sentiu que Tomoyo os observava. Pois era aquele homem que ela sempre amou. E que sempre iria amar.

                        A carruagem foi sumindo de suas vistas, e um aceno de mão foi visto, mas nada mais. Sakura tinha os olhos muito inexpressivos, mas mesmo assim, caminhou até ele e sorriu, parecendo fazer força para executar tão simples gesto.

"Você é um homem muito forte, meu irmão", ela acariciou sua face. "Tomoyo deve estar orgulhosa de ter casado com você".

                        Aquelas o fizeram voltar-se para observar a pequena irmã partir. Ela caminhava em direção ao túmulo de Tomoyo e de seu pai. Certamente iria conversar com eles, como vinha fazendo ultimamente. Depois da conversa que tivera com Syaoran na prisão, a jovem se entregara muito ao próprio lado espiritual. Não era mais tão nervosa e passava muito tempo na vila, ajudando as famílias pobres. Seu olhar verde era sempre voltado para o céu, a rezar. Touya se orgulhava muito das atitudes dela, mas sentia falta da garota travessa e animada que sempre lhe causara tantas alegrias. 

"Ela não será a mesma depois que aquele homem morrer", a voz de Yukito o despertou de seus devaneios. 

"Eu sei disso. Ela o ama muito", virou-se para o amigo e disse, compreensivo. "Mas como sabe disso?".

"Ela me contou".

"E o que fez?", Touya, indagou, curioso.

"O que ela teria feito por mim. A abracei, deixei que ela chorasse. Mas não é o bastante".

"O que quer dizer?".

"Apesar de ela tentar aparentar força e muita coragem, não podemos esquecer que Sakura é uma garota. E como qualquer uma, sofre muito. Não é justo admirarmos essa reação dela a situação. Por que se notarmos bem, ela está tão ou mais deprimida do que antes. Recebeu tantos choques de uma vez só e manteve-se firme e forte. Mas ela não é feita de pedra. Um dia, cedo ou tarde, irá desmoronar", Yukito compreendia perfeitamente, por isso, suas palavras pareciam tão naturais. Ele sofria, como qualquer homem rejeitado por sua amada, mas respeitava profundamente os sentimentos de Sakura. Touya achou-se covarde, por um instante, perto do amigo.

"Nesse dia, ela contará comigo", ele afirmou, tentando transparecer confiança também.

"Mas não é o bastante, Touya. Não a nada que possamos fazer?".

"Não, Yukito", Touya virou-se e começou a caminhar, dizendo por sobre o ombro. "Minha irmã é importante, mas meu país também é. Ele cometeu grandes atrocidades. É injusto que ele sobreviva depois disso".

                        O jovem japonês entendeu as palavras, mas não podia simplesmente ignorar os murmúrios que escutava ao longe. Era Sakura, chorando. E aquelas lágrimas, mesmo não sendo vistas, também machucavam seu coração. Sua dor foi tão grande que tomou uma decisão. Ao invés de tomar o caminho de casa, virou na direção oposta. Era seu dever como homem fazer a mulher amada feliz.

**

"Ai!", Syaoran exclamou, enquanto sentia a bandagem ficar mais apertada em torno de seu torço. "Tome cuidado com isso, japonês! Está cuidando de um capitão! Deve respeito". 

                        O velho médico deu uma tossidela, e depois o encarou, com os olhos zangados. "Para quem vai morrer daqui a alguns dias, você está bem atrevido!".

                        Sim, o chinês até havia se esquecido desse detalhe. Sua morte fora anunciada para daqui a alguns dias. Não chorara, não esperneara e nem tentara escapar, como pensara em fazer, no início da guerra. Aceitara com resignação seu destino e não queria ter tolas esperanças, por isso, não alimentava nenhuma infantilidade com relação ao futuro mais do que certo. Era natural que temesse a morte. Mas era um Li. Sua família não se ajoelhava perante nenhuma situação. E com ele seria assim também. Encarou o médico e disse, com a maior tranqüilidade que conseguiu reunir. "O senhor já deve ter visto muitos homens morrerem na forca, não é?".

"É sim", ele limpou as mãos sujas no avental e reuniu mais algumas bandagens. "E não é uma visão muito bonita. Mesmo sendo japonês, não admiro a violência com que os nossos inimigos são mortos. Mas tenho uma família para sustentar, e não devo me queixar do que faço ou do que deixo de fazer. Meu único trabalho e me certificar que vocês estejam fortes para quando chegar a hora da morte de vocês".

"Algum já se salvou?", ele perguntou, curioso.

"Ora, ora, meu rapaz... Ainda tem esperanças de salvar seu pescoço? Pois algo eu te digo: Nos firmamos na esperança para não acreditarmos na nossa ignorância. Sabe o que isso quer dizer? Tolos são aqueles que acreditam que a sina pode ser diferente. Quando você é sentenciado, não pode ser ingênuo de acreditar que milagres existem. Eu, particularmente, jamais vi um homem condenado se salvar".

"Eu não acredito que vou me salvar, e se quer saber...".

"Com licença...".

                        Syaoran mirou a porta, e seu semblante despreocupado tornou-se sisudo. O médico pediu licença, sentindo o clima pesado e os olhares em choque. Logo, só estavam os dois naquela sala.

"O quer aqui?", ele não se esforçou para parecer tranqüilo e muito menos cordial. Apesar de ter entendido bem os sentimentos de Sakura, não suportava Yukito Tsukishiro e o que menos queria fazer era falar com ele.

"O que acha que vim fazer aqui? Brincar de boneca?", o sarcasmo na voz do japonês apenas aguçou seus sentidos. Sentiu-se tentando a levantar, mas o ferimento ainda estava sendo tratado e as correntes feririam seus pés.

"Hahahaha... Muito engraçado, Tsukishiro. Agora que terminou de fazer palhaçada, vai me dizer o que veio fazer aqui, ou não?".

"Na verdade, é muito simples".

"Se é tão simples, não sei porque me enrola tanto".

"Por Kami...", Yukito deu um sorriso fraco. "Não sei como Sakura te suporta".

                        Syaoran se impacientou, começando a dedilhar os dedos no colchão dura da cama que estava em cima. "Você não sabe nada sobre os meus sentimentos e os sentimentos de Sakura! Por isso, não palpite sobre nada!".

"Sei mais do que imagina", o japonês replicou, com muita simplicidade. "Se pudesse sair daqui, Li, o que faria da sua vida? A liberdade tem um gosto delicioso, mas só os verdadeiros homens podem apreciar tal sabor. Mas e você?".

"Por que está me perguntando isso?", as sobrancelhas de Li arquearam-se, e ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Responda, Li".

"Ora, eu fugiria com Sakura!".

"A protegeria e a desposaria, como ela merece?".

"Que tipo de interrogatório é esse, japonês?", Syaoran estava realmente ficando cansado de tantas perguntas. Amava Sakura, mas esses sentimentos não diziam respeito a mais ninguém a não ser ele e ela. E aquele homem, dentre todos, era o que menos deveria interessar-se por tais assuntos. Pelo o que sabia, Yukito amava Sakura. 

"Estou lhe fazendo algumas perguntas...", ele também cruzou os braços e o fitou, desconfiado. "Mas vejo que é muito inseguro em relação aos seus próprios sentimentos e a suas ações futuras".

"Inseguro?", a voz tornou-se perigosa. "Eu não o verdadeiro intuito seu em ver aqui me fazer perguntas pessoais. Não tenho medo de admitir meu amor por Sakura, no entanto, também não tenho o porque de lhe dizer isso. E quanto as minhas ações futuras, creio que se limitaram a minha saída daqui e a entrada no paraíso", riu. "Ou no inferno".

                        Yukito deu um longo suspiro. Acreditava na teimosia desse homem, mas ele era o único que conseguia lhe fazer perder completamente a paciência. Perguntou-se mentalmente porque Sakura havia escolhido ele, e segundos depois, ao notar o olhar triste do capitão, soube a resposta. Apesar de sua rivalidade, tinha que admitir que o chinês amava Sakura e toda aquela situação o deixava triste. Os olhos dourados do homem não mentiam. 

 "Sakura é uma mulher muito especial, Li, uma flor dentre ervas daninhas".

"Eu sei disso mais do que ninguém e não preciso que me avise, está bem?".

"O que você sente por ela? O que estou prestes a fazer depende da sua resposta".

"Eu...", não tinha a menor obrigação de confessar o que sentia para aquele homem, ainda mais sabendo que ele nutria os mesmos sentimentos pela japonesa. Mas uma esperança, que ele não sabia da onde vir, lhe dizia que depois daquela conversa, seu destino ia ser diferente. "Quando a vi pela primeira vez, numa noite de festa na mansão Kinomoto, pensei o que qualquer homem com um pingo de masculinidade no sangue pensaria. Sakura é uma mulher belíssima e expira pureza, classe e delicadeza. Depois, quando soube que ela era uma espiã, não pude deixar de admirá-la. Uma mulher que arriscava sua própria reputação para ajudar o pai não é comum, visto que a maioria se esconde atrás do uniforme do marido e não sabe nada sobre armas. Mesmo eu sendo o alvo do plano inicial dela, comecei a sentir um respeito muito grande por ela, e esse sentimento que muito me incomodava crescia dia a dia", deu um sorriso maroto. "Quando eu e ela lutamos pela primeira vez, notei o quanto ela era especial. Me deu muito mais trabalho do que muitos homens, e mesmo ganhando, senti que ela ainda tinha a pose de superiora, como se eu fosse apenas um obstáculo, que logo seria descartado. Era corajosa, não temia minha força. E sempre teve uma confiança em si mesma esplêndida. Acho que foi por isso que decidi mantê-la no Dojo. Porque desde o momento em que a conheci, ela mostrou-se já fazer parte de mim".

                        Yukito notou ele interromper a narração, emocionado. Controlou-se para não extravasar suas tristezas também. Tudo o que iria fazer era para que Sakura não fosse infeliz. Para que ela pudesse amar e ser amada como ele nunca pudera ser. Voltou a olhar para Syaoran, que já recomposto, voltava a falar. 

"Não sei explicar exatamente o momento em que me apaixonei, ou como, ou porque. Na verdade, isso jamais me importou. Talvez tenha sido quando ela provou que apesar de ser inimiga, ela era uma boa pessoa. Pois quando me feri gravemente e ela teve todas as oportunidades de fugir, não o fez. Permaneceu ao meu lado e cuidou de mim com uma dedicação e uma paciência sem limite. Mas nem por isso nossa convivência foi pacífica. Brigávamos muito e freqüentemente eu sabia que ela estava fazendo uma de suas boas ações, como ensinar os soldados a ler, a pintar. Por mais que eu falasse que não admirava tais atos, no fundo, eu sabia que ela era uma mulher excepcional por ter a humildade de ensinar os homens que nem ao menos eram da sua pátria, sem cobrar nada em troca. Geralmente eu tinha meus ataques de ciúmes, pois ela era muito bondosa com todos e comigo, jogava todo o seu veneno. Mas... foi isso que mais me intrigou. Jamais nenhuma mulher havia levantado a voz para mim, e ela o fazia com muita naturalidade. O que sinto por ela, Tsukishiro, é difícil de compreender, pois eu mesmo demorei muito tempo para entender o que eu realmente sentia" , ele apontou para os próprios pés e para as correntes que o prendiam. "Amá-la é como, depois de muito tempo preso, descobrir que a chave do cadeado que te sela está do seu lado. Tentar pegar o vento com a mão, e quando finalmente se tem a sensação de que o capturou, ele fugiu novamente. Um sentimento tão imprevisível como se fará sol ou se choverá no amanhã. Durante algum tempo, eu acreditei que todos esses meus pensamentos eram tolos", pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Yukito viu um homem chorar. "Mas no dia em que ela veio aqui, para me dizer que sentia o mesmo amor que pulsava em meu coração, deixei de me importar com que os outros pensariam de minhas atitudes. Jurei a mim mesmo que se naquele minuto, não pudesse expressar todo o meu amor em palavras, o expressaria em meu olhar. Mas não foi preciso. Eu e minha Sakura compreendemos, sem demora. Fui teimoso e orgulhoso, mas no fim, eu percebi que não posso lutar contra as forças do destino e nem com as decisões que nosso coração toma".

"Você é um homem de nobres sentimentos, Li".

"Por mais que nobres sejam esses sentimentos, eu quero lhe fazer um pedido", ele soltou uma impregnação em voz baixa e depois voltou a encarar o japonês. "Não pense que me agrada o que vou dizer, mas não me resta outra alternativa".

"Pode dizer".

"Case-se com ela, Tsukishiro".

                        Pasmo, Yukito esforçou-se para não se deixar cair no chão e entreabrir a boca. As palavras do chinês eram firmes. Não pareciam ser algum tipo de brincadeira. "O quê?".

"Não se faça de tolo e muito menos de surdo, pois você não é nenhum de ambos. Sei que a ama e sinceramente, não quero que Sakura se impeça de viver devido a minha morte. Ela me prometeu que não se casaria com você, por causa do nosso amor, mas... No fundo, eu não quero que ela permaneça sozinha. Pode fazer isso, Tsukishiro?".

                        A oferta era tentadora. Seu rival estava entregando os pontos sem nem ao menos escutar o que ele tinha para dizer. Se a decisão coubesse somente a ele, não recusaria, e aceitaria desposar a mulher que povoava seus mais loucos sonhos. Mas ainda tinha a japonesa. Tinha a plena certeza de que ela não concordaria com isso e que preferia dedicar-se à religião ao trair um juramento de amor. Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos. Não estava ali para retroceder e deixar falar mais alto seu lado pessoal e egoísta. Sakura era a prioridade e sabia que era seu dever fazê-la feliz.

"Ela não poderá se casar comigo, pois irá se casar com outro".

"O QUE ESTÁ ME DIZENDO?!?", Syaoran levantou-se, de sopetão, esquecendo-se dos ferimentos e das correntes. "QUEM É O DESGRAÇADO?".

"Já que se dispõe a essa colocação", Yukito se aproximou. "Esse seria você".

"Não achei graça", Syaoran sentou-se, mais calmo. "Pensei que já tivéssemos passado da fase das piadas".

"Não faço piadas quanto ao destino de Sakura", Yukito remexeu no bolso de seu casaco e de lá tirou uma pistola prateada. "Sabe o que é isso?".

"Deixe-me adivinhar", inconscientemente, seu corpo foi para trás. A morte não agradava até o homem mais destemido. "Uma arma que você usará para me matar e findar com todos os seus problemas pessoais?".

                        Yukito sorriu. "Apesar de você afirmar conhecer bem os japoneses, ainda tem muito que aprender", ele deu o gatilho na arma e a apontou. "Feche os olhos, Li. Vai ser rápido".

                        Syaoran nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de lutar. Deveria saber ao que ele se referia quando havia falado **"O que estou prestes a fazer depende da sua resposta". **Não fechou os olhos, simplesmente virou a cabeça. Não sabia ao certo aonde ele iria atirar. Ouviu um disparo, mas não sentiu dor alguma. Sorriu, irônico. 

"Sinto lhe dizer, Tsukishiro, mas o meu coração fica no meu peito". Não entendeu o porque do sorriso nas faces claras do japonês. 

"E eu sinto lhe dizer que sei disso, mas novamente, você foi precipitado em me julgar errado, Li", guardou a arma no bolso. "Olhe para seus pés e verá que tenho a pontaria mais certeira do que qualquer outro homem que já conheceu".

                        O chinês preparou para ver uma ferida que o impossibilitasse de andar, ou algo do gênero. Mas seus olhos dourados se arregalaram ao ver o verdadeiro estrago que a arma do japonês havia feito. O cadeado era o alvo. Com dificuldade, tirou a corrente que envolvia seus pés e os movimentou, apreciando o movimento. A liberdade tinha um sabor delicioso, como o japonês dissera, a minutos atrás. Mas mesmo assim, confuso, ele fitou Yukito que olhava para as paredes da cadeia.

"Por que fez isso?".

"A resposta é tão curta quanto a pergunta: Por que Sakura precisa de você. Eu não suportaria ter que me lamentar todas as manhã por não ter impedido a infelicidade da pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo", o fitou e disse, com a voz forte. "Não gosto de você, e não suporto a idéia de que vocês serão felizes juntos. O destino, na minha opinião, foi muito injusto comigo, não meu deu nem ao menos a chance de provar que eu podia fazer Sakura feliz. Mas como nada disso aconteceu, devo interceder pela felicidade dela. Pois eu sei que ela faria isso por mim. Vá e seja discreto. Corra para o Dojo, pois lá tem algumas provisões, até você ir buscar Sakura".

                        Syaoran iria agradecer, mas nesse momento, em sua mente, só vinham rápidos pensamentos. Teria uma chance. Uma chance para recomeçar ao lado da mulher que amava. "Me espere, Sakura. Não deixarei você sozinha".

                        Dentro da cela, Yukito ainda matinha o sorriso na face e a expressão indecifrável. Por dentro, seu coração doía e rugia de sofrimento. Mas ele aprendera com o tempo a mascarar suas emoções em bem próprio e de seus entes queridos. Sabia que o que fizera era certo, que agora Sakura teria uma oportunidade de ser feliz ao lado do chinês. Mas ainda sim, existia a dor. E sabia que por mais que sua consciência estivesse limpa, sua alma jamais entenderia o porque de suas ações. Afinal, que homem ele seria, se não entregasse Sakura ao homem que a tinha por direito?

**Continua...**

**Olá!**

**         Bem, antes de qualquer comentário ao agradecimento, eu gostaria fazer uma pequena homenagem a uma grande pessoa que faleceu a pouco tempo: A Nakuy-Zan.**

**         Foi uma morte trágica, e eu a conhecia a muito tempo. Me machucou bastante, mas acredito que tenhamos que continuar, não é mesmo? Afinal, ela não gostaria que eu parasse de escrever. Tenho certeza que ela está torcendo por mim lá de cima!**

**         Quero agradecer ao apoio especial de **Di**, que a conhecia e sabia o quanto ela era especial. Me ajudou muito nesse momento! Obrigada!**

**Vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**Hime: **Muito obrigado pelas palavras, acredite, elas foram um grande incentivo. Pois ser considerada como uma escritora de sentimentos é realmente muito gratificante. A cena do Yukito, eu confesso, deu algum trabalho, pois a situação era de extrema delicadeza, como você pode perceber... Mas se consegui passar essa mensagem aos leitores, estou mais do que satisfeita. Muito obrigado pelo apoio. Beijos!

**Leticia Himura: **Lê, é o seguinte: Eu estou super ansiosa para você me mandar os episódios! Mas tenho uma novidade para você: Consegui o primeiro e o segundo filme do Inuyasha, numa loja da Liberdade.... Depois, com mais calma, eu lhe dou o endereço. E  tenho um convite para fazer, mas isso, eu prefiro fazer no msn, está bem? Obrigado pelos elogios e continue a ler. Beijos!

**Bella-Chan: **Acho que dei um jeito na sua sanidade mental, não é mesmo? Espero que com esse capítulo você tenha ficado mais tranqüila! Fiquei muito feliz em ver a continuação de Sangue Compartilhado nas páginas da net! É um fic de muito sentimento e que retrata um tema sério e forte. Desculpe a insistência nesse assunto, mas sempre que vejo que você me mandou um review, não posso evitar de citar essa obra prima que você está criando! Beijos!

**Miaka Hiiragizawa: **Que pena que você está doente, Miaka. Dedico esse capítulo a você, então! Quanto a ajuda, eu gostaria de lembrar que a conversa do Yukito e do Syaoran, em grande parte, foi idéia sua. Não podia deixar de agradecer, não é mesmo? E quanto a propaganda, não é incômodo nenhum! Quando um escritor tem talento, o dever do leitor é elogiar e sugerir! Beijos!

**Rafa Himura: **Que bom que você está gostando tanto assim do meu texto! São para pessoas como você que eu continuo a escrever, viu? Sem a motivação e a ajuda em bonitas palavras, acredito que ainda estaria sem postar aqui! Beijos!

**DarkAngel: **Oi, minha amiga do coração! Estou morrendo de saudades de nossos longos papos na internet e de nossas disputas naquele joguinho de nome complicado! Apesar de estarmos a bastante tempo sem nos falarmos, eu devo agradecer ao seu review, que acredito ter sido o maior do capítulo. Suas palavras e esses montes de zerinhos que você disse que estava com preguiça de escrever me incentivaram muito. Ah... Eu fiquei sabendo de algo, que na minha opinião, me entristeceu muito... Bom, mas conversarei com você depois, está bem? Beijos!

**Anna: **Esses montes de **Lindo** me deixaram realmente muito contentes! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, está bem?

**Yoruki Mizunotsuki: **Seu review levantou meu humor em tempos tão difíceis! Quanto ao resgate espetacular... Bem, sem comentário, não é mesmo? Acredito que esse capítulo tenha ajudado você a esclarecer algumas dúvidas, está bem? Ainda continuo sendo a mais malvada??? Espero que sim... Não estou pronta para passar meu posto para ninguém, ainda! Beijos!

**Nina Kinomoto Li: **Sim, aquela Nina era exatamente você! Afinal, você é provavelmente a pessoa que eu mais converso na net, então, não pude deixar de te mencionar! Não temos nos falado muito, creio que ambas estejamos ocupadas, mas tenho saudade de nossas longas conversas e de alguma boas risadas. Já mandei o e-mail a você respondendo sobre aquele nosso assunto particular. Espero que você responda, está bem? Ah, sem me esquecer: Não se preocupe com suas lágrimas... Aqui em casa, as minhas enchem um balde... Beijos!

**Fab Lang: **Você deve estar com vontade de me bater, não é mesmo? Estou prometendo te enviar o nosso plano a dias, e nada! Me desculpe, tenho andado seriamente ocupada. Mas não se preocupe, por que hoje mesmo eu mandarei. Sem falta! Beijos!

**Lan Ayath: **Primeiramente, obrigada pelo review e pelas palavras bonitas. Em segundo, queria te agradecer pelo maravilhoso trabalho que você fez com a foto de Inuyasha e da Kagome. Ficou muito bonito mesmo! Obrigada! Beijos

**                  Muito obrigada a todos os leitores, e eu gostaria de informar que prometo não demorar para postar o próximo capítulo. Estamos na reta final, faltam 3 ou 4, acredito eu? Mas o meu novo fic já está em andamento e logo, logo, vocês o verão pelas páginas da net! Curiosos? Tenho certeza que sim, não é mesmo???**

**Ja Ne, de Jenny-Ci**


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

"**Acalme-se", **uma voz dizia, muito vagamente, em sua cabeça, enquanto ele observava Meiling se aproximar, com os cabelos negros presos em duas tranças delicadas. **"Não a apresse. Se tudo der certo, vocês terão a vida inteira pela frente".**

                        Ela sorria, como uma criança inocente. Sim, Nui sabia que era tolice comparar aquela bela jovem a uma garotinha, mas a ingenuidade contida em seus olhos o fazia imaginar se era digno mesmo de um amor tão puro. Ela enfrentara o pai e os obstáculos que suas diferentes condições sociais impunham com grande bravura e sem medo. E mesmo assim, não se abalara nem por um minuto. Era certo que receberiam muitos olhares de reprovação, afinal, a alta sociedade não veria com bons olhos um casamento de estirpes desiguais. Mas esses olhares não o incomodavam nem um pouco. O único olhar que queria era o da garota que ainda corria em sua direção.

"Nui...", ela parou para respirar, colocando a mão no coração. "Nossa! Como eu corri!".

"O que estava a fazer, pequena?", ajeitou uma mecha teimosa que saía do penteado dela. "Porque a pressa?".

"Eu nem creio, meu amor!", ela praticamente pulou no pescoço dele. "Vamos nos casar! Jamais imaginei que papai pudesse concordar com a nossa união, mas algo nos olhos dele mudou. O brilho dourado parece ter se renovado. Além do que, ele está muito orgulhoso!".

"Orgulhoso do quê?".

**"Syaoran estava apaixonado, papai".**

**                   Os olhos de Shang se arregalaram em proporções enormes, os orbes dourados quase saltando de sua cabeça. Ele se levantou da cadeira onde estivera sentado e respirou fundo. A hipótese lhe parecia muito improvável, já que em toda a vida do chinês, ele não passara de um conquistador que se divertia as custas de frágeis corações femininos. Fitou a filha e apoio o queixo na mão, pensativo.**

**"Quem é essa mulher que conseguiu realizar tal feito??".**

**"Sakura Kinomoto, meu pai", ela falou, suavemente.**

**                   Não teve palavras. A vida era mesmo errônea e o destino, uma criança brincalhona. Seu filho, tão decidido a manter uma aversão total contra todos os japoneses, se apaixonara pela filha do general inimigo. Era difícil crer, e a situação era irônica. Não sabia se irritava-se, ou se simplesmente ignorava o fato. Talvez sua filha estivesse enganada. Caminhou em passos largos. Ou talvez não ela não estivesse errada. Meiling crescera muito nesse tempo de guerra e com certeza percebia certos assuntos com mais rapidez e menos inocência.**

**"Como isso pôde acontecer, minha filha?", ele perguntou, mais para ele mesmo do que para ela. "Apesar de eu não zombar de sua informação, a mensagem contida em suas palavras é um tanto inimaginável em minha mente".**

**"Eu o entendo, papai. Não pense que foi fácil acreditar nisso também. Mas essa convivência mais longa com ele me fez ver que atrás da aparência rude que ele insiste em sustentar, a um homem com profundos sentimentos dentro dele. E esse homem, depois de ter conhecido Sakura, despertou", deu uma graciosa risada. "Ora, papai! Mais dia, menos dia, ele iria se apaixonar. Está certo, era quase impossível que a 'felizarda' fosse uma japonesa, mas aconteceu".**

**"Que provas você tem, querida? Palavras de seu irmão são tão confiáveis como mercadores chineses...".**

**"Deixe-me lhe explicar", ela sentou na cadeira. "Sakura foi nossa prisioneira por algumas semanas. Diferente da maioria das mulheres, ela não era frágil e muito menos dócil. Pelo contrário, a japonesa era uma espiã que trabalhava para o pai, o que a levou ao nosso esconderijo. Desde de o início, ela e meu irmão não se deram bem. Era óbvio que ele a desejava, pois de fato, Sakura é uma mulher belíssima, de lindos cabelos ruivos e encantadores olhos verdes", ela sorria ao lembrar da amiga. "Mas acredito que o que realmente 'fisgou' Syaoran foi a geniosa e temperamental personalidade dela. Não sucumbia aos encantos de Syaoran Li, e ainda fazia pouco caso afirmando que ele não era tudo aquilo que aparentava ser. Porém...", ela abaixou a cabeça. "A guerra os separou. Ele, por fim, me disse, pela última vez que conversamos, que acreditava que ela não o amava. Chorou muito, se quer saber. E lágrimas vindo dele, só podem ser genuínas".**

**                   Shang terminou de escutar o relato surpreso. Admirava aquela mulher corajosa e forte que conseguira prender a atenção de seu filho. Sorriu. Se Syaoran, naquele momento, estivesse livre e liberto, faria o que sempre fez. Correria atrás do que queria.**

**"Bem, tudo me parece muito repentino. Que os sentimentos são verdadeiros, não duvido. Só esperava que essa história tivesse um final feliz, mas como vejo, ela terminou num desfecho muito triste".**

**"Eu ainda não perdi minhas esperanças!", Meiling caminhou até ele e segurou sua mão. "Meu irmão pode ser arrogante e metido, mas é dotado de extrema inteligência e com certeza, saíra dessa situação".**

**                   Assim esperava. Mas o que mais se orgulhava, naquele momento, era ver que a filha estava contente. Afinal, a China inteira sabia que ela iria se casar com um soldado raso. E orgulhava-se ainda mais de ver que ela pouco se importava com comentários maldosos. Existiam muitos homens de boa posição social que estavam dispostos a desposar sua filha. Mas ela, de bom e apaixonado coração, lançara sua sorte ao vento e entregara a Nui, tão simples e tão humilde, mas repleto de nobres sentimentos e de uma coragem doce e inspiradora.**

"Hum...", Nui suspirou. "Então seu pai já sabe da história de seu irmão... Não perdeu tempo em contar, não é mesmo?".

"Lógico que não! Meu pai tinha o direito de saber!".

"Eu sei, eu sei...".

                        A jovem virou-se para ele e Nui notou o pôr-do-sol refletido em seus olhos. Aquela tarde, muito lhe parecia com a primeira vez que a beijara. E aquela lembrança, atormentava seus sonhos. Era delicioso saber que o destino lhe dera liberdade para escolher seu futuro. 

"Nui...Eu... Eu estive pensando...", um rubor tomou conta das faces dela. "Lembra de quando eu lhe pedi para... Para que você me fizesse sua?".

"S-sim... Me lembro", ele engoliu um seco. "Porque diz isso, Meiling?".

"Eu ainda quero".

"Mas...".

"Sei que o certo deveria ser esperar até a data do casamento, mas não posso simplesmente ignorar minhas vontades", ela aproximou-se e deu um sorriso sincero. "Você ainda me quer?".

                        Nui deu um passo para trás. Aquela não era a Meiling que conhecera anos atrás, com um sorriso inocente e a mente ingênua. Olhou para os belos olhos, e viu que neles, além da coragem e do amor, havia uma fagulha de medo. Sorrindo também, ele suspirou. Ela não estava pronta para isso. Não agora.

"Meiling", pegou nas mãos dela, que estavam geladas e trêmulas. "Tudo o que eu mais desejo é consumar o nosso compromisso, temendo principalmente não poder me casar contigo. Isso seria uma garantia, mas eu creio que...", ele sorriu ainda mais confiante. "Você não esteja pronta para assumir tal responsabilidade. A castidade de uma moça é o bem mais precioso que ela possuí. Sei que está tentando me fazer feliz, mas minha felicidade é ver o seu sorriso, é poder estar com você em todos os bons e maus momentos. Agora, que o destino não insiste mais em nos separar, temos todo o tempo de mundo. Sem pressa, está bem?".

                        Meiling deixou uma lágrima escapar. Afinal, Nui era um bom homem. Saberia esperar até que ela estivesse pronta para se entregar. Sim, tinha um desejo muito grande de pertencer a Nui de corpo e alma, mas também tinha medo. Medo de não agradá-lo, já que havia tido uma educação recatada e assuntos como esse eram completamente banidos dos mais rigorosos ensinamentos. Mas também se lembrava das cozinheiras falando sobre isso. Elas riam ao contar suas experiências, e as mais velhas e sábias diziam que uma entrega deve ser feita quando a amor e a plena certeza de um futuro juntos. Uma mulher desonrada não tinha futuro.

"Nui, eu... eu te agradeço", sem poder se controlar, atirou-se nos braços dele, sentindo ele a abraçar lentamente. "Quando eu era mais jovem, sempre imaginei que meu casamento seria assim".

"Assim como, minha querida?", ele falou contra os cabelos dela.

"Sabe, a maioria das mulheres é obrigada a se casar com um homem que não quer, não é verdade?", ele assentiu, mesmo sem entender onde ela queria chegar. "Na minha imaginação, eu queria que o meu marido fosse o homem mais forte, mais belo, mais gentil e amoroso, e não aquele que meu pai escolhesse. Pois, dentro de mim, sempre houve um coração, esperando por você".

"Ora, Meiling...", ele sorriu. "Não sou o mais forte, e com certeza nem o mais bonito... Mas prometo tentar ser o mais gentil e amoroso...".

"Você é o homem mais perfeito do mundo, Nui".

                        Nui afastou-se um pouco e beijou a testa dela com carinho. "Meiling, eu sempre fui muito descrente da felicidade... Quando o meu pai faleceu e tive que seguir o caminho do exército, pensei que o meu destino seria morrer também em um campo de batalha. Me resignei, porque tudo o que eu fazia era para lutar pelo bom nome de minha família. E eu tenho um pedido a fazer, já que você mostrou que meus sonhos não eram tolos", ela sorriu com carinho, e assentiu muito de leve com a cabeça. "Venha conhecer minha família".

                        Meiling novamente sorriu, orgulhosa. Seria uma honra para ela conhecer pessoas tão boas que eram motivo de felicidade para ele. "Está bem! Nada me agradaria mais!".

                        Num silêncio confortável, eles seguiram pelas ruas agitadas de Honk Kong. Muitos olhares eram perscrutadores, nada amigáveis. O povo acreditava fielmente que Shang Li havia enlouquecido por entregar a filha caçula a um soldado de tão baixos recursos. Porém, havia sempre as pessoas que o fitavam com simpatia, e com muita admiração. Afinal, haviam quebrado um tabu, que com certeza ainda seria seguido por muitos anos. Mas eles tiveram o poder de mudar o destino. E isso os deixava orgulhosos e contentes.

                        Chegaram a uma casa humilde, mas muito bem cuidada. Assim que se aproximaram, ouviram um assobio alegre, vir da casa. Nui sorriu. Seu irmão era um jovem muito otimista, sempre com um sorriso no rosto. Com certeza, ele e Meiling iriam se dar bem. 

"Nabu!!!", ele gritou. Ouviu o barulho de algo cair no chão e controlou-se para não gargalhar. Ele também era muito desastrado.

                        Meiling observou um jovem correr, com um sorriso no rosto. Tinha os cabelos negros exatamente como os de Nui, só que mais curtos. Era bastante magro, com a face um tanto pálida. Mas com um sorriso contente. Quando chegou perto do irmão mais velho, o abraçou, com muito carinho. Lágrimas vieram a seus olhos. Jamais esperaria conhecer a família de Nui, mas estava ali. Presenteando tão fraternal cena e não se sentindo uma intrusa. Foi quando o irmão dela o olhou, com os enormes olhos castanhos, tão diferentes dos olhos prateados do irmão.

"Srta. Meiling Li!", ele curvou-se, com tanta devoção, que Meiling desviou o olhar. Será que a veriam sempre assim? A filha do general, e não a esposa de Nui? Decidida, ela exclamou.

"Não precisa se curvar", se esforçou, mas o tom pareceu magoado. Nui entendeu e aproximou os dois. Não queria um clima ruim no primeiro dia deles como uma família.

"Nabu, ela será minha esposa".

"O quê?", ele exclamou, levando a mão a boca, e depois, abrindo um largo sorriso. "Parabéns, mano! Tirou a sorte grande, não é mesmo?", ele aproximou-se de Meiling e pegou suas mãos, com uma expressão muito calma. "Sei que possivelmente, não terá uma vida tão luxuosa como a que teve com seu pai, mas prometo fazer de tudo para que se sinta a vontade em minha casa".

"Ora, para quem viveu tanto tempo na guerra, sua casa será um palácio", Meiling fez graça, e Nabu deu uma risada alta. "Será uma honra fazer parte da sua família".

"A honra será nossa... Mas, onde estão meus modos?", ele apontou a casa. "Mamãe vai ficar feliz com a notícia. Vamos informar a ela!".

                        Meiling fez que sim com a cabeça, e foi encaminhada por Nui e Nabu. Se pareciam muito, apesar dos traços de Nabu serem mais suaves e gentis. Observou os dois conversarem e rirem. Eram uma família unida, que não havia permitido que a guerra destruísse suas forças e nem suas esperanças. Sorriu interiormente. Era isso que sonhara, desde de criança. Ser uma pessoa simples, amada pelo o que ela era e não pelo o que ela tinha.

                        Observou o pequeno canteiro com as mais belas flores que ela já havia visto. Com certeza, criadas com muito amor. Foi quando viu uma peônia. Lembrou de queridas palavras. **"Não acredito na utilidade das flores, mas se eu pudesse escolher um como minha preferida, eu escolheria uma peônia"**. Syaoran dissera isso uma vez, em uma das únicas conversas calmas que ele tiveram antes de irem para o Japão. Controlou as lágrimas insistentes. Nem sabia ao menos se Syaoran estava ou não estava vivo. Aquela angústia cresceu em seu peito, mas diminuiu quando viu a flor que estava do lado. Era uma flor de cerejeira. Era mais do que certo. O destino sempre dava um jeito para que Sakura e seu irmão pudessem permanecer juntos. Não em corpo. Mas em presença e espírito.

"Você está bem, cunhada?", a colocação foi tão carinhosa que Meiling sorriu.

"Lembranças, Nabu... Meu irmão se tornou um prisioneiro de guerra e nem ao menos sei se ele está vivo nesse momento".

"Talvez minha palavras não sejam de grande consolo, afinal jamais participei de uma guerra e não tenho intenção de fazer isso. Mas os prisioneiros de guerra tiram suas forças das lembranças que passaram com as pessoas amadas. Com certeza, o Sr. Syaoran lembra de você sorrindo e em seus melhores momentos", aproximou-se e secou gentilmente suas lágrimas. "Você, nesse momento, vai encontrar uma pessoa muito especial. Minha mãe vai sentir sua tristeza e conseqüentemente vai se entristecer também. Por isso, mantenha um sorriso no rosto e passe para ela toda a sua alegria".

                        Nui observou a interação de seu irmão com sua noiva, e ficou agradecido aos Deuses por ter a oportunidade de ver essa cena, que tanto o comovia. Logo, logo, também veria seus filhos crescerem naquele ambiente de paz, e depois de muitos anos, se o destino permitisse, ainda veria seus netos. Aposentaria-se do exército. Jamais gostaria de deixar Meiling desamparada, esperando por ele noites a fio, sem dormir, sem comer. Sabia bem do que falava, pois quando pequeno, sua mãe fazia exatamente a mesma coisa. Trabalhava o dia inteiro, e a noite, sentava-se em frente de casa e com a mão no coração, rezava para que seu pai voltasse vivo. E da última vez, quando recebeu a notícia de que ele havia morrido, a dor foi tão grande e a doença que a acometeu tão grave, que ela contraiu a cegueira. Era por isso que a admirava tanto. Com seus problemas físicos e emocionais, ela havia se fortalecido na própria tristeza e dela, extraído as forças para continuar criando ele e Nabu. O que fez muito bem. Sentiu um delicioso cheiro. E sorriu ao ver a figura esguia da mãe cuidar de pequenas flores.

"Mãe?".

                        Ela virou-se lentamente, deixando o cântaro que usava cair no chão. A água molhou seus pés e a barra do modesto quimono, mas ela não pareceu se importar. Observou ela caminhar, muito devagar, segura, como sempre fora. Ao aproximar-se, sentiu a mão ainda tão jovem tocar seu rosto, dedilhar cada centímetro de sua pele. Um sorriso meigo e gentil foi aparecendo na face corada. Os cabelos, castanhos da cor do caule de uma árvore, não tinham nenhum fio branco. Ela era muito nova ainda, havia se casado jovem. Os olhos, apesar de nada verem, não eram opacos, e sim de um prateado que iluminava suas vistas. 

"Meu filho...", ela o abraçou, com toda a força. "Você voltou! Você voltou!".

"Sim, mãe", perdeu na essência tão deliciosa de flores que ela exalava e deixou escapar uma lágrima. Em suas noites mais terríveis, ela era uma imagem persistente que o fazia crer que teria muito que viver ainda.

                        Meiling observou a gentil mulher, e notou que ela era cega. Apesar de não parecer, já que os olhos eram muito vivos e brilhantes. Pareciam raios prateados que a Lua jorrava num rio. Temendo quebrar aquela magia do reencontro de mãe e filho, não se apresentou. Permaneceu quieta, com um sorriso tímido no rosto. Logo, a mulher virou-se para ela e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"E você, minha filha?", como ela havia notado sua presença tão silenciosa? "Sou Yan Bi, mas não consigo identificá-la. Eu, por acaso, a conheço?".

"Meiling Li, minha senhora", ela curvou-se. 

                        Yan calou-se por um momento, e a chinesa sentiu que ela a avaliava, que podia vê-la. Tomou a iniciativa e disse, com a voz mais doce. "Nui fala muito da senhora. É um prazer conhecê-la. Espero... bem, eu gostaria que nos déssemos bem".

"Minha filha, eu sinto grande gentileza nas suas palavras, mas sinceramente, desconheço o motivo de sua vinda. Tem algo a ver com um dos meus filhos?".

"Tem sim, minha mãe. Eu e Meiling iremos nos casar".

                        Não viu raiva nos olhos da gentil senhora, e sim uma dúvida que parecia deixar ela confusa. Por alguns minutos, o silêncio prevaleceu entre as quatro pessoas. Mas, logo em seguida, Yan abriu um sorriso fraco e puxou sua mão. "Posso falar com você por alguns minutos?".

"Lógico".

                        Caminharam sobre os olhares curiosos dos dois filhos. Chegaram até uma clareira onde havia um banco de madeira. Sentaram-se sobre as sombras que uma árvore projetava e logo, Yan começou a falar.

"Você é a filha do general Shang Li?".

"Sim, senhora".

"Você irá me perdoar, mas não vejo motivo para querer sair da sua vida tão cômoda para casar-se com Nui. Nós não temos nada a lhe oferecer", a mulher fechou os olhos. "Não quero que faça meu filho sofrer, menina".

"Eu a entendo", Meiling fitou o céu, que começava a escurecer. "A senhora não foi a primeira me perguntar os motivos pelo qual estou fazendo isso. Mas não há palavra melhor para expressar a razão de minhas ações: Amor. Eu amo o seu filho. Quando o conheci, em meio à tão conturbada revolta, percebi que estirpes ou classes diferentes não fazem o coração de uma pessoa. Não espero uma vida de luxo. Só gostaria que entendessem que meu verdadeiro intuito é me fazer e fazer Nui feliz".

                        Yan escutou as palavras com muita atenção. Realmente, aquela garota estava pronta para modificar sua vida em prol a um sentimento. Estava mais do que orgulhosa da escolha que o filho havia feito. Não queria admitir, mas Meiling lhe lembrava muito ela mesma, na sua juventude. Abandonando tudo e todos para poder ser feliz com quem amava. 

"Sou uma mulher que acredita nos valores morais das pessoas e nos nobres sentimentos. Já sofri realmente muito. Inicialmente, quando meu marido ainda estava vivo, vivíamos na mais completa paz e fartura. Ele era um bom soldado, e trazia o sustento de nossa família. Mas quando ele morreu, eu senti que não poderia seguir. Mas eu tinha que fazer isso, por mim e por meus filhos. Não estou querendo me vangloriar, mas não conheço muitas pessoas que tenham a força que eu tenho. Acredito que você seja a pessoa certa para meu filho, mas e a sua felicidade. Com a dele, eu já não estou mais tão preocupada. Afinal, você demonstrou um amor incondicional largando suas riquezas para pertencer a minha família, tão humilde. Mas eu me pergunto se ele a fará feliz. Se você faz isso apenas para provar que pode viver sem o dinheiro de seu pai. Não quero que me entenda mal. Quero que apenas escute o seu coração e faça o que ele mandar".

                        Meiling esforçou-se para não chorar. Aquela mulher ainda não confiava nela. Acreditava que ela fazia isso por um capricho próprio, o que realmente a machucava. Quando as pessoas entenderiam que o material vai e vem, e o que sentimos dentro do coração era o que importava? Talvez aquela mulher estivesse certa, ou talvez estivesse errada, mas só queria que ela compreendesse que seus sentimentos eram de fonte verdadeira. "Eu escuto apenas o que meu coração fala. Não tenho dúvidas quanto ao que quero e acredito que Nui também não tenha. Só gostaria realmente que as pessoas entendessem", suspirou. "Mas não posso reclamar, pois desde de o início, eu sabia que iria ser difícil".

"Me perdoe a ofendi com a minha desconfiança, menina", a mulher pegou sua mão e sorriu. "Mas é uma situação que eu nunca imaginei passar".

"E se quer sinceridade", Meiling permitiu-se esquecer de sua zanga e sorriu. "Eu também. A vida nos prega cada peça".

"Sim, sim", a mulher se levantou, e tocou o seu queixo, com o amor de uma mãe para com uma filha. "Você agora, a partir desse instante, faz parte da nossa família, menina. É como se fosse minha filha, a garota que meu falecido marido não me deu".

                        **Filha...** Aquela palavra era tão gostosa vindo da boca de uma pessoa querida. Sorriu, com as lágrimas de emoção, aflorando em sua pele. Tinha uma mãe, um marido, um cunhado... Ganhara tudo aquilo, em razão da guerra. Levantou-se e atirou-se nos braços daquela mulher gentil, permitindo aliviar suas tristezas.

"Chore, minha querida", Yan disse, em um sussurro compreensivo. "Mas lembre-se de recompensar cada lágrima com um belo sorriso".

**

                        Touya entrou no escritório de Takawi, com os pensamentos fervendo. Desde de a partida de Eriol de sua casa, o clima ficara muito estranho e desconfortável. Sakura sempre comia em seu quarto, e quando aparecia, os olhos estavam inchados, as bochechas pálidas e voz fraca, sofrida. Não conseguia parar de pensar que a culpa de toda aquela situação era sua. Se pudesse, podia evitar que Syaoran Li morresse enforcado. Mas o seu orgulho, tolo orgulho que ele não conseguia tirar do coração, o impedia de fazer isso. Queria vingar a morte de seu pai, de sua esposa e de seu filho. 

                        Observou o local e notou o aspecto vazio que ele tinha. Muitas vezes, pegava Takawi sentado em sua poltrona, com os olhos tristes, fitando algum ponto do horizonte. Não era novidade para ninguém que ele ainda amava a esposa, tanto que não havia se casado novamente. E ainda sim, era um homem amargurado. Perdera tudo o que tinha de precioso. A mulher e a filha. Por isso, iria fazer o que planejara a noite inteira.

                        Takawi sempre mostrara que queria o posto de general das tropas. Era muito competente, ajudava seu pai em todas as tarefas possíveis. Nessa guerra, trabalhara como ninguém para se assegurar que tudo seria feito com esmero. E isso deixara Touya admirado. E era por isso que passaria o cargo que seria seu por direito para ele. Estava cansado.

                        Os assuntos bélicos já não lhe pareciam tão interessantes e atrantes. Cada vez mais, a palavra guerra lhe despertava um ódio mortal. Pois naquela maldita batalha, sua família, a qual considerava perfeita, havia desmoronado. Lembrar-se disso o fazia cerrar seus punhos e desejar que nada aquilo houvesse acontecido.

                        Não era natural e nem bom para um homem deixar-se ser tragado por lembranças. Mas estava sozinho. Quando acordava, todas as manhãs, sentia aquele perfume delicioso vindo do seu lado. Olhava para cama, e pensava que o corpo frágil de Tomoyo adormecia, envolto em fina seda. Era quando percebia que estava completamente só. Que as ilusões eram apenas fantasmas a assombrar sua vida e retirar sua paz interior. 

                        E ainda se lembrava dos bons momentos que passara com seu pai. Das conversas longas, dos jantares em família e do treinamento para guerra. Fujitaka havia sido um homem exemplar em vida, e mesmo depois de morto, era lembrado com muito respeito por todos. Sempre comandara o país com justiça e com total serventia ao imperador.

                        Sentou na cadeira que pertencia ao sogro e olhou para a mesa tão friamente organizada. Não havia um vaso com uma flor. Tudo em tons pastéis. Pareciam obras mortas. Um livro em especial chamou sua atenção. Diferente dos outros, ele tinha uma coloração dourada e o nome de Takawi estava escrito em vermelho vinho. Talvez fosse um caderno de anotações.

                        Por algum motivo, ele não conseguiu recolocar o livro no lugar de onde o tirara. Parecia que algo o impelia a abrir aquele caderno e ler. O quanto mais sua consciência mandava, mas ficava tentado. Abriu a primeira página e começou a ler.

**                            "Hoje, minha filha disse suas primeiras palavras. Fiquei realmente muito orgulhoso dela, pois quanto mais ela cresce, mas ela se torna parecida com minha falecida Sonomi. Os anos estão passando, na minha opinião, muito rápido, consumindo meu tempo. A vida tem se tornado cada vez mais difícil, e meus planos, cada vez mais complexos. Kaho vem me ajudado, mas ela sabe que é arriscado mantermos nossa relação em segredo. Ainda mais agora que firmamos o compromisso de casarmos nossos filhos. Tinha certeza de que no início isso facilitaria tudo, mas vejo que ainda terei problemas... Fujitaka está muito atento e desconfiado. E ainda tem o problema com a China... E é nesse aspecto que vou me aproveitar...".**

Touya arregalou os olhos. Não estava entendo absolutamente nada. Na verdade, tudo lhe parecia muito confuso. Instigado a descobrir que planos seriam esses, ele virou mais algumas páginas e caiu numa folha que descrevia o dia do seu casamento.

**                            Tomoyo, minha pequena magnólia, estava radiante. Parecia um anjo iluminado. Fico me perguntando sinceramente se Touya Kinomoto a merece. Talvez sim, talvez não. Só iremos descobrir isso daqui a alguns anos. Eu a levei até o altar, meio temeroso e inseguro. O quimono vermelho lhe dava um ar de pureza, contrastando com a pele tão branca e com os olhos violetas que refletiam o céu calmo. Os cabelos negros, que ela herdou de mim, estavam arrumados em um coque caprichado. Quando ela me deu o braço, meu sorriso conseguiu vencer todo o meu ódio, por alguns minutos. Afinal, ela era a única pessoa que conseguia manter viva a memória de minha falecida esposa e a única pessoa também que eu amava. A entreguei a Touya e observei a devoção com que ele a fitava. Confesso que fiquei surpreso e um tanto feliz, pois se dependesse de mim, aquele casamento seria próspero. Não me importo, sinceramente, com a felicidade do filho de Fujitaka, e sim com a de minha filha. Jamais permitirei que ela sofra como eu sofri. Com grande pesar, devo admitir que os olhos dela me farão falta, já que ela viveu a maior parte do tempo comigo, e a presença dela transformaria o ambiente em que eu vivia em frio novamente. Observei, por uns instantes, a filha bastarda do general. Belíssima, com os cabelos livres, diferente das outras mulheres. Mas algo nela me fazia temer os olhos verdes. Depois da cerimônia, dancei com Tomoyo. A abracei forte, pois sabia o quanto aquele momento era importante para nós dois. Olhei nos olhos violetas, e lembrei da primeira vez que Sonomi havia dançado comigo. Fora num baile realizado por nossos pais. E quando fitei os tão belos olhos, me senti voar muito lentamente pelo céu. Era como se despertasse pela primeira vez de um sono muito longo. E agora, a cena se repetia. Depois, recompus minhas emoções, as mandei para longe. Não podia fraquejar. O meu envolvimento com Kaho ia de vento em poupa, para se dizer popularmente, nada podia ser mais perfeito do que ter uma amante tão bela. Fujitaka estava caindo, eu sabia disso. Meus planos estavam dando certo e com certeza, daqui a alguns anos, uma guerra explodiria. E eu finalmente vou ver o império Kinomoto cair. E com orgulho, vou me reerguer em cima dele.**

Touya deixou o caderno por alguns minutos na mesa e cobriu os lábios com as mãos, pasmo e assustado. Takawi havia traído seu pai. Ele havia provocado essa guerra. Ele era o culpado direto de todos os problemas. Respirou fundo, mas as provas não mentiam. Era ele mesmo. Precisava saber mais. Apesar de pensar que depois disso, não podia imaginar mais atos da parte dele. E o que mais o impressionava, dentre tudo, era que sua mãe estivesse por trás disso. Virou mais algumas folhas e reiniciou a leitura.

                                   **Ela voltou. Sakura Kinomoto voltou, depois da chegada de Fujitaka e de meu genro. Na verdade, eu esperava que Fujitaka não sobrevivesse à batalha que vivera na China, mas ele sempre me surpreende com sua maldita sorte e vitalidade. Conseguiu sair ileso. E depois, aquela praga de menina voltou. Meu plano estava saindo como o esperado. Apesar de eu não querer sujar minhas mãos, prometi a Kaho que seria essa noite. Ela havia vindo em meu escritório, perguntar os detalhes da morte de Fujitaka. Mas eu não estava convencido, e um tanto inseguro. Minhas lembranças me assombravam novamente. E dentre elas, Sonomi era a mais presente. Tanto que quando Kaho se aproximou, eu não senti desejo, e sim um horrível desprezo. Tenho que concordar que ela é uma oferecida. E que o motivo por ela estar fazendo isso são as mágoas do passado, ou seja, o fato de Fujitaka ter amado uma gueixa e ter permitido que a filha deles fosse reconhecida. Mas nesse aspecto, eu não podia julgá-la, porque estava fazendo tudo isso em prol as injustiças cometidas no passado também. Ele sempre conseguia tudo mais rápido. Fujitaka tinha a esposa com ele, os filhos. Era isso que eu quero tirar dele. A motivação de viver. Espero que essa guerra mate Touya e Sakura. Assim, a linhagem Kinomoto estará findada para todo o sempre. Foi na hora do jantar. Kaho colocou o veneno de rato no prato de Fujitaka, com algumas gotas de beladona, para o caso de ele não morrer instantaneamente. Foi quando ele caiu morto no chão que eu senti minhas esperanças formarem um rio de infinitas possibilidades dentro de mim. E controlei-me para não sorrir diante da dor na expressão de todos. As lágrimas de Kaho eram tão forçadas que só tolos como eles não notavam que eram falsas. Mas estava acabado. O Japão é meu. Touya jamais abandonaria minha filha para seguir os passos do pai. E Sakura é uma mulher. Uma mulher inteligente e diferente, eu sei. Só que pelas nossas leis, felizmente ela não pode ocupar um cargo tão importante. A família Daidouji iria renascer, e depois do fim da maldita guerra, colocaremos o Japão, onde ele deve ficar.**

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Levantou-se rapidamente e não se importou com a cadeira que caiu no chão, nem com a folha que arrancara do diário dele. Uma raiva sem igual o consumia. E toda a sua tristeza, que minutos atrás não parecia ter fim, havia sido substituída por um desejo de vingança que jamais ocupara seu coração.

                        Fora cego. Por anos e anos, Takawi havia planejado aquela situação. Desde de os tempos em que Tomoyo era de colo. Não podia acreditar. Como uma pessoa que aparentava tanta calma, tranqüilidade e amizade a família Kinomoto podia ter uma mente tão maldosa? Tão calculista e fria? Passou a mãos pelos cabelos até estancar por alguns minutos. Não podia se esquecer...

                        Sakura tivera razão. Sua mãe não era de confiança. Antes, uma mulher amorosa e gentil, mas assim que Sakura veio morar com eles, se tornou amargurada, desconfiada. Passava seus dias trancada em seu quarto. Pelo menos era isso que aparentava. Por que com base naquelas palavras feitas pela mente doente de seu sogro, era muito provável que toda aquela fachada servia apenas para encobrir seu relacionamento com Takawi. Não conseguia acreditar. Ainda esperava estar sonhando e a qualquer momento acordar. Não era aquela a família perfeita? Um general dedicado, sua esposa fiel, a filha comportada, ele mesmo o homem honrado? Aquilo sim seria um bom tema para os romances de Eriol. E o que irritava mais era saber que as personagens dessa trama maldita eram eles. Sua família. Sua linhagem que, antes considerava perfeita.

"Droga!", bateu com a mão fechada na mesa. A raiva era tanta que poderia matar alguém. Mas não era isso que iria fazer.

"Touya?", ouviu duas vozes, e virou-se para ver Takawi e Kaho, o olhando, assustados.

                        Aquelas vozes lhe despertaram uma angústia, um ódio e um descontrole total. Aproximou-se, notando sua mãe ir ficar atrás de Takawi, temendo sua expressão furiosa. Mas não se importou com a etiqueta e nem com as boas maneiras. Afinal, aquele homem trapaceiro não havia feito tudo usando a maldade. Em um golpe certeiro, acertou um soco na face do homem, que cambaleou para trás, surpreso.

"Touya!", Kaho ajudou o ministro a se levantar e depois fitou o filho, confusa. "O que deu em você?".

"Sua... sua... sua vadia!", ele gritou, e quando ia acertar um tapa no rosto da mãe, a mão de Takawi segurou seu braço.

"O que está fazendo, Touya?".

"O que eu estou fazendo?!? O que eu deveria ter feito a muito tempo! Vocês não estavam contando com isso, não é mesmo?!?, e apontou na direção do diário aberto. Tanto o ministro como sua mãe arregalaram os olhos, surpresos.

"Você... você leu meu diário?", a fala de Takawi era pasma.

"Sim, sim...", deu um sorriso irônico. "Sei agora de tudo, seu maldito filho de uma porca!", apontou o dedo para a mãe. "A senhora foi uma decepção. Entregou-se a ele como uma cadela no cio, esperando apenas o momento certo para matar o meu pai, não é mesmo?!?".

"Touya... Oh, meu Deus", Kaho escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e começou a chorar. O ministro ainda estava paralisado, olhando para o diário aberto e com as mãos trêmulas.

"Não me venha com os seus suspiros afetados e com seus gemidos falsos, sua desgraçada! Eu confiava em você, mas agora, nem se ao menos, posso te chamar de mãe! Tenho nojo de ter saído do seu ventre!".

                        Takawi nada disse. Aproximou-se da mesa, e num silêncio mórbido, tirou de dentro de uma gaveta uma arma prateada. Touya não se assustou. Aquele homem não iria ficar impune. Uma arma não iria parar o filho do general Fujitaka. 

"O que vai fazer, Sr. Ministro??", pergunto, sarcástico. "Atirar em mim?? Ora, vá em frente! Não é uma boa idéia? Matará dois coelhos numa cajadada só! Além de se livrar de provas que o condenariam a morte, acabaria com a linhagem Kinomoto, não é mesmo? Vamos, me mate! Só quero que saiba que sairei do inferno para te buscar!".

"Não!", Kaho se postou na frente dele, com os olhos suplicantes. "Takawi, não o mate! Por favor! Ele é meu filho".

                        Touya a empurrou com força. "Saía, mulher! Não tenho mãe!".

"Matar você, Touya?", Takawi deu um sorriso fraco. "Me diga, porque eu faria isso? Eu já consegui o que eu queria, de todas as formas possíveis. Não se pode ressuscitar os mortos e muito menos reverter o destino deles. E seu pai, meu grande inimigo, está morto. Você não pode fazer nada quanto a isso. E sabe o que dá mais prazer?", ele girou a arma entre as mãos. "É saber que Tomoyo morreu não amando você. Que durante anos, enquanto ela deitava-se com você, via o rosto do inglês Hiragizawa, não é mesmo? Ela não dava prazer a você, seu tolo! Ela imaginava outro na cama! E não há melhor remédio para sua prepotência! Você não é homem o suficiente para fazer uma mulher se apaixonar por você", Touya ameaçou se aproximar, mas Takawi colocou a ponta da arma na cabeça. "Não se esforce, garoto! Vou facilitar as coisas para você! Nos vemos no inferno, Touya Kinomoto!", e com essas palavras, ele apertou o gatilho. E caiu morto no chão, segundos depois. 

                        Touya nada disse, mas também não se importou com aquilo, afinal, depois daquelas palavras, o que mais queria era que Takawi pagasse com os mesmos sofrimentos que toda a família fora obrigada a passar. Estava cansado de ser obrigado a sentir pena de todos aqueles que cometiam falta. Observou Kaho chorar, no chão, com a maquiagem perfeita toda manchada, as lágrimas negras do lápis que ela usava. Sim, ainda amava aquela mulher que havia lhe dado a luz. Mas o ódio consumia seu coração e ele não iria permitir que ela o fizesse de tolo novamente. Aproximou-se a fazer levantar, puxando-a pelos cabelos. 

"Você não terá o mesmo destino que ele, sua maldita...", aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela e sussurrou em tom sardônico. "Vague, pois na minha casa, em minha mansão, vagabundas não dormem. Não quero ver o seu rosto nem por mais alguns segundos".

                        Escutou passos, e logo Sakura entrava no cômodo. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram, e ela avaliou a cena, assustada. Takawi, morto com um tiro na cabeça. E Touya segurando a própria mãe pelos cabelos. Ela tinha um vergão no braço, e a marca das lágrimas rolando com insistência por seu rosto. 

"O que está acontecendo, Touya?".

"Essa maldita e esse desgraçado, Sakura", e quando viu sua irmã, notou o quanto longe ia. Soltou os cabelos da mãe e observou ela se encolher no chão. Ela o temia. Sua própria mãe tinha medo do que ele iria fazer. Controlou as emoções e aproximou de Sakura, e a abraçou.

"Touya...", ela disse, suavemente.

"Essa mulher, Sakura... minha própria mãe... ela matou nosso pai, Sakura... junto a esse homem...".

                        Ao contrário do que pensava, Sakura não chorou. Apenas se afastou dele, e com os olhos decididos, caminhou até a mulher caída no chão.

"Você matou meu pai, Kaho?".

"Sim... e se você quer saber, não me arrependo! Pois eu jamais o amei! Fiz meus sacrifícios para poder subir na vida, e consegui!", ela encarou Touya, e depois Sakura, e deu um sorriso forçado. "Posso ser maldita, desgraçada e vagabunda, mas não sou uma bastarda! Não nasci de uma mísera prostituta! Fiz tudo por mim mesma! E você, sua garota impertinente, teve tudo o que mereceu. Seu sofrimento, seu seqüestro! Ah, eu não peço mais nada!", olhou para Touya. "Apesar de eu amar você demais, eu devo admitir que você é um fraco! É filho do seu pai!".

"Cale a boca!", Sakura esbravejou, e com a força de sua pequena mão, deu um tapa na cara de Kaho, que segurou a bochecha com a mão, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. A japonesa de olhos verdes se afastou, como se o toque a enojasse. "Você é indigna de falar o nome do meu pai, pois ele, em sua santa paz, a despreza, Kaho! Você não terá o perdão dos Deuses! E muito menos o nosso! Sim, bastarda eu sou, impertinente também, mas tenho minhas mãos tranqüilas, pois jamais traí ninguém!".

                        A bela mulher de olhos avermelhados passou a mão pelos lábios, que sangravam. Caminhou até o corpo de Takawi e retirou a arma de suas mãos. Com ela na mão, proferiu as seguintes palavras, ainda sarcástica.

"Escutem, vocês dois! Mereceram tudo que tiveram, tudo o que sofreram! A morte daquela desgraçada da Tomoyo, e a de seu pai também, outro fraco! Espero que vocês aprendam algo, com o que acabou de acontecer aqui! A ambição me levou e levou o ministro ao topo. A bondade e a justiça são formas do ser humano mostrar que pode vencer honestamente, mas no interior, toda pessoa sabe que não há maneira justa de vencer a vida! Que há sempre uma mentira que a salva! Vocês dois sempre estarão caindo, pois passaram a vida posando de uma santidade que ninguém tem!", colocou a arma dentro da boca e atirou. Caiu inerte, ao lado de Takawi.

                        Os dois irmãos nada disseram. O silêncio foi o único conforto que encontraram naquela situação que jamais imaginaram passar. Touya, apesar de tudo, sentia pela morte da mãe. Mas sabia que depois de todas as cruéis palavras, ela não se arrependia de seus cruéis atos. Merecia morrer e receber o castigo divino, que com certeza seria providenciado. Olhou para Sakura e não recuou. Deveria dizer a ela o que iria acontecer.

"Amanhã, Syaoran Li será morto", os olhos dela estavam inexpressivos, ainda encarando os corpos mortos. "Vou mandar alguém tirar esses corpos e mostrar as provas ao imperador".

                        O coração da japonesa, por alguns segundos, parou de bater. Ela sentiu que ele sangrava, doía. Quando? Quando aquela chacina iria parar? Quantas mortes mais seria obrigada a presenciar. Até perder exatamente tudo? Mas fizera uma promessa, não é mesmo? Estaria com Syaoran, na hora que ele mais precisasse.

**  
  
  


"Tem certeza de que não quer que eu a acompanhe?", Yukito repetiu, mais uma vez. Sakura meneou a cabeça, com um sorriso gentil.

"Prefiro ver tudo sozinha, Yukito", em suas mãos, uma pequena peônia. Não sabia porque a levava, mas quando vira a flor no jardim, a pegara na mão. "Ele vai precisar de mim".

"Sakura...".

"O que foi?", ela perguntou.

"É... nada, não", Yukito abriu um sorriso e abraçou ela com carinho. "Seja forte, está bem?".

"Sim, serei. Ele precisa de confiança, e não de lágrimas", afastou-se e sorriu. "Eu não demorarei".

                        Começou a caminhar em seus passos mais lentos e vagos. E cada vez que caminhava, sentia-se aproximar do seu final de vida. Pois a morte dele, de uma maneira ou de outra, acabaria por tornar seus dias frios, sem mais nenhuma motivação. 

                        Saiu da mansão, muito lentamente. De longe, parecia escutar uma música. Doce música na melodia de uma flauta. Yukito gostava de tocar instrumentos. E aquela música a fez lembrar das palavras queridas. Da declaração tão bonita, tão emocionante que Syaoran havia feito. Ele a amava. Ela não conseguia acreditar. Tinha forças para continuar apenas por saber disso. Por saber que para sempre, ele estaria ali, zelando sua vida com seus maravilhoso olhos dourados.

                        Olhos que invadiam sua mente dia e noite. Quando mais precisava de paz, mais ela sentia aquele olhar tão poderoso sobre seu corpo, sobre sua alma. Não conseguia esquecer. Ou melhor, não queria esquecer. Pois isso era o amor. A vontade louca de deixar tudo para trás e seguir os passos daquele que se ama, sem se importar com mais nada.

                        Mas a morte dele não era um obstáculo tão fácil de ser transposto. Tudo parecia acontecer contra eles. O destino, que os unira em uma guerra triste, os fizera entender que para cada male, existe um bem. Mas não era dessa maneira que conseguia aceitar a decisão de Syaoran de não lutar pela vida. Era apenas pelo fato de que precisava que ela o entendesse. E o ajudaria. Não importava o quanto tivesse que sofrer.

                        Aproximou-se da praça central, e perguntou-se qual era o prazer dos cidadãos em ver um homem morrer. Um homem sofrer. Mas todos pareciam muito contentes. Afinal, a morte dele seria o significado da derrota chinesa. O que alegrava o povo japonês. Em silêncio, foi abrindo espaço entre a multidão. Não queria ser vista. As pessoas apontando para seu rosto, perguntando o motivo de sua vinda ali, era demais para ela.

                        A bancada feita de madeira estava pronta. Um homem estava ao lado da corda que findaria com seus sonhos. Naquele momento, só gostaria de poder vê-lo. De saber se ele estava sendo muito maltratado ou já estava melhor. Se sentia saudades. Aquela angústia era uma das únicas razões que a impeliam ali, naquele momento, o desejo de ver ele. Forte, orgulhoso, confiante. Seu Syaoran Li.

                        Na bancada, também estavam Touya, o imperador Ming e alguns ministros. Seu irmão a olhou, e deu um sorriso fraco. Ele estava arrasado com os recentes acontecimentos. A morte de sua mãe e de Takawi havia chocado o país, que já sabia de sua traição. Todos comentavam. E a família Kinomoto se sentia incomodada com tal atenção, mas não se abalava. Ela mesma estava ali. Para provar que a traição só significava algo: Que eles teriam que se reerguer novamente.  

                        Um dos homens colocou-se a frente dos outros, e com a voz alta e repleta de orgulho, gritou. "Neste dia, o prisioneiro chinês Syaoran Li será enforcado por liderar o país inimigo. O carcereiro o buscara nesse exato momento e daremos início a cerimônia".

                        Preparou-se. O coração praticamente saltou pela sua boca, mas ela nada disse. A primeira lágrima caiu, mas ela tratou de secá-la. Não queria que ele a visse derrotada pelo fim desse relacionamento. Ergueu a cabeça e esperou. Ele não tardaria em aparecer.

                        Logo, as pessoas começaram a se impacientar. Até Sakura estranhou a demora da vinda dele. O povo começou a gritar e a se tumultuar, e em seguida, o carcereiro gritou, subindo a bancada, desesperado. "O prisioneiro fugiu".

                        Sentiu um peso sair de suas costas. As lágrimas de mais repleta felicidade ainda escorrendo por seu rosto. Caminhou, não importando-se em ser empurrada ou não. As pessoas corriam, desesperadas, temendo que ele estivesse andando entre a multidão, mas Sakura sabia que não.

                        Provavelmente, ele estaria pegando um navio e partindo para a China nesse exato momento. Esse era Syaoran Li, não é mesmo? Sempre, em qualquer situação, conseguia se livrar. Estava orgulhosa. O homem que ela amava havia lutado pela vida, exatamente como ela queria. Nada podia deixá-la mais feliz. Ele desfrutaria o sabor da liberdade. Sentiu um toque em seu ombro e a esperança cresceu, desenfreada. Virou-se, muito devagar.

"Você tem algo a ver com isso, Sakura?", a voz de Touya, autoritária e irritada, a tirou de seus mais doces sonhos.

"Não, Touya", ela abaixou a cabeça. "Eu nem sei onde ele está".

                        Touya partiu, mas o vazio ficou. Porque? Porque ele não havia chamado por ela? Ela não teria hesitado em largar o que restava de sua família para viver com ele na China. Será que ele a amava mesmo? Ou será que dissera tudo aquilo apenas para enganá-la e fugir sem que ninguém soubesse? Tinha muitas dúvidas, e a maioria delas machucava seu coração insanamente. Tentava não pensar nisso, mas era muito difícil. Cada vez mais se afastava da multidão, cada vez mais se aventurava na solidão. E quando pensava que Syaoran novamente teria uma vida normal, não trazia raiva. Trazia dor. Um sentimento tão triste, que não conseguiu imaginar se poderia respirar. 

                        Reencostou-se em uma árvore muito antiga e fitou o céu azul. Tinha que recomeçar a sua vida. Syaoran não parou a vida dele para lutar por ela. Ela não podia fazer isso também. Tinha que ser forte. Tomou o caminho de casa. Yukito a esperava lá. Talvez, pudesse voltar a ser feliz com ele...

**Continua...**

**                            Muito boa noite a todos vocês!**

**                            Primeiramente, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos os review que me mandaram! Passei por uma fase muito complicada, mas agora estou bem melhor, e em grande parte graças à ajuda e a compreensão de vocês! O outro assunto que tratarei, creio que será de interesse de todos vocês!**

**                            O meu fic, **O Coração de Uma Guerreira, **está em sua reta final. Esse foi o penúltimo capítulo, e daqui a alguns dias, o último estará chegando com um epílogo para ninguém botar defeito! Ou seja, daqui a alguns dias, o meu novo fic vai estar aparecendo na fanfiction.net. É justamente sobre ele que eu vou falar!**

**                            Ele se chamara **Candy Pleasures (**Doces Prazeres). A história se passara em Londres, no bordel de mesmo nome que o fic. Se eu contar mais alguma coisa, estragarei a surpresa! Mas antes de recusarem-se a ler o fic pelo tema que ele irá abordar, vale lembrá-lo que se eu decidir colocar **Hentai**, o que é bastante improvável já que eu não consigo trabalhar com esse assunto facilmente, eu avisarei a vocês. A classificação ainda está por ser definida, mas acredito que será PG. Por isso, se vocês quiserem ler, coloquem essa classificação, está bem? Mas não se preocupem! Nada forte e nem muito pesado! A história está mais centralizada nos sentimentos da Sakura e do Syaoran, e da posição que se encontram em cada uma das situações! Nada mais falarei se não estragarei a surpresa! **

**                            E quem gosta de **Inuyasha**, podem esperar! Estou com um novo projeto e esse com certeza vai para a fanfiction também. Só que estou precisando de uma certa ajuda, e se não for pedir demais, eu gostaria de que se, alguém se interessasse pelo assunto... Entrasse em contato comigo. O meu e-mail está no profile, mas caso alguém esteja com preguiça de ir ver: _jenny_ci741@hotmail.com_. Recado dado, agora é com vocês! Quem estiver aberto a me ajudar...**

**                            Antes de começar os agradecimentos costumeiros, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas a **Yoruki Mizonutsuki: **Amiga, eu sei que prometi a participação das suas idéias, mas infelizmente surgiram idéias na minha cabeça e eu não pude desperdiçar! Espero sinceramente que você não tenha se entristecido comigo, está bem???**

**Agora, vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**Warina-Kinomoto: **Você acreditaria, se eu dissesse que não sabia que você tinha um fic de SCC na fanfiction? Me desculpe, mas agora que percebi, prometo ler, está bem? Agradeço pelos inúmeros **FOFA, **E concordo com você, o Yukito e a Sakura não combinam...! Obrigada pelo review! Bjs!

**B166ER: **Sim, é sempre muito difícil perdermos pessoas queridas, mas o melhor a fazermos é colocarmos todas as nossas emoções no papel e deixar a criatividade criar asas e voar! Que bom que gostou do Yukito ter salvado o Syaoran, essa idéia sempre passou pela minha cabeça, assim que eu comecei a escrever o fic... Obrigada pelos elogios!

**Yoruki Mizonutsuki: **Não sei porque, mas senti que você ficou sentida... Me desculpe mesmo, jamais minha intenção foi ofender você, viu? Acreditava que as suas idéias eram boas, mas o salvamento de Syaoran feito pelo Yukito passou pela minha cabeça muito rápido e eu não pude deixar de aproveitar essa idéia que me pareceu estupenda! Mas isso não significa que eu não queira mais das suas idéias, está bem? Sua opinião é muito importante para mim! E fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo, está bem?

**Rafa Himura: **O seu review me deixou realmente muito contente! Deixe-me explicar porque: Suas palavras de incentivo foram tão verdadeiras que eu me emocionei! Nunca imaginei que uma pessoa fosse ser tão carinhosa! E sim, eu preciso realmente muito conversar com alguém, para desabafar! Porque as vezes, quando coisas graves acontecem com a gente, é preciso contar com alguém! E com você eu sei que posso! Obrigada pelos elogios, que me valeram muito também! E por mais incrível que pareça, apesar de não nos falarmos muito, considero você uma grande amiga também! Faz um favor para mim? Me manda um e-mail com seu endereço! Quero te fazer uma cartinha, está bem? Agradecendo tudo e também, para te amolar um pouco! 

**Anna: **Obrigada pelos elogios, mas creio que ainda falta muito para eu ser uma ótima escritora que nem você, amiga! Pois com toda a certeza, as suas palavras são a minha fonte de inspiração!

**Nina: **Nesse exato momento, eu estava falando com você e com a Natasha no msn! O trio inseparável, não é mesmo? Ainda precisamos de um nome para nosso grupo? Eu e a Natasha estamos pensando nisso, nesse momento! Mas que bom que tiramos a conversa em dia, não é mesmo? Estava morrendo de saudades de você! Ah, você sabia que a Natasha é minha parente??? Ela é casada com o meu celular! Só porque ele parece com o Inuyasha...! Vê se pode? Acabamos de escolher a minha personagem! É a Kagome! Ah!!!!!!! Que felicidade! E você é a Sakura, não é mesmo?? Que trio pesado, hein?

**Lan Ayath: **Obrigado pelo apoio e pelo review! Suas palavras amigas e incentivadoras me ajudaram muito mesmo, viu?

**DarkAngel: **Oi, Alexiel, tudo bem com você, amiga? Ah, um dia sem falar com você e com a Nina já dá saudades, viu? É, mas agora que nós já temos personagens definidas só falta o nome, né? Bom, nisso eu ainda estou pensando! E o que achou do meu capítulo? Está legal, está médio ou está ruim? Você sabe que a sua opinião sincera é realmente muito, muito importante mesmo, viu? Afinal, já somos bastante amigas! Mas você não me respondeu. E a conferência de Anime? Você vai comigo ou não? Preciso de companhia e também seria ótimo te conhecer pessoalmente, não é mesmo? Beijos!

**Miaka Hiiragizawa: **Olá, Miaka! Tudo bem? É, minha fic já está realmente acabando. Não tem porque prolongar algo que já está no fim, não é mesmo? Mas não se preocupe. Daqui há alguns dias, como você deve ter percebido nas minhas notas finais, eu vou postar o meu mais novo projeto, e espero sinceramente contar com o seu apoio como eu contei nesse meu filhinho aqui! Eu também te adoro, e se precisar de mim, pode chamar! Beijos!

**Fab Lang: **Oi, amiga, tudo bem? Adorei escrever com você, viu? Digo e repito, foi uma ótima experiência que com certeza adicionou pontos ao meu aprendizado como escritora, afinal, ninguém é perfeito e é dever do próprio escritor personalizar seu modo de escrever, não é mesmo? Então, tenho muito o que agradecer, não é? Espero que esteja gostando do meu fic tanto quanto eu gosto do seu!

**Bella-Chan: **Que bom que pude te resgatar! Afinal, para que servem os amigos se não para isso, não é? Aliás, se você quer mesmo saber, eu também corria o risco de ir para o hospício, de tanto que estou ficando ansiosa para ver a continuação do seu fic! Bem lembrado que o fic não é de autoria sua, mas você deve convir comigo que esse seu trabalho de tradução está sendo magnífico e não seria nada sem você, viu?

                        **Bem, agradecimentos feitos! O que acharam do capítulo de hoje? A parte do Touya e da sua descoberta foi o mais difícil de fazer, afinal, eu me especializo na arte do romantismo, não é mesmo? Brigas são sempre uma parte difícil mas fundamental no andamento de um texto! Qualquer critica, ou sugestão, não hesitem em me dizer! Porque estou no fim e preciso de todo o apoio para continuar! Agradeço imensamente por contar com a amizade de vocês! Um beijo para todos que lêem!**

**De Jenny-Ci**


	23. Último Capítulo e Epilógo

**Capítulo 22**

                        Um céu estrelado. Isso era um bom presságio, ele tinha certeza. Porém, depois de tantos pontapés que levara na vida, Syaoran aprendera mais a confiar em seus próprios instintos do que na aparência da situação em que se encontrava. Olhou para o corpo e deu um riso cansado, sardônico. Comendo apenas as pequenas providências que Yukito deixara para ele, passara muita fome. Odiava admitir, mas devia a vida a aquele homem e provavelmente, o futuro inteiro.

                        Orgulho não era o sentimento mais compensador que existia. Nos cega de uma maneira traiçoeira. Ele sabia disso muito bem, já que por meses a fio, ele havia lutado contra seu amor por Sakura em prol ao seu tolo orgulho. Mas agora, livrara-se disso. Era um novo homem. Revigorado pela força de que não teria que renunciar a mulher que amava.

                        O que ela deveria estar pensando naquele exato momento? Certamente, deveria estar com raiva ou com mágoa dele. A idéia que sua fuga passara era que ele tivesse fugido e voltado ao seu país sem ela. Antigamente, seria isso mesmo. Quando ele não se preocupava com nada nem com ninguém, a não ser com ele mesmo e com suas egoístas vontades. Mas aquele Syaoran havia sido enterrado junto ao seu passado errôneo. Teria que começar uma nova vida. E se o destino permitisse, ao lado de Sakura.

                        Ajeitou a manta velha em cima dos ombros e cobriu seu rosto com ela. Ser descoberto estava absolutamente fora de cogitação. A noite estava deserta, mas a precaução nunca era pouca, já que devia ser procurado no país inteiro. Era um inimigo nacional, afinal. O que com certeza o orgulharia no passado lhe metia medo agora. Medo de não poder concretizar todos os seus sonhos em razão a essa busca que faziam desesperadamente para o encontrar. Mas teria que lutar por aquele objetivo. Não desistiria agora que tinha a oportunidade de encontrar direção para a sua vida. 

                        Saiu da floresta e começou a caminhar em direção a uma pequena ponte. Do outro lado ficavam as casas mais luxuosas, pertencentes à classe alta da sociedade japonesa. E mansão Kinomoto também estava lá. Passou por dois homens, e sem intenção, escutou a conversa deles, dita em voz um pouco alta e engrolada. Estavam bêbados e com a garrafa ainda em mãos. 

"Então é verdade?", o careca falava, enquanto o outro senhor de idade, vestido com roupas elegantes, assentia e tomava outro bom gole.

"Sim", ele falou. "Kaho e Takawi se suicidaram de maneira violeta. Eram amantes, e já fazia um bom tempo. Você consegue acreditar nisso? Todos martelavam as cabeças tentando descobrir que seria o responsável pela morte de Fujitaka, e era tudo uma tramóia dos dois".

"Caramba... Bem, eu nunca fui com a cara daquele ministro. Muito silencioso para meu gosto".

"E era muito estranho".

                        Syaoran controlou-se para não chamar a atenção dos homens e esclarecer algumas dúvidas. A família Kinomoto novamente sofria uma perda. Syaoran cerrou os próprios punhos ao pensar o quanto Sakura deveria estar sofrendo, afinal, sua família fora sempre vítima de muitos escândalos e aquilo não seria o último. Revirou os olhos e continuou a caminhar. Depois que a tivesse nos braços, a faria esquecer de tantos problemas. A faria esquecer da dor. Mesmo sabendo que cada uma dessas lembranças, inevitavelmente permaneceria na memória da japonesa. E nem todo o seu amor poderia apagar tais recordações. Mas faria o possível para amenizar aquela dor. Ergueu os olhos. Ali estava a morada da família Kinomoto.

                        Aproximou-se da mansão, notando que não havia muitos guardas, apenas dois. Ele poderia dar conta, sem problemas. Avaliou o porte dos homens, que muito sérios, andavam de um lado para o outro. Um deles era muito magro, mas levava uma espada muito pesada, e era nisso que deduzia que deveria ser forte. Já o outro era mais alto e um pouco mais gordo, só que tinha uma pistola no catre. Ou seja, tinha também uma vantagem. Era esse que deveria atacar primeiro para não correr o risco de levar um tiro enquanto lutava contra o outro. 

                        Andou lentamente, se escondendo atrás das árvores em volta da casa. Escolheu uma próxima ao seu alvo e nela se escondeu por mais alguns segundos. Com os olhos dourados atentos, observou o homem. Parecia muito seguro, andando com a cabeça levantada e com a postura reta. Sim, deveria ser um forte oponente, mas que certamente não usaria de força bruta, já que tinha a pistola nas mãos. Deveria imobilizado antes que tivesse a chance de pegar na arma. 

                        Com passos rápidos e dignos de um capitão, ele correu até o homem, que ao vê-lo, tratou de tentar pegar a arma no catre. Mas Syaoran foi bem mais rápido e com um chute, acertou a mão do guarda. Ele gritou de dor, o que chamou a atenção do companheiro, que até então rondava o outro lado. Ele correu em sua direção, enquanto o outro homem ainda segurava a mão ferida. Não foi fácil se livrar do pequeno guarda e de sua enorme espada. Primeiramente desviou dos ataques da lâmina, que eram mais lentos, e depois com toda a sua força, chutou o estômago dele. O homem caiu para trás, e nessa distração, o chinês pegou a espada do braço dele e furou seu peito.

                        O pequeno caiu para trás, segurando o ferimento e morrendo depressa. Syaoran suspirou aliviado, mas não por muito tempo, porque dois braços fortes seguraram seu pescoço. Apesar da dificuldade de respirar, ele reuniu suas forças e deu uma forte cotovelada no estômago do soldado, que deu um pulo para trás. Syaoran usou de toda a sua rapidez. Com um golpe certeiro, atingiu a garganta do guarda.

                        Não lhe agradava a idéia de matar ninguém. Mas era preciso, ele sabia. Finalizou seu trabalho cravando a espada no peito do homem que ainda gemia no chão. Deu uma olhada a sua volta, notando que não havia chamado a atenção de ninguém. Com um soco, quebrou as fechaduras que selavam seu portão, e possivelmente, o inicio de sua nova vida.

                        Com cuidado, começou a caminhar pelo jardim florido. Tinha que chegar até os fundos da casa. Foi observando a bela paisagem do local, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. A tristeza contida em todos os detalhes. Certamente deviam ter uma aparência espetacular ao nascer do sol, mas à noite, quando os vaga-lumes brilhavam por sobre as flores, ele notava que não havia alegria alguma. As flores, apesar de abertas, tinham pequenas gotas de orvalho. Pareciam chorar as mágoas da própria família. Uma pequena ponte que atravessava um córrego tinha cores opacas. E o rio era tão calmo que parecia morto. Aquilo lhe trouxe uma angustia terrível. Do que valia dinheiro, sucesso e posição social quando a vida era sofrida, marcada por tragédias? Em apenas uma guerra, quatro mortes. O general Fujitaka, homem que ele nunca conhecera, mas que por palavras de Sakura, sabia se tratar de um bom homem. Tomoyo, a cunhada e melhor amiga de Sakura, doce em sua gravidez mal iniciada. E apesar de traidores, o ministro e a esposa do general também não mereciam tão cruel destino. 

                        Avistou um pequeno altar, com flores de magnólias e cravos. Sabia que não tinha tempo, mas algo simplesmente o tentou a ir para lá. Uma força misteriosa que o dizia que era o certo a fazer. Com passos vagarosos, chegou mais perto e leu, em voz baixa.

"Tomoyo Kinomoto", e no outro. "Fujitaka Kinomoto".

                        Naquele lugar, onde os espíritos de ambos descansavam Syaoran não sentia paz. Na verdade, sentia uma enorme culpa. Era um responsável indireto pela morte dos dois. Ajoelhou-se e tocou as lápides de pedra com suavidade, tentando mentalmente pedir desculpas. Era óbvio que aquilo não traria duas vidas injustamente sacrificadas de volta, mas era uma maneira que ele encontrava para se de redimir. Não merecia o perdão de ninguém. Mas precisava que as duas almas descansassem em paz. 

                        Tentou se levantar, mas foi quando notou o quanto cansado estava, e quanto suas pernas teimavam em lhe desobedecer. Continuou ajoelhado, imobilizado pelas correntes da vergonha que jorravam dúvidas inquietas em sua mente. Será que também faria Sakura sofrer daquela maneira? Seria apenas mais uma decepção na vida já tão amargurada dela? Não podia deixar isso acontecer. Tinha que se empenhar pela felicidade daquela garota. Da **sua **garota. Levantou-se e sorriu para si mesmo, confiante de seus propósitos.

"Quem é que está aí?".

                        Uma voz doce, chorosa o fez se virar. Lá estava ela. Certamente não o reconhecia, já que estava com o manto sobre o rosto. Mas Sakura tinha a beleza da mais bela e pura flor naquele instante. Só que com tristeza, ele averiguava a marca das lágrimas, do sofrimento no rosto tão bonito. Vestia um delicado quimono rosa, o que lhe dava um ar angelical. Não parecia uma guerreira, naquele instante. E sim um pássaro, uma borboleta. Que se erguesse às asas, estaria preste a voar. Não conseguiu desviar o olhar, por mais que precisasse anunciar sua chegada. Sua maior vontade era abraçar aquele corpo frágil e lhe trazer consolo. Faria isso no momento certo. 

"Quem é você?", ela tornou a perguntar.

                        Ele ia responder, mas queria ver a reação dela ao averiguar que era ele. Se iria sorrir, se iria chorar. Com toda a sua coragem e com toda a força que reuniu dentro de seu ser, ele puxou com a mão o manto, mostrando sua face. Ela deixou a vela que segurava cair, sendo iluminada apenas pela luz das estrelas e pelo brilho da Lua. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram, e ela não se moveu. Apenas os lábios entreabriram-se, trêmulos de espanto.

"Syaoran...".

                        O chinês sorriu. Deu passos largos e não resistiu ao que mais quisera fazer desde de que a vira pela última vez. Com a mão, a puxou para si, e a abraçou. Circundou o corpo dela com seus braços e sorriu novamente. As lágrimas de mais pura felicidade deslizaram em seu rosto, sem vergonha. Ela ainda estava imobilizada. Os braços pendiam ao longo do corpo e os olhos opacos pediam uma explicação. 

"Você não fugiu?".

"Não, meu amor... Fugirei apenas com você".

                        Essas foram às palavras que levaram Sakura a abraçá-lo com força. Quando o vira, pensara seriamente que fora sua imaginação. Já que ainda estava muito sensibilizada, era possível que fosse uma ilusão querendo brincar com seu coração. Mas não. Era real. Ela podia tocar. Ela podia sentir. Entregou-se ao carinho totalmente, temendo que ele fosse desaparecer. Pelo contrário. Ele beijava seus cabelos carinhosamente enquanto afagava sua cintura. 

"O que... O que aconteceu, Syaoran?", ela perguntou, ao se afastarem um pouco.

"Eu pude fugir com ajuda de uma pessoa", deveria contar, ou não? Na dúvida, preferiu ficar calado, até que ela se pronunciasse novamente. Ela tocou o próprio coração, com as duas mãos pequenas, como se pudesse lhe acalmar. Mas seus olhos ainda estavam marejados, as mágoas ainda presentes. Não podia se entregar a felicidade se não sabia se ela era real.

"Bem... Eu... eu pensei que você tivesse me abandonado".

"Natural, meu amor", ele limpou as lágrimas dela com os dedos ásperos. "Aquele Syaoran que antes existia faria isso mesmo, sem hesitar e nem pensar por um minuto. Mas ele morreu para dar lugar a um homem completamente apaixonado por você, e que sabe que não poderá viver sua vida se Sakura Kinomoto não estiver ao seu lado".

"Seu...", ela deu uma risada graciosa. "Seu bobinho".

"Bobinho?", ele não entendeu a colocação dela.

"Poderia ter fugido, já estar em seu país, com a liberdade em mãos, mas ao invés disso...", acariciou a face masculina, tocando em cada traço, como se quisesse guardar aquele rosto em seus próprios dedos. "Sacrificou a si mesmo para vir me buscar... Foi imprudente ao atravessar a cidade para poder fugir ao meu lado. Eu não sei como lhe dizer o que sinto nesse exato momento", ela sorriu e fechou os olhos suavemente. "É como se eu finalmente pudesse ser feliz sem culpas ou mágoas. Sinto-me leve. Você me faz pensar dessa maneira, meu amor. Eu o amo tanto".

"Eu também te amo, Sakura", ele pegou a mão dela entre as suas. E suas próximas palavras foram repletas de promessas, sonhos e desejos. Repletas de amor. "Quer se casar comigo?".

"O quê?", sempre o amara, mas jamais esperaria um pedido desse, naquele lugar, a luz das estrelas. Testemunhas fiéis da pergunta que mudaria seu destino.

"Cometi muitos erros em minha vida. Deixei passar muitas oportunidades em que realmente poderia ter sido feliz. Sei que também sofreu muito e sei que sou culpado disso também. Não me orgulho. Muito pelo contrário. Passarei o resto da vida tentando me redimir diante de você", ele deu uma breve olhada aos altares, como se pedisse inspiração a aquelas almas que descansavam em paz. "Eu a amo o bastante para renunciar minha fortuna, se o meu pai me deserdar. Amo você o bastante para abandonar a minha família e tudo aquilo que consegui nesses meus anos de vida. Só me de essa chance de provar que eu posso te fazer feliz. Que posso te fazer esquecer, não completamente, do seu passado. Me dê essa oportunidade, por favor".

"Lógico, Syaoran", ela sorriu. "Eu aceito me casar com você".

                        A abraçou novamente, com força. Era esse momento, que durante noites em claro, esperara. A chance de ser feliz. De fazer ela feliz. Afastou-se apenas para poder mirar-lhe o rosto, encharcado de lágrimas de pura felicidade. Afagou a bochecha molhada e aproximou-se dela, com um sorriso maroto, repleto de sua alegria.

"Você tem o coração de uma guerreira, Sakura", ele disse contra os lábios dela. "Preciso repetir que amo você?".

"Precisa", ela disse, com um sorriso travesso, os olhos se fechando e o corpo se entregando ao momento mágico que os envolvia.

"Eu amo você", e por fim, a beijou.

                        Entregaram-se ao beijo, sedentos um do outro. Syaoran a abraçou com força pela cintura, trazendo-a junto a si, tentando demonstrar o que as palavras, por mais que belas fossem, não podiam dizer. Sakura, por sua vez, o abraçou pelo pescoço, acariciando os sedosos cabelos, sentindo-se enfeitiçada pelo amor profundo em que mergulhava. Era isso que era amar. Surpreender-se com cada momento que a vida tem para oferecer. Naquele carinho tão delicioso, os dois jogavam as próprias emoções, os próprios pensamentos. Pois dentro de suas mentes, sabiam que cada coração entenderia o outro. Cada alma se completaria em um elo que jamais poderia ser quebrado.

                        Separaram-se, ambos com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto. Não havia palavras para expressar o que sentiam naquele momento, quando os dois corações, descompassados, disparavam em seus peitos. Deram as mãos e se encararam. A jovem sorriu, por alguns segundos e depois fez uma expressão duvidosa.

"Syaoran?".

"Sim?".

"Como sabia que eu iria aceitar fugir com você? Como sabia se eu não iria recusar".

"Eu não sabia, Sakura", ele fitou as estrelas e respirou fundo. "Tive que confiar que você ainda me amava".

"Mas... Mas você podia ter sido pego", ela parou de falar por uns instantes, como se a idéia se assustasse. "Ou ter sido morto".

"O risco valia a pena, Sakura".

"Valia?", ela fez uma expressão irônica, colocando as mãos sobre a cintura. "E se eu não quiser ir com você?", tentou parecer séria, mas um riso a denunciou e a sua artimanha também. Cruzou os braços. "Não pode me obrigar a fazer o que eu não quero".

"Se não quiser?", ele sorria também, enquanto se aproximava. "Eu vou ter que pegá-la no colo, raptá-la daqui e iremos fugir num cavalo do estábulo da mansão".

"Bem...", ela sorriu, enrolando os cabelos na ponta do dedo. "Não quero ir com você".

                        Ele sorriu. O relacionamento deles era assim. Feito dos momentos engraçados aos mais tocantes. Por que eram feitos apenas um para o outro. Tinham um futuro grandioso pela frente. Um futuro que pertencia somente a eles dois. Sakura e Syaoran. Ninguém mais. Avançou sobre a garota e a tomou nos braços, a colocando sobre os ombros como um saco de batatas.

"Syaoran!", ela dava soquinhos, enquanto ria mais e mais. "Pare com isso! Eu só estava brincando!".

                        Ele riu também, mas não respondeu. Continuou a correr, até chegarem no estábulo rústico. Entraram e ele a desceu do colo, mas ainda segurando a mão pequena. Ofegava. Mas ainda tinha a expressão divertida no rosto. Será que seria sempre assim? Uma vida plena de felicidade, com risos e bons momentos? Não, sabia que não. Pois tudo era feito de altos e baixos. Mas ao lado dela, tudo ficaria bem. Pois não estava mais sozinho. Tinha Sakura para dividir suas lágrimas. Suas frustrações. Cada momento, começando a partir de agora.

"Qual cavalo escolhemos?", ele perguntou, olhando para todos os animais, que estavam assustados. A japonesa sorriu, travessa, e apontou para um garanhão negro que relinchava, irritado com a interrupção de seu sonho.

"Acha que pode domar o meu cavalo?".

"Com certeza", beijou os lábios dela docemente e piscou. "Pude domar a dona dele... Por que com o cavalo haveria de ser diferente?".

"Syaoran!", ela fez uma expressão emburrada. "Quem disse que o senhor me domou?", ela jogou os cabelos para trás com as mãos e deu um sorriso irônico. "Vai demorar muito para um homem ter poder sobre mim", ela subiu no cavalo, que se acalmou um pouco quando ela tocou em sua crina e disse palavras suaves.

"Tem razão", ele subiu atrás dela e segurou a cintura da jovem. "Você me domou, Sakura".

                        Ela virou-se e viu que ele sorria, não dizia com a ironia costumeira. Mais do que isso. Ele entregava a vida de ambos em suas mãos, quando dava ela a chance da guiar o cavalo que seria o condutor para a estrada de seus sonhos. Não respondeu, não eram necessárias palavras naqueles minutos preciosos. Apenas aquele gesto demonstrava o poder do amor que existia entre eles. Sabiam do futuro? Não. E muito menos do que a vida reservava para eles. Mas assim que Sakura guiou o cavalo para fora do estábulo e que começaram a cavalgar em direção a saída da mansão, as inseguranças e os medos desapareceram. Não havia mais o que temer. Olharam um para o outro, novamente. Os olhos dourados de Syaoran encontraram com o olhar esmeraldino de Sakura e uma promessa silenciosa foi feita: De que jamais deixariam de se amar. 

                        No silêncio da noite, seu quarto estava mergulhado na penumbra. Touya Kinomoto assistira aquela cena com uma terrível dor. Perdera toda a sua família. Mas não era por causa disso que deixaria Sakura mergulhar em sua mesma felicidade. Enxugando uma fria lágrima que escorreu por sua face, ele deu um sorriso sincero.

"Encontre e lute por sua felicidade, Sakura", fechou as cortinas e caiu no chão, levado apenas pela emoção que sentia. Era direito dela buscar seu próprio mundo. Já que el perdera o seu.

**Epílogo**

Meiling olhou para Syaoran, que andava impacientemente pelo corredor escuro. Sentada em um pequeno banco, ela também aguardava, mas sabia muito bem que a angústia de Syaoran, comparada a sua, era muito maior. Levantou-se e com a mão, chamou sua atenção.

"Syaoran, acalme-se", ela sorriu com confiança. "Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver".

"Eu sei, eu sei...", ele olhou para ela e para sua grande barriga. Sorriu e acariciou a face da irmã com carinho. "E a sua gravidez, Meiling? Como anda indo? Nui tem cuidado bem de você?".

"Nui é muito atencioso, até demais, se quer minha opinião", sentou-se de novo, com a ajuda do irmão e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Não me deixa nem se quer levantar da cama, nem fazer quase nada. Passo o dia inteiro sentada, lendo livros, costurando... Não é injusto?".

"É o correto", Syaoran se lembrou da primeira gravidez de Sakura. Fora uma gravidez tranqüila, marcada por bons e inesquecíveis momentos. A notícia, de primeiro, o chocara. Lógico que já havia cogitado a possibilidade de formar uma família, mas a situação era emocionante. Quando vira sua filha nascer, comparara a sensação de poder visualizar a aurora do céu. Mas sabia que não era igual. Aquela lembrança, tão boa, jamais deixaria sua mente e de sua esposa.

"Papai?".

                        A voz doce o tirou de seus devaneios. Viu sua pequena filha Yelan caminhar em sua direção, esfregando os olhos com as mãos pequenas. Os longos cabelos ruivos balançavam com suavidade, enquanto ela andava, em passos vagarosos e sonolentos. Quando ela já estava próxima, a pegou no colo e fitou os olhos dourados, que tanto pareciam com os dele.

"O que faz aqui, mocinha?", tocou o nariz dela com o indicador. "Está na hora de dormir, não é mesmo?".

"Não consigo", ela deu uma tremida, afagando os próprios braços. "Mamãe sempre conta uma historinha para eu dormir. Mas dessa vez, ela não pode me contar...", choramingou. "Não pude adormecer".

"Isso é normal, querida", Meiling intercedeu, acariciando os cabelos da sobrinha. "Mas se você quiser, eu posso ler para você e te fazer companhia. O que acha?".

"Pode, tia?", ela deu um sorriso inocente e a apontou para a barriga dela. "Meu priminho, dentro de você, não vai ficar bravo?".

"Não, querida", ela riu da ingenuidade da garotinha. Posou a mão na própria barriga e disse, alegre. "Ele vai adorar fazer companhia a uma menina linda que nem você!".

"Oba!", ela praticamente pulou do colo do pai para dar a mão a Meiling. Depois, com certo receio, virou-se para Syaoran. "Posso, papai? Não ficaria triste se eu o deixar sozinho?".

"Isso partira meu coração...", ele disse, fingindo uma expressão decepcionada. Depois, abriu um largo sorriso. "Mas se é para o bem da nação, deixo você ir".

"Papai, seu bobo!", ela acenou, enquanto saía com Meiling. "Quando meu irmãozinho nascer, me chame!".

                        Syaoran desfez o sorriso assim que sua filha saiu daquele lugar. Estava cansado. Aquela segunda gravidez tivera suas complicações, não fora que nem a de Yelan, muito calma. Cuidara dela com muito carinho, não a permitira fazer grandes esforços. Discutiram muito, até. Lembrou-se de uma das discussões e riu. Depois das brigas, ele sempre achava graça dos motivos que os levavam a discutir.

**"O QUÊ!", Sakura gritou, enquanto sentava-se numa cadeira no jardim, incrédula. "Repita, Syaoran!".**

**"É simples, Sakura", ele disse, com um sorriso. **

**"Tire esse sorriso bobo da face, seu idiota!", ela levantou-se e levando junto a grande barriga de sete meses. "Como assim não posso sair de casa?".**

**"Você já se acidentou algumas vezes, querida", ele nem se importou com o insulto. Já estava acostumado com a maneira 'carinhosa' como era tratado quando ela se irritava. **

**"Só por causa disso?", ela apontou o dedo na direção dele. "Não pode me proibir, escutou? E quando eu quiser visitar Meiling? E quando eu quiser ir ao mercado fazer compras? Não posso ficar trancada aqui!".**

**"Pode e vai ficar, Sakura", ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. "Sabe que não adianta discutir comigo".**

**"O que está falando, seu pretensioso?".**

**"Eu mando nesta casa, Sakura".**

**"Seu... Seu... Metido à Besta!", ela gritou, com todas as forças. "Não pode mandar em mim, Syaoran Li? Eu não sou um daqueles seus casos passados em que você comandava ou mandava! Eu sou a sua esposa! Não pode brincar comigo dessa maneira, ouviu bem! NÃO PODE!".**

**                   Syaoran virou-se para partir, tranqüilo como sempre ficara depois das brigas. Tinha muito mais o que fazer do que discutir com a esposa. Afinal, se fossem discutir sobre aquele assunto naquele momento, provavelmente não sairiam do jardim. Mas ouviu um gemido sofrido e virou-se na mesma hora. Sakura sentava-se, com a mão sobre a barriga e com a expressão sofrida. Correu, angustiado, até ela.**

**"Sakura, meu amor", ele olhou para ela e viu que a japonesa se esforçava para não desmaiar. Acariciou os cabelos ruivos. "Querida, o que está acontecendo?".**

**"Nada, Syaoran!", ela gritou, para depois morder o lábio inferior e fechar um dos olhos. "Vá fazer o seu trabalho! É perda de tempo se preocupar comigo".**

**"Perda de tempo, mulher?", ele afagou a face dela, vendo ela parar de ofegar e se acalmar. A dor parecia estar passando. "Era por isso que eu não queria que você saísse de casa. E se algo acontece com você quando eu não estou por perto?".**

**"Eu não preciso de você, Syaoran?", uma lágrima solitária passou por seu rosto.**

**"Mas eu preciso de você e não saberia o que fazer se algo te acontecesse", ele disse, suavemente. Sentou-se ao lado dela e a puxou para si. "Quando poderá admitir que precisa de mim, também?".**

**"Syaoran", ela afundou o rosto no peito dele. "Me desculpe... Sou tão orgulhosa... Não goste de admitir que preciso de alguém...".**

**"Ora, querida...", ele beijou-lhe os cabelos e sorriu. "Não se incomode... Seus gestos dizem mais do que suas palavras".**

**                   Ficaram abraçados, desfrutando do silêncio que compartilhavam calmamente. Apesar de brigarem tanto, se amavam de verdade. As discussões, apesar de fortes, eram partes do grande processo que é o casamento. E apesar de não muito convencional, a união deles era bastante forte.**

Apoio à cabeça nas mãos, ainda sorrindo. Sakura era uma mulher especial. Diferente. E sua. Estavam casados a oito anos e ele não se cansava de dizer o quanto amava aquela que roubara seu coração. Com grande orgulho, lembrou de quando chegaram a China.

                        **Todos olhavam para Syaoran Li com incredulidade, como se ele fosse uma alma penada. Ninguém esperava que ele estivesse vivo depois do aviso de sua prisão. Mas o mais estranho era a mulher que o acompanhava. Quando desceram do navio, o casal estava apreensivo, mas nem por isso, pensava em desistir. Afinal, já haviam atravessado um mar de desafios e aquilo seria apenas mais um obstáculo que juntos iriam ultrapassar.**

**"Nervosa, Sakura?".**

**"Não".**

**                   E não parecia mesmo. Estava altiva, encarava todos nos olhos e sem temor. Apertava sua mão com força, mas mesmo assim, sorria para ele com carinho e com toda a sua confiança. E era isso que admirava nela. Aquela coragem de enfrentar a vida e de ser feliz. Sorriu também. Não importava a opinião de seu pai a respeito daquela união. Ele faria apenas o que seu coração mandar.**

**                   Logo, depois de uma caminhada pela cidade, eles estavam em frente da porta que daria excesso à sala de Shang Li. Syaoran levantou a mão para bater na porta, mas hesitou. Sakura o olhou, e depois disso, compreensiva.**

**"Eu sei o quanto deve ser difícil para você, Syaoran... Ele é o seu pai...", ela olhou para as portas e as tocou, com delicadeza. "Toda essa situação me lembra muito quando eu tinha que conversar com meu pai. Apesar de ele ser um bom homem, jamais concordou com algumas idéias radicais minhas. Mas eu sei que no fundo, os nossos pais só querem nossa felicidade. Provavelmente, seu pai vai descordar com a nossa união, mas eu quero que você saiba algo: Que não importa qual seja a sua decisão, eu sempre vou te amar".**

**"Obrigado, Sakura", e com força, bateu na porta.**

**"Estou ocupado no momento", uma voz grossa gritou, um tanto irritada. "Volte daqui a algumas horas!".**

**"Está ocupado para o seu filho, senhor?".**

**                   Mergulharam em um silêncio perturbador. Por alguns instantes, foi possível ouvir a respiração de Shang soando. Sakura observou a porta se abrir lentamente. Um homem alto, de porte elegante, tinha os olhos muito dourados arregalados. Os cabelos no mesmo estilo de Syaoran, só que com alguns fios brancos. **

**"Filho?", ele sussurrou, e Syaoran assentiu com a cabeça, bastante emocionado.**

**"Você acreditou na minha morte, pai? Acha mesmo que o filho do grande Shang Li iria morrer dessa maneira?".**

**                   O abraço foi duradouro, e Sakura se sentiu uma intrusa. Por que ao invés de se sentir contente, ela sentia um pouco de tristeza ao lembrar que o pai dela não podia lhe abraçar. Uma lágrima deslizou por sua face. Sabia que estava sendo injusta com os sentimentos de Syaoran, mas a saudade que tinha de seu pai era muita. Decidiu não se apresentar. Quando pai e filho se separaram, Shang olhou para ela.**

**"E quem é você?".**

**"Sakura Kinomoto".**

**"O que a filha do general Kinomoto faz aqui?", ele encarou ambos, confuso. Depois de pensar por alguns segundos, ele arregalou os olhos. "Não acredito que a história que Meiling me contou é verdade!".**

**'Se...", Syaoran pegou sua mão e Sakura sorriu para a garota, "Ela contou que eu estava completamente apaixonado por esta belíssima japonesa, está correta sim".**

**"Bem...", ele suspirou, dando passagem. "Entrem, entrem... Vejo que teremos que conversar".**

**                   Sakura estava estranhamente tensa. Algo lhe dizia que ele não gostara dela e muito menos da situação em que se encontravam. Mas não tinha por que temer. A verdade era que já esperava esse comportamento da maioria das pessoas chinesas. Como os japoneses também não aceitariam tal união. Não os julgava. Afinal, o que seu pai diria, também?**

**"Estou escutando", Shang sentou-se. "O que tem a dizer, Syaoran? Perdeu a guerra e o coração para os japoneses?".**

**"Receio que sim, pai", ele deu um leve sorriso. "No princípio, essa idéia também não me agradava. Jamais imaginei me apaixonar por uma mulher japonesa. Mas Sakura não é comum".**

**"Isso eu sei", Shang a avaliou. "É espiã, certo?".**

**"Sim, sou, com muito orgulho de minha ocupação".**

**"Me responda então, garota. Como pode arriscar sua vida para ajudar o seu país e depois cair nas garras do meu filho? Não sei se sabe, mas ele é uma grande conquistador... Você não deve ser uma mulher muito diferente, pois caiu na teia de Syaoran. Provavelmente, mas de uma das brincadeiras de meu filho, só que mais duradoura. Não que eu ache certo o comportamento de Syaoran, mas devo reconhecer seus defeitos".**

**"Papai...", Syaoran ia argumentar, mas Sakura sorriu.**

**"Se você chama isso de teia, Sr. Li... Eu chamo de amor. A verdade é que no começo, eu o detestava. Porém com o tempo, notei o quanto nossas diferenças eram pequenas comparados ao que sentia em meu coração. É inútil tentar lutar contra meus próprios sentimentos. E concordo com as suas palavras. Não sou diferente. Syaoran sim é. Um homem especial que soube admitir seus sentimentos sem vergonha".**

**"Sim, sim... Mas os que realmente espera de mim, Kinomoto?".**

**"Eu?", ela deu um sorriso inocente. "Não espero absolutamente nada. Está fazendo a pergunta certa para a pessoa errada. Sou apenas uma humilde japonesa que caiu nas 'teias de Syaoran', não é?".**

**                   Syaoran encarou Sakura, incrédulo. Ela tinha muita coragem. Com certeza mais do que esperava. Depois, voltou seus olhos para o pai e viu que ele ainda piscava, o olhar confuso. Quando o homem deu um passo para frente, com a mão levemente erguida, ele pensou que o general fosse bater na japonesa, por isso tratou de colocar-se na frente, com a expressão zangada.**

**"Não se atreva a encostar um dedo nela!".**

**"Syaoran...", Shang e Sakura murmuraram simultaneamente.**

**"Eu posso ter perdido a guerra, ter desonrado nossa família, mas não perdi a minha coragem e muito menos os meus desejos!", ele exclamou, os olhos brilhando da mais primitiva irritação. "E não me venha com o eu sou o que eu deixo de ser, pois eu mudei muito e duvido que saiba metade do que me tornei! Sim, estou apaixonado por Sakura e me casarei com ela quer você permita, quer não permita!".**

**"Garoto!", Shang o encarou, pasmo. "Controle-se, pelo amor dos Deuses! Eu jamais bateria numa mulher... Eu... Eu apenas estou surpreso com... Com o que essa moça disse! Faz um bom tempo que uma mulher não usa de ironia comigo".**

**"Bem, você não conhece nada sobre Sakura", Syaoran deu um sorriso carinhoso para ela, que enrubesceu.**

**"Admito sim que ela tenha lhe mudado... Jamais discutiu comigo por causa de uma mulher", ele coçou o queixo e disse, pensativo. "Eu realmente não conheço meus filhos tão bem quanto achava. Meiling foi a primeira a me surpreender, ao dizer, assim que aportou, que iria casar com Nui... e agora você, meu filho".**

**"O quê? Meiling e Nui vão se casar?", ela virou-se para Syaoran e seus olhos brilhavam de excitação. "Escutou, meu amor? Eles se casarão! Eu sempre soube que os dois iriam se acertar!".**

**"Ah é?", Syaoran falou, indiferente. Suspirou. Sakura segurou seu braço, preocupada e um tanto desconfiada.**

**"O que houve, Syaoran? Porque essa expressão? Não te alegra saber que sua irmã está viva e acima de tudo, feliz?".**

**"Droga... Mas tinha que se casar justo com Nui, Sakura? Não podia ser com um soldado de melhores padrões?".**

**"Como? Repita, Syaoran Li!", Sakura estava realmente indignada. "Não me venha com isso agora! O importante é que eles se amam!".**

**"Não me julgue!", o chinês também se irritou. Perdeu até a noção de que Shang assistia intrigado aquela discussão. "          Só eu sei o que estou sentindo! Não concordei com esse relacionamento desde de que tomei ciência disso, e você sabe muito bem! Pare de defender Nui!".**

**"Não fique com tanto ciúmes!".**

**"Não estou com ciúmes!".**

**"Ah... Com licença".**

**                   O casal, que parecia aleatório ao que acontecia ao seu redor, concentrando-se apenas em suas próprias discussão não havia notado o general. Mas ao ouvir o pigarrear dele, eles deixaram-se de se fitar para dar atenção ao homem, que se controlava para não rir. Sakura cruzou os braços e bufou.**

**"Francamente... Syaoran, você é uma decepção...".**

**"Ora, Sakura... Minha opinião e minha forma de expressá-la a irritam? Já devia saber como eu sou antes de aceitar fugir comigo".**

**"Se arrepende de ter me trazido?", dessa vez, o tom saiu levemente magoado.**

**"Sabe que não é isso", ele afagou o rosto dela. "Me desculpe".**

**"Me desculpe também", ela sorriu.**

**"Hahahaha!", Shang não conseguia mais controlar o próprio riso. "Vocês me lembram tanto eu e Yelan quando mais jovens. Só que nossas reconciliações demoravam um pouco mais". Ele aproximou-se de seu filho. "Eu não sou ninguém para julgar o que você quer fazer, filho. Apesar de ser seu pai, não é direito meu fazer planos para o seu próprio futuro, entende? Já o perdi uma vez. E receio que se me opor ao seu casamento, o perderei novamente".**

**                   Não esperava que seu pai o entendesse, mas não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver que ele não parecia zangado com a sua decisão. Amar Sakura jamais poderia separar o forte que elo que havia entre pai e filho. Antes da guerra, não acreditava no bem tão precioso que era ter a sua própria família. Porém, depois de conhecer a japonesa e perceber o quanto ela lutava por seus parentes, ele também aprendeu a lição. Não teve idéia do que responder, mas Sakura deu um passo a frente, os olhos marejados de lágrimas. E surpreendeu-se ao vê-la se jogar nos braços de Shang. Ele ficou imóvel, sem reação.**

**"Obrigada, Sr.Li", ela deu um sorriso iluminado pelo brilho de seu choro. "Obrigada!".**

**"Bem...", Shang sorriu, retribuindo o abraço carinhoso. "Não me agradeça, Sakura. E a partir de hoje, você é integrante da minha família. Não precisa usar formalidades comigo. Chame-me apenas de Shang, está bem?".**

**"Sim", ela olhou para Syaoran e este sentiu que todas as barreiras que haviam ultrapassado haviam servido de lição. Naquele momento, estavam fortes e sabiam que assim sempre seria se unidos ficassem.**

Apesar de ser estranho no começo, a família Li, tão diferente depois da guerra, se adaptara bem as mudanças. No princípio, a maior dificuldade fora vencer a grande rivalidade que havia entre ele e seu cunhado. Não era novidade para ninguém que aquele casamento fora contra a vontade de Syaoran. Mas com o tempo, aprenderam a se respeitar e a se gostar. Para Sakura, a adaptação foi bastante rápida. Gentil com todos, até com aquele que não a aceitavam, a japonesa foi conquistando a amizade de muitas pessoas facilmente. O relacionamento dela com seu pai era um dos melhores, afetivo e carinhoso. E com Meiling e Nui era muito divertido. As reuniões de família jamais haviam sido tão animadas.

                        Ouviu uma batida na porta e levantou-se, alerta. Pedira ao cunhado para que ele trouxesse seu pai. Deveriam ser eles. Não demorou muito, para que as silhuetas de ambos aparecerem na porta. Shang estava pálido, nervoso. Nui estava muito calmo, com um sorriso compreensivo no rosto. Em breve seria pai, e poder observar uma experiência dessa de tão perto o ensinaria a ser forte quando chegasse a sua vez. Ele aproximou-se e deu um leve aperto no ombro de Syaoran.

"Força, Syaoran. Seu filho nascera bem, assim como Yelan nasceu", Nui tinha um carinho muito especial com a sua sobrinha. Cuidara muito bem dela quanto pequena e quanto mais ela crescia, mais ele se apegava.

"Sim, filho", Shang sentou-se. Apesar de ser muito forte e ter a aparência bastante jovial, os primeiros sinais da terceira idade começavam a aparecer. Freqüentemente ele se sentava reclamando de forte dor nas costas, e às vezes queixava-se de tontura. "Meu neto vai ter minha força! Além do que, Sakura é uma mulher muito corajosa e jamais permitiria-se morrer ou matar seu filho no parto".

"Mas a gravidez foi tão difícil...".

"Eu sei... Me lembro que quando conversávamos, ela fechava os olhos e apoiava a mão na testa, com a expressão sofrida", Nui afirmou. Shang olhou para ambos, com os olhos desaprovadores.

"Basta!", a voz era assustadoramente autoritária. "Eu a conheço a menos tempo do que vocês dois, mas confio nela o bastante para saber que ela não vai fraquejar. Vocês deviam fazer isso também".

                        Syaoran olhou para o pai, mas não respondeu. Era verdade. Sakura era muito forte. E a sua maior demonstração fora quando quebrara o braço, há alguns anos, quando Yelan era menor. Esforçara-se muito para cuidar da pequena, mesmo com as dificuldades e com suas costumeiras proibições. Lógico, discutiram, mas ele sempre soube que não importava o quanto ele tentasse impor uma vontade. Se Sakura descordasse, nada a faria mudar de idéia. E talvez fosse isso o que mais gostasse nela. Essa maneira de não esconder dele o que realmente pensava ou sentia.

                        Meiling apareceu nos instantes seguintes, quando a sala ainda estava mergulhada em silencio. Sentou-se ao lado do marido e olhou, instintivamente para a porta que permanecia fechada. Era estranho. Nenhum som. Havia apenas duas parteiras e suas ajudantes, mas nenhuma delas parecia falar nada. E nem Sakura gritava de dor, como na última vez. Era preocupante, mas Syaoran não se atrevia a ir descobrir o que estava havendo. As mulheres foram bastante claras. Ninguém podia entrar. Mas ele era o pai, oras! Era direito dele saber como estava sua esposa, como estava o nascimento do seu filho!

"Já chega! Eu vou lá!", ele levantou-se, mas a mão delicada de Meiling o impediu. 

"Syaoran, por favor. Não complique as coisas. Se é difícil para você, imagine como é difícil para Sakura?".

"Tem razão, mas nosso posso ficar calado diante dessa situação e...".

                        Um som estridente o impediu de falar. Um choro de criança. Ouviu risos de felicidade e não esperou mais nada. Com o coração na mão, abriu a porta com força e deparou-se com o sorriso encantador de Sakura. Mesmo suada e banhada de sangue, ela lhe parecia a mais bela e radiante criatura da face da terra. Seus olhos fitavam o bebê com devoção. Mas ela só notou sua presença depois de alguns instantes. Com o dedo, o chamou para mais perto.

"Olhe, Syaoran", os dedos finos tocaram a face da criança que com os olhos verdes, observava tudo a sua volta. "Esse é nosso filhinho. Nosso menino".

"Menino?", seus olhos fitaram os de Sakura por um instante, refletindo todo o seu orgulho. "Um garoto...", a palavra lhe parecia fascinante.

"Sim", a jovem mãe olhou para o marido. "Como se chamará?".

"Hum...", ele acariciou a bochecha do pequeno menino e encantado, não conseguiu desviar a atenção do olhar esmeraldino do menino. Cópias exatas dos mesmos orbes que a mãe. "Saito".

"Bonito nome", ela afrouxou um pouco o pequeno menino em seus braços e o estendeu a ele. "Segure-o".

                        Não havia mais aquela insegurança do primeiro filho. Com um sorriso, ele aceitou nos braços aquele pequeno pedaço de seu ser. O balançou suavemente, pois ele lhe parecia muito frágil, podendo a qualquer instante quebrar. O olhar sereno de Sakura pousava-se sobre ambos. Estava orgulhosa de poder trazer essa alegria a vida de Syaoran. Ele merecia ser feliz. E ela também. 

                        Quando Saito foi entregue em seus braços novamente, sua vista se encheu de lágrimas. Pois jamais, em seus sonhos mais loucos, imaginara ser dona de um futuro tão maravilhoso. Sim, com seus defeitos, mas em hipótese alguma, ela podia esperar que sua vida fosse perfeita. Tinha seus altos e seus baixos, mas era isso que a tornava mais próxima da realidade. Os olhinhos de seu filho eram confusos, ainda tinham muito o que aprender. E ela não se importava de ter que ensinar tudo de novo, passar pelo mesmo processo que passara com Yelan. Mas isso não cansava. Isso a alegrava. Sentiu os dedinhos dele se fecharem lentamente em torno do seu, e a emoção não lhe deixou nem ao menos raciocinar. Ele seria um bom e forte homem. Defenderia sua família e lutaria pelos seus próprios sonhos. Por que ela iria ensinar isso a ele. Iria mostrar que a vida pode parecer árdua, mas que não se deve desistir. Era essa persistência que levava a felicidade. Ao ver ele adormecer, sorriu para si mesma. Lutara muito. Perdera muito também. Mas tudo o que conseguira lhe era valioso. 

                        Syaoran tinha os olhos marejados, mas não chorava. Tentava demonstrar força para aquele ser que acabara de nascer. E Sakura admirava isso nele. Amava tudo naquele guerreiro. Um homem que desafiara, que a tentara, que a conquistara. Que a aceitava como ela realmente era. Não tinha que mudar seu jeito radical para agradá-lo. 

                        Guerreiros. Era isso que eles eram. Juntos, uniam forças para combater todos os seus desafios. Passaram por muitas provas. Muitos se oporão ao que sentiam e até tramaram sua separação. Porém, eles jamais se deixaram abater. Pois lutavam por um futuro glorioso. Por um futuro que eles sabiam que deviam dividir juntos.

                        Sakura sorriu para ele. E Syaoran retribuiu. Seus rostos se aproximaram e uma promessa silenciosa foi selada com o unir dos lábios: Nunca iriam perder coisa alguma da longa vida que ainda tinham pela frente.

**I ****could stay awake just to hear you breathing,**

Eu poderia ficar acordado apenas para ouvir você respirando;

**Watch you smile while you are sleeping,**

Ver você sorrindo enquanto está dormindo,

**While you are far away and dreaming,**

Enquanto está longe, sonhando…

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,**

Eu poderia gastar minha vida nessa doce entrega,

**I could stay lost in this moment forever,**

Poderia ficar assim, desse jeito, para sempre

**Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,**

Porque todo momento gasto com você é um momento que estimo.

**I don't want to close my eyes,**

Não quero fechar os meus olhos,

**I don't want to fall asleep,**

Nem quero adormecer,

**Cause I miss you baby,**

Porque eu poderia perder você, baby,

**And I don't want to miss a thing,**

E eu não quero perder coisa alguma.

**Cause even when I dream of you,**

Pois, certamente, quando eu sonhar com você -

**The sweetest dream will never do,**

O sonho mais doce que possa acontecer -

**I still miss you baby**

Eu ainda perderia você, baby,

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

E eu não quero perder coisa alguma.

**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,**

Deitado perto de você, sentindo seus coração bater,

**And I wondering what you are dreaming,**

Estou querendo saber o que você está sonhando,

**Wondering if it's me you are seeing,**

Querendo saber se sou eu quem está vendo.

**Then I kiss your,**

E então eu beijo seus olhos

**Eyes and thank god we're together**

E agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos.

**I just want to stay with you in this moment forever**

Eu só quero ficar com você neste momento, pra sempre.

**Forever and ever**

Pra sempre e sempre

**I don't want to close my eyes,**

Não quero fechar os meus olhos,

**I don't want to fall asleep,**

Nem quero adormecer,

**Cause I miss you baby,**

Porque eu poderia perder você, baby,

**And I don't want to miss a thing,**

E eu não quero perder coisa alguma.

**Cause even when I dream of you,**

Pois, certamente, quando eu sonhar com você -

**The sweetest dream will never do,**

O sonho mais doce que possa acontecer -

**I still miss you baby**

Eu ainda perderia você, baby,

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

E eu não quero perder coisa alguma

**And I don't want to miss one smile,**

Eu não quero perder um único sorriso,

**I don't want to miss one kiss,**

Nem um único beijo,

**I just want to be with you**

Só quero estar com você,

**Right here with you, just like this.**

Bem aqui com você, desse jeito simplesmente.

**I just want to hold you close,**

Só quero trazê-la pra perto de mim em um abraço,

**I feel your heart so close to mine**

Sentir seu coração tão perto do meu...

**And just stay here in this moment,**

E apenas ficar aqui neste momento,

**For all of the rest of time**

Pelo resto da minha vida.

**I don't want to close my eyes,**

Não quero fechar os meus olhos,

**I don't want to fall asleep,**

Nem quero adormecer,

**Cause I miss you baby,**

Porque eu poderia perder você, baby,

**And I don't want to miss a thing,**

E eu não quero perder coisa alguma.

**Cause even when I dream of you,**

Pois, certamente, quando eu sonhar com você -

**The sweetest dream will never do,**

O sonho mais doce que possa acontecer -

**I still miss you baby**

Eu ainda perderia você, baby,

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

E eu não quero perder coisa alguma.

**I don't want to close my eyes,**

Não quero fechar os meus olhos,

**I don't want to fall asleep,**

Nem quero adormecer.

**I don't want to miss a thing,**

Eu não quero perder coisa alguma.

**((Fim))**

                        Boa tarde a todos vocês!

                        É com grande orgulho que eu encerro o meu primeiro fic, meu primeiro **filho.** É uma emoção muito grande poder dividir o que sinto aqui dentro nesse momento. Todos os escritores que leram essa mensagem sabem o quanto é difícil passar horas bolando o que será do próximo capítulo. Por isso, estou aqui agradecendo a todos a paciência, o apoio, a compreensão. Antes de continuar a escrever, quero agradecer a algumas pessoas que eu conheci ao entrar na fanfiction.net. Verdadeiros anjos que me guiaram e não me abandonaram nesses momentos tão difíceis. Afinal, faz um ano que estou aqui, não é?

                        Primeiramente, ao meu namorado **Diogo. **Sei que muitas vezes, exausto estava, mas mesmo assim, não me desamparou. Enquanto eu fala de fics e de Anime, você, que não entendia nada, estava o meu lado. Eu o amo muito mesmo e gostaria de poder expressar em palavras o que realmente tenho a agradecer, mas não posso. Só com meus gestos.

                        **Frajola, **meu grande amigo. Você jamais me deixou na mão e foi dono de muitas idéias. Eu o agradeço por estar ao meu lado. Eu te amo!

                        **Miaka Hiiragizawa, **muito obrigado pelas horas no msn, por suas idéias tão construtivas. Por sua amizade e por sua grande participação do meu fic, eu só tenho a agradecer e dizer, sobrinha, que você pode contar comigo também!

                        **Nininha, ou Nina Kinomoto Li, **você é uma pessoa especial! Não só iluminada, mas também amiga e muito compreensiva. Quando eu a conheci, sabia que nossa amizade seria diferente das outras. Seu jeito doce e meigo conquistou de fez a minha confiança. E provavelmente, você é minha maior maninha da net. Choramos e rimos muito nesse tempo que nos conhecemos. Formamos um grupo, uma agencia e vários abaixos assinados. Mas no fundo, sabemos que isso são só pretextos para que nossa amizade não acabe nunca! Obrigado por tudo!

                        **Mel, **você foi a primeira pessoa que eu conheci. Dona de grande imaginação e de uma criatividade absolutamente incrível, você também é uma garota única. Me ajudou muito, puxou minha orelha, elogiou... Em fim, tudo o que uma verdadeira amiga faria numa situação dessas. Obrigada pelo apoio e espero que possa contar com você sempre!

                        **Natasha, ou Alexiel, **na nossa amizade já duradoura, o que eu mais admiro é o senso de humor. Não a uma conversa em que não riamos ou que não joguemos nossos jogos malucos. Inventamos uma agência On-Line **Kokoro No Angel*, interpretamos personagens. Mas também passamos por momentos difíceis e soubemos dar a volta por cima! Te adoro, maninha!.

                        **Fab Lang, **uma garota muito criativa e maravilhosa, que me ajudou bastante e que me ensinou bastante lições sobre como melhor a minha escrita. Agradeço do fundo do coração por ser minha amiga e sabe que se precisar de ajuda, também pode contar comigo!

                        **Felipe S. Kai, **eu gostaria de agradecer as conversas, as músicas doadas, as boas risadas também. Acho que você não lê o meu fic, mas agradeço de coração por tudo o que fez por mim e por sua amizade prestada com tanto carinho. Ultimamente, não tenhamos nos falado, mas logo, logo, quero bater um papo animado contigo! Como nos velhos tempos!

                        **Leticia, **eu também só tenho o que te agradecer. Nós duas temos uma paixão incomum por Inuyasha e Rurouni Kenshin também, não é? E foi desses Anime que tiramos o início de nossa amizade! Agradeço pela ajuda, pelos elogios e por tudo mais, afinal, contar com você é realmente muito, muito importante! 

                        **Lan Ayath, **uma garota mágica e bastante maluquinha, que merece tudo de bom que a vida tem para oferecer. Me desculpe pela revisão que eu não entreguei, deve estar brava comigo. Mas eu garanto que foi sem intenção, eu perdi o arquivo. Quero que me perdoe e aceite como prova de minha amizade essas dedicatórias feitas a você. Uma garota que merece tudo!

                        **Yoruki, **uma garota dona de idéias genais e de uma escrita doce e repleta de puros e muito verdadeiros sentimentos. Obrigada por tudo que fez por, minha grande amiga! Por suas idéias, por nossas conversas... Bem, acho que se eu for agradecer tudo, não poderei colocar aqui, não é mesmo! Adorei ter te conhecido!

                        **Rafa Himura, **você é realmente especial! Em meus momentos difíceis, estava ao meu lado! Muito obrigada por tudo e te garanto que pode contar comigo também, maninha! Você já é uma das minhas melhores amigas!

                        Me desculpem por importunar vocês com a minha nota gigantesca, mas eu tinha que agradecer a muitas pessoas. Bem, e a todos que leram, gostaram dessa historia que foi o meu marco de início nas páginas da fanfiction.net. E se tudo der certo, ainda será assim por muito tempo!.

                        Logo, logo, meu novo fic estará chegando! E espero contar com o apoio de vocês como contei nesse!

**++Iniciado dia 06/04/2003, ás 21:30++**

**++Finalizado dia 30/03/04, ás 17:10++**

**Beijos, de Jenny-Ci**


End file.
